


No Certain Victory: Asr

by Khamira



Series: No Certain Victory [3]
Category: The Mummy Returns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 147,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamira/pseuds/Khamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note the rating change, both the smut and the violence increase as the story progresses.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the rating change, both the smut and the violence increase as the story progresses.

“Adham...” Ardeth went to his knees beside his cousin. “Allah have mercy...”

“Ardeth?” His name was a groan. “I-- feel very odd.”

“Lay still?” He was not certain where to start to help, Adham’s robes were in tatters but there was no blood that he could see.

“I...can sit up...I think. Truly.” His cousin’s voice was stronger now. Evelyn came over to kneel beside him and put her hand on the middle of Adham’s chest, over his heart and then gasped as a dark red glow the color of fresh blood spilled over them both.

“Hetrem-heset-Sek-ha-mut.” She whispered. And apparently the goddess was listening.

“Adham?” Selim came over as well and the rest of the tribal leaders followed.

“I really am well I think...only winded. I expected to be dead.”

“I have never known a man to survive such as that.” Husan shook his head. “And I have never seen anything so brave. Allah have mercy on us all, Adham what were you thinking?”

“That Mohamed can lead the ninth tribe without me. But without Ardeth and his allies we are all doomed.” Adham replied. “Dying for Egypt is what we do is it not?” He smiled a bit. “You may let go now, please, Sitt O’Connell that is not proper.”

Evelyn pulled her hand away. “I don’t understand, Adham. You really should be dead you know.”

“Why do you not ask your cousin now, Ardeth as to what gifts he might have found, hmm?” Ammun’s High Priest asked him.

“Truly. At some point cousin, did you receive a gift from someone that might be an artifact from ancient Egypt?”

Adham shook his head but then stopped. “I have not thought of that in years.” He dug under his robes and pulled out a large gold medallion. “Khalifa, my daughter, found this for me when she was just walking. She wandered too far from camp one day and came back with it. I always wear it to battle now.”

“May I see it? Please?” Evelyn asked. He pulled the cord from around his neck and handed it to her. “Great Sekhmet, Lady of the Wadis, wrath of AmmunRa.” She whispered in Egyptian tracing the image of the lioness on the front and then turning it over. “Drive forth the fire and the pain oh defender of Egypt, as the lioness drives the hyena from her young. Step between me and my enemies and keep us whole so that we may stand with thee in thy battles for the glory of Ammun and Egypt and Pharaoh.” She read the inscription and the medallion glowed the same red the light wrapping around her hands and arms like fabric and for a moment the woman he had grown to know since Hamanaptura was not there at all only Pharaoh’s bright daughter. And then she shook her head and sighed. “Oh my.”

“Keep it. I would say it belongs to you now.” Adham smiled and wrapped her fingers tighter around it. “May it keep you well and safe Princess.”

“In’sh’allah.” She smiled.

“Let Leila find you some robes that are in one piece Adham and make certain you are well.” He put in. “Then if and only if you are, see to the moving of those launchers please. Otherwise tell me who amongst those your men may do so with confidence.”

“I will do so.” Adham shook his head. “Truly Ardeth I am well. And if I am not I am not going to lie about like an old man when there is battle to be faced. Help me up, cousin.”

“As you say.” He pulled his cousin to his feet and hugged him tightly. “Thanks be to Allah that you are well.”

“Truly.” Adham agreed but hugged him back and then went to his own camp to change.

Ardeth took a deep breath and turned to those men assembled there. “Now, I find myself with a task I would never have thought. Who in the name of Allah did this?” He looked from one to the next to the next slowly.

No one spoke for a long while. “I do not know who did, Ardeth, I can only swear to Allah that it was not I.” Sura said finally.

“Selim you were with me, Husan you with Adham, Evelyn will you and Jonathan take Alex back that way with the two men amongst my tribesmates I know I can trust at the moment, please?” He gave her a hand up.

“All right, Ardeth.” She agreed. Alex came to her side and she put her arm around him, the medallion around her neck now, more of a pectoral given how small she was compared to Adham.

“We will stand with you in this, Ardeth.” Selim said firmly.

“No.” He shook his head. “Not this time, Selim. This falls to me, Allah have mercy on us all.” He looked at the remaining men. “Sura has sworn to me that he did not do this and so I must believe him. Sura you may if you will go and stand there.” He indicated an area not far from Selim and Husan.

“I swear to Allah, Ardeth I did not toss that weapon.” Arebe spoke quietly. “Truly I have no knowledge of the weapons at all.”

“Then go and stand with Sura.” He nodded.

“I have many grenades with me, Ardeth. But I did not throw one at you or our most unusual ally. I swear it to Allah.” Pasha spoke next.

He nodded and let the older Medjai go and stand with Arebe and Sura.

“Will no one here have the courage to speak and claim his actions? Are we cowards now as well as traitors and fools?”

“I think you are mad and this is insanity but I did not try to destroy you or the creature.” Gamal spoke quietly. “I swear it to Allah.”

He truly was not certain whether to believe that or not but he nodded finally. He looked at the remaining Medjai leaders and the band leaders that were also present.

“If I had wished you dead, Ardeth, we would have crossed swords yesterday. I swear to Allah, chieftain I did not throw that grenade.” Kashim spoke next.

“There is truth in that Kashim. Go and stand with the others then.” He sighed. “So, who speaks next? Abdul? Jalil?”

“I did not do so, Ardeth. I swear it to Allah.” Abdul spoke next.

“Nor I, Ardeth. My oath to Allah I did not throw that grenade.” Jalil spoke last.

“Then the leaders of my tribes at least I can trust. And the rest of you?” He looked at the other men calmly.

“I swear to Allah, Ardeth I did not do so, even though I have a great many of those grenades with me.” Asyd spoke first.

In truth he had not doubted his friend at all. “That is good to know, Asyd. I will free you with Husan to go and see to those tasks we must perform.” He nodded.

“I have only realized now, Ardeth, that Jubran is gone.” Mohamed spoke up. “He was beside me earlier. When did he leave?” And glanced over at his father, Pasha as he spoke. “And I give you my oath to Allah, that I did not throw that grenade.”

“Did anyone see Jubran leave then?” He asked.

“No doubt there was time between when the grenade was tossed and you began this oath taking though.” Pasha said harshly. “I am ashamed beyond words that it may be one of my tribe who did this, Ardeth.”

“It is no shame to you, Pasha.” He shook his head. “I will have an oath from each of you left unsworn and then we will go find Jubran. Was there anyone else present before who is not here now?”

There was a pause while they thought that through. “No I do not believe so, Chieftain. Therefore let me swear that it was not I who tossed the grenade. Truly I would blow myself up more likely.” Malik, Arebe’s eldest son put in.

“Go stand with your father then, Malik. Your oaths Faysal, Ali?”

They both swore it quickly enough and he sighed. ‘Then we go find Jubran. Truly I am saddened beyond words to even think of it. But I will not abide a man who would be such a coward.”

“Why don’t we get some use out of this instead?” Evelyn put in and handed him the book of Horus which apparently his brother had brought along with the others.

“Thought you guys might need the book of Ammun or the book of the Dead.” Rick shrugged. “And I figured the other two couldn’t hurt.”

“Read that one.” Evelyn went toward the back of the book she had placed in his hands.

“Would that I could.” He tried to find the first few symbols in his memory to see if it was one of the ones Sallah had taught him. Evelyn smiled and read it for him. He sighed, and then raised his eyes to the morning sky and repeated it. And Horus came winging over his head from wherever he had been that morning and streaked toward the river and then an arrow of blinding light came back with a crash of a thousand weapons banging together and dropped a very shocked Jubran in front of him. “Thank you bright son of Osiris. Truly I am grateful.” He looked at the man before him and then shook his head. “What have you done Jubran?”

“Failed.” Jubran answered with a snarl.

“So I see. Then you are a coward, a fool, a traitor, and incompetent. Truly your father, may he rest in peace with Allah must be mortified.”

“I will not speak to you, you are as unclean as the creature you have brought here.”

“I am your chieftain.” He corrected coldly. “But at the moment I do not care if you speak to me or not. Pasha, I will grant him for the sake of the family he may have amongst your tribe this day to pray to Allah. We have to0 much killing to face already. Will you see that he is bound and relieved of all his weapons? Then set two of the elders who can not fight with us today to guard him with pistols and tell them to shoot him dead if he tries to run again.”

“Certainly, Ardeth.” Pasha agreed.

Jubran lunged to his feet and Ardeth calmly struck him hard across his jaw and sent him back to the sand. Pasha came over along with several of the others and got the younger man bound and taken away.

“Allah that is something I never wanted to do.” He sighed.

“You did well.” Selim said firmly and gripped his shoulder. “And it settled those who were not certain of following you today to see you do so. We are all well, praise be to Allah. I will go and see to my tribe, Ardeth. Asyd went to the horses and Husan and Adham have gone to move the battle line. I will be honored to ride with you to it.”

“I doubt I will need my horse today, Uncle.” He tapped his shield. “But I thank you for the thought. We shall meet on the western dunes at ten and ride to where we would have the battle be.” He decided.

“As you say.” Selim agreed.

“Allah hamana, Medjai.” He offered to the remaining men.

“Allah hamana aha.” They replied and truly it was a prayer he meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Is Adham really all right?” Rick asked.

“Fine. It seems we have that last gift the old gods will us.” He smiled a little, sadly. “Though a less heart rending way of insuring we found it would have been kind.”

“Truly, Ardeth, if I had known what the weapon was I would have kept your cousin from it. Bravery and insanity both must come with the bloodline no doubt.” Ammun’s High Priest spoke quietly.

“There may yet be truth to that.” He agreed. “Will you see that those tanks are re-buried, Priest of AmmunRa?”

“Certainly.” His guest nodded. “You would do well to guard his back here as you do in Thebes apparently O’Connell.”

“Apparently.” Rick agreed with a sigh but there was something to the look that passed between his brother and Ammun’s High Priest that he did not understand at all. Then his erstwhile guest summoned that great wind again and was gone from AhmShere. “And he thinks you’re nuts?” Rick sighed.

Ardeth nodded. “I will never understand how the creature thinks. I suppose I shall go ahead and keep this Evelyn, thank you for getting them for us, Rick.” He picked up the rucksack Evelyn had pulled the book of Vengeance from and put the great alabaster book back inside. It took a bit of maneuvering to get the pack on one shoulder and his shield onto his arm. “It will be a bit awkward to fight but doable I think. Perhaps we might leave the books with Sallah at a given point behind the line and come back for them as we need them.”

“That might work.” Rick agreed.

“It would save us from having to carry them about and they do weigh a lot. It may not bother the creature but I’m going to get very tired, very quickly.” Evelyn sighed. “We can leave the book of the dead here. And if the creature doesn’t mind carrying his that leaves only mine and yours to leave with Sallah anyway.”

“Then we shall do that. Let us go speak to Sallah.” He decided.

“Why don’t we do that? You can get him back to bed and I’ll be back to see you in a few minutes all right?” Rick asked.

“But dad.”

His friend smiled and rolled his eyes but there was no doubting the love in his eyes as he looked at Evelyn. “I knew it.”

“Come on, Alex. Your father’s right. Neither he or I is going to be able to concentrate on fighting German tanks if we don’t know you’re safe.”

“Can I at least go check on Lesha first, mom?”

“Well all right. We can do that.” She ruffled her son’s hair. “See you in a few minutes then love.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Don’t let him get killed before we start fighting German’s all right?”

“Was that to me or to Ardeth?” Rick chuckled.

“Both of you, certainly.” She sighed but she took Alex’s hand and they went toward the horses. Rick picked up the other carrying bags.

“These things are heavy.” He agreed. “You okay?”

“I am disappointed in my people and truly torn over what Jumah has done. But thanks be to Allah it did not harm to anyone so I shall find it in my heart to live with it yet.”

“It isn’t your fault not everyone can cope with all this Ardeth. Sometimes I think it’s pretty amazing we aren’t all nuts as the damned thing by now.”

“There is some truth to that.” He agreed. And there was so much he wanted to say and had no words for but it must have shown in his eyes because Rick only sighed.

“Yeah, me too. Come on, let’s get these to Sallah and find a minute or two to talk, huh?”

“I would like that.” He agreed. It took only a bit to find Sallah and he agreed eagerly to watch the books for them. Risa seemed glad that it would keep him from the main fighting. And Ardeth found himself with no doubt that the two would be married very soon indeed. Sallah was explaining the various books and their uses and some of the spells to her as they left. They went to the storage tent where the armor of the Scorpion King was still waiting. And he was glad for the fact that none of his tribesmates was likely to come inside for anything. “Rick, I...” He turned to look at his friend and then sighed. “I do not have the words I could wish for.”

“Me either. I just-- wanted a few minutes to tell you how really perfect that was, you know? And that I really wish we’d had another few hours.”

He felt himself flush but he smiled. “And I.” He agreed. “You are-- the best friend I have ever had. And more than that, and I am thankful to Allah that I have met you.”

“Me too, Ardeth. Me too. No matter what happens today. Okay?”

“Can we find the self-control between us do you think for me to hug you, brother mine?”

“Sure we can.” Rick agreed but there was a sadness to his eyes that Ardeth wished he could ease. He pulled his brother close instead and simply hugged him tightly taking what comfort he could from the strong arms around him and hoping to give his brother at least as much in return.

“Allah willing my friend, we will see each other later, and speak of this more.”

“In’sh’allah, huh?” Rick hugged him tighter for a minute. “But if we don’t that doesn’t mean I’m going to regret it a bit okay?”

“Nor I.” He agreed. “I still owe you a party do I not?”

“You owe me a few days of parties, Ardeth.” Rick hugged him again and then let go. “But I’ll take one really great one.”

“Truly, I would not mind a few days without worry myself. Let us go see to the enemies of Egypt my friend and see what we can achieve.”

“Might as well get the damned stuff while were here.” Rick sighed but he drew the armor back out of its crate carefully and got it into the rucksack he’d left there. Then they headed back toward their tents. Ardeth looked up at  
the sun as Horus gave a shrill cry and came circling down to perch on his shield rim.

“Hello my friend. Are you ready for our battle today?”

Horus tapped his beak against Ardeth’s jaw and then settled himself. “Guess that’s a yes?”

“I will certainly take it as such, yes.” He stroked the soft feathers with one finger. “Do not let the Germans shoot you from the sky my friend, I can not know for certain that the Priest of AmmunRa would bring you back for me again. Thought no doubt he would enjoy finding me another gift I will not refuse. But I shall let you go to the banquet and be a good guest instead of me, all right?”

Horus gave an annoyed chirp and snapped lightly at his finger.

Rick chuckled. “Guess he doesn’t like that idea any more than I would, huh?”

“Apparently not. I was only teasing, Horus. But I would be truly thankful if you survived our battle well.” He glanced eastward. I will do whatever it is you will me oh most merciful Allah but I would ask that you see my friends safely through this day. My duties can be carried by those who come after me, but my friends have wives and children to see to.

Horus chirped again and then began smoothing a lock of his hair with his beak. “What is a man to do with such friends?” He chuckled himself and it lightened his heart a little.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know this just might work after all.” Rick looked along the very well camouflaged line of cannon and grenade launchers back to the dunes that easily concealed the Medjai warriors.

“You should be of better faith O’Connell. We may not be used to fighting tanks but when it comes to desert warfare we have more knowledge than most.” Adham smiled. “We are fighting at a time of day I would not choose but besides that we have two very great advantages. Surprise and weapons they are no more familiar with than we are with their tanks. We at least know their tanks are coming.”

“There is truth to that, Adham.” Ardeth agreed coming over to stand beside him and look out toward the western dunes. “Do you suppose, priest of AmmunRa that you will know in advance of their arrival?”

The creature looked out over the sands and then up at the sun. “Certainly.” He nodded. “How much warning will we need?”

Ardeth looked at Adham and Husan. “Three miles or so.” Adham decided.

“That will do for the cannon as well, although I think we can reach a bit farther.” Husan agreed.

“Will you perhaps know how many leagues that would be?” The damned thing asked Evie.

“I wouldn’t have the slightest idea actually. Do you Sallah?.” She turned to the Medjai who was standing just a bit away with the three books.

“I would need paper and a bit of time for the conversion.” Sallah replied.

Ardeth smiled a little. “We are forgetting the intervening millennia again are we? Say from Ammun’s Temple at Thebes to the temple of Mut.”

“Ah, that I can understand.” The thing nodded. “Very well then, Ardeth I will tell you when they reach that distance. But these tanks move very quickly, likely they can cover that distance faster than your horsemen.”

“I expect they can. I would rather spare the horses the heat and let them circle around behind to deal with those who follow the tanks.”

“And leave the tanks to us.” Rick agreed. “Works for me.”

“Are your men able to fight in a sandstorm, Ardeth? I do not know how controlled I can keep the winds and they will be blowing from here toward the rear of the Germans.”

“Fighting in sand is something we are very good at.” Ardeth smiled. “Let us hope the German’s are less so.”

“Germany’s usually colder than England, Ardeth. I doubt they have much practice at this.” Evie put in.

“Then we have another advantage. I must go see to the other leaders. Will you stay here with Rick my friend so that he may send you to me if the German’s arrive before I get back?” Ardeth lifted his forearm and Horus hoped down from the shield with a flap of wings. “Do you mind?”

“Nah, hello Horus.” He held out his arm and then thought about it. “Is this stuff going to bother him?” He indicated the armor.

“That I had not considered. Let us not take the chance, hmm? You will stay with Adham instead?”

Horus fluffed his feathers and then launched himself into the sky circled once and came to rest on Adham’s shoulder

“I will send him to you if need be, Ardeth.”

“Only let him fly, I will watch for him.” Ardeth agreed. “And no doubt I can cover the distance as quickly as he can today.” He clasped Adham’s free shoulder and then headed down to the lines of horsemen.

“How long do you think it will be?” Evie asked.

“Ammun said before midday, I would say it can not be more than a quarter of an hour.” The damned thing answered but he didn’t take his eyes from the horizon. “How long will it take you to site your targets, Medjai?”

Adham spoke to Husan in the language of the tribes and then answered. “A minute or so. Why?”

“It will do us little good to have me cloud their sight with sand if it also keeps you from hitting your targets.”

“There is truth to that.” Adham agreed. Husan muttered something but he nodded.

“Was there not a blessing you wished to invoke Princess?”

“There was. I suppose I should do it now, I think it’s supposed to be given right before battle and this is close enough.” Evie agreed. “May I have my book, Sallah?”

“Certainly.” He pulled out the book of War and handed it to her. Rick just watched as she slid her mask down into place and then opened the book, and faced back toward the Medjai. “Wait a moment...Drat, Ardeth isn’t here. You’ll have to do. Rick, love, you can stand there, and you can stand there.” She pointed first to her left and then to her right.

The creature only chuckled. “Certainly, Princess.”

Rick smiled himself and took the right side, keeping well away from her just to be safe though. He wasn’t sure what the invocation was exactly, catching only about three of the words, maybe. But there was a low rumbling roar and then a flash of shadow and light played over the dunes from where they were toward Ahm Shere.

“Thank you.” Husan put in quietly. “I will pray to Allah that it is successful.”

“Do you speak Egyptian then Husan?”

“Not that well no. But enough for me to have some idea of it yes.”

“It is a fine invocation.” Sallah agreed. “May it bring us victory.”

“Allah hamana.” Adham nodded. “In’sh’allah.”

“We can always hope.” Rick agreed.

The creature turned back to gaze out over the dunes and then looked back up at the sun, apparently unbothered by the unrelenting brightness. “Send Horus for Ardeth, Medjai. We go to war.” He said calmly.

Adham launched Horus into the sky and a moment later Ardeth was back standing beside them. “So it comes at last. Allah grant us victory my friends. Cousin, Husan, I will see you both later or in Paradise. Allah grant you safety though.”

“As he wills it, Ardeth.” Adham replied.

Rick pulled out his spy glass and looked toward the western horizon of dunes. Finally, he got a flicker of sunlight and metal and it gave him a reference point. “Here Adham this might do you more good today, I’m going to be down in the middle of it.” He held the glass out carefully and the large Medjai leader took it.

“Thank you, Rick. Good luck to you, and to you Evelyn. Allah forgive me I suppose I must wish you good luck as well.”

“You get kinda used to it after a while.” He smiled at the annoyed look Adham gave the creature. Ardeth smiled a bit and squeezed his cousin’s shoulder.

“Allah is merciful, he will forgive you.”

“As you say. Let us blow them to hell then, Husan.”

“In’sh’allah.” Husan agreed and they both headed to their main batteries. Rick pulled his shield down onto his left arm and the scepter of Osiris with the other, twisting it out into a spear. Ardeth had done the same, and Evie drew her daggers.

“Allah willing I will see you all later. If not, do not make me come to this bar of yours looking for you all right my friend?”

“Bar?” Evie put in.

“Figured Fiddler’s Green beats hell on any given day.” He smiled.

“Well now, that I can certainly agree with.” Jonathan held his rifle in a confident grip Rick didn’t even question this time. “Take care sis, Rick, Ardeth.”

“You too, Jonathan.” Evie transferred both knives to one hand and hugged her brother tightly with one arm. “I love you, you know.”

“After all these years of putting up with me of course I do.” Jonathan hugged her back and then let her go quickly and nodded to him and Ardeth before moving over to the camouflaged area where Sallah waited with the books and took careful aim over his rifle.

Rick couldn’t really make out the tanks only flashes of sunlight on metal ahead of them and then there was a half-muffled explosion from their left and a mortar of some sort went flying through the sky and exploded into the mass of glittering steel.

“Now.” Ardeth ordered and the creature raised both arms and summoned that great wall of sand and it swept down over the dunes and slammed into the Germans.

Rick gave Evie a last quick look and then let the armor give him the speed and amazing distance covering ability that it had the day before and simply aimed at everything steel he could find to cut into. A few minutes into the battle the Germans began to get themselves under control and started to return fire, probably without sighting because the sand swirling all about them made it impossible to get any bearings. He slashed his sword across another huge wheel track and the tank came to a grinding halt. Then the top opened and he barely had time to think before a rain of bullets fell down on him. And it was the strangest thing in the world they way they just parted around the shield or ricocheted off it. He took as good a leap as he could and struck the startled man holding the gun with a swipe of his sword as he went over the tank and came down on the other side. For good measure he took out the tread on that side too and then went back over the top to chop double handed into the gun barrel and shear that almost in two.

He came back the ground and looked around, trying to find any sight of Evie or Ardeth, but he could barely make out the tank beside him. Then one of the Medjai appeared on horseback and almost ran him down. "Grenade?" He yelled indicating the open tank beside him. The man pulled one from a bag he was carrying primed it and lobbed it with amazing accuracy right inside the open hatch. Rick grinned and ran on in front of the horseman and toward the next flash of metal he could see, but the thing was already overturned and several Germans had gotten out. Rick leapt over that one, taking out one of the escaping men as he passed. Someone, either the Medjai or the Germans, lobbed a shell into the desert floor a dozen feet to his right and he rolled with the blast as best he could coming up hard against another tank. The armor seemed to simply absorb that blow too but he bounced off the tank and landed in the sand none the less, trying to get his breath back. Not that it was really possible with the crazy swirling sand. Coughing, he got to his feet and then raked his sword blade along the tank he had bounced off of. It gouged deeply into the metal but didn't seem to do a whole lot of good. He moved around to the back, and slashed across the fuel tank instead, jumping back as the gasoline gushed out and onto the sand. He switched his sword to his left hand got a stick of dynamite out of his vest with his right and then stuck it in his belt to get the match. That took a bit of doing but he got the damned thing lit and then made the leap back to toss the whole lit stick toward the gashed fuel tank and tried to leap away just as quickly. It mostly worked because the explosion only knocked him onto his back and sent him skidding through the sand. He raised his shield against the mass of falling metal debris and decided that, that was definitely not something to try again.

"Rick!" Evie came running up beside him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. You?" He got to his feet.

"How many of them are there?"

"I don't have a damned clue!" He yelled back over the din. "I think I've gotten five now."

"Me too, maybe six. This is insane. Can we find him and get this sand to stop?"

"If we do it's just going to let them see what they're shooting at. Just keep going in the direction they're coming from and hope sweetheart."

"All right." She agreed and then headed out in front of him a bit to his left. He went right and kept slashing and stabbing at everything he could. Then out of the sand came a whole car full of Germans with guns. He raised his shield, wondering desperately if it was going to keep him from getting flattened. He dove to the right as the car swerved. Before he could turn back to it a shriek he recognized all too well came from somewhere in front of the car. One of the mummy guard type things he'd faced twice now landed in the middle of the men and began tearing them and the car itself into pieces, not seeming to mind the bullets they kept pumping into it until they were all dead. Then it shrieked again and disappeared back into the sands.

"Oh this is just fucking nuts." He shook his head and then headed forward again.

Then suddenly the sandstorm just stopped. And the sun was bright overhead. There were a lot more of the tanks and cars and men stretched out before him. He caught up with Evie who'd just diced up one of the tanks huge tire treads. "Can you get back to Sallah and those books?" He asked. "I can do this but I don't have a hope in hell of reading those things."

"All right." She agreed. "Ardeth went that way and Imhotep is back in there somewhere." She indicated the still moving wall of sand.

"That makes sense. Take care, huh?"

"You too, love." She nodded and then disappeared back into the swirling sand he'd just come from, which was good because it had been pretty obvious to him that she was almost falling over unconscious on her feet. Not he admitted silently that he was doing that much better himself. There were a whole lot of the horsemen about in the area outside the swirling sand and more than a few of them lay dead or dying as he ran past. It was all he could do to keep hacking away at the tanks, trying to either stop them, or do enough damage that the guns couldn't fire. It was harder through here though because apparently the Medjai on the dunes behind them could get clear aim down into these tanks and were lobbing both cannon shells and grenades at the tanks as well. He tried to keep some sort of count in his head of how many tanks he saw disabled but it was getting harder and harder to think with the sun beating down now and adding to the exhaustion the armor was causing. And it was a damned good thing the armor didn't weigh anything while he was wearing it because there was no way he could have kept swinging the sword if it did.

Another of those rectangular roofless cars came speeding by and rained another volley of bullets at him. The faces of the men inside when he came through it all with a grin and slammed his shield into the lot of them was almost funny. The one driving screamed first and collapsed over the wheel. Rick just jumped free figuring anyone still in the car was either dead or would be as the thing plowed obligingly enough into another of the tanks. Didn't seem to hurt the tank any though so he headed back that way. It was getting harder to find the strength to hack through the metal of the huge tire tracks and even harder to leap up onto the top to chop through the gun but he managed it. The turret top opened and he didn't even bother to look just knocked his shield into the guys face. He screamed and fell back down inside. Another man came out, gun in hand and Rick swung the sword backhanded, slicing him pretty well and figuring the poison would do the rest. He jumped back down and looked around the disaster of the battlefield but amazingly enough there didn't seem to be any more tanks moving around. A good two hundred or more of the Medjai were riding west probably chasing after some of them.

A huge swirl of sand solidified back into the damned thing beside him. "O'Connell." The thing looked almost as exhausted as Rick felt, which coupled with the Medjai robes he was still wearing made him look just about human.

"I sent Evie back to see to the books. Can you get back there and see how many of them are getting away? We really don't want them going for reinforcements if this isn't all of them."

"There is logic to that. I set the guards on the last few tanks going east. Are you well?"

"Tired as hell, but yeah."

"Good. Have you seen your brother then?"

"Evie said he went that way." He indicated to his vague left. "I'll go find him. Or if he went back to use the book of Horus let him know I'm all right. I'll make sure all of these tanks here are really dead."

"As you say." The creature nodded. "We may have won yet."

"God I hope so." He looked over the smoking mess of sand, machines, men and horses and shook his head.

The damned thing only nodded again and then swirled back into sand and was gone. Rick found a few tanks that could still maneuver some and solved that by slicing through the turrets and dropping a lit stick of dynamite down inside. But after the third time of managing that he couldn't really find the strength to jump away fast enough much less try and jump up on another.

The last one that was still lumbering around that he could see was headed east and he figured Evie or the creature could deal with it. He just stood there for a bit trying to catch his breath and then looked up at the loud piercing cry that came from above him as Horus streaked down over his shoulder and a bit back toward the swirling sands that were moving westward. He followed as quickly as he could still move. "Ardeth!"

Horus cried out again from his right and he caught sight of the falcon perched on one of the tanks and flapping its wings. And it didn't take much at all to figure that out. Somehow he made those last few steps and then stopped. There were a whole lot of dead Germans, horses, and Medjai in a half-formed Wadi. Horus soared by him again and landed on someone in the mess. So Rick followed, his mind clearing a little with the adrenaline. He stopped, realizing there was no way he could help if he killed any survivors, including Ardeth, by walking through them in the poisoned armor. He got the damned stuff off and into a pile. There wasn’t anyone moving about but he pulled his pistols anyway and worked his way through the bloody tumble of men and horses. It seemed wisest to just shoot both the horses he could see flailing about since if they'd been in any condition to get up they'd have done so. Horus flapped his wings again and then butted his head against one mostly buried form. Rick managed to get there finally, and pulled the two dead Germans out of the way with a groan. It was getting really, really hard to think. Ardeth was lying face down in the sand and it took him a bit to get his friend turned over. Horus butted his head against Ardeth's with a chirp.

"Come on now, we won. Don't be dead okay?" He blinked even as he heard himself speak. Oh yeah, that made sense. "Ardeth?" He holstered one pistol and felt for a pulse. And there really was a god because he found one. "Okay, that's good. So, what's wrong, huh?" He tried to find some sort of injury but Ardeth's robes were pretty well drenched in blood, not, Rick realized that he was much better. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked the falcon still perched on another dead German.

Horus flapped his wings and then inched forward and pushed his head against Ardeth's again, toward the back.

"Okay..." Rick wasn't sure if it made sense to listen to the bird or not but he reached gently behind his friend's head and sure enough there was a pretty large bleeding gash along the back of his skull and a growing knot. "Snuck up on you, huh? Bastard." Rick grumbled. "Okay. Where's your shield? We gotta get back to camp."

"Monster!" The word came from behind him and he stared to turn but the bullet slammed into his shoulder and he lost his grip on his pistol.

Horus took off with a screech and Rick grabbed for his other gun and fired.

The German who was still yelling at him in yet another language he didn't get toppled off of his tank and onto the ground and Horus landed full strike on his face and began tearing. Rick figured that meant if he wasn't dead from the bullet it didn't matter.

"Oh...hell Ardeth...Evie's never gonna forgive us you know." He chuckled but it was just to hard to think about it. He laid his friend down and then just curled up over him. And then just let himself collapse mostly on top of his friend and there was nothing left to fight the darkness with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep moved the bodies of the dead Germans and Medjai aside with a thought, ignoring the fact that it took far too much energy to manage so simple a task. O'Connell was lying face down, mostly covering Ardeth who lay beneath him. And it was obvious that the American had taken off the armor of the Scorpion King at some point. He lifted O'Connell aside carefully and checked both young men to see if either was breathing. Ardeth groaned, opening his eyes with a wince. He voiced a silent prayer of thanks to Ammun that the young man still lived. Truly Ardeth, I would not loose your company however strained it may be. I have grown fond of this game between us. He started to help the young man sit up but Ardeth only groaned and reached for his brother.

"Please? Can you-- help him?" The Arabic was a mutter but he followed it. "He has been shot."

"Shot?" He repeated the word and then reached for O'Connell again. "I will see to your brother if I can, Medjai. Are you well enough? There is too much blood about for me to tell."

"My head hurts too much for me to know." Ardeth replied. "But I-- do not think I am injured otherwise."

"As you say." He reached back over to place his hand on O'Connell's chest. "How does one heal a shot?" He asked uncertainly. He could find the hole that was torn in O'Connell's shoulder but it seemed more complex than that.

"Suppose he was stabbed, and the knife blade broke off inside. Like that." Ardeth levered himself onto his arm.

"Ah, he is breathing at least. Let me see." He closed his eyes and concentrated as best he could on the unfamiliar wound, it took more strength to keep the thought so controlled as to only find the metal lodged at the end of the wound and draw it out. Then he pulled the book of AmmunRa from the bag he had brought it in and read the first spell for healing he could find. And Ammun was most kind once more this horrific day for the wound closed. "He has bled a great deal, Ardeth. We need to get him back to camp. And you are not much better, let me see to your head, hmm?" He helped Ardeth sit up wincing himself at the smothered cry that caused. "I am sorry, Ardeth."

"Bis..mil..Allah..." Ardeth groaned. Imhotep moved so he was crouched behind the young Medjai and could brace him some and see to the severe blow it was apparent he had taken.

"Lean forward a bit. Rest your forearms on your knees if you can." He kept one hand on Ardeth's shoulder and opened the book of AmmunRa to the correct page with the other. Then he glanced up at the sun still bright despite the haze of sand and smoke and recited the prayer. AmmunRa was more merciful still because the long gash healed to nothing under his fingers and even the swelling was gone. Ardeth let out a sigh that somehow mixed relief and utter exhaustion.

"Allah, have mercy..." The young Medjai shook his head, but it was worth the energy it had taken to heal them both to know that the pain was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick could hear a mumble of voices from somewhere but moving toward them felt like swimming through syrup of some sort. And his left shoulder was burning so badly. He coughed a little, and that hurt even worse but it was getting so hard to breathe. Too damned much sand and smoke in the air, he recalled. Sand and smoke...tanks... Germans. Oh yeah, we're in a war O'Connell. Wake up, stupid...Ardeth was hurt remember? You can't die now you stubborn crazy Arab. Not now...please...God, Allah...anybody? Ammun? Horus? He tried to get his eyes open and then suddenly the pain in his shoulder eased a lot. Ardeth's voice caught his attention, full of pain and concern, but he couldn't grasp the words. Then another voice that he didn't want to hear. He forced his eyes open finally, but it was so hard to focus. He tried to move to find his brother but nothing seemed to be working and the darkness was pulling him back under. Ardeth made a strangled sort of groan and he turned his head that way, trying to move, help, something. Long dark hair, matted with blood covered most of Ardeth's face, but Rick could see enough to know he was hurt. So much blood he could see it wetting the dark torn robes. Then Ardeth muttered something low and rough and Rick's mind caught on the fact that his brother wasn't alone, one hand gripped his shoulder and although the man behind him was mostly a blur he knew without a doubt who it was. No. Not going to happen...you son of a bitch...no...Oh God...please...  
"Allah-- have mercy..." Ardeth whispered.  
Give me the strength to do this you son of a bitch, and we can play in hell as long as you want. Please! He thought desperately, reaching for the only weapon he had, and the scepter of Osiris twisted into a spear without him realizing he'd even moved and he lunged forward and buried it deep into the thing's side. "Go to..hell..."

"Rick." Ardeth reached for him, pulling him close, strong arms around him but shaking with exhaustion or worse. And he wanted to say it would be okay now, wanted to hold his brother back, but the strength he'd gotten from somewhere for that lunge was fading.

Ammun tells me more than one of us will be walking the halls of Anubis, O'Connell. So it is likely he is lost to us both. He remembered the damned thing saying in Thebes. And that was okay, really, as long as Ardeth was going to be free from the thing it was worth it. Evie would be really angry at him when he woke up though. Darkness came back up out of nowhere and he was falling down a very long slope for a very long time before he came to land in a room he recognized all to well. But he had the strength now to get to his feet and his shoulder didn't hurt anymore. Maybe that bit about it not hurting when you died was true after all. He got one of the torches from the wall sconce and looked around for the passage that had to be there. "Back to this again huh? At least you could have found me something different for hell this time you son of a bitch. This is getting old."

"Rick!" Evie's scream carried from somewhere up ahead and he winced knowing there wasn't going to be a damned thing he could do but go and watch her die. But he couldn't ignore the plea either. So he cast a quick prayer to any god that would listen that his wife, son, and brother were still safe in the real world and went to face damnation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imhotep took hold of the spear O'Connell had driven into his side and gave thanks to Ammun that he was not nearly as mortal here as he had feared he would be.

"Rick!" Ardeth grabbed for his brother. "He is our ally. Allah, are you all right, Imhotep?"

He found a smile despite the very odd feeling of being run through and it was easy enough to pull the spear out. "I will be. O'Connell."

But O'Connell was already slumped back in Ardeth's arms unconscious. "I do not think he realized what was happening." Ardeth offered softly.

"No doubt, he might have heard you when you sat up and struck at the first enemy he could find. It is the sort of foolishness he would do. Come, we will find a way to get you both back to Ahm Shere. Where is your shield, Ardeth? I will ask the bright son of Osiris myself to carry us to your people."

Ardeth shook his head a little. "I had it with me...over here then..." He tried to balance his brother in one arm and dig amongst the sand and bodies to his left with the other.

Then the falcon that he had gifted Ardeth with not all that long ago came winging out of the sky and landed calmly on a bit of gold protruding between bodies. Imhotep reached over for the shield and the bird gave an oddly annoyed squawk and jumped aside. The shield was indeed where the bird had been and he picked it up.

"Thank you my friend. Do you come with us then, or fly for yourself?" Ardeth looked over at the falcon as if expecting an answer.

The bird fluffed its feathers, smoothed them and then launched itself back into the sky.

Imhotep sighed. "He grows a great deal more like his namesake does he not?" He smiled a bit and then se the shield on his arm and reached over to more or less put his arms around Ardeth and O'Connell both as much as he could.

"He will stab you again if he wakes you know." Ardeth chuckled just a bit, but there was utter exhaustion to the words and he did not even seem to mind the half-embrace.

"Most certainly he will try." He corrected with a smile of his own and then took a quick moment to press his lips against Ardeth's. "Thanks be to all the gods, Medjai that I have you yet to tease. I will even thank Ammun for your brother, annoying though he is for the joy it brings you to have him well."

"Thank you, for his life, Imhotep. I have not the energy to make it well worded."

"You did fine, Ardeth Bay." He looked up at the sun and smiled. "Great Ammun, thank you for our victory. Please my god, find it in thy heart to ask the bright son of Osiris to let me use the gift of his grace to see the rest of Egypt's champions safe. The leader of the Medjai is too injured and exhausted to make the journey on his strength and Horus' grace alone."

"Entu-hetrem-heset-heru." Ardeth sighed.

And the falcon that bore the name of the god screamed out overhead and then they were in at the area along the dunes where they had gathered to wait for the Germans. There were Medjai about to take the two wounded warriors from him. Nefertiri came over at a run and checked her husband first.

"He has lost a great deal of blood." He offered. "But the wound is healed now."

"He was shot." Ardeth added in Arabic. "But as the priest of Ammun says, he managed to heal the wound. He was conscious for a bit but now he is not."

"And you?" Nefertiri asked reaching over to grip Ardeth's shoulder.

"My head is still sore, but again the wound where the coward who snuck up behind me to hit me with the back of his rifle is gone now."

"Then I owe you my thanks all over again, Imhotep. Truly, you have saved my family and helped us win this war. I am very grateful indeed." The words were formal in the ancient tongue but he did not doubt their sincerity or the honest gratitude behind them.

"We are all, champions of Egypt, Princess. But you are welcome." He replied. "The book of AmmunRa has many spells for healing. Will your people allow me to use some of them, Ardeth?"

"If I must find the strength to stand beside you and make them do so. "Ardeth nodded. "Let us see to the wounded."

"Most of the wounded have been sent back to camp, cousin." The large Medjai who's robes he was wearing came over and took over supporting Ardeth. "How badly are you injured?"

"I will be well." Ardeth sighed. "We need to check the field for wounded. And if there are any Germans left alive enough to question, I would know if this is over or if there are more coming."

"Husan and I can see to that, Ardeth. You will be unconscious soon."

"Adham speaks truly, Ardeth. Please, chieftain go and rest. Allah willing we will not need such fighting as you and your allies have done today again. But I would you were well to lead us, just in case it is so."

Ardeth smiled a bit. "Even after today?" He asked, and it seemed there was more to the question that the obvious.

"Most assuredly, Ardeth. I am an old fool who now knows better." The man reached over and gripped Ardeth's arm. "My sword and my horse are yours, chieftain, on to Paradise. No matter who you chose to ally us with for the good of Egypt."

"Then it is worth nearly losing my head." Ardeth sighed. "Will you-- come to Ahm Shere priest of Ammun, and bring the book of the living? It may be that there is yet some help we can be to my people."

He chuckled. "Now not only do you want me to fight with the Medjai you expect me to heal them so that they can hunt me down again later?" He looked up at the bright sun. "AmmunRa grant me patience Medjai. Certainly, Ardeth Bay, I will do what I can once more for the good of Egypt."

"Your compliance is of course, appreciated."

And he had to laugh at that. "We will discuss compliance and what it entails later, Ardeth, far be it from be to be a poor guest now." He turned to find Nefertiri, her brother, and the Medjai Ardeth had left the great books to with O'Connell. "Can you stand well enough to see if Osiris' bright son will take us all the way to Ahm Shere now, Ardeth?" He asked.

Ardeth nodded, but he leaned on the spear of Horus almost as much as he had on his cousin as the larger man let go. "Can you two get him to his feet then?"

Nefertiri's brother nodded. "Let's get him upright, all right, Sallah?" They managed it with some work.

"Good. If you will then hold onto this?" He put the shield out so that Nefertiri and her brother could grip onto it as well as the other Medjai. "Ardeth?" He offered the young man his free hand which Ardeth gripped with a sigh. "Please Bright Horus, Avenger of thy father Osiris, see us now to the camp of the Medjai where we may tend to our wounded." He asked, slipping back into Egyptian with a sigh. "Grant us oh god of Vengeance your grace."

And Osiris' bright son was kind indeed because they were all back in Ahm Shere in a large compound where many of the Medjai women were caring for the wounded already.

People came and helped Nefertiri and the Medjai get O'Connell onto one of the pallets. Ardeth was still standing, leaning on his spear as if was a staff and Imhotep sighed but moved to his side and gripped his arm. "Ammun but you are as stubborn as the Nile himself, Ardeth. Shall I find the power to keep you on your feet?" He asked quietly in Egyptian. "Are you yet so uncertain of your tribesmates that you will not show weakness in front of them?"

"I am-- uncertain that they will remember you are an ally if I do not stand here to remind them of it, yes. And you are still my guest so I will do as I can to see that we do not reward your aid with the enemy we faced today by trying to chop you into pieces."

He chuckled. "Your brother has tried that already. Come then my foolish Medjai and I will be a good guest indeed and see to the healing of your tribesmates that I can."

"I would be thankful. However, I am still not yours, thanks be to Allah. Do not make this uneasy alliance more difficult, priest of AmmunRa?"

He smiled. "As you say, Ardeth." He walked over to where the Princess knelt beside her husband. "Will you allow the Medjai with you to read from Sekhmet's great book, Princess so that we might use those spells for the healing of the wounds of war?"

She looked up at him, dark eyes haunted but with all the strength and courage he had always known her to have. "My husband is well enough, for which you have my thanks. I will take the book of Sekhmet, Sallah and walk with the priest of Ammun and see what we may yet accomplish."

"Will you let me carry it for you Sitt O'Connell. It is very heavy and forgive me for saying so you look as if a strong wind would knock you to the ground."

Her brother said something to her in English and then helped her to her feet, keeping his arm around her for a long moment. She smiled, leaning against Jonathan and it was very odd how different she could be from the Princess he remembered and yet look so very much the same. She said something else to her brother in English. The man nodded again but he didn’t look pleased..

"Will you sit down, Ardeth?" She asked.

"Not quite yet." Ardeth disagreed. "Let me find Selim or see if Adham is back yet, or Arebe or Pasha perhaps. Any of them I would trust to walk with you Priest of Ammun."

"Pasha is here, chieftain. His leg is very bad." One young woman who was walking by indicated an area of pallets a bit away.

"Then we shall start with that area." Evelyn sighed. Her brother let her go and went toward the tents where undoubtedly Ardeth’s family and young Alex were. And they began to work their way through the wounded, reciting spells and working what magic the gods still granted them this most horrific and miraculous day. The healing seemed in many respects to take far longer than the battle had but it was somewhat less exhausting. Nefertiri's brother came back from the battle area with the man Ardeth had introduced as Selim, his uncle. One of the women he recalled from breakfast came over as well with water and karkaday and mint tea. He had not realized he was even thirsty until he drank some. And then it came to his mind that truly Ardeth and Evelyn both had to be ready to fall with exhaustion. But some of the outright horror and fear had begun to ease from the Medjai he tended as Ardeth walked beside him and spoke quietly to those of his tribe who were wounded. And it seemed to help them some to see their young chieftain alive and victorious if not well. Most asked how the battle had gone and if Ardeth knew of the welfare of other people within their tribe. And always Ardeth found the strength to answer and share a prayer for whoever was among the unknown. But more and more of the Medjai were coming back from the field and slowly a growing picture of the victory and its great price became apparent even as they tended to those who could be saved or offered quiet prayers for those who were beyond healing.

"Ardeth, I am well enough to walk with the Priest of AmmunRa, nephew. Truly, no one will try again to harm him here. Go and rest before I must carry you like a child and you lose all the dignity you are holding so tightly." Selim spoke finally.

"There is truth to that, uncle. Truly, I am as shaky as a newborn foal. I will go and sit with Rick for a while and see if we can rouse him enough to get him to drink."

"Thank you Ardeth." Evelyn got to her feet from where she was kneeling beside a warrior who had been badly wounded by an explosion. She raised herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Rest brother of ours. There is unfortunately much work left to be done."

"As you say." He smiled a bit.

"If you find yourself in Thebes, Ardeth Bay, will you do me the courtesy of telling those there that I will no doubt miss seeing AmmunRa into the sky once more while I am here."

"Certainly." Ardeth nodded. "But for all the exhaustion I feel I do not know that I can sleep yet." He went back over to where O'Connell was lying and sat down. It was somewhat harder to get the Medjai to allow him to use the spells of the book of AmmunRa but Selim would offer them much the same assurances Ardeth had and it seemed to help.


	2. Asr: Chapter 2

Ardeth sat beside Rick as his brother lay unconscious on the pallet the women had set up for the wounded. Many of them were empty now, his tribesmates either having been healed by Evelyn and the Priest of Ammun's spells or joined Allah in Paradise. So many gone, but not, Allah be praised as many as he had feared. 

Adham and Husan had come back from the battlefield with litters of more wounded almost an hour ago. And they were slowly putting together an idea of who was dead or missing and who had survived. Of the ten Medjai tribal leaders who had gone into battle with him that day, he had lost three. Jalil, Sura, and he was most saddened to hear, Arebe, who was still among the uncounted dead on the battle field. Pasha had lost one son, Akihm his second eldest and over a hundred of his tribesmen, easily a third of his warriors. Selim and Adham had lost at least as many but praise Allah his Uncle had not lost any more sons and Adham's where as yet to young to fight in such a battle. Husan's tribe had faired better, but many of them were still out checking the field and returning from riding down any Germans who had fled the field so the count was uncertain at best. Gamal, who Ardeth had not seen yet had lost at least as many as Pasha and it pained him to know that the man had sacrificed so much for a fight he had been so reluctant to follow Ardeth into. Kashim was resting, having been healed of a handful of bullet wounds that would have ended his friend's life if not for Evelyn's healing. 

It was hard to find the thanks for what he had been given when he was so very horrified at the loss, but he was trying to find the balance somehow. He recalled Horus' words in Thebes, is a woman who has lost one child somehow expected to be thankful she has not lost three? He thought that was oddly enough how he found himself feeling now. 

"Has he woken at all?" Adham came over to sit beside him.

"No." Ardeth sighed, and pulled himself from the darkening thoughts to re-wet the cool cloth he had placed on Rick's forehead to ease the slight fever some. "Can you help me lift him cousin, so perhaps we can get him to drink some?"

"Certainly." Adham agreed and moved behind Rick to ease him up. It was almost amusing to see his cousin have to work at lifting someone. Adham was easily the largest man among the Medjai at the moment. Ardeth put the cup against his friend's lips, steadying his head with his free hand.

"Come now, Rick, you must wake just a bit, hmm?" He tried to coax. Some of the water must have gotten down though because his friend swallowed reflexively without waking. "Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim." He muttered but he pulled the cup away after a moment. "He should wake. The wound is healed and his fever is light."

"I would think he would be at least having brief periods of waking, yes." Adham eased Rick back to the pallet. "Perhaps you should see if either his wife or our most unlikely ally have another spell to use."

"Certainly if there is one, Evelyn will not hesitate to use it." He agreed. "Perhaps the High Priest of AmmunRa can tell me if my brother spends this unconsciousness in Thebes. That would ease my mind some anyway."

"You care too much for your family, Ardeth. You always have. But I am glad you have found a brother and sister and nephew such as you have. Truly, I am not at all uncertain about having them as relatives."

"Thank you, Adham." He smiled a bit. "Rihana will no doubt like having a nephew for her children to look up to."

"Do not think for a moment that will get you out of her trying to find a wife for you, Ardeth." Adham smiled.

He nodded, and then smiled a bit, sadly. "Truly, cousin, I am beginning to think I should see if Selim will speak to my aunts for me and see who amongst Amal's nieces is not adverse to being the wife of the chieftain of the Medjai."

"You say that like it is a curse, Ardeth. Truly, cousin, there are no shortage of women in the tribes who would be greatly honored to marry you. And not just for your title either." Adham chuckled. "You would be amazed how many of Leila's sisters, and cousins, and friends find ways of letting me know they would be very happy if I would introduce them to you."

He shook his head. "Do not tease me Adham, I am too exhausted for it now."

His cousin looked at him with an strange expression to the scared face that made Adham look oddly young. "Ardeth, Ardeth, truly you are still such a child. Kahlid and I should have brought you to Cairo more often when we were young and foolish."

He felt himself flush at that. "Adham."

His cousin chuckled. "You will know what I mean, but I will tell Leila and Rihana both that you might not be as adverse to them finding you a few young women to meet as you have been."

"I do not know whether to thank you or punch you. Go see to your tribe and your wife and children, Adham. I will sit here until Evelyn comes back and then have Sallah and Jonathan help me move him to our tent."

"See that you rest yourself, Ardeth." Adham squeezed his shoulder as he got to his feet.

"I will have a very hard time doing anything else." He replied. "Ma Salaama, Adham, Al’hamdil’Allah, entu kyaisa."

"I am most thankful to Allah myself that we are well cousin. God's peace to you too." Adham returned and went toward his own tribe's area of the camp. It was a bit longer before Evelyn, Selim, Sallah, and Ammun's High Priest came back to where he was. 

"Has he woken at all, Ardeth?" Evelyn asked, kneeling beside her husband's side and stroking her fingers through his hair.

"No. He drinks a bit if you hold the cup to his lips but he has not woken." He looked over at the priest of Ammun. "Would you know if he walks in Thebes while he is unconscious here, priest?"

"No, Ardeth, I have no way of knowing that. I will certainly check as soon as I return. Which I must do soon. Ammun sails the sky here for only a short time yet and I may not stay once he goes to battle Set in the waking world."

"Truly?" He smiled a little. "I suppose that eases my burden of hospitality then." He sighed. "Is there yet a spell in one of your books that might help him?"

"Not that I am aware of. But there may be something in the book of Sekhmet." His most unlikely guest turned to look at Evelyn.

"Not that I've found, no." She sighed. "I'm really beginning to worry now, Ardeth."

"Would that there was some way of knowing what it is that is wrong." He agreed.

Horus gave a cry from overhead and came circling down to perch on his shoulder.

"Well hello, my friend. Did you carry my thanks to your namesake as you flew? Truly, we are blessed to have won today, even with the losses we suffered."

Horus chirped but he did not settle only shifted from foot to foot and then gave an unhappy sound and jumped down to pick his way to Rick's side and tapped his beak against his brother's jaw.

"Can you wake him then?" He asked, not certain why he truly believed in the possibility.

Horus flapped his wings and then moved to tap his beak against the center of his chest, just over his heart.

"Perhaps the bright son of Osiris answers you after all Ardeth." Ammun's priest pointed out.

"Is there something wrong with his heart then?" He reached over uncertainly. Horus squawked and snapped at his fingers. "I do not understand, my friend. What is wrong with my brother then?"

Horus tapped Rick's chest again and then took to the sky, circled and came down on the shield of his namesake for a moment and then going back to where he had started and tapping Rick's jaw.

Ardeth looked from Evelyn, to Sallah, to the priest of Ammun but it was apparent none of them understood the message either. "I know you are trying to tell us what it is that the bright son of Osiris has told you my friend but we are foolish and only human and do not understand."

Horus gave another unhappy sound and then pulled one feather from his own wing and placed it carefully over Rick's heart. And for just a moment it was not a falcon feather at all, but pure gold.

"What does the medallion bright Horus gave my brother in Thebes have to do with..." He stopped. "Oh Allah, Rick, what have you done?" He sighed. "How do we wake him then, Horus if he travels the dark realm of the dread god of those who's hearts have stilled?"

"Anubis?" Evelyn asked, worriedly. "What?"

"I found him two talismans in Thebes to keep Anubis from his dreams, but apparently something has happened that negated that. Is that not true, my friend?"

Horus flapped his wings, and then came back over to walk up Ardeth's arm to perch on his shoulder once more. 

"Ammun himself told Anubis to leave your brother well." His unlikely guest pointed out.

"As you have pointed out to me, one must be careful of how a geas is worded. It does not keep him from fighting for Egypt to keep him in the dark god's realm now does it? The battle is done. And if I know my brother he would do it if he thought it gave us....Oh Allah have mercy, no wonder he ran you through." He sighed. "Tell me then, Horus, how do I help him?" He asked his friend and the falcon's namesake both.

Horus tapped his jaw and then hoped off his shoulder and back to the gold shield.

"Could you explain this to me, Ardeth?" Evelyn asked.

"I do not know much myself, Evelyn. Only that Rick has told me that Anubis gives him dreams of walking through hell. But we had managed to stop them. Now I think we have failed." He picked up his shield uncertainly and Horus launched himself into the sky only to settle again on his shoulder.

"And why does this explain why your brother found it necessary to run me through with the Spear of Osiris, Medjai?"

He was too concerned to let the sudden embarrassment at that question cause him to flush but it was an uncomfortable one to find an answer to voice in front of Sallah and Evelyn. "Why does my brother usually desire to run you through, priest of AmmunRa?" He asked in return finally.

"Many reasons, none of which as I can see it apply to now."

"Then you do not understand my brother's conception of hell." He sighed. "I am not certain what I can do, Evelyn. But I promise you I will try to bring him back to you."

"I'll go with you." She said, reaching for her own weapons and the mask which was hanging from her belt.

"No. One, I am not certain it will work, and someone must stay here to pull us from the dreaming if it does not. And two, if there is no way to succeed sister of mine, do we deprive your son of us all in a stroke?" It was a cruel question and he knew it but it was the only thing he could think of.

Evelyn's eyes hardened but she nodded once. "You've got an hour Ardeth. One. And then so help me I will find a way to either yank you back here, or come get you both if I have to find Sekhmet and entire lake full of beer as payment do you understand me Medjai?"

"Most certainly." He agreed. And he recalled standing on the balcony in Thebes promising Rick that he would go to hell if necessary to find him. And Rick commenting that Evelyn would probably send him anyway or come with him. He sighed. "I should be more careful with what I promise Allah apparently. Very well then Horus, how do I do this?" He shifted his shield onto his left arm.

"Try asking nicely, Medjai." Ammun's priest suggested.

"As you say. Please then, great Horus, bright god of Vengeance, Swift son of Osiris and most revered Isis, grant me I pray you a way to my brother's side in the realm of your dark brother Anubis, the dread god of those who's hearts have stilled. And, grant us also a way for both Rick and I to return from those dark halls to the waking world here at Ahm Shere. I ask you for your grace once more, Please. I can not do this alone."

A strong hand gripped his shoulder as Horus took to the sky with a cry and before he could think, he was standing in a half-lit chamber somewhere he had no knowledge of. And the High Priest of Ammun stood beside him. "I-- did not think you would come with me."

The priest shrugged. "You can barely stand in the waking world, and I was uncertain as to how you would mange here. I did not heal you and your brother both to lose now. Besides you have a few kisses yet you owe me, Ardeth. And I can hardly collect on them if you are in Paradise with Allah can I?" They both looked around the room, finally spotting an opening between two pillars. 

He shook his head but he was oddly glad for the assistance none the less. "I did not think even you were mad enough to risk walking the halls of Anubis for the- entertainment of collecting the four kisses I yet owe you." He walked over to the opening but it was pitch black beyond the yard or so of torchlight.

"It is far more than entertainment, Ardeth. And I shall expect you to at least give me one extra for keeping your brother from the realm of death, permanently." Ammun's priest replied and came over to stand beside him before taking one of the torches and extending it into the hall. But while that increased the light for a few more yards there was still only bare walls and a sand floor.

"You did not ask for one." He pointed out. "Now you wish to bargain after the fact?" He took another torch for himself, gave a quick prayer to Allah and stepped into the hall, the shield of Horus held in front of him.

"You are too honorable a man, Ardeth Bay to not give me what payment I would ask for. And we both know that had I but demanded it you would have come to my bed with whatever compliance you could find if that is what I demanded for his life." The creature followed him into the hall, but there was as yet nothing to be seen but more hallway ahead.

He sighed, but there was too much truth in the words. "You have told me that the next time I offered for any reason you would accept. And while you are correct in that I would pay any price you demanded if it saved him, I would not enjoy it. And you have promised to Ammun not to take me unwilling no matter my compliance or submission."

"There you go again, Medjai managing at once to offer me the very thing I want most and then keeping me from enjoying it. And you wonder why I am mad?" There was a smile to the words. "I will take a kiss, foolish Medjai, nothing more. I will even be so kind as to not make your brother watch you pay for his life, hmm? Is that not a small price after all to pay for the life of a man you love, Ardeth?"

He sighed. "Very small. I would have paid much higher a price, priest of Ammun."

"I know. You may thank Allah I did not ask any more, tempting though it was." 

"There is some truth to that." He agreed despite himself. "I owe you one more kiss then for the life of my brother, I swear it to Allah."

"You could thank me by name too, Ardeth."

He sighed. "I did so already did I not?"

"I like hearing my name from you, Ardeth." Ammun's priest chuckled.

"You have walked the halls of Anubis before have you not? Is it always like this?" He asked, ignoring the comment.

"I can not say, Ardeth. I went from the never ending horror of the Hom-Dai to the voice of Ammun and then to the land of the faithful. Truly, I have no more knowledge of the realm of Anubis and the great journey to the Tuat than you, other than that which all priests have. I can quote you the journey of the forty-two gates without problem."

"We may well need it." He agreed. But there were no gates, no guardians, and no horrors at all. Only this seemingly endless hallway. "It does not seem much like hell." He shook his head.

"I would not know. Hell is a concept we of old Egypt never had." Was the reply. 

Ardeth was about to quote the Prophet when he heard a sound he never had before, but there was no doubt as to who the scream came from. "Evelyn." He whispered to himself and then ran. Another scream even worse than the first and he found himself wondering if the grace of Horus would work here. Alex shouted something as well, but while it was obviously words he could not make them out. And then there was a different scream entirely that it took him even longer to place.

"Ammun have mercy, Medjai." Ammun's priest's voice was a harsh whisper. "Did you know this would happen? That was your voice, was it not?"

"Likely." He agreed with a wince. No matter what shadows Anubis conjures for you Rick, it is not us. Evelyn, Alex and I are well. I will prove it to you, brother, I promise. He ran as fast as he could, trying to block out the sounds that echoed off the walls. It was incredibly unnerving to hear his own voice give such proof of agony.

Rick's voice came finally, a harsh angry scream of denial. Then Alex cried out again. "Dad!" And another scream of rage from Rick and horror from Evelyn. 

"Bis’mil’Allah." He whispered. 

The hallway stopped suddenly, finally, and turned sharply left and they came to a stop at the edge of a huge chasm filled with flames. And for the first time, Ardeth believed that hell was exactly where they were after all. He tried hard not to look too closely at the broken, bloody remains of his nephew that lay at his feet. But there was no avoiding the scene at the other side of the chasm. Rick was lying half-dazed on the ground trying to get to his feet as Evelyn screamed again. Then the scream stopped in mid-voice as an exact double of the man standing beside him calmly tore her throat out with his bare hand and dropped the body down to land beside Rick with a chuckle. "Care to try again, O'Connell?" It asked in what sounded like so calm a voice.

Whatever the priest of Ammun growled from beside him was nothing Ardeth could understand. 

The creature on the other side of the chasm turned away from Rick with a laugh and Ardeth made himself keep his gaze on his brother and not look too closely at his own double that hung from chained wrists only a few feet away from where Rick was lying.

"I have been many things in life and in death, but never this. Damn you, never this." Imhotep's voice was far angrier than Ardeth had ever heard it and then he simply leapt the chasm with a thought and sent his very startled double tumbling into the flames with a shove that was as much power as brute strength. "May Ammnut eat your soul." He did not seem to care at all that the creature swallowed by the flames could have been his twin.

"Ai-hetrem-heset-Heru." He whispered himself, not even certain it would work, but wanting to get to Rick's side if he could. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rick was already on his feet, and it took Ardeth a moment to realize his brother was not speaking to him, had likely not even noticed he was there, but to Imhotep instead.

"Saving you from hell, apparently." Ammun's high priest answered, but there was still a tone to his voice Ardeth had never heard before. "Ammun's mercy, Ardeth."

And that, he realized, was not directed at him either. Because the chains holding his twin's weight were snapped with a thought and the body lowered gently toward the ground.

"Don't you touch him..." Rick's voice was a harsh growl that hurt to hear. 

"Rick." He started to reach for his brother's shoulder but Rick was already kneeling in the sand, and had his twin cradled in his arms.

"Are you real?" His twin asked, and Allah be thanked he had never in his life known the sort of pain it would have taken for his voice to truly sound like that.

"Yeah, it's okay now." Rick said gently, but there were tears in his voice. "It's over now."

"I-am so sorry, brother mine."

"Don't be. Not your fault, Ardeth." Rick brought one hand up to brush the tangled hair from his twin's face. And Ardeth wanted to tell him once more that he was fine and well but he could not find his voice at all.

"I am so cold, Rick."

"It'll be okay, Ardeth. Shhh."

"Here." Imhotep said with a gentleness Ardeth could not recall hearing either and slipped off the outer robe he had gotten from Adham and handed it with a slow caution to Rick as if expecting something horrible should he move too quickly.

"Are-- you real as well then?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Good..." A harsh groan took whatever else his twin would have said. Rick only wrapped the robe around him, gently. "It was...hard to...remember at times...who it was and was not...Sometimes it was you...and then...he would be...others if...it thought...that would hurt more."

"Oh, god, Ardeth shhh..." Rick's voice caught.

"It does-- .not matter now, Rick...Because I am not real either...am I chieftain?" And he placed why in some ways the tone in his twin’s voice sounded so familiar. He could recall that odd detachment from reality that madness brought all too well.

He swallowed hard before finding an answer to the rough question. "Allah alone I think can answer that."

A chuckle that made him wince with sympathy at the pain it contained. "See...it does not...matter at all...that is good, no? Bis’mil...Allah...Rick. Can Allah have mercy on me...if I am not real?"

"Sure he can." Rick answered softly.

"That is...good..." His twin ground out the words through clenched teeth and then cried out once, a soft, hopeless sound. "I...am...so sorry."

"I know, Ardeth. Shhh." Rick only held his twin tighter and then sighed. "Just let go now."

"La illaha illAllah." His twin whispered and then was utterly still in his brother's arms.

"God damn it you would think it'd get easier wouldn't you?" Rick growled.

"Damnation never does, O'Connell." Imhotep answered softly. "No matter how long you endure it. Let us leave this hell of yours. Ammun knows I will be as insane as you think me if we stay."

"Join the club." Rick shook his head. "Okay, so you're here and maybe real and maybe not, but it's a new twist on the game I'll say that. Now what do we do?”

“Find a way home?” He suggested quietly. 

“Right.” Rick shook his head a little but laid Ardeth’s twin down with as much gentleness as if the move could cause pain now.

“Did you think, it would be so easy?” A harsh voice whispered from behind him, and before he could do more than start to turn and draw his sword one strong arm wrapped around his chest, and the other held a very sharp blade to his throat. And it was obvious that both Rick and Imhotep were struggling to move, and having no more luck than Ardeth was himself. “I am not so easy to kill.” The voice could have been Imhotep’s but for all the tones and inflections he had heard the priest use, none came close to the one in the creature’s voice now. “Shall I take this one while you watch as well, O’Connell?”

“I think not.” Imhotep growled and the creature holding him hissed in anger, no doubt finding it as hard to move as he was. “Whatever you are, you are not me. AmmunRa knows I have done many things the gods would punish, but never this.” As he spoke he must have used his own powers to counter the creature’s because he rose slowly to his feet even though Ardeth was still unable to move at all.

“No? But you want to, do you not? ” The creature taunted and it was so very unreal to hear them argue when it was so very much the same voice. “I am going to enjoy you, Ardeth.” He closed his eyes, not able to bear the utter horror on Rick’s face any longer. The arm around his chest loosened and that hand stroked roughly down his chest with more familiarity than anything Imhotep had ever taken.

“No matter who you would like me to think you are creature. I do not believe you.” He whispered the words harshly, trying very hard not to shudder as that rough caress moved lower.

“No!” Imhotep commanded and the hand froze, Allah be praised, just over the sash he had tied around his waist. 

“Take your hands off my brother.” Rick growled, slowly pushing to his own feet, and it gave Ardeth hope to try to struggle some himself. Perhaps between them all they could do more than the creature could hold.

“You can not stop me, O’Connell. You never can. Would you like to fight me, Ardeth? I would enjoy that, surely.” The voice teased. “Or shall I give you someone you would not care so much to fight? What do you think of that?” And the arms around him changed somehow and he knew from the expressions on both Rick’s and Imhotep’s faces that something had happened.

“Any better?” An all too familiar voice teased, and the hand against his stomach moved lower, sliding over him with a rough grasp that made him wince. “Like that, brother?” Rick’s voice taunted roughly.

“You are not my brother.” He managed a calmness he did not feel at all. “I will never believe that.”

“No? By the time I’m done with you, Ardeth, it won’t matter. Will it, Rick?”

“By the time I’m done with you, bastard you’re going to be in too many fucking pieces to know.” Rick growled back.

And hearing that harsh horrible laugh in his brother’s voice was almost worse than the caress. The hand came back to his throat and gripped his robes tightly. “Ask nice, Ardeth and I’ll just tear the cloth and not your skin with it.”

“Go to hell.” He found the words with a harsh smile. And then met Rick’s eyes with all the love he could. “Will you forgive me, Rick?”

“Forgive you for..Ardeth no.”

He pushed forward as hard as he could, not caring in the slightest that it dug the blade deeper into his throat then as the creature kept him from moving forward anymore with a strong pressure he let that very weight carry him suddenly backwards sending them both stumbling back toward the flames. Ai-hetrem-heset-Heru.

“No!” Two voices overlapped on the word, one in English, one in Egyptian and he felt the heat just starting to burn. But the bright son of Osiris was listening still because he was no longer in the creature’s grip as it tumbled back into the flames but at his brother’s side once more.

“Oh God. Oh God.” Rick hugged him tightly. “You son of a bitch, don’t you ever do that to me again.”

“In’sh’allah.” He managed the word but he hugged his brother back just as tightly. 

“It will not stay gone I do not think.” Imhotep’s voice was oddly gentle still.

“No, you are probably right. Please, oh bright son of Osiris, He who is lord of the Tuat. See us safely to the waking world I beg of you.” He reached over and caught Imhotep’s arm with one hand, the other still wrapped tightly around Rick’s waist.

“My bright brother does not have that power here, Medjai.” The harsh voice of the jackal headed god of the dead came from the shadows. “And your brother is mine, by his own oath.”

“Rick?” He pushed his brother away just a bit, enough to look into the haunted blue eyes.

“It was the only thing I knew to do, Ardeth. I wasn’t going to let you die-- like that for real.” Rick shook his head.

“Never.” Imhotep’s voice was harsh. “I swear it to AmmunRa, O’Connell. Never.”

“Good. Then why don’t you both get the hell out of here, or something okay?”

“And leave you here? No.” He shook his friend once, hard. And it was telling enough of how close to shattered Rick was that he did not seem to even care. He pulled his brother close again. “Evelyn will only send me back or come herself.” Ardeth sighed, and looked over his brother’s shoulder to the jackal headed god of the dead. “Though perhaps she who is the wrath of AmmunRa himself may convince you to let my brother return with us, dark Anubis.”

“Sekhmet has no power here, Medjai, any more than my brother does.”

“Then I will pray for the aid of someone who does.” Imhotep’s voice was cold now, but not angry exactly, something more chilling than that. “Hail to thee, AmmunRa, lord of all Egypt, King of all the gods of both kingdoms. Be praised oh my God and alight your barge once more to sail across the sky and light the path of the day. Grant us oh God of Gods another day of paradise unworthy though we all may be. Come, I beseech you in the name of Egypt. Oh my god grant us light.” 

It took Ardeth a moment to recognize that part of the prayer Ammun’s High Priest used every morning to greet his god.

Anubis growled moving forward and Ardeth took a step back, pulling Rick with him and reaching for his sword though he knew it was useless. Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim. He thought the prayer fiercely, meaning it more for Rick than he did for himself. 

And sunlight spilled into the darkness where no sunlight could be, and the light came on two legs. He let go of Rick with one arm, moving to his brother’s side and went to his knees pulling Rick with him so that his brother knelt too, right beside him. And Imhotep knelt as well and pressed his forehead to the sand before rising back to his knees.

“Take the children of Allah back to the Egypt that is, Imhotep. I will speak to the son of my son once more on the behalf of Egypt’s champions and we will understand each other better this time. Be at peace warriors, Egypt is safe for the moment and you have earned your rewards and your rests. We shall speak again soon.”

“No, Please? Evie...and Alex...and...” Rick shook his head. “Please?”

“Your wife and son are well in Ahm Shere, O’Connell. Your brother is whole and well beside you. Those you saw die here are illusions only. Bones of spell words given flesh and breath by your own memories of your family, and their reflections in your eyes. Go now, children of Allah, most fortunate to have such children, and walk with my blessing and his. All of Egypt is thankful to you.”

And with one soft caress of sunlight he went from kneeling to the bright god who was lord of all Egypt to being in Ahm Shere. He had time to try and blink to adjust his eyes to the light and then he was kneeling beside Rick, his brother half in his arms. 

“Shhh, you are safe now, brother mine. We are all safe now. Evelyn?” He looked around and then pushed Rick away enough for Evelyn to hold him, so he could let go. Rick only held her tightly, muttering things he did not even try to catch against her hair.

“Take care of him, Ardeth. Damnation no matter how brief is not easily forgotten.” Imhotep’s voice was still gentle. “Ammun willing I will see you later in Thebes, Medjai. Ma Salaama.” 

And before he could even think of any words to say in return Imhotep was gone in a flash of bright sunlight on gold. Ardeth tried to find something to say to Rick and Evelyn but nothing came to mind that made any sense at all. And Allah had to know that all he really wished to do in the moment was pull his brother into his arms, and Evelyn as well at that moment, as if she truly was his sister as much as Rihana was.

“Come now, cousin, we shall get you to your tent, Ardeth. Truly I am amazed you can stay conscious. Sallah, Selim, can you get him to his feet? Ahmed you can help me with O’Connell then.” Adham’s voice was firm and while Ardeth knew he could argue with his cousin it seemed to require too much energy to do so. Strong hands got him to his feet and he was mostly leaning on both his fellow Medjai as he walked. He heard Adham speaking quietly to Rick and Evelyn but he could not wrap his mind around the English right now.

“Uncle?” He asked quietly as Selim helped him sit down on a soft pallet of blankets.

“Yes Ardeth?” So much concern in his uncle’s voice as if indeed he was a small child and one strong hand rested on his forehead. “What can I do for you son of my sister?”

“Give my thanks to Allah, please? I-- will miss prayers, yes?”

“Allah is merciful Ardeth, he will understand.” Selim sighed and then took his sword and his knives from his sash and laid them aside so Ardeth could lie down.

“Even if I am not the one who is real? What if we had it wrong all this time?”

His uncle did not answer for a moment and then only sighed. “Even if somehow that were true, it would be as Allah wills it to be. Would it not nephew mine? Sleep now, Arda, it will all make sense again come the new day. We are safe and the armies of Germany are defeated.”

“Did we send out scouts to be certain?”

“Of course we did. That is a better question now. Close your eyes, Ardeth.”

“Rick and Evelyn are all right?”

“Fine. Here is Adham and Ahmed with them now. And there is Jonathan and Alex.”

“I wish Rihana was here, then we would have all of us together.” That sounded better than Paradise for some reason.

“Shhh, now, can you lay him down here, Adham? You do not mind do you Evelyn?”

“God no. Let’s let them sleep. Easy Rick, I’m right here, Ardeth’s right here to. Come here Alex, please? Your dad needs to see you love. Lay down now, Rick.” Evelyn’s voice was soft.

“Ardeth?” Rick asked, something far worse than exhaustion in his brother’s voice.

“Mmm, I think so, yes.” He replied.

“Good. Hey sport.”

“I was really worried dad, but Uncle Jonathan told me you were okay only knocked out for a while.” Alex’s voice was soft, but praise be to Allah it was strong and well. He managed to turn a bit to see his nephew come and crouch beside Evelyn as she stroked her husbands hair. Jonathan came over too, and kept one comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder. Ardeth smiled a bit, thinking to himself that uncles were indeed a great comfort to have as Selim unbuckled his boots and pulled them from his feet. 

“Yeah, I’m okay now, Alex. Just kinda tired.” But there were tears in his brother’s voice. “I’m going to pass out again, okay Evie?”

“We’ll be right here when you wake up. Won’t we Alex?”

“Sure mom.” Alex agreed. 

Ardeth shifted a bit so he could feel his brother’s warmth against his back and that was enough. His uncle’s hand smoothed his hair as if he were no older than Alex. And then Mut snuck up from somewhere and he was wrapped in darkness soft and warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My God, Evie.” Jonathan whispered. And Selim wanted very much to agree with the Englishman.

“Dad and Uncle Ardeth are going to be okay, aren’t they mum?” Alex’s voice cracked a bit at the question.

“They’re going to be fine. They’re just completely exhausted, Alex. It was a ghastly fight and they both lost some blood. But we used the books of AmmunRa and Sekhmet to heal them. Now they just need to sleep.” Evelyn hugged her son, tightly. “Oh, I’m sorry, Alex. I’m really quite a mess aren’t I?”

“That’s okay mum. As long as it’s not your blood. It isn’t is it?”

“No. Not a scratch. See this? It’s a gift from Adham’s daughter. She found it for us. And it keeps me perfectly safe even while fighting tanks.” She held up the amulet with a smile. “I’m just very tired. And I need a bath.”

“Why don’t you go wash up, Evie? I’ll stay here with Alex. And Rick really isn’t going to wake up soon.” Jonathan offered. “Is that all right with you, Alex? If your mum goes and bathes and we watch your dad?”

“Yeah. I can do that, mum.” Alex agreed.

“Good. Do you remember the spell I’ve been using at night to protect us while we slept?”

“Sure do, and Uncle Ardeth’s too. Well the one in Egyptian. I don’t follow the other one yet.”

“Those two will be fine. Can you recite them then? And keep watch over your father?”

“Sure mum.” There was less fear and horror in the young boy’s voice now. “I can do that.”

“Good.” She hugged him again. “And change clothes so you don’t frighten your father if he does wake up, hmm?”

“Okay mum.” Alex hugged her again tightly for a long moment. Then Jonathan gripped his shoulder and led him over to the chest where the clean clothes were. Evelyn got to her feet with a sigh. 

“You’ll stay too, Selim?”

“Of course Evelyn. Azza will you go with our niece here?”

“Of course I will.” His first wife moved to Evelyn’s side and put a strong arm around the younger woman’s waist. “Let us get you clean. I will find you something to wear and much to drink so that you will feel better.” She led Evelyn outside.

“I asked Risa to go get enough water to get them washed up as well, Selim.” Sallah said quietly. “And I have the great books put away. I can not find the cursed armor of the Scorpion King, but here is Ardeth’s shield and both scepters.” The young man put them on the ground above his nephews’ heads.

“Thank you, Sallah. Can you help me get them undressed then Adham? They are grown to big for me to manage this as I could with my little ones.”

“Of course, Selim.” Adham agreed and they managed to get the two warriors undressed. “I do not know that any of the clothing is salvageable.”

“Burn it.” Jonathan suggested. “But we should keep Rick’s gun holsters if we can.”

“Dad would like that.” Alex agreed. “And his boots. Mum got them for him.”

So those were easy enough to set aside. Sallah went to wait outside for the water and then began carrying the buckets in, so he and Adham, and Jonathan helped. It took far too long to get the blood washed from both men but they managed it, finally. Then they changed out the top few blankets on the pallet and let the men sleep. Alex had indeed gone over to the door and recited two invocations for protection and safety one to Horus and one to Sekhmet.

“Uncle Ardeth said another one, to Allah I guess, but it was in Medja so I couldn’t follow it. But he cut his hand and put some blood on the tent poles and lintel, like in the book of Moses he said.” Alex shook his head.

“Ah.” Selim nodded. “So we are keeping death from the door are we, nephew? That is a good prayer indeed. Sometimes it is still done with new buildings, to sacrifice a chicken or a goat and put the blood upon the entrance way. Let us pray that it works then. Let us get your father and my nephew dressed before the women return, hmm? Then we can eat and sleep ourselves.”

“I am going to join Husan in sentry duty tonight, Selim. Truly, while manning the grenade launchers and cannon was hard work it is nothing like those who were fighting on horseback. Let my cousin know if he wakes that he has done far more than well in this great victory and truly I am glad to follow him.” Adham smiled. But he stayed long enough to help get Rick and Ardeth dressed.

Amal brought hot tea and water and some light tahini, tabooli, and bread and cucumber for them to eat. No one, he noticed, even Alex, managed much. Azza came back with Evelyn and it was obvious the young woman was almost as exhausted as her husband. She kissed her brother’s cheek and hugged him, before holding her son for a long while and then lying down beside Rick with a sigh. “I’m too tired to think, Selim. Have they woken at all?”

“Not a bit.” He replied. “Rest well, Evelyn.”

“And to you, Selim, Azza, Amal. Good night Alex, Jonathan.”

“Night mum.” Alex smiled. 

“Good night sis.”

Selim was quiet for a bit although he doubted much but another battle was going to keep her awake. Then he sighed. “Praise be to Allah, we may have survived this yet.”

“God willing.” Jonathan agreed. But he kept his nephew close and talked quietly to the boy until Alex grew tired enough to sleep. Selim rose to his feet finally.

“Will you wake me if anything needs to be done?”

“Of course.” Jonathan agreed.

“I will stay here, Selim. And guard the door, just to be certain. I did not fight today only helped those who did. I can sleep tomorrow.” Sallah gripped his arm.

 

“As you say. Truly, you are a good friend to have Sallah bin Salin.” He squeezed his friend’s hand and then went to his own tent to sleep. But he gave thanks to Allah for the victory and the chance once more to see his family. And that was enough for any man to be thankful for.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke slowly, uncertain why it was so very hard to open his eyes. The bed under him was soft and warm against the cool night air, which brought to mind where he was. When, had waking up in Thebes become such a normal thing to expect? He shifted a bit, and then realized one of the reasons the bed was both warm and comfortable. He was lying on his back. And Rick was lying beside him, or more truly, half over him. His friend’s head was on his shoulder, one arm around his chest, holding tightly even in sleep, and one leg pinning his to the bed. He smiled a bit to himself, working his arm free to wrap around Rick’s shoulders. He stroked the hair from his friend’s face with the other hand. 

“Thank you, most merciful Allah, for my friend’s life, for seeing us safely from the realm of Anubis, and for the victory of the defenders of Egypt over those who would invade us. Truly, I have no words to offer for my gratitude and joy.” He whispered the words softly in Arabic wishing he had some way to give what was in his heart a voice, but trusting his God would know how he felt none the less. 

The room was dark, with only the brazier light in one corner, and the moonlight from the balcony to give form to the shadows. He tried to feel for the time, whether it was closer to nightfall or dawn but the air was still and felt of neither. So he let himself doze back off, slipping easily back to sleep. 

Waking the second time was easier, and the room was lit by soft sunlight, indicating it was just past dawn. Someone had come in at some point because there was now a pot of hot coffee on a brazier on the table, making the room smell of the hot liquid. Apparently, he and Rick had moved to, because he was lying with his head on Rick’s shoulder instead of the other way around. He thought about that for a long moment and then only moved a bit closer, putting his arm around Rick as his friend had done with him. And that felt oddly good as well. He would be spoiled soon to this comfort of waking in another’s arms. He was certain it would end soon enough so he would enjoy the feeling while it was there. That was what one did with comfort, after all, enjoyed it while it was available to recall with fondness when it was gone. He sighed, more content than he had first realized with the half-embrace and then let himself simply lie there and enjoy.

Rick must have taken the relaxation for sleep when he woke a bit later because he only muttered something unintelligible and then stroked his hand lightly through Ardeth’s hair. “Oh thank God...” The words were a rough whisper. “Allah, Ammun, Horus, whoever.” Rick’s fingers stoked through his hair again. “I thought I’d lost you, or worse. Christ, Ardeth, for a minute there when I saw you lying with all those bodies-- I couldn’t even breathe, you know? And then-- whatever hallucination that was I guess. And you have done some crazy, idiotic, downright stupid things in your life. But Jesus, I didn’t think you were serious about coming to hell after me. I-- couldn’t have coped if he’d hurt you. You know that right? I’d’ve been stark raving nuts. I almost was just watching him touch you like that. You’re not going to want me to hold you like this when you wake up I bet. That’s okay, just so long as you’re okay. Never thought I’d be glad to wake up in Thebes, you know? But today. Today Thebes seems pretty great.” The fingers in his hair stroked feather light down his back and then back to his hair. “From damnation to paradise, Ardeth. How’d you manage that, huh? And how’d you get the damned thing to help? Please Christ, tell me that one of us had sense enough not to go selling his soul, huh? Please tell me that? But you’re here, so it can’t be too bad, right? Okay, I can believe that right now. Right now I can believe anything. Alhamdilallah. He’s got to know I mean that, right?” Rick’s arm tightened around him and the far hand came up to stroke his hair instead, which really did put them in each other arms. He shifted into the embrace without a sound.

Ardeth had truly intended to tell Rick he was not asleep, but now it seemed better to not let his brother know he had been awake for the words Rick had undoubtedly never meant him to hear. He doubted his friend even knew he was speaking aloud. And it felt so very good to lie there, held close like he was. He gave Rick a few minutes to see if his brother was going to add anything and then shifted his position a bit, but he made no move to lessen the embrace any. Rick’s hand left his hair and he sighed. “That felt good.”

Rick caught his breath and then hesitantly put the hand back. “Does it?”

“Mmm, what a wonderful way to wake up.”

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Rick’s voice was rough but there was such a gentleness to the words.

“Indeed. And how long have you been awake brother of mine?” He asked even though he knew the answer.

“Not long.” Rick replied. “I-- was just convincing myself it was real. Well as real as this ever is, I guess.

“As you say,” he agreed. “It feels real enough, right now.” 

“Yeah.” Rick was quiet for a long moment. “I could let go?”

“Yes, I suppose you could. So could I, come to that. But I would really rather you did not. I would like a little bit to convince myself this is real.” And perhaps let you finish convincing yourself of that.

“Okay.” Rick agreed but he kept the embrace tightly.

“Are you well? You lost a great deal of blood in Ahm Shere.”

“I’m tired a little, and I feel-- exhausted I guess. Achy, like I did way too much. But that’s not bad. How about you? You took a pretty bad blow to the head, didn’t you?” The fingers in his hair moved to feel lightly where the injury had been no doubt.

“Mmm, I did indeed. But it is healed now, as is your shoulder. Truly, the books of AmmunRa and Sekhmet are wondrous things.” He moved his head a bit against his friend’s fingers. “I feel like a cat when you do that. Scratch harder, hmm?”

Rick gave a sound between a snort and a chuckle but did so. “I thought you were dead.”

“No, praise be to God.” He truly meant the prayer. “You will put me back to sleep.”

“That’d be nice.” Rick whispered. “Can we just tell everyone to leave us alone and we can stay here for a few days?”

“Now we are wanting to be in Thebes?” He chuckled himself. “But I will give that the beds are comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Rick sighed. “Guess we have to get up.”

“I see no reason why.” He disagreed and only actually let himself shift closer and tighten his arm around Rick. “But I will let you go, if you wish.”

“Who’s holding who, huh?” Rick asked, tightening his own arms around Ardeth.

“Like most things with you, I am finding it is mutual, is it not?”

“Yeah.” The hand left his hair to stroke down his back again, still feather light. “You’re okay, right?”

“I am.” He agreed. “And you, Rick?”

“I-- think I’m getting there. Yeah. This is good though.”

“Then we shall lay abed for as long as we want.” He decided.

“Sounds lazy.” There was a bit less roughness to his brother’s voice.

“It sounds rather decadent actually. I do not think I have ever been decadent before. It-- has an odd appeal though.”

Another of those sounds that was not quite a chuckle. “Some day, Ardeth, I’d really like to show you what decadence is.”

“Truly? It sounds like a great deal of fun.” He admitted. And it did, although he was not certain it would be more enjoyable than what he had right now.

“It can be.” Rick agreed. They were silent a bit more. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, but he propped himself up on his free arm to look at Rick now.

“Saving me from hell.”

“You are welcome. Thank you for being willing to suffer that for my sake.” He found a smile. “Truly, no man or god or creature in between has ever had a better friend than you, Rick O’Connell.”

“Nope, I got you in the bargain, that’s better right there.”

He shook his head. “Pot and kettle again are we, my friend?”

“Like always.” Rick agreed. “I’m sorry you had to see that though.”

“It was-- unnerving.” He agreed, but he laid back down, beside Rick now although they were still touching. “But not nearly as horrific as I am certain it was for you. Truly, my friend, you may think me brave, but you are far stronger than I could ever hope to be.” He meant it. “I would have been curled in the corner like a madman I think.”

“If it would’ve helped so would’ve I.” Rick growled. “But having to hear what was going on when I wouldn’t look or fight or something was even worse.” He could feel Rick shudder hard.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He shivered himself and then gave no care to the utter lack of propriety and rolled back over to hug his brother tightly. “Dare I ask how many times you lived that hell, yesterday?”

“It isn’t like I counted.” Rick replied harshly. “God, Ardeth. I couldn’t help you, or Evie, or Alex.”

“Evelyn, Alex, and I are safe and well. Truly.” He tightened his arms and then pulled Rick over so that he was the one on his back, his brother cradled in his arms as much as he could manage that with Rick being even larger than he was.

“I know that. I knew it then. But God it didn’t help. Every damned time one of you died it felt real. Every time.”

“I am not dead.” He promised. “Nor bleeding, nor hurt.” He added. And it was so easy to recall what his twin had looked like hanging from his chained wrists, bloody and torn. Ardeth was very certain that his brother’s image of him was far braver than he would ever be in fact. “I am well and whole and right here.” He squeezed Rick tightly.

“I know. It’s just....”

“What can I do then, to make you believe it?” He asked. “Hmm, Habib? What can I do?” He recalled that endearment had helped before.

Rick shivered, hard. “I don’t know.”

“The we will see if what has helped before, helps now.” He sat up and reached for the ties on his robe because last time seeing proof that there was neither blood or wounds had helped.

“Don’t.” Rick caught his hands, sitting up as well. “Christ, Ardeth, don’t.”

“I will not.” He promised softly, not knowing why it unnerved Rick so but not wanting to add to his friend’s burden any. “Easy, my friend, what is wrong now?” He asked as gently as he knew how.

“I-- not right now, okay? Not a good idea, Ardeth.” Rick let go of his hands and then climbed out of the bed and went over to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Then I will wait until you can tell me.” He promised, recalling with a sigh how it had taken a while for Rick to be able to put the horror he had seen into words last time too. He got up himself, and then found his weapons beside the bed and slipped them into place at his belt. His shield he left beside the bed and took the cup of coffee Rick had poured him. “Thank you.”

Rick just nodded. “I’m sorry I’m still such a basket case.”

Ardeth sighed. “And how many times now have you held me while I was shaken near to breaking?” He asked. 

Rick’s eyes were still haunted as they met his but there was a bit of a smile. “Okay, okay, were even there too, all right?”

“Certainly.” He smiled back. “I can see if Tahiri or anyone could bring us breakfast if you like.”

“Nah. It’ll be a bit before I’m hungry.” Rick shook his head. “But a few jugs of water and karkaday would be good. I’m thirsty.”

“And I.” He agreed. He went over to the door and looked out into the hall but it was empty for the moment. “Do you recall when we stopped having a guard?” He asked, because it occurred to him suddenly that he had not seen one for what seemed like a long time.

“No, not really.” Rick shook his head. “Come to think of it, we didn’t have company this morning either.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” He agreed but he had to smile. “No doubt the first morning we do not expect him there he will be.”

“Probably.” Rick muttered. “So why did he come to hell with you anyway?”

“I asked him much the same question. Madness I suppose. He seemed to think that since he had gone through all the trouble of saving us on the battlefield he was not about to let us die then. And he seems to have some notion that we are for the moment at least champions of Egypt together. Whether that will extend to the day after the battle remains to be seen. However, I must admit, I was more than glad to have him there. I do not know that we could have prevailed against-- whatever that monster Anubis created was without his help. Or that we could have escaped the dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled without his invocation of Ammun.”

“Yeah, there is that.” Rick shook his head. “I think the only time I’ve seen him that angry was at Hamanaptura when we stopped him from bringing back Anck-se-Naumun, and Evie sent his soul to the underworld. And he did try to keep that damned thing from touching you. Which doesn’t make a lot of sense really cause he does the same damned thing.”

“Never, in all the teasing and annoying he has done me while he plays this game, or even when he had me to order complete submission from has he once touched me like that, praise be to Allah. I will think the kisses I yet owe him not nearly so bad a price to pay, that he does no more than put his hand in my hair to take them.” He sighed and took a long swallow of the hot coffee. “I do not understand him, or his madness, but he has never pressed me to anything nearly so horrible.” He shivered despite himself. “Truly, my friend, I had no idea of-- what it might have been.”

“I’m really sorry you saw that.” Rick said softly, but the hand that squeezed his was gentle.

“It was-- unnerving.” Ardeth sighed. He could recall all too clearly how his twin had looked and sounded as he struggled for that last handful of minutes in Rick's arms. He shivered, feeling for a moment as he had then, like a ghost himself. He shook his head, dispelling the persistent image and found a smile for his brother. "I am well, truly, only tired and thirsty as you said." He refilled his coffee cup. "Allah knows how thankful I am that we have survived both battles yesterday as well and whole as we are."

"Yeah." Rick agreed. "How about everybody else? Jonathan and Selim and Ahdam, and Arebe and the others?"

Ardeth closed his eyes, and let the grief wash over him for a moment. "Jonathan, Selim, and Ahdam, are all well praise be to Allah. Arebe rests now in Paradise. Pasha lost one son, Allah have mercy on his parents in their grief, and in all likelihood I have lost one third of the warriors of the Medjai in battle. There is, I am saddened to say, much lamentation amongst my people tonight. Allah I trusts knows that I mourn their loss as well. It is a great victory certainly. But the cost is always high for such things." He sipped his coffee and then glanced eastward. "Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el’rahim." He meant the prayer with all his heart.

"I am so sorry, Ardeth." Rick gripped his forearm with one hand and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you my friend. Truly, I am saddened at the loss but I can not help but be gladdened as well that we lost no more than we did. We are Medjai, Rick, death always walks with us, close as any loved one, as he always has, and no doubt always will." 

"I'm glad we gave him the slip though." Rick's hand shook a bit. "I am so damned sick of watching you die."

"I am not dead." He said firmly, setting his coffee down. He took his brother's hand and brought it to his chest to press it over his heart. "Nor harmed, nor bleeding, thanks be to Allah." He met his brother's eyes with all the honesty he knew how to put into his gaze. "Have faith in that, Rick."

"I wish I could." Rick replied, but the horror in his eyes did not lessen any and it was almost enough to bring Ardeth to tears himself to see such pain.

"Tell me then what I can do to allow you to believe that." He squeezed Rick's hand tightly. 

"I don't know." Rick answered but his fingers tightened on Ardeth's robes for a long moment and then let go as Rick got to his feet with a muttered curse. "I can't do this okay? I'm going to go walk...or..."

Ardeth stood up and with no idea if it would help or not but having no idea what else to do he only pulled his brother close and held him with all the strength he had. "I am not dead."

Rick made a choked sort of sound that might have been meant as a chuckle. "You will be. I'll turn around and this'll all be gone. Just gone. And I won't be able to keep you safe, no matter what I do. I'm so sorry, Ardeth. God forgive me, I'm so sorry."  
"Shhh." He stroked one hand down his brother's back, not certain of what else to do. But Rick had not tried to pull away only stood there, but he was shaking, a fine tremble that apparently not all of his brother's strength could suppress. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Truly, Rick all that he created for you was shadows. Allah have mercy, my friend I do not have the words for how much it means to me that you would endure such torture for my sake. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I couldn't keep him away from you, Ardeth.. I can't even do it here."

"I am well, and whole, he did not harm me any, Rick. No one has ever harmed me so badly."

"I know it wasn't real. But, it doesn't help. I can still hear you scream. No matter how brave and strong you try to be. So many times, Ardeth. I had to watch, and listen..."

"Look at me." He pushed Rick away a bit and shook his brother hard for a change. "And listen to me now Rick O'Connell." He put all the command into his voice that he used with his tribesmen when he had faced them down the night before. "I am well. Evelyn and Alex are well. None of us is dead. I have not been harmed at all. Anubis showed you lies, brother. Only that, no matter how well wrought. Let the nightmare go now." He shook him again, firmly.

Rick shuddered but his hands came up to grip Ardeth's. "Stop that."

"You shake sense into me when I need it." He reminded him. "Let the horror go now, habib. Truly, it was only shadows. Look at me and let me convince you that I am whole." Rick met his eyes fully and Ardeth could almost see him finch as if expecting the sword to fall and the horror to start. He found all the love he could and tried to put that in his eyes instead. 

Slowly some of the haunted look left the blue eyes that met his. "Ardeth." Rick gripped his wrists tighter.

"Yes." He made it an affirmation. "I am right here. There is no enemy to face, Rick. No pain to keep me safe from or hold me after. Nothing to fear at all. Only me."

"He really didn't hurt you any?" Rick asked, and the voice was steady but there was still such fear in his eyes.

"I took a rather bad blow to the head in battle that is the only injury I suffered yesterday. Nothing else I swear it."

"I want to believe you. I do. It's just-- not there, Ardeth." 

"Then let us put it there." He kept Rick's gaze and let go of his friend's shoulders to untie the lacings on his robes and slide them from his shoulders. "No blood, no pain, nothing to fear." He took Rick's hand and pressed it firmly over his heart. Then something else came to mind. "He touched me so," he moved Rick's hand down his chest to his stomach. "Only that, through my robes even. That was real, I admit." He took a deep breath and then pushed his brother's hand lower. "Then like so." And he could not keep from flushing a bit. "Only that and nothing more."

"So that was real, and the rest wasn't?"

"Truly." He nodded. 

"I..." Rick met his eyes for a long while and then seemed to shake himself but even more of the horror left his eyes. "It's easier to believe when I can see it you know?"

"Then do so." He brought Rick's hand back to rest over his heart. "I am well, truly."

A shiver. "This time.” Rick’s voice was a soft mutter. And Ardeth was almost certain his friend had not meant to say that aloud. 

"This moment is all we have Rick. I no more know the future than you do.” He stopped. "So, I will ask of you what you asked of me last night, Rick. How can I help, hmm?” He drew his sword and set it on the table, then his daggers. "My oath on it, as Medjai, Rick. Tell me how to help and I will see it done.”

"Oh God, Ardeth don't. This is so not a good idea."

"Why?" He asked. “Le me help?" He reached out to clasp his brother’s shoulder but Rick turned away and set his cup down on the table. “Can you not trust me with this, Rick?” He had to ask. 

"It’s not you I don’t trust, Ardeth. I should...Right now, I'm not all together you know?"

"No, I am rather certain I once again do not understand at all. But I also know I do not care.” He put his hands on Rick’s shoulders, and then began to rub at the tenseness he could feel. “What can I do?” He would wear his friend down with repetition if that was the only option available.

"Ardeth..." Rick shook his head.

He sighed. "Then I will find my patience somewhere." But Allah knew it was a bitter drink to swallow that he could not help. Somewhere, for his brother's sake, he found the strength for a smile. "You would think I would be better at it, do you not?"

"No. I'm not managing it at all. God, Ardeth, don't do this now?"

"Do what?" He asked, because he was no longer certain what his friend meant. He pulled his robe back into place, lacing it shut with countless practice. And it was a familiar weight to be alone even with company. In an odd way though it made him feel much more like himself than he had since he had seen his twin die. What an odd thing to find solidity in. 

"Don't..." Rick gripped his shoulders and he fully expected to be shaken, but Rick only pulled him close, wrapping both arms around him tightly. "Don't go?"

"If it helps to have me here of course I will stay." He hugged his brother back. And Allah help him because he could not help but recall how it had felt yesterday to be in Rick’s arms and lost for those amazing moments of passion and desire. And he was ashamed at himself for thinking of it now, when he should have be satisfied well enough with being able to comfort Rick some and the soft warmth of friendship shared. They stood there for a long few moments. And he made himself be content with that. Rick’s arms tightened around him and some of the tension left the strong muscles finally. Ardeth closed his eyes and thanked Allah once more that they were both safe and well.


	3. Asr: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather more explicit smut, because Rick thinks that way. Please do note the raiting change.

Rick wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there holding Ardeth way too tightly, but it had to have been a while. And while it seemed to have helped with the occasional bursts of panic that kept recurring every time he closed his eyes it hadn’t helped at all with the desire he was trying to beat down with a stick. He knew he should just let Ardeth go. Maybe get well and truly drunk, punch a few holes in walls and then find a deserted corner someplace and let himself cry until he was sick. Then maybe he could deal with it. But if felt so good to have Ardeth held close like this, alive and whole, with no pain to try and ease even for a moment or two before he died. And that just made him hug his friend that much tighter again. Which made him remember that he wanted to just tumble Ardeth into bed and touch every inch of him for pure pleasure and then maybe he could forget how it had sounded to hear him being taken as roughly as possible, and all too often there towards the end by somebody who could have been Rick’s own reflection. And God that just made him want to be sick.

Ardeth hugged him tightly, stroking one hand down his back after a while, obviously trying to comfort him some, but it was hard not to want more than that. He’d kiss his friend senseless if he though for a second he could keep it sane. Having Ardeth in his arms when he woke had felt so good, he was amazed he’d managed to stop him from undressing earlier because it would have been so easy to say yes. So easy to run his hands over him like he wanted to. And Ardeth, crazy idiot that his friend was of course just offered himself like a dream. And it was just so much like his life to let him grasp everything he wanted and be too damned unsure of himself to risk taking it. 

"Damned unmanageable elephant, huh?" He managed to ask finally, a little happy that his voice sounded rough around the bitter humor but not really too bad.

"Is it?" Ardeth shook his head. "Then I do not understand at all." He sighed and the tone finally registered in Rick’s mind somewhere. Almost the same resignation that usually lay over Ardeth’s voice when he was talking about dealing with the damned thing. And Rick was not going to think about that now. Because then he’d forget that he was no where near together enough to be even considering tumbling Ardeth into bed. Which he wanted. Wanted just once to run his hands over Ardeth’s skin and feel him enjoy it, hear that soft rough voice break on pleasure and not pain. And God help him, because he knew now that if he got here too late one night, and the damned thing had so much as pinned Ardeth to the bed again to kiss him he’d tear the damned thing to pieces and to hell with braking a promise. He tightened his arms around Ardeth, almost desperately, to keep those images at bay.

"Do you-- wish to kiss me then?" Ardeth asked, and the words were hesitant, as if he really doubted that. 

"If you had any idea how damned much I do, Ardeth you'd tell me to keep my hands off." He knew he really should let go.

"Why?" Ardeth asked, pushing him a way just a bit so that he could met Rick’s eyes. And it was a shock to see nothing like pain in the soft dark brown, when he had gotten so used to seeing agony. If anything Ardeth only looked confused. "I would hardly object, Rick.” 

_Like you have any idea where that would get us. Oh God, somebody give me strength here, please?_ "Yeah, but, you deserve more than that, Ardeth. Damn it you mean more than..." He wasn’t sure how he was going to say it. 

"Bis’mil’Allah..." Ardeth growled and then to Rick’s utter shock just pulled him close again and kissed him. And it was gentle like all of Ardeth’s kisses were at first, of course it was. But Rick didn’t have it in him this time to keep it that way for more than a few seconds. Then it was pure desire, and he pulled Ardeth closer liking the way that made his friend groan. He buried one hand in Ardeth’s hair, put the other flat against the small of his back and kissed him. He hadn’t meant to push his tongue insistently into Ardeth’s mouth but Ardeth didn’t seem to mind any, giving the kiss back as deeply as Rick gave it. And damn if Ardeth wasn’t getting way too good at this. He’d never in his life felt anything quite like kissing another man with real passion and hunger. But it was even better than he’d thought it might be. Too good really, made him want all sorts of other things that he knew felt even better. He groaned again, trying not to sob and pushed Ardeth away a bit, breaking this kiss with a muttered curse. 

“Please Ardeth." He managed the words, but wasn’t at all sure what he was asking for. Maybe just the control to stop this craziness.

"Please what, Rick? What do you want my friend? What do you desire, hmm? Tell me, and I swear it, I shall see it done." Ardeth’s voice was breathless but so damned adamant. And Rick knew an oath when he heard one. And of course Ardeth meant every word of it and none of it the way Rick wanted him too. But it made him smile, because it was just so much like Ardeth. 

He chuckled just a bit, obviously surprising Ardeth as much as he surprised himself. “Do you know how perfect that sounds, Ardeth?" He combed his fingers through Ardeth hair and then traced his jaw, liking the contrast of softness and strength a whole lot. "Maybe, what I want isn't a good idea though. What do you want?" That was a much better idea. If he could keep his mind on what Ardeth wanted this would be okay.

Ardeth only stared at him and then shook his head a bit. "I do not understand again. Please, Rick, I am so confused already. Let us set politeness and propriety aside now, please?"

He wondered to himself where Ardeth got the idea they were doing either anyway. "Have you ever known me to be any good at either, Ardeth?"

That made Ardeth smile. "No, my friend truly, neither is a trait I would ascribe to you. Then tell me with no pretenses either, what it is you want? What it is we are building here between us? I thought we had agreed that we could not risk our friendship to this-- desire? And I know you do not wish to hurt Evelyn with it. So what is it you want from me Rick?” 

“Evie told me that if I didn’t let myself love you, like I want to, that she’d kick my butt. Because she knows I love you, and she loves you too. God Ardeth, if you had any idea how much I want you right now you’d tell me to keep my hands off.”

“Evelyn did what?” Ardeth only stared at him, obviously as shocked as Rick had been. “Truly?”

“Yeah. Surprised the hell out of me too. Guess we gave a lot away without meaning too because I didn’t even have to tell much of what got us into this mess.”

Ardeth sighed. “I do not understand at all. Are you saying you want to share my bed, Rick?”

And God but it sounded so good. He could just imagine how Ardeth would look, lost in pleasure his head tossed back, maybe even choking on Rick’s name as he came. _Oh God, bad idea, O’Connell. He’s your best friend remember? And he’s got no idea at all about sex with another guy. Don’t you dare mess this up now you idiot._ "Is it really that easy, Ardeth?” He managed to ask. “What if-- we're wrong, huh? What if I ruin everything between us?" He almost managed to convince himself with that, almost found it in him to just let Ardeth go.

"We have gone to far down this path to stop now, Rick. I know that. You know that. And I have no more knowledge of tomorrow than you do. But I know this; you are no coward, my friend. Nor thanks be to Allah am I. So tell me what you want, Rick O'Connell." Ardeth sounded so certain, and just as stubborn as he always was. And Rick really didn’t want to face not ever having anything but regrets between them either. And Ardeth was brave and strong and stubborn enough to not let Rick take anything he wasn’t willing to give without fighting. Rick might not have a whole lot of faith in himself at that moment but he was damned certain he still knew that no meant no and you listened to it. So, as long as Ardeth knew that too, maybe it would be all right after all.

He reached over hesitantly and traced Ardeth’s jaw with one hand. "You're the one who's good with words, Ardeth. Just, please, tell me to stop if you want okay? Or anything else okay?" Rick slid his hand back into Ardeth's hair to cup the back of his skull, one finger tracing along where he had taken the blow the day before. And he smiled because it was just too perfect and said it. "I want to make love with you all day long and to hell with the rest of the world. Trade kisses until we can’t breathe, touch you until neither of us can even think. That’s what I want to do, Ardeth. Now. Before we lose the chance or it all goes to hell again. Is that blunt enough?"

Ardeth flushed, the color just making him look even more kissable, but it answered the question before Ardeth managed a reply. "Yes." And then to Rick’s utter surprise his friend reached over with a calm assurance that Rick was almost sure a second later was fake and began to unbutton Rick's shirt. "Please? Now?" Ardeth smiled, and it was a teasing sort of smile that made Rick think of all sorts of wicked things.

"Yeah., lets." Rick pulled his close and kissed him again, long and deep. He could feel Ardeth arch into the kiss, making a soft sort of moan in the back of his throat that Rick really liked a lot. And it was really good to just kiss him like this until he could barely think and was pretty sure Ardeth couldn’t think at all. And Ardeth really did enjoy kissing, that was certain. So he let one kiss lead to another and then another. And while Rick always seemed to win the increasingly long, playful duels of their tongues against each other’s he kinda got the idea Ardeth didn’t mind losing at all. And it was even easier to just keep kissing him and walk them back to the bed than it had been yesterday, mostly because Ardeth went with him willingly, pulling Rick closer each time they got separated by more than an inch. Rick broke the last kiss with a groan and tried to find his voice but Ardeth only smiled and then sat down without Rick asking him to.

"More?" He asked softly, something deeper than pleading in his voice.

Rick chuckled again, because it was just so perfect and so Ardeth to keep surprising him like this. 

"Yeah." He nodded, tracing Ardeth’s jaw again. “There’s a whole lot more, Ardeth.”

"Is it wrong do you think if I am truly thankful to Allah that you said that?" Ardeth asked, but he reached over to finish unbuttoning Rick's shirt as much as he could without waiting for a reply.

"Probably a sin somewhere, yeah." Rick was pretty sure it was. But he was well enough acquainted with sin that this wasn’t going to bother him any as long as it didn’t bother Ardeth. "But then again, Allah's merciful so he'll forgive you if you don't mean it as one right?" Somehow he didn’t doubt that Allah would be no more proof against Ardeth’s charm than any of them.

"Always." he agreed, but he took hold of Rick's shirt and pulled the ends loose so he could finish the buttons. And Rick let him, because it was fun and because it made Ardeth smile. "There. What fondness you westerners have for buttons I will never understand."

"They're fun to undo?" Rick returned with a grin. They were, and he wished there was something so easily undoable about the robes Ardeth was wearing because then he could undo those too. 

"Hmm, fun is not the word I would have chosen, no." Ardeth grumbled but he met Rick's eyes fully and then slid his hands under the soft cotton of Rick’s shirt. And the soft caress of warm fingers against his skin felt so good he had to catch his breath. Ardeth swallowed hard, his fingers curling a bit as he slid them up to grip Rick's shoulders and then down his arms, pushing the shirt out of the way until it fell to the floor

Rick just smiled, liking the dark fire in Ardeth’s eyes as he looked at him. It was a nice contrast, Ardeth’s sun dark hands on his skin which was paler than his friend’s. Ardeth’s eyes lingered a moment or two over a few of the scars Rick carried, but there was only understanding in his gaze, not pity. Ardeth was a warrior too and scars were just what you picked up in surviving. If anything the fire in Ardeth’s eyes only burned brighter and then he placed his right hand lightly over Rick's heart. And Rick smiled, understanding the unspoken prayer. _Yeah, I’m glad you’re all right too, Ardeth._

"No fair, you got dressed again." He teased softly, but he ran his hands over Ardeth like Ardeth had for him, feeling warm skin just under the dark material in his way. So he reached for the ties with determination. "Show me how to do these." He pulled at the lacings, relieved when Ardeth undid the knots, because he was likely to tangle them hopelessly.

"The rest is easy, I did not bother with the inside ties." Ardeth grinned. 

"Even better." And it was, because he really wanted to get Ardeth out of them. He pulled the lacing free and then kissed him again, before finally repeating that soft caress without anything between his fingers and Ardeth's skin. Ardeth gasped softly against his lips and he had to pull back. "Ardeth?" He paused with his hands on Ardeth’s shoulders and told himself firmly he’d stop if Ardeth wanted him to.

"How can something so simple feel so good?" Ardeth asked. Rick smiled and then sighed himself as Ardeth proved the point by giving the caress back again. And he wanted to just keep those strong fingers against his skin long enough to really enjoy it.

He tightened his hands on Ardeth’s shoulders for a moment and then slid his hands down Ardeth’s arms until the robe was lying on the bed behind him. Something shy and a little worried filled the dark eyes now as Rick let himself look over the skin he’d revealed. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t looked before but it was different when he was trying to ease pain or fever or even offer a bit of comfort in the middle of the damned game of desire the creature was playing. This was for no other reason than desire. Ardeth had his own share of scars amidst and through the tattoos but none of it was anything other than appealing. Because it spoke a whole lot of strength and stubbornness and Rick had always found both attractive. He wondered absently what the ones in Egyptian said but only smiled and ran his hands back up Ardeth’s arms to his shoulders. "I'm not questioning miracles today, Ardeth. Just enjoying them." Rick replied, meaning it completely. Somehow he’d gone from hell to paradise and he was going to enjoy it for however long it lasted. Just so long as Ardeth enjoyed it too.

Ardeth smiled. "As you say." He agreed. "I will count this a miracle, myself." And he traced Rick’s jaw with gentle fingers. Rick turned his head a bit and placed a kiss against his palm. "For later?" Ardeth asked.

"No, just because I can." Rick replied. He wasn’t thinking about later or before, nothing but just this moment and enjoying it completely.

“Hmm, kiss me now then?" Ardeth asked, and he moved back a bit on the bed as he spoke. Rick might have argued for a bit more patience but Ardeth pulled him back with him and didn’t seem to care about it. So neither did he. He just laughed and followed the tug, catching himself on his arms, one hand on either side of Ardeth. Ardeth didn’t seem to like that much distance between them either because he reached up and pulled Rick down into another kiss. Which was fine by Rick. Ardeth was a lot of fun to kiss because it was so obvious he enjoyed it so much. Rick started the kiss gently, taking his time and enjoying those soft breathless moans Ardeth made as he deepened it until he was sure Ardeth couldn’t think. And this time it wasn’t so much a substitute for lovemaking but a promise of what it was going to be like. He lost himself for a while in the hot heady feel of Ardeth beneath him and kissing him back with a real hunger for it. Burying his hands in Ardeth’s hair and letting the desire just build slow and sure.

Rick pulled away finally and gasped in a deep breath of his own. "Oh God."

"Hmm," Ardeth sighed, but he didn’t say anything else only laid there with a small smile and then slid his hands down Rick's back. The look in his eyes changed from half-focused to determined and then the hands left his back and ran with more hesitation down his chest stopping at his stomach which was about as far as Ardeth could reach with Rick’s weight mostly on top of him as it was. And he was really thankful for that because another few inches down and he was going to forget his promises to keep this slow and just hold that hand against himself and enjoy it. He swallowed hard and found a bit more patience. 

"Ardeth," he warned, wishing there wasn’t so much outright lust in his voice. Ardeth looked up from where his hand was with uncertainty but it was still so easy to see the passion. 

"Yes?" Ardeth asked softly.

He traced his friend’s jaw again, trying to be gentle because this was going too fast to be good for someone so  
unused to it. He knew that. "You sure you want to do this?" He had to ask.

"If by this you mean make love with you, yes I am certain." Ardeth answered, but he swallowed hard and there was something shy and uncertain in his eyes now, despite the passion. "I am only without any idea at all how to do so."

Rick sighed at the honesty in that but he had to smile too. _You are so damned cute when you do that, Ardeth. God help me if you ever figure it out. Crazy combination you know more guts than sense like normal and all shy on top of it. You’d try anyone’s self control Ardeth._ He kind of liked the idea of trying Ardeth’s a little, seeing what his friend liked and what he enjoyed. That sounded really good right now. He smiled a bit more, with desire this time along with amusement. Ardeth shivered just a bit, but he smiled back. "What do you like?" Rick asked, letting the desire darken his voice too. And that made the same fire flare back into Ardeth’s, passion taking the place of uncertainty. His friend was naive yeah, but it was so obvious he was enjoying learning too. "It's mostly the same, Ardeth, touching like this anyway." Rick moved his hand from Ardeth’s jaw to trace his fingertips down his throat to his chest and then feather light down his side over his ribs, because he liked that a lot himself and it was a good place to start. Ardeth closed his eyes and caught his breath on a swallowed sort of moan that was too damned arousing all on its own. "Like that?" It wasn’t really a question more like an affirmation.

"Yes." Ardeth sighed. "Do you, like the same then?" He tried to mimic the caress and Rick's caught his own breath in a gasp, because it was really nice to feel. But he was in a lot of trouble if Ardeth picked everything up so quickly. Really nice trouble sure, but trouble. Ardeth smiled. "Good. I like it a great deal when you kiss me." 

"Yeah, I noticed that." Rick chuckled but he kissed Ardeth again, a long hot slide of tongues and shared breath, adding more teasing to it now. Ardeth just tried to pull him closer but he kept most of his weight on his arms, not wanting to risk the contact yet. Ardeth growled and then arched his back a bit and pressed himself full against Rick instead. And that was so good he had to break the kiss with a groan. "Tease." He growled, but he pushed back a bit and enjoyed the feel. There was no doubting the fact that Ardeth was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Is that not part of loving? Teasing?" Ardeth asked as he ran his hands down Rick's back again pausing for a moment over that nasty scar he'd gotten in Tunisia. Gunshots and blades didn't hurt half as much as hot metal that was certain. Ardeth continued the caresses up and down his spine and over his sides. But the touches were firmer now, not teasing so much.

"It can be," Rick agreed. "But I kinda thought we'd done enough teasing yesterday." Even if it hadn't been intentional teasing, just really bad timing he still recalled the utter frustration he'd felt at being pulled from Ardeth's arms just as it was getting really interesting.

"I have never in my life been so unhappy to be woken for prayers. Allah is truly merciful because on the morning of the day my tribes went to war I could barely find it in my heart to do more than complain." Ardeth grumbled and it was enough to make Rick laugh. If Ardeth was complaining to Allah it had to mean a hell of a lot to him. 

"Really?" he had to ask.

"Yes." Ardeth smiled himself. "So perhaps, as you say, the teasing can wait." His eyes darkened a little and then he rolled them both over, surprising Rick some as he came to be lying under Ardeth instead of the other way around. And it was still strange as hell, even a little more so because they were only half dressed but it still felt good too. Which was proof he was a little nuts and enjoying this way too much. But he wasn't going to argue with either. 

Ardeth didn't seem to have the same idea of keeping distance between them though and it would have been so easy to just reach up, grip his friend's hips and pull him hard against him. "And this isn't teasing?" he asked, contenting himself with stroking his hands down Ardeth's back, and no further for now.

"It was not meant as such no." He raised himself up on his arms and looked down at Rick for a long moment. Then he just kissed him. And for once there was no real easing into it first, only deep and long and with a hungry desire Rick returned happily. He let his hands stroke slowly over Ardeth's chest and along his sides, keeping it as gentle as he knew how, but he did let them stroke quickly over his hips once or twice. Ardeth certainly didn't seem to mind. But finally, he broke the kiss with a groan and then pushed himself to his feet. "Stay." The word was a soft plea, odd to hear in a voice that was so used to giving orders and having them listened too. It took the worry he'd just started to feel and he smiled. He was more than willing to let Ardeth draw any lines he wanted on this, but taking orders was something else.

"Why?" Rick sat up, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. He reached for Ardeth with one hand, letting his fingers trace just as light as he knew how over one hip. 

Ardeth swallowed hard, and it was obvious he was trying to find his own self control for something. Rick put what support he could into his eyes and only kept his gaze and the one point of contact he had, his fingers resting lightly on Ardeth's hip. Somehow the uncertainty was just as attractive as the passion in his eyes. Then Ardeth found whatever courage he was trying for and put one hand on each of Rick's knees, leaning forward a little as he did so. And nothing Rick had even let himself consider prepared him for seeing Ardeth just kneel in front of him and slide his hands along Rick's boots and then back up to the buckles, head bowed a bit as he looked at his hands on Rick's boots.

"God." Rick heard the harshness in his own voice but there wasn't much he could do about it. "Damn it, Ardeth..." He swallowed hard, wanting to reach out and make Ardeth meet his eyes and if he let himself do that he was going to tangle his fingers in the long waves and he wasn't going to let go. And Ardeth was way too innocent for all the thoughts that brought to Rick's mind.

Apparently just the words were enough though. Ardeth looked up from his boots, and there was such uncertainty to his eyes that it came too close to submission and that along with the way his skin was flushed with passion and his lips swollen from Rick's kisses all made Rick nearly choke on his own desire. 

"Oh, Christ...." It was all he could get out. And he really meant it as a prayer or a curse or both. Because there was no way he was going to get himself back under control without help. 

"What is it you would have Issa's aid in, my friend?" Ardeth asked, and it took him a bit to place the Arabic name for Jesus and register the question. It was time enough for Ardeth to finish unbuckling his boots and get them off his feet though. And damn if just that didn't make Ardeth blush. Or maybe he'd just realized what position he'd put them in. But Rick didn't think so, because knowing Ardeth he didn't have any idea how damned appealing he was at the moment. 

"Patience." Rick groaned. Please God, I am not this good, honest. "Teasing isn't close." He growled out the complaint.

"I did not mean to tease. Only finish undressing you." Ardeth replied, with that same damned honesty but he reached up to put his hands back on Rick’s knees, sliding them up just a bit, hesitantly. And that was so much more temptation than Rick could take right now.

"No, of course you didn't. God, Ardeth do you have any idea at all what..no, never mind." Because of course Ardeth didn't. Rick doubted a whole lot Ardeth had any idea of what was going through his mind. Rick had a really good imagination and it didn't even take any to picture how Ardeth would look kneeling there, undoing Rick's pants, maybe caressing a little and then leaning forward, soft lips open and...Oh God, not now, O'Connell. You'll scare him to death. NO. He gripped Ardeth's hands and shook his head. "Not yet, okay?" He found a smile. 

"I would-- enjoy it I think?" Ardeth whispered. Rick was pretty sure he would. And when he was less out of control it would have been a lot of fun. 

"Not a good idea." Rick shook his head. Which didn't lessen the confusion or uncertainty in Ardeth's eyes any.

"As you wish." He sighed, glancing back down, but the disappointment was obvious. Rick reached over and ran one hand through his hair, then along his jaw wanting to let him know it wasn't anything he was doing. Ardeth turned his head a bit and returned the kiss Rick had placed in his palm earlier. It just made it even harder not to think about what his lips would feel like somewhere else. 

"Ardeth." He wished he could keep the roughness out of his voice but it wasn't happening. "I am so not anybody's idea of a saint. Stand up, please?"

"Certainly." Ardeth rose to his feet with all that natural grace Rick found so attractive. "Did I-- do something I should not have?" He asked quietly. "It was only something I enjoyed before."

"Yeah, I can see that." And that was good to know, because it gave him some hope that Ardeth wasn't as naive as he might have thought. He wondered despite himself who besides Nefshen Ardeth had shared a bed with. But he was willing to bet no matter what the context had been Ardeth had no idea what it made Rick think of to have him kneeling like that. And that gave him an entirely different idea. He chuckled a bit. "You sit then." He suggested, although it was really more of an order than a suggestion. That seemed to annoy Ardeth though, so he made a note to ask from now on. Ardeth wasn't the sort of guy you really ordered around much anyway. But he traded places with Rick without arguing and that was good enough for now. And he flushed again as Rick put his hands on Ardeth's knees in return, although he didn't play fair and they were closer to his thighs than his knees and then slid them down along his legs to his feet. But the desire that caught in Ardeth's eyes as Rick knelt before him was worth it. He had to smile. "Good?"

"Yes." Ardeth nodded, swallowing hard, and obviously trying for a deep breath. It made Rick wonder if maybe Ardeth had a bit more knowledge of how arousing this was than Rick had thought. 

"Yeah." He agreed and let his fingers find the buckles of Ardeth's boots and undo them, but he didn't once look away from Ardeth's eyes, watching the dark brown light up with desire and pleasure both. And he almost asked if Ardeth was enjoying this for a change but that might just bring back to many unpleasant memories of the teasing Ardeth took so often here and Rick was just not going to even think about the damned thing right now. He pulled the boots from Ardeth's feet and set them aside. Then he ran his hands up Ardeth's legs to reach for his sash. "Still good?" He had to ask, because whether he'd wanted to or not he suddenly remembered not only how naive Ardeth was to all this, but the very unwelcome way he'd had to get used to some of it. And Rick was not going to push too fast or too far when Ardeth had dealt with way too much of that already.

"If you do not stop asking me that, I will get annoyed." Ardeth smiled, but the light in his eyes hadn't lessened any. Rick chuckled, enjoying that and then undid his sash and pulled it free, dropping it beside them on the floor. "Why would you not let me do that for you?" Ardeth asked softly.

How to answer that? Then he though of one and stayed where he was on his knees, even though he hadn't planned on it. "Because, then I would have wanted you to do this." He answered and let his hands do what he had imagined Ardeth's doing, tease lightly over the lacings of his pants. Ardeth groaned, and leaned his head back, breaking their gaze as his eyes closed. Rick smiled, enjoying the outright pleasure he could see on Ardeth's face and the very real evidence of his arousal under Rick's fingers. "And then this." He whispered, and figured he was going to go as far with this as Ardeth let him. It was really arousing just to watch Ardeth's reactions he decided, which was enough for him right now. He undid the lacing of Ardeth's pants with more assurance than he really had for the task, but once that was done, easing the rest of Ardeth's clothes from him was simple. And Ardeth didn't even open his eyes much less object only groaned a little, and let it happen. Rick swallowed hard himself, enjoying the picture Ardeth made, sitting there completely naked to Rick's eyes now. Long muscles and controlled strength that were really appealing. He reached out with one hand just as gently as he could for Ardeth's cock and then stroked it once, firmly, because there was no going back now, even if they stopped. "And then this." He explained. Ardeth gave a low choked off cry, and his muscles tensed, hands clenched into fists at his sides. But he didn't ask Rick to stop or even try to pull him away. So Rick stroked him again, more confident now. And he had let himself forget how good this could feel when it was someone else he was stroking and not himself. He gave up on the control he'd been working on since they'd started. "And then this. Look at me, Ardeth." He made it an order, forgetting that Ardeth didn't like orders. He wanted Ardeth to know exactly what Rick had though of when he'd knelt at his feet like that. And he wanted to see it in his eyes when he did.

Ardeth opened his eyes and groaned, not even trying to smother the sound and Rick smiled. And he knew it was a hungry lustful sort of smile but he didn't care. Because Ardeth was staring back at him with just as much hunger. He gave himself one moment to make sure this was okay with himself, then leaned forward and replaced his fingers with his lips. Licking without preamble from base to tip. Ardeth gave a strangled gasp that might have been Rick's name and tossed his head back sharply. Rick smiled and just did it again. Then Ardeth's hands griped his head and right shoulder and pushed him away. "Stop." The pleading note cut through Rick's own passion with a rough edge of panic. 

"What's wrong?" Rick asked, half rising to his feet. _Oh God I'm sorry. Damn it Rick you know he's got no idea about this. I'm so sorry._

"Wrong? Nothing." Ardeth shook his head, swallowing hard. "I only could not stand that much pleasure for long."

"Oh, hell." He let his breath out in a groan. "Crazy idiot, that's the point." Rick shook his head but he smiled now. Trust Ardeth to make him stop because he was enjoying something. He leaned over kissed Ardeth quickly on the lips, fully intending to go back to his knees. "Just lay back and enjoy."

"Not without you." Ardeth's voice was firm. And he managed to grip Rick's shoulders tightly. "Please? Lie with me?" Ardeth's voice was deeper with passion than Rick had ever heard it. And it was a low soft sort of plea, that was impossible to ignore. Besides which it sounded really, really good to Rick too. "Take these off." Ardeth's hands fumbled at his belt. 

"Stubborn, oh..." Rick groaned, shuddering despite himself as Ardeth's fingers brushed his cock through his pants. Ardeth smiled a bit and then repeated the caress firmly this time. Rick shuddered harder at that which only seemed to make Ardeth enjoy it more and stroke him again with even more pressure. Then his other hand managed to undo Rick's belt. He was going to offer to help but Ardeth looked so determined he only let him finish. Finally, Ardeth pulled the pants apart with not a lot of finesse or gentleness really but Rick wasn't going to complain. The hunger in his friend's eyes was too real for that. 

"Lacings are easier." Ardeth grumbled with honest annoyance but he smiled. 

Rick smiled back and then groaned as Ardeth repeated the caress along bare skin this time. "God." Ardeth smiled more obviously amused with the cry, but there was real curiosity and desire in those dark eyes ad he finished getting Rick's remaining clothes down his legs and onto the floor. Rick stepped out of them obligingly and let Ardeth look his fill just like Rick had. Ardeth whispered a soft word in what had to be Medja and Rick flushed a bit, because it was close enough to the Arabic that he didn't doubt it meant the same thing. And it was arousing as anything else that Ardeth thought he was beautiful. Ardeth licked his lips, probably nervously, but it was a move that Rick was sure he had no idea was so damned arousing. Then he reached over to trace his fingers lightly down Rick's stomach which only made the desire worse and then like most things showed more courage than sense and traced his fingers over Rick's cock "Ardeth..." Rick had to catch his hand and put a stop to that. "Stop that."

"Why?" He smiled a little. And there was honest enjoyment in his eyes. Rick had to remind himself that naive did not always mean innocent exactly. "You feel good." Ardeth whispered and then stroked him again with just the tip of one finger. Rick groaned, low and desperate despite himself and arched into that caress. And it took everything he had not to just keep a hold of Ardeth's wrist and bring that hand back to his cock. 

"Enough, huh?" Rick managed, harshly. But he found the self control to pull Ardeth's hand completely away. But that was as much control as he had. So he pushed Ardeth back onto the bed without a word, burying his fingers back in Ardeth’s hair and just kissed him. There wasn’t a long gentleness first in this kiss only hunger and lust and a rough promise of all the horribly carnal and devastating things Rick really wanted to introduce his friend too. He pressed his tongue deep into Ardeth's mouth as deep as he could, thrusting slightly against Ardeth's tongue and knowing even as he did so that Ardeth wasn't going to get that either. But he also didn't care much. It was easy to roll them onto the bed so Ardeth was lying full out, and Rick was pressed full against him, with no doubt at all to their very mutual arousal. "Now, lie still." Rick growled as he broke the kiss finally. Ardeth shivered as he pulled back and Rick smiled, because there was no way Ardeth was going to be still. Not if Rick could help it "Well, just lie there anyway." He amended.

"Must I?" Ardeth asked, but his hands went down Rick's back and then uncertainly lower, over his hips and as far down as he could manage to reach. Rick shivered at the touch and the rough dark note in Ardeth's voice now. He could really get to like hearing that.

"Please? I want to do this?" Rick smiled, but he could hear the pleading in his own voice.

"Whatever you desire." Ardeth promised 

Rick closed his eyes, really wanting to take that as he knew Ardeth hadn't meant it for a long moment. Not even close, O'Connell and you know it. He's brave and crazy and enjoying this yeah, but he is not remotely close to ready for something like that. "Oh that's tempting, you're tempting, later. Just lie there, okay?" He doubted Ardeth would understand a bit of that but it wasn't really meant for him. 

Ardeth only nodded and the tightened his hands on Rick's shoulders. There was that same dark whisper to his voice as he spoke though. "Habib."

"We are now, yeah." Rick smiled and then kissed him again, quick and hot, before moving to lick at his throat. Ardeth laid still for a moment and then sighed, obviously enjoying the sensation so Rick did it again, taking his time and enjoying the feel and the taste. Ardeth shivered after another moment and then groaned a bit as Rick let his hands begin to stroke over Ardeth’s chest again, tracing each curve of muscle and bone. Ardeth caught his breath in a soft hiss of breath, ad Rick moved lower, tracing his lips over the strong curve of one collar bone and then nipping lightly. Ardeth’s hands tightened on his shoulders and he gasped out something that Rick wasn’t up to following but it sounded pretty good anyway. He worked lower, with all the patience he could force himself to have, tracing the hard muscles with his tongue, pausing once or twice to lick the outline of a tattoo. Then he licked lightly at one nipple just to see if Ardeth liked that. Ardeth groaned, arching his back into the touch so he took that as a yes and licked again. Then to the other side, and it had been so long since he’d done this with anyone but Evie, but some things you either didn’t forget, or they worked both ways. So he let himself move lower again to nibble at the curve of his ribs. Promising himself he could do this again later, thoroughly. But right now it was too good and he was too far over into crazy himself. 

He worked his way to Ardeth's stomach feeling the muscles clench hard at the pleasure. Ardeth moaned softly as he paused there for a moment and then when there was no indication he should stop he let himself do what he'd wanted to do earlier. Took Ardeth's cock in his hand and licked it with no teasing at all, only full promise. Ardeth cried out, another of those choked off gasps of passion that Rick really liked. And it had been years since he'd done this. And Ardeth was not going to be easy to swallow that was certain, but he was determined and really looking forward to it which was a miracle in and of itself so he stopped worrying and only did it. Opened his mouth and took Ardeth as deep as he could. Ardeth cried out again, with no attempt at choking back the sound now. Rick swallowed harder, so tempted to prolong this, and drag that sound out of Ardeth as many times as he could. But there really wasn't time to do so. Ardeth cried out again, and it might have been Rick's name somewhere in the middle of it. But Rick was a little too occupied with trying to remember how to do this and swallow at the same time without gagging. Not that he'd ever had a lot of skill with that part anyway, but he managed it. He raised himself onto one arm to look up at Ardeth as he finished and then smiled and crawled up to gather him close. It seemed to take a bit for the ecstasy to let go, and Rick was almost getting worried. He stroked the tangled hair now, and Ardeth curled a bit toward him and buried his head against Rick's throat. "Ardeth? Habib? Are you okay?" He asked finally.

"Oh most merciful God Rick, that was paradise." Ardeth's voice was a rough whisper but there was no doubting the utter satisfaction either. 

"Good." Rick chuckled, trying not to feel too smug about that. Ardeth shifted a bit in his arms and that was really unfair to someone who was trying to be as good as Rick was and give Ardeth time to recover his wits. But he really just wanted to roll Ardeth onto his back and take a few dozen kisses and rub his very insistent cock against Ardeth. Which was not really nearly close to what he wanted but it was more than he was willing to take as it was. Ardeth moved suddenly and rolled over so that he was mostly lying on top of Rick now. "Ardeth..." he hoped his voice didn't sound nearly as desperate as he thought it did.

"What do you wish, Rick? Tell me, hmm? How do I please you so?" One hand stroked down Rick's chest and then surprised the hell out of him by only taking the whole length of his cock in a sure stroke. 

"Oh, that's good." Rick shivered. "More?" It was good too.

Ardeth stroked him with one hand, taking some of his weight onto his left arm and then leaning over to kiss Rick fully. And that was even better. He kissed him back, moaning a little breathlessly. Then he buried his hand in Ardeth's hair and just took the kiss as much as Ardeth could give it. Ardeth jerked a bit against him and groaned softly before breaking the kiss to move his lips down to Rick's throat. And it felt just too strange to feel Ardeth's beard against his skin like this. Weird, yeah, but really good to. "Ah, oh that's weird." Rick chuckled, because it almost tickled. "Do it again?"

"This?" Ardeth licked again, and then nipped with his teeth on top of it. Rick groaned, arching his back into the caress and it felt so damned good. Ardeth just repeated the move which was even better. 

"Ardeth, harder, huh?" He pleaded, because it was so good to have Ardeth's weight over him like this, hand on his cock and necking like he was young and crazy and maybe back in the Legion now. Only it was better than even sharing pleasure with Rolande had been and that had been a whole lot of fun.

"With which?" Ardeth asked. And Rick wasn't sure what the question was to for a moment. Then he just reached  
down and slipped his fingers around Ardeth's on his cock and squeezed harder like he liked it. And Ardeth bless him didn't seem to mind at all only tightened his own hand. "Like this?" He asked, voice still rough and low with passion and then he found that spot just under the head that always made Rick jump. And it felt so damned good. It really shouldn't have been so wonderful to have Ardeth holding him like this but it was. God help him when Ardeth had an idea of what he was doing if this was already so good. Ardeth's grip was firm enough now so Rick let go and gripped the sheets beneath him instead. Ardeth just repeated the caress. 

"Kiss me?" He pleaded because he needed the contact. Needed to know that there was more here than just a quick grope with a comrade, or a one off with a friend. Because it was more than any of that whatever it was between them. And Ardeth kissed him long and deep and it was so good to share. Rick broke it after a bit to tilt his head back, wishing that Ardeth would understand what that took him to offer. And then being really glad he didn't. Submission was not something Rick offered easily and never once to another man. But Ardeth bless him only kissed the offered skin gently and then nipped lightly like he had before working downwards as Rick had "That tickles." Rick moaned as Ardeth reached his ribs, but it wasn't really a complaint. 

"What does?" Ardeth asked, that dark whisper making it so hard to care what the words really were. His lips traced the long knife scar Rick had gotten in that damned mess in prison and he groaned at the feel. 

"Your beard I think." He offered for an answer. And it did tickle, but it felt really good too, a rough contrast with the soft wetness of Ardeth's tongue and lips. "Ardeth..." He sighed his friend's name.

"Good?" Ardeth didn't seem to think it really needed an answer he only kept kissing and stroking with ever shorter strokes which was really going to make Rick forget anything else in a moment. He moaned again, not trying to smother it and that was really fun too.

"Yeah, better, um, ease up, huh? Or move...I..." He choked on the last word and had to struggle for all the control he had as his muscles tensed, reaching for the last peak before release.

Ardeth only tightened his grip and then Rick cried out at the feel as Ardeth licked lightly at the head of his cock. Then he couldn't think at all. He tightened his hand in Ardeth hair and pulled harder than he knew he should but he was going to come in a second and Ardeth was not doing that yet. No. He kissed his friend harshly, and then came harder than he expected too when it was only Ardeth's hand on his cock after all. But it tore a cry from him and then a sob and he didn't care about anything but that utter pleasure for a long while. He had to blink a couple of times to focus his eyes again, and then he just smiled. Ardeth was lying half over him, and kissing softly along Rick’s jaw and throat. Which really did feel good. He found the strength to ease his fingers from Ardeth’s hair enough to stroke down his back instead. “Oh God.”

Ardeth chuckled. “That is a compliment is it not?” The voice was still lower and softer than Rick was used to, but he liked that too.

“Yeah. It was.” He agreed.

“Good.” A longer kiss to his throat. “I am truly glad you enjoyed it. But why would you not let me-- please you as you did me? I wanted to try you know.”

Rick shivered a bit at the thought of what that might feel like. “Kind of a lot to expect you to try the first time we did this.” He offered back.

“Was it?” Ardeth raised himself up onto his arm. “You did so for me.”

“Yeah, well-- that’s different. I knew what I was doing.”

“I noticed that.” Ardeth smiled. “It was very wonderful to feel so-- cherished. I only wanted to return that.”

“You did.” He promised, because it really had been wonderful. He traced Ardeth’s jaw with his fingers. “You’re okay with this right?”

“With? Ah, making love with you, you mean? Certainly. Do you expect me to regret it now?”

“Stranger things have happened.”

That made Ardeth chuckle. “With you, Rick that is certainly likely, however, this time no such strangeness. My only regret is that I did not know more of how to please you.” Ardeth kissed him softly. “Teach me that, will you?”

“Teach you what? How to please me?” He laughed himself. “Sounds really decadent, and a lot of fun, but you did just fine without me teaching you.”

“That is good to know.” Ardeth’s smile was soft now. “So next time you will let me taste you, yes?”

And damn if he didn’t feel himself flush at that. “It’s kinda a hard thing to get used to, really. The taste I mean.”

“Is it?” There was uncertainty back in the warm brown eyes now. Then they sharpened with a determined stubbornness Rick could recognize really well and Ardeth brought his hand still covered with Rick’s come to his lips and licked one finger clean. Rick groaned, feeling the rush of desire burn through him when he was too damned tired to do anything about it. Ardeth smiled but he flushed hot too. “Salty, and bitter yes, but not unpleasant no.” He offered, voice low again. “Next time, let me try?” 

“Next time, huh?” He smiled because it really did sound wonderful. “Let’s just see what feels good then, okay? But yeah, Ardeth, if you want to try I’m not crazy enough to say no.”

“Good.” Ardeth’s flush was deeper now. “There is, I think, much I have to learn about pleasing you is there not?”

“Ardeth, habib, we’re making love, not keeping score.” He didn’t like that insistence.

His friend sighed. “I-- have so little knowledge of this, Rick, and so much desire to share. I only did not want to disappoint you.”

“Do I look disappointed to you?” He found a smile. Ardeth looked at him for a moment or two and then laughed. 

“No.” He agreed. “You do not.” 

“Whoever the idiot was who told you, you were a disappointment was a complete nutcase.” He said firmly because he was pretty damn sure that’s what Ardeth was working from. Why in the world did he keep finding himself in bed with absolutely gorgeous virgins anyway? With no clue how absolutely gorgeous they were on top of it all.

Ardeth ducked his head at that. “I was-- very young and had less knowledge than I do now, which should tell you something. And she was very right to be disappointed.”

“We’re all stupid when we first start you idiot. You think anyone’s born knowing how to make love?”

Ardeth sighed. “I suppose not.”

“Come here.” Rick pulled him close and then kissed him, putting everything he had into it. Ardeth groaned and then kissed him back, hungry and passionate and so obviously enjoying the kiss. “Did that feel like I’m disappointed either?”

“No.” Ardeth smiled a bit more. “It did not. I shall try to believe it then.”

“Give me a while to rest and I’ll prove it to you.” He promised. And that got Ardeth to just blush all over again. “Sound good?”

“Yes,” Ardeth agreed. “But I agree I am too tired to do so now.”

“Oh God yes. We need to wash up though.” He sighed and then managed to get himself out of bed with a sigh. There was a jug of water and a wash basin like there always was so he filled that, put a cloth in the water and brought it back to the bed. Ardeth had sat up as well and was watching him with a look Rick had never seen on his friend’s face. Desire wasn’t really the word for it but Rick wasn’t up to being creative. He wiped himself off, then took Ardeth’s hand and wiped that clean too, smiling a bit as he did so because Ardeth smiled too, and how he could sit there all tousled and sated and still be so shy was something Rick couldn’t even begin to figure out. But it was really endearing. “No regrets, huh?” He asked it bluntly.

“None at all.” Ardeth agreed, taking the cloth from Rick’s hand and wiping himself clean.

“Good, cause I really want to hold you now okay?”

“Please?” There was that same shyness, but Ardeth pulled him close and they found a comfortable way to snuggle into the bed. Not a lot different from a lot of their mornings here, Ardeth’s head on his shoulder and Rick on his back. But Ardeth was more on top of him this time, one arm around Rick’s chest and one leg snuggled between his. He let himself finger comb the long waves under his hand and just enjoyed the whole thing. 

“You were right. This is paradise.” He whispered after a bit.

“It does feel that way, does it not?” Ardeth agreed. “Have I convinced you now that I am well?”

“Yeah.” He tightened his arms. “You are unbelievable you know that?”

“If it pleases you to think so. I think I am only a very luck man who is very tired and most satisfied with life at the moment.” Ardeth replied.

“Mmm, hopefully your satisfied with more than life.”

And that got a low chuckle. “Satisfied is not the word, no. Contented is close but could be misunderstood. Sated is better.”

Rick laughed himself. “Not much chance of misunderstanding that no. Me too, Ardeth. Me too.”

“Good.” Ardeth laid his hand over Rick’s heart. “I trust in my heart that Allah knows how truly utterly thankful I am that we are here and well, whole and sated.”

“Should we be thanking Allah for that last part?” He had to ask.

“Of course. One should be thankful for all the great gifts one receives. You are not Muslim, I am not married. Where then is the sin?”

Rick was pretty sure there was one somewhere but if Ardeth didn’t think so he wasn’t going to argue. “That’s good. This feels really too great to give up because it’s a sin. I’d rather give up drinking.”

“Truly? That I will take as a compliment.” Ardeth chuckled again. “MaSalaama, habib.”

“Mmm, sleep well, habibi.” He slipped the i onto the end just because he could.

Ardeth laughed. “Please, habib I can explain to anyone should we forget and call each other that where my tribes might hear it. Habibi has no other connotation but lover.”

“I know that.” He smiled. “I’ll be careful. I just wanted to say it because I could.”

“Hmm, very well then. Sleep well habibi.”

Rick sighed. “You too, Ardeth.” And he was still tired, and now he was very happily snuggled into bed with Ardeth and sated with lovemaking too. It was hard to think of anything but how wonderful that felt and sleep wasn’t hard to reach at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imhotep waited, with growing impatience for his guests to fall into a deep enough sleep that he could keep them there. Finally, though they did so and he walked into the room with a sigh. Finding the two very much involved in their lovemaking when he had arrived had certainly not been what he had expected. Considering how exhausted he had felt himself when he finally woke it amazed him that the two were awake even here in Thebes. But he had wanted to check and see if they were well so he had come to do just that. And what an entertaining if annoying spectacle he had found instead of the two sound asleep like he expected. He supposed he should have known better than to stand in the shadows and watch but then again, O’Connell at least had been warned that he could. And it was even more arousing to watch the two than it had been to watch Ardeth with Nefshen and he truly wanted to be in O’Connell’s place right now. It was pleasant enough to desire something as much as he desired Ardeth but it was becoming harder to ignore the desire as well. He smiled a bit at himself. _Three thousand years of torment and you can not yet learn to not desire what you can not have? Perhaps they are right after all I am mad. But I will have you Ardeth Bay. Somehow, Medjai I will have you in my bed, with joy and passion. I will feel you writhe beneath me in arousal and taste your completion as your brother has._ He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before moving to stand beside the bed and lightly brush his fingers over Ardeth’s cheek. It was not the touch he wanted but he would be content with it for now. He let his eyes wander further than his hand though and sighed.

He truly wanted to be annoyed at the two men, and especially at O’Connell at the results of his game of desire. But it was oddly calming in a way to see Ardeth lying there whole and sated as he had said in his brother’s arms. Because it was still too easy for Imhotep to recall how his reflection had looked in that hell of Anubis making and O’Connell’s nightmares. And he was still angry himself at Anubis for making him the villain in O’Connell’s hell. Almost nothing in all his life had made him as angry as it had to see that creature that wore his face run its hand down Ardeth’s body as it had hung in chains already so torn and hurt. And there was no doubt at all in his mind what sort of horrors the creature had inflicted on the young Medjai’s reflection. Rape was too pale a word for that, surely. It was a wonder that O’Connell had not torn him to pieces if he had as Ardeth had suggested seen that particular hell before. 

“Do you fear that so, O’Connell? That I will yet tear him to pieces for my own desire? Is that what brings you to his bed now? I might wish to damn your interference, warrior, but I can not condemn your goal of keeping the one you love safe, now can I? I have done many things, but that is more hypocrisy than I could stomach. But do not think I will give up so easily. I am patient and eventually you will go home to your wife and family and then we shall see what Bastet will grant me, hmm?” He stroked his fingers lightly through Ardeth’s hair. “And you, Medjai, do you fear me, so? Still? No matter that I have not taken you even when I had the chance? Never, no matter the desire or your appeal, Ardeth, would I harm you so. Where is the pleasure in that? I swear it to AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt. I am many things in this life and the last and the long horror of my death in between but I am not such a monster as that creature was. I promise you that.” He stroked his fingers along the young man’s cheek again. “I am surprisingly thankful that I was there with you in hell. To keep the horror from happening to you as well as the reflection of you that your brother’s memories created. It would be a cruel world indeed if all the fire and life I see in your eyes were to be smothered by such pain and horror. I would not even wish such a fate as that on Pharaoh himself.” He smiled sadly. “Rest well, Medjai. You have earned it and what pleasure and joy as you can find here. I will be patient as I must be. But oh, I will enjoy our next kiss now that I have ample proof that you are so very good at it when you wish to be.”

He smiled a bit more and then went to see that there was fresh water for bathing, a light lunch and clean clothes for both his guests when they awoke. No doubt it would annoy O’Connell to find that people had come and gone while they slept and then he would wonder if Imhotep was one of those people and that would be even better. 

He found a comfortable spot in the shade on the balcony and waited for his guests to awaken. 

Ardeth woke first, and from the exhaustion in O’Connell’s thoughts no doubt he would sleep a while yet. Ardeth propped himself up on one arm and watched his brother for a bit. “Oh most merciful Allah, I am without words for how full you have made my heart this day. Please, my God, let him be well. I will bear whatever tenid there must be yet for this joy but let him be well.” He whispered it softly in the language of his tribes and then sighed. “Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el’rahim.” He added after a moment. “My most heartfelt thanks for victory and bitter grief at loss to those of my tribe who rest now with you in Paradise. It is a great joy and a great loss all together to balance so in your plan of things, oh most merciful. And I am only one man to give you my thanks but they are freely given and with devotion as always.” He lay there for a bit longer before getting out of bed with a sigh. Surprise at the food and water that was there and a flush of embarrassment but nothing like annoyance or unhappiness only shyness. He washed up and dressed in the clean robes Tahiri had left for him and then poured himself a goblet of karkaday and then another and a third, before filling the goblet with water and drinking that as well. 

Imhotep gave him a bit longer and then stirred the curtains with a thought and rose to his feet to step just inside the room. “Good afternoon, Ardeth.”

Ardeth glanced quickly at O’Connell who was still sound asleep, flushed deeply and then walked out to the balcony to meet him. “We should let him sleep.”

“No doubt after such an ordeal as he faced in Anubis’ dark realm you are right.” He agreed. “Is he well enough?”

Ardeth kept his thoughts to English for a long moment and then smiled. “Most certainly.” He agreed. “But the sleep will do him good.”

“I slept most of the day away myself. Ammun gave me his blessings for us all when I returned here and then told me to go and rest until I woke and not to worry about his breakfast, there were other priests to do that. He is well pleased indeed at our victory.”

“That is good to know.” Ardeth agreed. “Did he say anything about the dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled?”

“Only that he has chastised him severely and made certain that he understands now that he is to leave your brother be and apply himself instead to breaking the Germans and not his own champion’s will.”

“Thanks be to Allah..” Ardeth sighed and then caught himself. “No offence of course meant to AmmunRa with that thought.”

Imhotep had to laugh. “No doubt my god understands your faith in your own, Ardeth. And you Medjai are you well this day?”

“Yes.” Ardeth smiled. “I am very well indeed.”

 _No doubt._ He kept the thought to himself, but the thoughts that slid through Ardeth’s mind were hard to ignore. “The wound you took and the blood you lost are not causing you injury here in the land of the faithful?” He asked.

“No. No pain at all.” Ardeth rubbed the back of his head where the wound had been. “Did I thank you for that?”

“You were in too much pain and too concerned for your brother to thank me.” He shrugged. And it was amusing that Ardeth really had no idea how to deal with him when he was being both polite and courteous. Least of all right now.  
Which of course, made it that much easier to continue it. “I hardly expected to be thanked.”

“You saved both our lives, helped us defeat an enemy that would have decimated my people and I only let my brother run you through, expect you to heal my people when we are your sworn enemies, and then take you to hell where you must rescue me and my brother all over again. Truly, I am a very poor host and not even a good comrade in arms come to that.”

Imhotep sighed. “You are only human, Medjai. And I have no complaints as to being your comrade in arms. I have no real complaints about your hospitality except that I have not had time to truly enjoy it. We won a battle the gods themselves were concerned with Ardeth Bay. I am not so petty as to begrudge you the time to find a moment to thank me.”

“I do not understand you,” Ardeth sighed. “But, I am thankful for that too I suppose. So, I give you my thanks, Imhotep, truly, with all the gratitude I have in my heart. For my people, for our victory I am thankful certainly. For my life and my brother’s life I am more than thankful. And for aiding us in hell, and helping to keep that creature-- from harming me, thank you seems so pale a thing to say.”

He smiled and reached over to clasp the young Medjai’s shoulder as he had seen O’Connell do a hundred times it seemed. “I am truly thankful to Ammun myself Ardeth that I could keep the thing from harming you. And you are welcome for the aid I was able to give in saving some of your people. And as to saving you and your brother, we are all champions of Egypt are we not? But I am pleased with your gratitude certainly. Will it get me my name from you more than once a day do you think?” He asked.

That made Ardeth smile. “Allah is merciful, surely he can not fault me for so simple a thing as that much gratitude. It will be hard to manage, but I shall endeavor to keep the Priest of AmmunRa who is my ally against Germany separate in my mind from the Creature at Hamanaptura who I am sworn to defeat. Because I owe you too much thanks, Imhotep to wish you as an enemy just yet.”

“Then I am thankful to AmmunRa for that.” He squeezed the hand he had on Ardeth’s shoulder and then let go, and Ammun was truly merciful because it did not seem that the young man had minded the touch at all. _Well now, I am not certain if I should be jealous O’Connell or thank you myself if somehow you had something to do with this._ “It is worth all the annoying and insulting your brother will no doubt do me if it brings you such joy to have him well.”

Ardeth flushed just a bit, and ducked his head. “You will think otherwise once the insulting and annoying start no doubt. But I am so much more than overjoyed that he is well.”

“He is a good ally if an annoying one, Ardeth. And he is insulting because he loves you well and does not like me at all and certainly the horror Anubis showed him has not improved his opinion of me any. I am insulted on to anger myself that the dread god chose me to be the villain in that hell he created. I am by no means without fault and I have blasphemed certainly though Ammun grants me forgiveness for that thanks be. But I am not nor even at Hamanaptura was I ever a creature such as that.”

“No. I will give you that. Destructive I have known you to be. Deadly certainly, and a formidable foe. But for all that you have pressed me in this game of your desire for me, for all the threats you have made to me and the others, you have never once been so cruel. Or caused me pain. Even when you were free to do so before the gods gainsaid it and I would have borne it as willingly as I could find the courage for.”

Imhotep smiled a bit. “Bravery and courage you have never lacked, Ardeth. And it would truly be a horrible thing to see such admirable qualities or such appealing beauty destroyed so completely. I desire you certainly, Medjai, but I am no rapist. You have my word to AmmunRa on that.”

Ardeth sighed a bit, and cast a prayer to Allah for understanding. “It is as always that area between rape and leaving me alone that worries me.”

Imhotep smiled. “Are my kisses that horrible really?” He asked.

Ardeth sighed again but he rolled his eyes a bit. “Are not any kisses one does not desire horrible in and of themselves?”

“There may be some truth to that.” he agreed. “So stop thinking of them as something you do not desire and think of them instead as-- a very involved thank you for the lives they represent. Will that help any?”

Ardeth shook his head. “Madness is not a strong enough word.”

“No doubt you are right. Come now, Ardeth we both know I could have had you in my bed today if I had been the villain your brother thinks me. I only asked for another kiss did I not?” He smiled a bit more. “It is not like I asked you to kneel for me is it?”

And yesterday he was certain the intent in that would have meant nothing to the young man beside him but now it made him flush dark across his cheeks and it was such an enjoyable sight he had to smile. “I would not enjoy that.” Ardeth managed finally, but it was an obvious fight to be calm.

“No, no doubt you would not. Which, I wish you would realize, is why I did not ask it of you. I use it only as a point of reference in this area between kisses and rape you seem to worry so about. You are far too intriguing yet to harm you so.”

Ardeth sighed. “Thanks be to God.”

“As you say. Come now, your brother will be awake soon and I would, you will not believe me no doubt, not wish to stir his memories of Anubis hell by seeing me kiss you. So, if you can find it in your heart to be thankful for his life once more I will have a kiss from you this glorious day of victory for Egypt.”

Ardeth sighed again but he set his goblet down. “As you wish.” He agreed but there was not really any fear in his thoughts. No enjoyment certainly but not any fear either. 

“Ammun but you are pleasing, Ardeth.” He stroked his hand along the young man’s jaw, smiling at the feel and recalling O’Connell’s comment on how the short beard had tickled. It was a pleasant thought certainly. “Kiss me, Ahba.” He whispered it softly in Egyptian. “Show me the joy you have for your brother’s life and the fact that you woke with him whole in your arms.”

“That is not...” Ardeth broke the words with a sigh as Imhotep pressed his lips to Ardeth’s. And it was not so hard to keep the kiss light and soft, his fingers sliding into the soft still tangled hair and rubbing with one finger along the gash he had healed. Ardeth sighed a bit but he relaxed under the kiss a little, not even tensing when Imhotep eased his tongue finally between his lips. Another long bit of patience and he drew Ardeth closer and let his tongue play with his. Teasing, but not pushing too hard just yet. Surprise edged with distrust kept Ardeth slightly tense against him but after a bit that faded some and he returned the caresses cautiously. Imhotep stroked his finger along the path the gash had taken, reminding him again of the reason for this kiss and Ardeth sighed, but he did not break the kiss only gave it back for a long few moments. It was harder than he thought it would be to pull away from that kiss with something close to his normal control. 

“You are quite welcome, Ardeth.” He smiled a bit. “Go see to your brother now, hmm? I will expect you both for dinner.” He released the young man with a sigh and then walked back through the room and out the door. “I will give your greetings to AmmunRa when I see him to his battle with Set once more.”

“Thank you.” There was such a confusion to Ardeth thoughts that he had to smile.

“You are quite welcome.” And he closed the door behind him. “Bright Bastet truly I am thankful for that gift.” He whispered to the air around him and went to see to his god.


	4. Asr: Chapter 4

Ardeth sighed as the high priest of Ammun closed the door. “Allah have mercy but you are mad.” He whispered to himself. But perhaps he should not complain about the madness too much considering. He poured himself another goblet full of water and then sat down at the small table and before he realized it he had eaten a great deal. But his thoughts were no less settled. It had been an odd conversation with the priest of Ammun certainly. Not that most conversations they had were not odd in and of themselves but this was a bit more so. Odd to consider that he was truly thankful to the priest as his ally and for his life and for Rick’s and for his people who had lain injured in Ahm Shere. Even odder to think that he was truly grateful to him for keeping that damned monster Anubis had created from harming him, even trying to keep him from being touched at all. Ardeth shivered a bit at that.

He looked back over at Rick who was still sleeping, having rolled onto his side now. Truly, no matter the horror they had endured in the middle he was very, very glad for the pleasure they had finally gotten to share between them. He closed his eyes and let the memory of it wash over him. He had little enough experience with passion certainly but what he had shared with Rick was more than that. He was certain of it. And determined to learn what he could to bring his friend that joy too. Rick had said he was not disappointed, had certainly not seemed disappointed for which Ardeth was thankful, but it bothered him yet that he was disappointed in himself. It had been a very long time since Ardeth had considered himself ignorant of life and it had happened far to frequently in Thebes lately. He had managed to learn enough of sharing passion with a woman to please Nefshen he could learn enough of what two men did together for desire to please Rick. 

He filled both goblets with karkaday and took them back over to the bed, setting one on the bedside table and then sitting down beside the bed to drink his own. He was still thirsty and a bit tired but not enough to sleep. He set his goblet aside and reached out tentatively to brush his fingers through Rick’s hair. Sleep made Rick look younger, playing up the resemblance between him and Alex actually. He wondered absently what Rick had looked like as a child of eight or ten or twelve. No doubt his friend would have been even more trouble than his son without the guidance of two parents such as Alex was blessed with. 

He stroked the soft hair again, finer and lighter than his own certainly. He let his hand move down along Rick’s arm to his hand which was curled into a fist not far from the edge of the bed. Odd still to find such appeal in the strength his brother wore so casually. Not, Ardeth admitted to himself that he really let himself think too often about what he found attractive or not. Why invite the loneliness or unfulfillable desire when there was no reason to aggravate it by letting himself want in the first place? In an odd way it was the opposite here in Thebes, because he could look and admire without offence or without giving someone the idea that he was more interested than he was. The lack of clothing certainly made it easier to look as well. He smiled a bit, recalling that Nefshen had certainly not felt the slightest inhibition in letting him look as much as he wanted. She was beautiful certainly but it was more her obvious joy at life that drew his attention than her body. She made him laugh when she did because it was always with joy at something. Rick was like that too most times, full of life and with a smile that was infectious. In many ways it was like standing in the sunlight to be beside him because he made it so easy to want to enjoy life too. So perhaps that was what drew him to them both in such different ways. And while Nefshen was a tiny slip of a woman she had a great deal of strength to her, from the dance no doubt. He could recall how she had wrapped her legs around him and pulled him tight against her, no doubt nearly leaving bruises. Not that he had minded in the slightest. What would it feel like to have Rick hold him tightly with all the strength in his friend’s arms? He smiled a bit more at the thought. Perhaps he could convince Rick to try that next time they shared his bed for more than sleep. 

“What are you thinking about?” Rick asked softly, his voice a bit rough with sleep but there was a smile there too.

Ardeth smiled back. “You,” he replied and traced his hand down Rick’s arm again. “And how much I wanted you to wake up and kiss me again.”

“Really? And here I was kinda worried you’d have second thoughts.”

“No regrets, no.” He shook his head. “Why regret something so wonderful, my friend? There are enough horrors in the world to regret without making something sad out of such beauty.”

“I’m really glad you think so.” Rick replied but he smiled a bit more. “How long have you been awake?”

“An hour perhaps? There is food and water to wash and drink.” He picked up the goblet he’d filled for Rick. “Here.” He handed it to him with a smile. “No doubt you are as thirsty as I am.” He rose to his feet. “And the priest of Ammun spoke to me for a bit.”

“Damn it Ardeth, you could have woken me when the damned thing got here. Or was he watching us sleep?”

“No, thanks be to Allah.” He flushed a bit. “I was up and dressed before he arrived. And you were too exhausted to wake you. It was not a bad visit at all.” He sighed and refilled his goblet. “He seemed concerned as to how we had both healed from the battle at Ahm Shere. And he brought me Ammun’s assurance that he has told Anubis in no uncertain terms that he is to leave you be.”

“Thank God.” Rick sighed. But he got out of bed himself and started to wash off. Ardeth refilled his goblet and handed it back to him. “Anything else?”

“We talked a little about what-- we had seen in Hell and odd as it seems he assured me that while he desires me he would never harm me so.” He felt himself flush just a bit. “He even went so far as to tell me that he would not press me to the point of having me on my knees. Thanks be to God.”

“He can go screw himself. Damn it, he is not going to hurt you...” Rick’s hands gripped his arms tightly.

“Shhh,” Ardeth gripped his arms in return. “No harm done, Rick. None at all. It was a promise to do none not a threat. Truly, Rick he has saved your son, you, me, and half the wounded amongst my tribe. Do you think for a moment that if he had decided to have me I would not have bartered my soul for those lives? But he did not even ask. He is mad, and he drives me to madness myself with his teasing but even with the kisses he has taken he has never once harmed me Rick. Not once as he so much as caressed me through my robes except to rub my shoulders and treat my burns. I know what Anubis showed you my friend. But believe me on this, hmm? I have not been raped, Rick. Surely the fact that I just spent the morning in your arms making love should convince you of that.”

The cold anger drained out of the blue eyes that met his and they warmed back to the lighter color he liked. “Yeah, okay. I can believe that. He just really pisses me off you know.”

Ardeth smiled. “He said as much. That he would even be glad he saved your life, despite how you annoy and insult him because it brought me such joy to have you whole. And after all you only insulted him so because you love me and hate him and are worried that he will harm me.”

“Yeah well, okay. But I’m not trusting him worth crap.”

“I am not asking you too. All I ask is that you do not harm him until we are certain we are no longer allies with AmmunRa’s High Priest.”

“Just so long as Ammun’s priest keeps his hands off you I can be civil, yeah.” Rick agreed.

“I owe him four kisses yet, Rick, so I doubt he will keep his hands completely off me. But I will tell you without pretense if he does anything more than ask for those kisses.”

“You are so damned brave, Ardeth.” Rick sighed.

“I am not nearly as brave as you think me.” He corrected. “But what courage I have will have to do. Are you hungry?” He let the subject go for now.

“Starving.” Rick admitted. “Let me get dressed, huh?” 

He nodded but he did not keep from watching as Rick did so. Finally, his friend turned to look at him and the fact that he had been watching must have been in his eyes because Rick smiled. “You keep looking at me like that, and I’m going to want to get undressed again real quick.”

“Truly?” He smiled a bit. “I was wondering myself if we could be late to dinner.” He reached out and let his fingers just brush across Rick’s hip as he came over to the table.

“Don’t tease.” Rick smiled and then caught his hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss upon his palm. “Or I’ll tease back.” The kiss was followed by a long lick of Rick’s tongue along his finger. 

Ardeth groaned despite himself and then smiled and traced his finger along Rick’s lips. “Will you show me how to taste you then? That would be better than dinner.”

Rick’s eyes were hot blue now, and hungry as well. “You’re playing with fire you know that right?”

“Yes.” He admitted. “I am trying very hard to do so.” 

“First I need to eat something a little more substantial. Then we’ll see about who’s tasting who.” Rick leaned over and kissed him before he could answer. Ardeth just sighed and gave himself over to the kiss wanting very much to do more than that. He recalled how Rick had kissed him earlier so deep and thorough that it was almost like making love. He tried to give that kiss back now, one hand in Rick’s short hair and the other back on his hip now. And it was far too good to think about anything but the desire that was already coiling inside him. Rick broke the kiss finally and just groaned, pulling away after a moment. “Food Ardeth, please?”

He smiled, liking that rough note to Rick’s voice. “There is food here.” He agreed and then let Rick sit down and eat without trying to tease him further. He refilled both their goblets noticing that Rick did as he had done and drank down several quickly. “I am sorry, my friend, here you are injured and exhausted and I am thinking only of my own desires.”

“The desire is mutual.” Rick grinned. “And I’m only hungry and thirsty. I slept fine.” Rick reached over and traced his jaw with a familiar caress. “You?”

“I slept very well.” He agreed with a smile. “Your shoulder is not paining you then?”

“Not a bit.” Rick shook his head. “Feels fine, actually. That’s some spell, huh?”

“It is indeed.” But he thanked Allah for the joy of it none the less and then not certain how to balance the faith but wanting to he thanked Ammun as well because it was actually his spell. Perhaps that was like thanking the angels for showing the Prophet, peace be upon him, the wonders of Allah. If not, Allah was merciful and would understand his foolishness. Rick ate much as he had, barely taking time to swallow before eating more. He wondered to himself if they would be so hungry when they woke in Ahm Shere, which made him wonder how long it was until morning there. It was so hard to tell how long they had slept here after all. He glanced back at the curtained balcony trying to judge the time. The gold tinge to the sunlight told him they had perhaps an hour here until sunset. Tomorrow when he woke in Ahm Shere he would have to see that his tribesmates were buried before the sun set again. Then he had to find enough who could stomach the horrible task of seeing that Ahmer’s tribe was buried as well. And word needed to be sent to Hashim who stood with a small force still at Hamanaptura. And he had yet to deal with Gamal and Kashim and his uncertain position as commander of the Medjai. Perhaps he should send a message to Izzy as well and have him come back for Rick, Evelyn, Alex and Jonathan. The thought only reminded him that someone else would have to send the message for him because Arebe was in Paradise now and his tribe was led by his son Malik. He sighed at that. _May Horus walk with between you and all the dark places you travel my friend. Truly, the bright son of Osiris could ask for no better man to walk with. Allah grant you peace and joy at his side._

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was gentle as was the hand on his arm. “What’s wrong, habib?”

“Grief like fear rides faster than any horseman.” Ardeth replied with a sigh. “I am thinking of my people, and the friends I have lost.”

“I wish it had been a better victory, Ardeth. I really do.” Rick offered.

“I should be thankful we won at all. And I am. But I grieve all the same. But Allah is most merciful and grants me joy beyond which my heart can hold to soothe that grief.” He put his hand over Rick’s. “Were I burying you as well, Rick. I wou

“You’re stronger than you think you are.” Rick shook his head. “But I’m really glad we aren’t dead too, Ardeth. I’d like to be there for the party you owe me not have you throw one in my honor cause I’m dead.”

“As you say.” He smiled a bit. “Then I am thankful to Allah that I may yet do so.” He reached over and traced Rick’s jaw with his hand. Morning would come in Ahm Shere soon enough and he would have to be chieftain and commander and warrior then. So he would take this wonderful time in the land of the faithful of old Egypt and be a man who was finding the joy of loving another. “Are you still hungry?” He asked.

“Nah,” Rick shook his head and then took a long drink of his karkaday. “You?”

“No.” He answered and then smiled despite the fact that he could feel himself flush hot. “Well, not for food per say.”

That brought a bright flash to Rick’s eyes. “Tease.”

“Promise,” he returned and meant it.

“Christ Ardeth you are even crazier than I thought you were you know. We could take this slow. We should...”

“Have faith that I will tell you if I do not wish-- to do more than what we do all right? Truly, I am the one without an idea of this and yet I am now the one trying to seduce you. I would think it should be the other way around do you not?”

Rick smiled, and there was that dark hungry look now that Ardeth knew he should be leery of and was not. “You want me to seduce you, huh?”

“I do not think you will need to try very hard.” He smiled.

“I like challenge.” Rick turned his head a bit and began to place feather light kisses on Ardeth’s fingers that were still against his jaw. Then he swirled his tongue along one like he had earlier. “Can we be late to dinner?”

“Certainly.” He saw no reason not. “We shall go and be good guests and eat. We owe our fellow champion that much for our lives certainly. But, I do not think being there at a certain time is necessary.”

“Good.” Rick smiled a bit and then turned Ardeth’s hand over and nipped at his knuckles and that felt surprisingly good too. “Like that?”

“Yes.” He agreed. 

“Good.” Rick pressed a kiss to his palm and curled his fingers around it. “Keep that.” He whispered softly. “I’ll want it back later.”

Ardeth nodded. “Whenever.” He found a smile. “You are teasing me now.”

“I am.” Rick agreed. “And I haven’t even started.” Strong fingers traced Ardeth’s jaw then back to the point and up to behind his ear. “Can I kiss you now?” Rick asked in that same low whisper.

“Yes.” Ardeth smiled a bit more. “Please?”

“Whatever you ask for, Ardeth.” Rick rose to his feet and pulled Ardeth with him. The kiss was soft at first, but it slid into hot desire quickly, mostly because Ardeth was not really wanting gentle at that moment. He let his tongue duel with Rick’s and did not surrender the fight quite as quickly as he had before. Rick broke the kiss finally with a groan that was mostly Ardeth’s name. “Slow down, Ardeth. This is too good to rush.”

“I told you I did not need much seducing.” He smiled.

Rick chuckled. “Sorry, you got me determined now. Seducing you sounds perfect.” Rick kissed him again lightly. “You did ask me to tell you what I liked right?”

“I asked you to teach me how to please you, yes.” He agreed.

“I’d rather spend a while finding the things that please us both, okay?” Rick’s lips were against his ear now “Sound good?” The question was warm air against his skin that made him shiver.

“Mmm, very much. That tickles.” He put his arms tightly around his friend and sighed. 

“This?” Rick’s voice was full of his smile then his lips teased over Ardeth’s ear and that was the oddest thing to find himself utterly aroused by.

“Rick?”

A soft chuckle that just added to the shivers. “Like that too? Thought you would.” Rick managed something with his teeth that made Ardeth groan and grip onto his friend’s shoulders tighter. “Breathe Ardeth.” Rick suggested.  
That was such an odd request to hear in a voice other than Imhotep’s that he shook his head a bit. 

“What?” Rick’s voice was still a soft whisper. “You want me to stop?”

“No.” He swallowed hard. “I want you to kiss me again.”

“Okay.” Rick chuckled and then pressed his lips to Ardeth’s throat, kissed the skin there and then moved back to the point of his jaw and nibbled slowly. 

“Oh Allah have mercy, Rick, stop that.”

“Why? Doesn’t it feel good?” There was a smile in the soft voice still as his friend pulled back to look at him. “Looks like it feels good.”

“It feels like Paradise.” He offered. “I only want to kiss you, please?”

“Okay.” Rick kissed him and Ardeth groaned, and gave the kiss all he knew how. And it was apparently enough because Rick groaned too, and pulled him close and it was enough just to lose himself in that heat. “You like kissing, a lot, don’t you?” Rick’s voice was breathless as he pulled back finally.

“Yes.” Ardeth answered not able to think beyond that. “Kissing you.” He amended.

“Right.” Rick agreed. “And Nefshen right?”

“Yes.” He had to admit that. “Kissing you is better.”

“Is it?” Rick smiled. “Why?”

“I have no idea.” Which was the truth. He also did not care. He only pulled Rick into another kiss instead. Rick broke that one too after a bit.

“Ardeth.” His voice was a sigh. “Seduction should be slow, you idiot.”

Ardeth took a deep breath and then nodded. “Slow.” He promised and then moved his lips to Rick’s throat as Rick had done for him. “Just so long as I can kiss you.” He let his lips play over his friend’s skin, nibbling a bit himself on those spots that Rick had tried on him. Then he brought his lips to Rick’s ear and licked.

Rick gave a groaned sort of chuckle. “That tickles.”

He smiled and then turned his head just a bit to follow the lick with the edge of his jaw and his beard. 

Rick groaned again low and rough this time and his hands gripped Ardeth tightly. “Oh Christ.”

“Good?” He was not really certain what to make of the response only held still, uncertainly and felt Rick shudder.

“Oh yeah.”

He sighed, relaxing a little and then found the courage to do it again.

“Ardeth, enough. Please?”

“All right.” He agreed. “You enjoyed it though?”

“Any more, and I’m going to forget about the seducing and just tumble us into bed.”

Ardeth flushed a bit, but he felt undeniably proud of that fact too. “You could.”

“Nope. Seduction first, tumble later.” Rick smiled. “Show me how to undo these.” His hands grasped Ardeth’s robes for a moment.

"It is easiest to undo the sash first." He offered.

"Okay." Rick looked right into his eyes, his own that hot blue again and unwound the sash from Ardeth's waist slowly. "Now what?”

Ardeth sighed. "The outside lacings are here." He undid the knots himself. "That holds the outer robe shut."

Okay." Rick pulled the lacings apart with a smile and then brushed he outer robe from Ardeth's shoulders and draped it over the chair. "And then?"

"The ones here." He brought Rick's hand to the outer ties at his waist. “To keep this part closed." He moved his own hand back to the front of his galabeyeha. Rick undid those knots carefully and pulled the lacing free. Despite himself Ardeth shivered a little. This was more intimidating than just tumbling into bed had been. "Then the inside tie here." He pulled Rick's hand to the other lacing inside. 

"Okay?" Rick asked softly.

"Yes." He smiled a bit. "But you could kiss me again."

"Sure." Rick tangled his fingers in Ardeth's hair and kissed him. And that was enough to focus on and enjoy so he could stop worrying that he was going to disappoint his friend somehow. How exactly was one supposed to be seduced after all? Rick broke the kiss with a sigh and then smiled. "Then these, huh?" His fingers went back to the inside ties and pulled the lacing loose.

"Yes." Ardeth agreed. 

"Not so hard." Rick smiled and then slowly ran his fingers up Ardeth's chest to his shoulders and slid the robe down his arms catching it to drape it over the chair to. "Tell me what this means." Rick traced one tattoo in Egyptian that bisected the scar he had from Hamanaptura. 

"Onto death, I will not falter." He offered the translation.

"And this one?" The warm fingers moved to the one on his right shoulder.

"Order must always triumph." 

"This one I can read." The fingers moved back to the one in Arabic that ran across the scars he bore from their battle in England. "No matter the battlefield, victory." Rick offered it softly. "I remember when you got these."

"So do I. Those were truly horrible things to face."

"Yeah." Rick smiled. "That's an odd one though." His hand pressed over Ardeth's heart as it had so many times recently. 

"That is because it is not a tattoo. It is a brand." He explained.

"Ouch." Rick winced but he traced the Arabic. "I can get Allah, but what's the rest?"

"It is-- a brand of ownership in a sense. It marks me as a warrior of Allah's, and of my tribes, a rite of passage that makes me able to claim the title of chieftain."

"You are nuts you know that." Rick smiled but his fingers were gentle. "That had to hurt.”

“A great deal, yes." Ardeth agreed. "It was the hardest thing I have ever done I think, sat there and keep silent..." He stopped and then chuckled a little. "Until the other night when I came here and had to wait for him to return from seeing Ammun and expect to be in his bed. That was harder, but not painful thanks be to Allah."

Rick's eyes were a bit darker but then he smiled and bent down to place a kiss just over the brand. "You're as brave as you are crazy. Which is good, I guess."

Ardeth smiled. "Pot and kettle again my friend."

"Well, yeah." Rick chuckled but he kissed Ardeth again, soft and long and just a little hungry this time. But his hands stroked lightly down Ardeth's sides and then up his back to hold him close. He sighed and then kissed Rick back, and it was so good to just kiss him like this. Ardeth was reasonably sure he could do so for hours. Rick broke the kiss finally. "We need to sit down if I'm going to do this properly. Or lay down, that would work too."

"Is it still seduction if we are lying in bed already?" That seemed odd to him.

Rick smiled. "It's seduction for as long as it takes to make love, Ardeth." Rick licked at his throat again and then up to his ear and nibbled. Ardeth shuddered. There was another chuckle and Rick just repeated the caress, holding Ardeth close as he did so.

He groaned a little. "You may make love to me now, if you wish."

"Crazy idiot." Rick muttered but he did not stop the very arousing kisses to Ardeth's throat now. 

"For wanting to make love with you?" Ardeth asked, because that made no sense.

"For...never mind, I should know better. Come to bed, habibi."

"You need to undress too." He said with all the firmness he still had, which was not nearly enough.

"I will." Rick promised. "Sit, huh?" He led Ardeth over to the bed and he sat without complaint.

"May I?" He let himself reach for the buttons on Rick's shirt.

"Sure." Rick smiled a bit. And it was easier this time but he was still clumsier than he would have liked. He pushed the cotton down Rick's arms, enjoying the warm skin against his palms. "Maybe you're right and laces are easier." 

“I find them so." He smiled himself and then ran his hands as slowly as he knew how over Rick's chest, warm skin smooth and rough both over hard muscle beneath. "No tattoos to read. But one can not doubt your stubbornness or survival skills." He traced his fingers down one long knife scar and then around Rick's waist to his back to touch one he did not recognize. "What caused that?"

"Hot metal. First thing the guy grabbed was a poker from the fire, and I didn't dodge quick enough." Rick shrugged.

"Ouch." He repeated Rick's earlier comment on his own brand. "And these?" He slid his hands up to trace the slight lines along his shoulder blades.

"Whip." Rick answered softly. Ardeth tightened his hands a little. It was one thing to have scars gained and given in battle another still to feel the proof that someone had harmed his friend for the purpose of doing nothing else. "Long time ago, Ardeth, don't growl."

He found a smile because Rick did. "Was I? Now see you have me doing it." He rolled his eyes. "We shall have to get you some more tattoos."

"Right. You explain that to Evie."

Ardeth smiled. "Rite of passage?" He suggested. "You are one of our tribe now."

"Nope." Rick shook his head. 

"Very well." He pressed his lips to the long knife wound and then traced it with his tongue as he had done before.

"Mmm, that still tickles."

"Good." He did it again. Then he reached for the buckle of Rick's belt. 

"Uh uh." Rick caught his hands again. "Later." 

"Rick." He growled back.

"Later, please?" Rick smiled and Ardeth gave the argument with a sigh. It got him a long teasing kiss though so it was not a bad one to lose apparently. He wrapped his arms around Rick and then laid back onto the bed and pulled his friend with him. "Ardeth." Rick growled his name in return as he broke this kiss and raised himself up on his arms. "Idiot."

"I like your weight on me." He gave it baldly and then felt himself flush.

Rick's eyes were brighter and the gaze hotter now. "You do, huh?"

"Yes." He nodded, but the desire coiled a bit tighter. “Do you not?”

“No, I mean no I like it too. I just want to do this slow.” Rick raised himself up on his arms. “And touching you like that is not going to help me do that.”

“No?” He smiled a bit, liking that idea. “Can we do slow later?”

Rick chuckled. “Now you want me to seduce you quickly?” He whispered the words into Ardeth’s ear and then licked down his throat to the point where it met his shoulder and kissed there, which made Ardeth shiver all over again. “Nope.”

“I do not need to be seduced.” He sighed. “Truly. Is seduction not to entice someone to make love with you? You do not need to entice me, Rick. I am here already.”

“I noticed that. And seduction is about easing into making love, Ardeth. Which is what we’re doing. Long and slow and as much fun as we can have.”

“Was earlier not fun? I enjoyed it.” He pushed Rick back a little to look at him. “You said you were not disappointed.”

“I wasn’t. I’m not. It was perfect. But I like slow too, and I like seduction. And I’d really like to just draw this out and enjoy the whole thing with you.” Rick shook his head a little. “If you really want it to be fast and crazy and too hot to think Ardeth we can do that.”

“I...” He blinked and then sighed. “I do not know what I want, Rick. Only that I do. I have less patience than knowledge here and that is truly frightening.”

Rick’s smile was gentle. “Yeah, and you make it to easy to forget that you know. Okay, then trust me on this, it’s really good slow. Promise.”

He sighed. “As you say. As slow as you want then. Only kiss me first?”

“Sure.” Rick smiled again and then kissed him, and it was indeed long and sweet and very slow. “We’ll do fast and crazy later okay?”

“Yes.” He agreed. It was hardly worth arguing for when he had no real idea what either entailed. Perhaps it would do him well to let Rick go slow and learn what he could grasp of it so he would be able to use that to please his friend as well. He smiled a bit at the thought and then leaned up to kiss Rick again, gentle at first and then slowly deeper until he could lose himself in the hot glide of tongues for a long while until Rick pulled back.

“See?”

“There is certainly joy to be had in that, yes.” He agreed. 

“Good.” Rick went back to kissing his throat and he let his hands slide down his friend’s back, and over his sides. The kisses went to nibbles and then a stronger bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and he arched his back with a hiss of in drawn air. 

“More?” He could not help but ask.

“Sure.” Rick agreed and repeated the gentle bite. This time it made Ardeth shudder with the sensation. Rick didn’t let go either, just worried the spot with his tongue and teeth. Ardeth leaned his head back, offering his friend better access. Rick groaned softly at that as well, which Ardeth did not understand either. “You really would tempt a saint you know that right?” Rick whispered.

“I do not want to tempt anyone but you.” He replied, but it was a bit hard to get his voice steady. “More?”

“Yeah, lots more, Ardeth, I promise.” The words were warm soft breath against his skin where Rick had been teasing. Which made him shiver again. And it was so very good to just hold Rick close and let his mind slip back into the warm spiral of sensation Rick was creating. He wanted to keep more thought for learning how to please his friend but it was too good to think right now. So he let the worry go and only enjoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick smiled a bit at the soft choked off groan Ardeth gave as he moved to the other side of his friend’s throat and bit there lightly too. _Told you slow could be good._ He smiled and repeated the move. Ardeth groaned, tightening his hands on Rick’s shoulders a little. Then the hands stroked down his sides, up over the curve of ribs to his chest and back again. He wondered to himself if Ardeth was even aware of the way his hands worked lower each pass but he wasn’t going to complain either. Not with the soft pleasure filled moans he kept getting as he slowly traced down the scars Ardeth had gotten on the bus in London and further along the curve of muscle before pausing for a moment. As new to this as Ardeth was it was still so tempting to push further, give into that little voice in his head that reminded him of how good this could feel all hot and fast, quick and crazy when the other man wanted it just as much as he did. Now and desperate in the dark when you could snatch a bit of comfort and relief and then maybe sleep. But this wasn’t a quick grope in the dark of night with a comrade this was making love in the full light of day, even if the shadows were getting longer and cooler now. And Ardeth for all his crazy bravery and occasionally downright idiotic recklessness was one way too quick fumble away from being a virgin to sex with another guy. And unless Rick was way off which he didn’t think he was, there hadn’t been a whole lot of women either. Which given Ardeth’s tribe, and the fact that he was so determined not to get married to someone who didn’t want him made Rick figure all the experience he had short of Nefshen had probably been at a brothel. And that wasn’t lovemaking anyway. Enjoyable and occasionally a whole lot of fun yeah, but nothing deeper. 

He sighed, blowing the breath over the heated wet skin under his lips and smiling at the shiver that evoked. Then he reigned his own desire in as best he could, which was damn hard with Ardeth so hot and willing under him like this and licked a light flick of his tongue over one nipple. And that got a completely unsmothered groan from Ardeth and those strong callused hands tightened on his back with almost enough strength to bruise. “Good?” He whispered.

“Oh Allah have mercy, please? Again?”

“Yeah.” He licked again, then a third time before actually closing his lips and sucking a bit. Ardeth arched his back and moaned something else in Medja probably because Rick couldn’t follow it at all. But the hands on his shoulders were still holding him tight so he kept at it until Ardeth groaned, a low dark gasp of sound and his hands went back to stroking haphazardly over Rick’s back now. And it was really way too good to feel him enjoy this so much. Not good on Rick’s self control or his own growing desire but good to know he was doing it right. He trailed a line of kisses to the other side, pausing to place one in the middle of the brand just above Ardeth’s heart. _God but that had to have hurt. How did you keep silent through something like that? Even if you knew it was coming and were prepared for it?_ He sighed and added it to his list of just insane things his friend did and let himself get lost for a while in teasing a few more of those dark breathless moans out of Ardeth.

Pushing himself back up onto his hands he looked down at his friend. Ardeth looked entirely too good lying there all tousled and flushed, breathing hard with his skin damp and occasionally red marked from Rick’s teeth and lips. He smiled despite knowing better but he was pretty damn sure no one else had ever seen Ardeth quite this lost in pleasure before, at least not just from kisses. Ardeth looked good most times, but he looked utterly irresistible when he was caught in passion and desire like this. Just waiting and willing to be as debauched as Rick wanted. And it wouldn’t be that hard either. Ease the rest of his clothes off, tease from his feet to his cock with tongue and teeth and then when he finally had Ardeth’s cock back in his mouth just ease a finger inside, soft and slow and... _Back off, O’Connell. Not happening today, no. You’re too over the edge here yourself. Cause you don’t even want to wait half as long as it’s going to take to get that far much less the time it’s going to take to ease him open and relaxed enough to even think about maybe trying which you are not doing because he’s your best friend and he’s even more naive than Evie was when you married her. She at least knew what sex was supposed to be. Well, okay she knew how it was done. But Ardeth I am willing to bet really good money doesn’t even know it’s possible much less how it’s done. And thank you God for that because I could not bear it if someone hurt him. You said you wouldn’t let the damned thing rape him Horus I’ve lived that too much lately please just keep it from happening in the real world and here okay? He’s too good for that you know that right? Of course you do sorry. Didn’t mean to bring that up._ How in the world was somebody supposed to pray to a god who had first hand experience with what Rick wanted desperately to keep Ardeth from having any experience with at all?

“Rick?” Ardeth’s voice was a rough passion soaked whisper and it pulled him back to the now and he had to smile.

“Got lost in how good it feels, sorry.”

Ardeth smiled, and damn if he still couldn’t look shy even now. Strong fingers, a little shaky, traced Rick’s jaw. “Paradise can not feel better.”

“Don’t bet on that. I’m not done yet.” Rick smiled again and then stroked his fingers down the firm muscles of Ardeth’s stomach. “These lacings I can do.” He promised and undid the knots. “Good thing you didn’t put your boots on, huh? Not that kneeling at your feet to get them off wasn’t fun.”

“It was wonderful.” Ardeth agreed. “Would you, do as before and...?” He paused and a dark flush colored his cheeks.

“Drink you down again?” He said it for him, putting all the desire into his voice that he could.

“Yes.” Ardeth whispered and it was a pleading sort of whisper that made Rick’s own desire climb a notch or two.

“Ask nice.” He teased, not even meaning it enough to wait for a reply but pulling the lacing free and then easing the dark cotton down a bit and putting his lips to the soft skin that revealed, nipping as light as he could at Ardeth’s waist. And then he pushed himself back onto his knees so he could get the dark loose pants off and toss then onto to the floor with his shirt. 

“Please?” Ardeth whispered dark and low. “I have no words now, habib.” Dark eyes full of desire and hot with passion met his. “Make love to me now, Rick?”

“Oh Christ don’t...Yeah okay. Right.” He gave up on the words and then kissed Ardeth hard, probably harder than he should have but Ardeth only moaned and tried to pull Rick back down to him. “Wait...” He fumbled with his own pants kinda wishing he’d let Ardeth do them earlier and got them off and then he let Ardeth pull him down, and it felt even better than he remembered it feeling to let his cock slide against someone else’s when they were both eager and hard like this. Ardeth gave another of those strangled off groans and tossed his head back. Rick took the invitation and sucked hard at the point where shoulder met neck for a long minute. Then he kissed the spot just below the brand, and ran his hands firmly down to brush both nipples hard. 

Ardeth’s back arched which just pressed him tighter against Rick and that made Rick gasp too. A last quick bite at the muscles of Ardeth’s stomach and then he gave up on the teasing and the seduction and took Ardeth back in his mouth and used every bit of knowledge he’d ever had at this to bring him pleasure. He had to brace one arm over Ardeth’s hips this time though because Ardeth wanted to thrust a little too much for Rick to take. Strong callused fingers gripped his hair as best they could and Rick pulled back a bit and pulled them loose, pressing them back to the sheets because there was no way he was going to keep from choking otherwise. “Let it happen, Ardeth.” He growled out the words somehow and went back to work, using his free hand now to reach as gently as he knew how to the already tight sacs just behind Ardeth’s cock and that thank God was all it took. 

Ardeth cried a low almost sobbing sort of groan and Rick swallowed what he could of the hot pulses that hit the back of his throat. And it was bitter and salty but Ardeth had been right it really wasn’t unpleasant. Or at least not nearly as bad as Rick had recalled it tasting. He licked the swallows he’d missed with care from Ardeth’s skin and then moved up the bed to pull Ardeth close and kiss him as he caught his breath, sharing the taste of his own completion back with him. Ardeth groaned finally, a soft gasp of sound and his arms went around Rick’s shoulders still a bit shaky but strong and tight. And he kissed Rick back with a whole lot of hunger. Rick pressed his cock into the crease where Ardeth’s hip met his waist and pushed against the soft warm skin. Knowing it wasn’t what he wanted didn’t keep it from feeling pretty good itself.

Ardeth broke the kiss after a long minute and Rick found himself rolled onto his back with Ardeth lying on top of him. And that felt good too, so Rick spread his legs a bit, so that Ardeth slid against him more comfortably and arched his hips up into Ardeth’s weight.

“Lay there, hmm?” Ardeth requested and moved to lick and nibble his way down Rick’s chest. 

“Oh Christ, harder Ardeth, please?” He tangled his hand in the long dark hair as Ardeth licked hesitantly at his nipple. Ardeth was still for a second and then he chuckled low and warm and did so, sucked hard and then bless him released the nipple and ran his beard along the already tender flesh. Rick arched his back, muscles almost cramping and then cried out as Ardeth did the same for the other side. And that was just so good, too much too good. Rick reached for his own cock, not caring about anything but pleasure right then. But Ardeth moved down, nipping at Rick’s ribs, then his stomach and then replacing Rick’s hand with his own. 

“Tell me if I do this wrong.” Ardeth whispered, and then a wet tongue traced his cock from base to tip and then lightly over the head and back down.

Rick caught himself on a cry that was more like a whimper. “Please.”

“More?” Ardeth asked, low and breathless but something else there. Something that cut into the dark spiral of heat and desire Rick could feel spinning way out of his grasp. 

He swallowed hard. “Only-- if you want.” He managed because there was enough uncertainty in Ardeth’s eyes and voice now that it could have been fear and that made Rick shudder with nothing like desire.

“I want.” Ardeth answered and repeated the move which just stole what wits Rick had gotten a hold of. Soft lips, and the insane roughness of mustache and beard that just took him too far over into pleasure. He dug both hands into the bed beneath him. Ardeth groaned a little around his cock and that was so good he had to arch into it which made Ardeth swallow so as not to choke and that was even better. He cried out again, and then just buried one hand in Ardeth’s hair and couldn’t think about anything but the pleasure that exploded through him hot and crazy, driving his release from him in a long continuous shudder that stole his breath and made him have to blink back the afterimage of spots and stars in front of his eyes. He took a deep breath trying to get his mind back to thinking. 

“Oh God, Ardeth.” Rick shook his head and looked down to meet his friend’s eyes, reminding himself to let go of the way too tight grip he had on Ardeth’s hair as he did so. But Ardeth didn’t meet his eyes at all, only rolled away and sat up on the side of the bed. “Ardeth?” He forced himself up onto his arms and then sat up as well.  
Ardeth shook his head and sighed loud enough for Rick to hear him.

“Oh Christ, did I hurt you?” He had to ask even while his mind brought up all sorts of horrible pictures of his hand clenched on Ardeth’s hair, pulling him close so he could just thrust into his mouth. Choking him with it until he gagged and...Rick’s own stomach knotted into cold panic. “Ardeth?”

“I am so sorry.” Ardeth sighed. “I– did not think it would be so-- difficult to do.”

“Did I hurt you?’ Rick repeated, moving over to sit half beside, half-behind him, and then reaching over, hesitant and gentle as he knew how like it was going to make up for anything anyway...God...He put his hand on Ardeth’s shoulder. 

“Hurt me? No, of course you did not.” Ardeth turned to look at him finally, thank God. And Rick’s expression must have given away the cold panic because Ardeth’s had been so obviously embarrassed and even ashamed and that was replaced almost instantly by concern. “Did I-- harm you somehow?” Ardeth asked gripping his shoulders tightly. “Rick I...”

Rick didn’t say a word, couldn’t find anything anyway to force past the way his throat tightened. He just pulled Ardeth close and hugged him tightly. And it was okay after all because Ardeth hugged him back just as hard. “Stay.” He ground out the word finally.

“I will stay. I promise.” Ardeth’s hands stroked his back, absolutely nothing in his actions that gave Rick any idea what was wrong. But also nothing to indicate he minded the embrace at all and that was what Rick needed to know more than anything. It calmed the panic back to something Rick could work with.

“You’re okay?” He tried a different question, sort of.

Ardeth sighed, but he shifted a bit to look back away. Rick didn’t let go though and after a moment or two Ardeth relaxed again and leaned back a bit into Rick’s arms. “I am only ashamed, and angry at myself.”

“What for?” _Crazy idiot, scare the hell out of me and all I know to do is hold you. But you’re okay and that’s what matters._

Ardeth mumbled something that was either in Medja or just way too soft for Rick to get the Arabic. 

“Okay that was not an answer.” He almost smiled. “Ardeth, habib...habibi...as long as I didn’t hurt you cause you drove me completely out of my mind there at the last minute why in the world aren’t we lying all hot and sated and in each others arms in bed, huh?”

Ardeth sighed again. “I wanted so much to please you.” That at least was an understandable mumble.

“Yeah, and you did, a lot.” He shook his head a bit and then pushed Ardeth away enough to turn him look at him. “You got the idea somehow I didn’t enjoy that? They probably heard me in Cairo from here.”

That made Ardeth flush again but he smiled. “I wanted to-- drink you as you said. And I could not even figure out how to hold you in my mouth as you do me much less swallow so and...”

“What’s a stronger word than idiot in Arabic?” Rick interrupted.

Ardeth blinked and then he smiled just a bit, but it grew to a real one and then a chuckle. “Are you saying I am a fool now?”

“For somebody usually so smart? Yeah. And you scared the hell out of me. And we’re wasting some of the best part of making love which is snuggling afterwards. Yeah. I am saying we’re fools. Come back to bed, habib. Let’s wash up and then worry if we need to worry which I don’t think we do. I think we just need to practice a lot.”

That got another chuckle. “Is that all?” Ardeth traced his jaw with one hand. 

“Sure, what’s that you always say about nothing really worth doing is done without practice?”

Ardeth nodded a bit. “Am I not a bit old to need such practice?”

“You think if you’d gotten married instead of fallen into bed with me you and your wife wouldn’t need a lot of practice on making each other happy?”

Ardeth was silent but his eyes lightened. “So, we must learn to please each other together then?”

“Right.” He reached over and pulled the still wet cloth from the basin of water he’d left beside the bed earlier and ran the cool cloth over himself re-wet it and handed it to Ardeth. 

“Very little worth doing is worth doing without much practice.” Ardeth smiled a bit as he wiped himself clean. “So I should stop worrying about the lack of finesse to the moves for now and be glad I do not injure you or myself in accomplishing them at all is that it?”

“Exactly.” Rick smiled. “Feels good, no one’s hurt and we’re both sated. We’ll worry about the fancy stuff and making it look good later okay?”

Ardeth chuckled and then kissed him firmly. “You are an impossible man to argue with. And far too good a friend to me, Rick’ O’Connell. But I am truly thankful to Allah for you all the same.”

“If you’re thanking Allah for stuff, can you tell him thanks from me for this too?” Rick pulled Ardeth back into bed and got comfortable in the center of the mattress. He didn’t give Ardeth much choice but to join him and snuggle back as they had been earlier. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Ardeth sighed but he put his arm around Rick without complaint. “I am glad you enjoyed it, habib. I will endeavor to be less foolish next time and not be so without patience with myself.”

“Good.” Rick smoothed the even more tangled waves now with his hand. “Trust me on this, Ardeth. I’m not the least bit disappointed in anything we’ve done, huh? Amazed, kinda surprised, and enjoying it a whole lot, yeah, but definitely not disappointed. Okay?”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. “But you will let me learn to do this better?”

Rick had to chuckle. “I’m not crazy enough to say no to that. Next time, I’ll try and remember to let you practice first is all, so that maybe I’ll be able to think about what we’re doing instead of enjoying it so much I’m too crazy with it to think.”

Ardeth flushed but he snuggled closer too. “Thank you.”

Rick sighed. “You’re welcome, Ardeth.” He tightened his arm around Ardeth’s shoulders and gave up for now on convincing his friend that everything was all right. He and Ardeth were pretty well matched in the stubbornness bit though so he’d work on it later. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep watched his young guests sleep for a bit longer and then poured himself a cup of the hot coffee the servants had left. Tahiri at least had been completely amused and not a little intrigued by the two men sharing so intimate an embrace in the large bed, only partially covered by the bedding. The room was quickly losing the coolness of the night to the bright of day as Ammun moved higher into the sky but it was pleasant yet. He was amused that they had not only missed dinner completely but apparently slept now past dawn as well. Not he supposed that he blamed them. If he had been as fortunate as O’Connell was at this moment he was certain there would be no way short of Ammun himself demanding it that he would leave Ardeth’s bed or let Ardeth leave it either. He sighed, a bit annoyed at himself for the jealousy he could feel building all too easily. He envied O’Connell certainly but he did not in any way begrudge Ardeth the joy and comfort he had found in his brother’s arms. Besides which, if O’Connell managed to convince him that sharing his bed with another man was an enjoyable and truly satisfying thing then it was one less obstacle Imhotep would have to overcome later.

O’Connell stirred a bit and Imhotep smiled to himself. He was feeling generous enough to let Ardeth sleep and not to tease him too much this morning. O’Connell was a different matter entirely. Besides which, it would do the young American some good to know where the differences between Imhotep and the creature of Anubis’ creation were. So he unrolled one of the papyrus he had brought with him and read through the plans for the new dock here in Thebes and waited for O’Connell to finish waking.

The young man woke completely, reaching at once for weapons and then realizing where he was and relaxing back into bed and holding his brother tight for a long minute. Then he noticed Imhotep sitting at the table and his thoughts darkened considerably but he only pulled Ardeth a bit closer for a long while. “You want something?” He asked finally in Arabic.

“I was waiting for the two of you to wake so I could speak to you of the things AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt has told to me this glorious morning. However, as Ardeth is still so sound asleep let us talk out on the balcony and let him rest.” He smiled a bit and it was a taunting one he knew. “No doubt, as unused to passion as he is he will be exhausted for a while yet.” He rose to his feet and headed for the balcony. “You may of course dress first or not as you please.” 

And that annoyed O’Connell even more and the anger flared hot despite the English clouding his understanding. Then it cleared to Arabic and was as full of hatred as Imhotep had ever known it to be. It was clear enough that as far as O’Connell considered it if Imhotep thought about touching either him or Ardeth he would quite willingly and happily chop him into pieces.

“Let us not fight each other to the death again quite so soon after being allies shall we, O’Connell?” He shook his head and went out to the balcony. The American did indeed however get up and dressed and follow him out into the sun.

“Okay, so what is it Ammun told you that you want to talk to us about?”

“Many things, most of which can wait until your brother is awake and here to hear them as well.” He smiled a bit more and sipped his coffee. “Truce, O’Connell, truly I mean neither you, your brother, or your family any harm. How is your son? He has recovered from the poison of the armor of Anubis by now I trust?” 

O’Connell was silent for a bit, his thoughts back to English making them too hard to follow, but the hatred cooled back to anger finally. “Yeah. He is.”

“Good. And you? Ardeth assured me yesterday that the wound to his head was causing him no pain here in Thebes. Is your shoulder healed as well? I do not think the spells I used where intended to heal a shot.” He added just to see the man’s reaction. It was almost as amusing to not be what O’Connell expected him to be as it was to play that with Ardeth.

The anger cooled even more. “No, it’s fine. Ardeth didn’t tell me you healed that too.”

“I found you both on the battlefield bleeding. There was not time to find your wife and the book of Sekhmet, and I had the book of AmmunRa with me. We are, are we not, champions of Egypt together for the war with Germany? I am not so poor an ally as to let you bleed to death when there is something I can do to stop it from occurring.”

“I kinda had the idea that you’d be glad to get rid of me.” O’Connell replied.

“When you keep trying to find ways of condemning me back to damnation, certainly I will do my best to stop you. However, now I need not worry about that so it makes you less a threat. Besides which, your death would cause your brother a great deal of grief. And I have no desire to see that burden added to those he caries already.”

“So now you want me to believe you not only care about his health but you give a damn if he’s happy? Right.”

He looked over at the young man and met the cold blue eyes. “I am not the monster you or Anubis would have me be. I saved your life, your son’s life, Ardeth’s life, and half of his wounded warriors. You know him well enough to know that he would have sold his soul for any of that if I had but asked it. I could have had him in my bed instead of letting him share his with you O’Connell. He offered as much to me when we went looking for you in hell. So do not presume to think you know what I care about or not. And do not hold me accountable for the horrors you saw in hell. We are neither of us as ignorant as your brother, may Ammun grant that he never knows better, so you know as well as I that I could claim far more from him with the kisses he has bargained for his people’s lives. But he is a brave and honorable man, if an annoying guest and a damnable foe when he sets his mind to it. And I am not the villain you would make me. You will recall no doubt that the creature wore your face as well as mine? Shall I then assume that makes what desire you shared with him yesterday rape?” He stepped closer the other man with a cold smile. “I am Ammun’s High Priest here, Rick O’Connell, if I will it I could very easily carry out the punishment for such a crime. But I am not going to hold you accountable for what happened to your brother’s reflection in Anubis’ dark realm. So I would think that you could do me the same courtesy do you not?”

“Give me one good reason why I should believe for a second you won’t tear him apart the minute Ammun tells you the task he has is done.”

“I do not owe you such a proof, O’Connell. I desire him certainly, I will not stop doing so because you find that annoying. But I have no wish to harm him any.”

“Could have fooled me.”

He chuckled. “Yes, no doubt. I have had great luck at convincing you otherwise have I not? But you will notice if you paused for a moment in your great zeal of defending his honor, which I think he has enough courage do to for himself quite well actually, that I have yet to harm him at all. Does that not seem odd to you since I am so obviously Set incarnate and have had him and you at my mercy more than once? You are foolish at times O’Connell but I have never really thought you stupid. Perhaps you should discuss this with your wife she is undoubtedly possessed of the more intelligence in your marriage.”

O’Connell was silent for a bit and then to Imhotep’s surprise he smiled for a moment. “That I gotta agree with. Okay…I can do civil as long as you keep your hands off him.”

“All of that and the best you can do is civil? Ammun’s mercy what must I do to not worry you will blow my god’s most wondrous city to small bits when I turn my back? Was saving you both from hell not enough?”

“Nope. That means I won’t blow you to bits for the last few kisses you made him give you which scared the crap out of him to the point he was willing to kill himself if it got him away from you. And I’m not really sure I’m willing o forgive that just yet.”

Imhotep sighed. “You are a stubborn man, O’Connell…for which I suppose Egypt must be thankful since you are her champion as well as I. But it does not make you less annoying you know.”

“It’s a gift.”

Imhotep sighed and then chuckled a bit. “I will not even attempt to divest you of that insanity. Go and wake your brother, O’Connell it is well towards noon and we must speak of Ammun’s words before you two are awoken in Ahm Shere. I will even do you the courtesy of waiting out here until you get him dressed but try not to get distracted and tumble back into bed will you? It is amusing certainly to watch and I must admire your self control when you have him so willing to please you but even you must admit that angering AmmunRa is something to be avoided.”

O’Connell growled something in English and then glared at him. “Bastard.” The Arabic was a snarl.

“No, actually, my parents were well married. But I understand the sentiment. I owe you a few yanks on the chain do I not, warrior? Go and see to your brother now, O’Connell. We can annoy each other later.”

“I’m not going to manage civil if you’re playing voyeur with Ardeth and me.”

“No one would expect you too. Tempted as I am for the annoyance I would give you I would not want to embarrass your brother quite so much. I am rather pleased with the relationship actually. I though it would take a great deal longer for him to even consider the possibility that sharing passion with another man could be so enjoyable.” He smiled a bit more. “Do you want to annoy each other some more now or are we done?”

O’Connell’s smile was cold in return but he nodded a little. “Enjoyable isn’t a strong enough word for what Ardeth and I have, creature. Paradise to put this whole place of yours to shame, that’s close to how perfect it is and not even you watching is going to make me stop making love to him every chance I get. So you can just let the jealousy eat you alive…Something your used to anyway right?” And then he went back through the curtains and left Imhotep alone.

_Oh I will make you pay for that one, O’Connell do not doubt me. Bastard indeed. I said I would not force your brother to my bed, there is a whole realm of things I can taunt you with instead. You might have won the match, warrior, but I am not about to lose the game._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kaptain Schwartz.” Heinmann ran over coming to a quick stop and saluting. The young man did not seem to understand that hurrying so in the desert made little sense.

“Yes Heinmann?” He took another thankful swallow of his hot coffee. It would be dawn soon.

“Oberfuher Kratz regrets to inform you that he has had no luck this night past in getting the two prisoners to speak.”

Schwartz sighed and finished his coffee in a swallow. He doubted very much the Oberfuher had worded the original report with half that civility. “Then they are truly stubborn.” He admitted because there were very few people in the world who could stand up to the Einstazkomandos for any time at all. It was a cold joke but all to real in Germany these days. “Very well, go speak with Doctor Weiss and get me an updated wounded report. Bring it to the General’s tent.” He gave Kratz the army rank which was equivalent enough to his S.S. one. 

“Seige Heil.” Heinmann offered.

“Seige Heil.” He replied and went to see to his prisoners and the S.S. 

Albert Schwartz was not a man unused to battle or the bloodiness of it, but he was unprepared none the less for the state the two prisoners were in and the intensity of the obvious torture Kratz was inflicting. There was no other word that came close except torture. “Oberfuher.” He interrupted the man as he was about to bring the crop in his hand back down into the older of his two prisoners.

“Ah, Kaptain Schwartz. I see Stumbannfuher Heinmann found you. I do regret that the answers are not available yet. They are stubborn.” Kratz indicated the two bound men, both of whom Schwartz doubted would last much longer under the deliberate agony they were both being subjected to. 

“No doubt.” He agreed. He took a deep breath and walked over to the younger of the two men and eased the man’s head up. “Tell us who you are and this will stop.” He offered in Arabic. The young man blinked with the eye that was not swollen shut but there was nothing in the dark gaze but hatred and agony. Schwartz was not even certain the words were understood. “I think perhaps they are past answering now.”

The S.S. officer chuckled but there was almost an approval to the sound. “You know your way around questioning I see.”

“I am a solider. I know my way around most things bloody.” He replied. “No answers at all?”

“I begin to wonder if they are even Arabs. The young one there said something once and it was not Arabic at all according to Niekbaum.”

“That is problematic. How do we get answers if they do not understand the questions?”

“They understand them. Half the filthy tattoos they have are in Arabic so they must know the language even if it’s only to pray to that heathen god of theirs.”

Schwartz didn’t smile at the utter stupidity of that statement only let it pass. “It still does not get us answers does it?” He looked back at the older man. “Tell me who you are, and I will let you live, my word to Allah.” He offered again in Arabic. The man did not even blink. “Stubborn may be an understatement.”

“I began to come up with an idea a bit ago that might get us a few answers.” Kratz set his bloody crop aside and picked up an equally bloody knife. “The young one I think might possibly have the strength left to make it back to his pack if we get him as close as the battlefield. If we leave them both staked out for the sun to finish and he were to escape then he will go for aid for the old one. And if we are within hearing range we will at least have an idea if they do indeed speak arabic. Then when the aid comes, it may well be with some of these weapons we do not understand and we can capture a few.”

Schwartz thought about that for a while. The men they’d faced yesterday were strong warriors and the two they had now as prisoners were likely to die before they revealed anything. Something these Arabs possessed however had destroyed not quite half of his men and machines and he would have to know what that weapon was. Perhaps even take them back to Germany for study so that they could be used against the enemies of the Fatherland. Using the two warriors as bait was abhorrent really. And given his own preferences he would have given the two men the quick clean deaths they deserved for being so stubborn for their own cause. But whatever had destroyed his tanks and killed his men was still out there and might well be used against those that remained. And that was not a risk he was willing to take no matter the repugnance of the methods the S.S. officer suggested. “We have little to loose.” He agreed. “But how do we keep the young one from freeing the older one and simply getting him back to their camp?”

Oberfuher Kratz smiled and it was a horrible sort of grin. “I can take care of that, Kaptain Schwartz. Let us get it done shall we?”

Schwartz sighed and then nodded. It was best to get the grisly work over with now while the battle he had lost was still fresh enough in his mind that he could find someway to justify to himself the horrible things he was allowing.


	5. Asr: Chapter 5

Ardeth finished dressing, and trying very hard not to watch Rick watch him do so. Because they had company waiting just through the not very substantial curtains. Rick had been a little vague about what the High Priest of AmmunRa had said he wished to speak to them about. But Ardeth was certain that if the man was willing to wait for him to get up and dressed it was important. Otherwise they would have been invited to join him for lunch in the courtyard perhaps but not this. He picked up his shield and slung the now familiar weight onto his shoulder, adding the scepter and his long sword to his sash.

“We’re doing that whole wake up and get ready for war thing again aren’t we?” Rick had his own weapons already in place.

“As always. Though I am beginning to think Nefshen was right and it is foolish to do so here in Thebes. But it will also do no harm that is for certain.”

“You never know when we might need them.” Rick shrugged. “And I feel better with them, even if they aren’t a whole lot of help.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “Try not to kill our ally quite yet, will you Rick? I would hate to be so rude as to slay the man who just saved us both from hell.”

Rick’s eyes lightened a bit. “Well yeah. Okay. You ready to go?”

“As I will be today I think.” He agreed.

“Good.” And then to Ardeth’s surprise Rick just pulled him close, buried one hand in his hair and kissed him, gently at first and then with soft insistence made it a very long thorough sort of kiss that stole his breath. “Good morning, habibi.”

“It is now, yes.” Ardeth agreed with a smile.

“Yeah.” Rick smiled back and handed him a cup of coffee. Ardeth shook his head a bit and walked out to the balcony. Imhotep was sitting on the railing watching the courtyard below.

“Good morning, Medjai. Did you sleep well?” The question was polite enough, in ancient Egyptian but the tone did not disguise the smile at all.

“I did.” He was a bit surprised and pleased that he managed the reply without flushing.

“Good.” The high priest nodded. “There is precious little comfort to be found in the waking world, Ardeth Bay. You should be thankful to Allah for what you find here.”

“I am beyond thankful to Allah for all the great gifts he has given me even in the midst of the sorrow and grief I feel for those I have lost. Egypt has triumphed over those who would invade us. That alone is cause for joy. Praise be to Allah more of my people survived than were lost, and my family is well. And I would thank you again for my life and my brother’s, and for seeing us safe from hell. It is still a very odd thing to be balancing my thanks with my oath, High Priest of AmmunRa. But I will find a way to do so, truly.”

Ammun’s High Priest smiled a bit. “It is good of you to try. Your brother does not find it in his heart not to want me dead or worse yet. But his hatred is more personal than yours so perhaps that is reason enough. I bring you the greetings of AmmunRa, Ardeth. And his blessings on us for our victory over the soldiers of Germany. I am to invite you and your brother to speak with him at the midday if you will. I think you will be awake in Ahm Shere before he journeys once more to battle Set.”

“If AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt wishes to speak with me. I will go of course.” He agreed. “Do I have time to drink a bit more coffee first?”

Imhotep chuckled. “Certainly. Enjoy your morning, Ardeth. But do try not to get to distracted with your brother’s-- company will you? I would not wish to disappoint my god.” The smile was teasing now. “Although Ammun is understanding of passion so perhaps he will not be too harsh, and he is pleased with you certainly. There are dark times ahead yet in the waking world, Medjai, and I am not so poor a host or a comrade to taint the glorious hours you have yet this visit in Thebes. And my presence yet annoys your brother greatly. No doubt it stirs memories he would rather not contend with.” Ammun’s priest rose to his feet and then to Ardeth’s surprise only reached over an gripped his shoulder in a firm clasp. “Damnation is never easily forgotten Ardeth. No matter the joy or the wonder found after it is over. He is not so far from the darkness yet that it does not follow in his footsteps. Ammun knows it would be hard for him to not. Watching you die is unpleasant, Ardeth. I would be happy to not ever see it again, myself.” The hand tightened just a bit. “I will see you in the courtyard before noon then.” 

“Certainly.” He sighed. “I do not understand you, priest.”

“I know, Ardeth. I know. But that is as our gods will it to be is it not?” The strong fingers let go and then the priest of Ammun only nodded once to Rick and walked out.

“You want to tell me what all that was about?” Rick asked.

“I could wish I knew myself. It seems AmmunRa wishes to see us both come the midday. I am uncertain as to why but I am not going to disappoint He who is lord of all Egypt either.” Ardeth looked toward the still rising sun and then sighed. “We have time for coffee and perhaps a bit of breakfast. And I am truly hungry.”

“So that was all you two talked about?” Rick asked.

“Other than pleasantries yes. He did not even tease me about sharing my bed with you, thanks be to Allah. Oddly enough, he seemed amused by it. Truly I will never understand how he thinks. Which no doubt I should thank Allah for as well.” He did not see the reason in telling Rick what Imhotep had said about hell and damnation. No doubt the High Priest of Ammun was in a position to know of what he spoke. And if he were wrong and Rick was not still a bit haunted by what he had seen bringing it up by asking him if he was seemed equally foolish. “Would that we had most of this beautiful day to laze about in the sun and be lizards and lions.”

Rick smiled at that and came over to stand with him and watch the courtyard below. “Could I get you to lay in the shade and let me rub your back?”

“Without trying,” he agreed. “Although I would be hard pressed to want to stop with you rubbing my shoulders.”

“Hmm, backrubs can lead to all sorts of things.” Rick’s smile was teasing now and his hand traced with far too much softness down Ardeth’s back.

“Do not tempt me now, Rick. We will have to go see Ammun soon. And while he seems to be a merciful face for Allah to show us I would not wish to anger him. I am sorry I was making love and forgot to check the time of day does not sound to me like an excuse one would wish to offer anyone but perhaps Hathor and Bastet.”

Rick chuckled but he drew his hand back. “Good point. Okay, I’ll behave.”

“Thank you, habib, for truly I am without the words to tell you what a wonder and joy it was to share loving with you.” He knew he was flushing and did not care.

“Sounded pretty nice to me.” Rick replied. But it was just as obvious to Ardeth that he’d embarrassed him too.

“You westerners and this odd habit of not saying what you are feeling. I have never understood that either.” He shook his head. “If you are happy, or pleased, or thanks be to Allah, overjoyed with something or someone why in the world do you hide this and not give it voice? No matter the form love takes it is always a welcome joy.”

“That was one of the hardest things for me to get used to going back to the states you know. Not just saying things when I really felt them. Guess I got too good at it. Evie had a hell of a time getting me to say things when we first got married. The English are all for polite and distant in public but it’s apparently supposed to be different when you’re in the privacy of your own bedroom. At least according to Evie.”

Ardeth smiled a bit and then took hold of his friend’s arm and pulled him back inside. “There. I will agree with your wife then. We will have too often in the future to watch what we say to each other and how we act or no doubt there will be much tormenting and worse to face from a few of my tribesmen. Love between comrades is not encouraged but not unknown either. But it is expected to be circumspect surely. So while I may embrace you without anyone thinking anything of it, I will have to keep from kissing you in Ahm Shere. And that, is truly going to be a test of what patience I have.” 

“You think?” Rick chuckled. “Okay. So now you want me to tell you how much I really enjoyed making love to you since we’re in your bedroom, huh?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “While it is only mine to borrow certainly it does seem to be mine. I am not doubting that you enjoyed sharing my bed, Rick. It is just-- good to hear it you know.”

Rick smiled but the look was more gentle now as was the hand that traced his jaw. “It was perfect, Ardeth. And if we didn’t have to go see Ammun I’d tumble you back into bed right now.”

“No seduction this time?” He smiled a bit himself but he placed a kiss on Rick’s fingers none the less.

“Well, a little sure. I like seduction. But I can be persuaded to do quick, crazy and hot without a lot of work.”

“That is good to know.” Ardeth chuckled and then pulled Rick close and kissed him again for the pure joy of the feel. Rick gave the kiss back and it was enough to lose himself in the feel for a long while.

“You really do like kissing don’t you Ardeth?” Rick sighed as he pulled away finally.

“Yes.” He paused and then something finally made a connection in his mind that Rick kept asking him that. “Do you not enjoy it then?” He asked, perhaps it was something Rick wished to keep between him and Evelyn after all.

“No Ardeth. I like it a whole lot. It was kinda weird at first, yeah, but I’m not complaining. Just commenting. I guess I was worried you might not like it much, considering you keep having to kiss him too.”

“Ah.” He smiled and then traced Rick’s lips with his finger. “There is nothing to compare the two.” He promised. “With you it is like-- Horus must feel when he flies.” He offered softly.

Rick smiled back and then kissed his palm and wrapped his fingers around it. “For later in Ahm Shere when we can’t do this.”

“Thank you.” He pulled Rick’s hand to his lips and returned the gesture. “For later.” He agreed. “Let us manage a bit of breakfast if we can and I could use some more coffee then we must go see Ammun.”

“Right.” Rick agreed but he did not seem in any hurry to let go of Ardeth either. He was surprised he was still as hungry as he was, considering most times he came to Thebes it really had been no hardship not to eat at all. But the food was almost completely gone when they were finished. 

“Now we will be losing the cooks money.” He indicated the table with a smile.

“Looks like it, huh?” Rick shrugged and swallowed the last of his coffee. “Ready to go?”

“In’sh’allah.” He agreed. “Are you certain you wish to do this? Seeing the old gods is unnerving even when they are kind.”

“Yeah.” Rick’s eyes darkened for a bit. “Let’s go.” He got to his feet. Ardeth did so as well and they walked toward the courtyard in silence but he gripped his brother’s shoulder tightly before they headed out into the sunlight.

“Ammun has spoken to Anubis again, my friend, surely we are safe enough from the dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled.”

“No one’s ever really safe from death are they Ardeth?” Rick replied quietly.

“I suppose not.” He agreed. “But there is a difference between death and damnation. I would mourn certainly and with great grief if I were to lose you to death, habib. But I will not let you be damned. No matter the barter I must make to see it from happening or what tenid I must pay to Ammun or Allah himself. Be of better faith Rick. Have I not managed once already now to find you in Hell with the old gods’ help?”

“Yeah, and it nearly got you killed and worse.”

He sighed but he squeezed his hand tighter. “But it did not.” He pointed out. “For which I am truly thankful to AmmunRa and his High Priest.”

“Yeah.” Rick sighed. “He told me you-- offered to spend the night with him for my life.” Rick’s voice was rough.

“No.” He shook his head. “I agreed that I would do so if he had demanded it of me. But he did not ask. There was no such bargain made and I am certainly not expected to keep one.” _I will not tell you, I do not think, that the kiss I agreed to has been given already. You do not need to know that._ “If such were the way of things I would have spent last night curled in your arms like a frightened child and not finding pleasure onto Paradise itself.”

Rick relaxed just a bit under his hand. “You’d tell me-- if he demanded it, right?”

“With certainty. But he will not. Odd as it seems my friend on that if nothing else besides what he swears to Ammun I do not doubt him.” He recalled the way Imhotep had looked as he had crouched beside Rick and Ardeth’s twin in Hell and the expression in the dark eyes as they had met his over Rick’s shoulder. Odd to see such compassion and horror in the eyes of someone he had so long thought of as too inhuman to feel either but real none the less. “Leave the shadows where they are, Rick. Let us go stand in the grace of the face of the sun instead.”

“Sounds good.” Rick agreed but he squeezed Ardeth’s hand quickly before walking into the courtyard.

Ammun’s High Priest was sitting on one of the benches writing on the papyrus he had on the table in front of him. “Greetings again, warriors.” He looked up from the writing. “I received word from the Priests of the Bright son of Osiris at Edfu and his dread sister’s High Priest at Abydos. Both it seems have assurances that their gods as well as AmmunRa himself are well pleased with us. Will you take word to your wife, O’Connell that I did as promised and sent a great quantity of beer to Abydos for great Sekhmet to enjoy?”

“Really?” Rick shrugged. “Sure. Sekhmet’s that fond of beer, huh? Evie isn’t real partial to it.”

“Evelyn has more sense. It is horrible.” Ardeth agreed.

“Now you are trying the beer as well as the wine, Ardeth? Are you not overly convinced of Allah’s understanding?”

He smiled just a bit. “Allah is merciful, if he can forgive me for one goblet full he can forgive twenty. But he will not have to forgive me any more beer or brandy in the future, both are truly horrible to drink.”

Rick chuckled just a bit. “Acquired tastes is all.”

“Hmm.” He could not help himself only glanced over at his friend and smiled. “I have other tastes I would rather acquire a fondness for.”

And that actually got Rick to flush again. 

“I should have been careful with how much I taught you to tease, Ardeth.” Ammun’s high priest said in Egyptian, but he chuckled none the less. “Come now, warriors, we will go and see to Ammun’s midday, then perhaps we can enjoy our own before the waking world summons again.”

“As you say.” Ardeth nodded. “Should I apologize?” He asked Rick in English now.

“Nah, I’m not going to complain much. Enjoy it a lot, yeah, but not complain.”

“Good.” He clasped Rick’s shoulder again and they followed the priest into the temple. Imhotep paused to take up the regalia of High Priest again leaving the light robe he had been wearing behind. Ardeth thought for a moment and then took the water and cloth one of the servants was holding and washed his hands and face. Then took off his boots so he could wash his feet as well. 

“That’s for going to mosque isn’t it?” Rick asked.

“It is, and habit I suppose. But I was thinking that courtesy to one face of Allah is courtesy to all.” 

“No doubt Ammun will be appreciative of your thought.” The priest smiled again. “My god is fond of you, Ardeth.”

“For which I am thankful certainly.” He replied. Rick took off his boots and set them aside as well. Imhotep nodded a thank you for the courtesy no doubt before walking deeper into the great temple. There was the sound of singing from the area of the shrine itself but he could not truly understand the words as the sound wove around the columns. Once again the table was covered with food. And there were musicians playing as well and the women singing the hymns he had heard as they approached. It took him a bit to follow the words with the great overlap of voices into song, but it was easier here without the echos. “I did not realize that Ammun enjoyed entertainment with his midday.”

“Ammun enjoys many of the same entertainments we do, Ardeth. In fact, once or twice he has even taken a chantress, musician or dancer from here at the temple to join him on his great barge in the sky. It is the greatest of honors certainly.”

“I would imagine so.” He agreed.

“It’s still hard to get used to the fact that the gods are really here.” Rick shook his head.

“It is a wonder I have yet to grow accustomed too.” Ammun’s High Priest agreed. Then he looked up at the sun just visible in the opening in the ceiling. “We shall have the joy again I think.” And he went to his knees, arms bent at the elbows and then pressed his forehead to the floor. Ardeth knelt as well, placing his hand on his sword, and Rick followed, his hand on the scepter of Osiris. “Great AmmunRa, Lord of both lands of Egypt, bringer of life and light, we give thanks once more for the wonder that is this land of the faithful, we give thanks for joy of thy grace and presence in the sky that insures all life, and we offer our joy to thee. May all our offerings find favor with thee oh great god.”

The women’s voices and the musicians’ instruments had gone to one long pure note and it seemed to truly rise from the temple floor to the sky above. There was a flash of sunlight and an arrow of pure gold that swept not from above but along the huge pathway of columns and they were not alone in waiting for the arrival of Ammun. The bright god of Vengeance in all his glory stood just in front of Ammun’s High Priest. Then the sunlight spilled from overhead into the temple and was a solid presence as well. Horus went to one knee, falcon head bowed. Ardeth was not sure how to keep from staring even though the combined light and glory of the two made his eyes water and burn. The singers and musicians had stopped all sound and even Ammun’s High Priest was silent for a long moment. Rick reached over with his left hand and gripped Ardeth’s arm.

“Greetings, oh Great AmmunRa, you, who is lord of all Egypt. And to thee bright son of Osiris and most revered Isis.” Imhotep offered finally and raised his head from the stone to kneel calmly before both the gods. “Truly are we blessed beyond expression by thy presence here.”

“As it should be.” AmmunRa replied. “I am indeed well pleased with thee champions of Egypt.” Ammun spoke and the voice that was not a voice was gentle. Ardeth bowed his head again in thanks. “And I bear the thanks of thy god to thee as well Ardeth Bay. Allah says onto thee that he agrees with thee and indeed all thy people are truly a blessing for even such as he. Know then that he is well pleased with thee and that those of your tribes who perished rest now at his side.” One warm hand rested on his head and he could feel the sunlight pour through him like joy. “Truly son of my son you could not have chosen better.”

“I have thought so.” Horus’ voice was equally gentle and warm.

“I have no words to shape this wonder. Truly, I am not worthy of such praise bright gods of Egypt. I am only Medjai as we all are.”

“The best gifts are those least expected are they not, Ardeth Bay? Blessings may be dispersed as well.” Ammun chuckled. Then the warm hand left his head and he could feel the focus of the warmth shift. “And thee Rick O’Connell, I am well ashamed of the way the son of my son repaid your great sacrifice for the wonder that is Egypt. He will not do so again.” 

Rick caught his breath sharply and Ardeth looked over to see that Ammun had placed his hand on Rick’s head as he had with Ardeth. And it was too wonderful a sight to bear seeing as the sunlight just seemed to cascade through his friend. He looked away after a moment, but Rick’s hand on his arm only tightened.

“There now, warrior, know that you have our thanks and blessing bright child indeed to serve Osiris’ dark son. I will be assured that you find joy in my reward to undo the horror of Anubis’ lack of understanding.”

“I-- don’t have Ardeth’s way with words, but for this-- and for freeing us from hell...I-- don’t even know what to say.”

“That is thanks enough.” Ammun chuckled. “Be of better heart now, O’Connell. And carry my blessings and joy to thy wife in the waking world. Truly no child of Pharaoh has ever done more for the land of both crowns than she. I am truly pleased with the champions all my children’s children have chosen.” The great god turned back to his High Priest and there was still as mile on the face where no smile should be possible. “And to thee, Imhotep, know that I am more than pleased with thee. Thou has made me proud and for that you shall indeed find more reward than you know.”

“There is no greater reward I could ask for, Great God of Egypt, than the wonder that is waking each morning in the land of the faithful.”

“Then it will be a good gift when thou least expects it.” Ammun returned with a chuckle and that strong hand was placed on Imhotep’s head and Ardeth had to blink as the light poured through the man kneeling to his god. And it was that undeniable proof of grace that let him finally understand what Ammun’s Priest had meant about the fact that he was no longer the creature he had been at Hamanaptura and the distinction that being Ammun’s High Priest in Thebes that was gave him.

“Would that I could bring to the champions of Egypt as good and joyous tiding. But listen well, warriors. You have won a great battle and truly are the enemies of Egypt shaken and afraid. But they are not defeated nor all killed as you would wish. Would that it were so simple a thing, warriors. Guard your people yet, Ardeth Bay and be ready for what is to come. For thy great god has yet a task for thee, child.” Horus knelt and put his hand under Ardeth’s chin so that he had to glance up and meet those fathomless gold eyes. “I am pleased indeed at thee champion, and I will walk between you and all the darkness I can, but this only as a warning can I give you. Falcons are birds of the day, warrior. And you stand my champion. For what else comes for thy people to face, simply set my children free when you awake in Ahm Shere and you will know.”

“I do not understand bright Horus, but I will do as you have told me to do.” He agreed.

“Then my blessings to thee and all thy people Ardeth Bay. Truly Allah is a most fortunate god to have such children and my brother is far more a fool than even I thought. You chose yours well.”

“I am fortunate for that.” He agreed but he let go of his sword to clasp Rick’s hand where it was still on his arm.

“Did I not promise to thee, Rick O’Connell that I would gainsay such horror as you feared?”

“Yes. I just...” Rick broke off and looked away.

“Have seen too much to let it be a real hope. Truly, you are braver than you think yourself O’Connell.” And Horus leaned over and gripped Rick’s free arm as one warrior to another. “I shall speak with my fool of a brother again. This warning I give thee then, do not be afraid again to ask.” 

“Am I supposed to understand that?” Rick asked.

Horus laughed and it was a bright sound. “No child, not yet.” The god only let go of Rick’s arm and then in a move that shocked Rick as much as it did Ardeth the bright son of Osiris reached out and ruffled his hair like Rick did for Alex so often. “Silly child.” And he went over to where Ammun stood and said something to Imhotep that Ardeth could not hear. But the High Priest of Ammun looked up in surprise and then back at the floor and nodded. Horus chuckled again. “Peace be with thee warriors of Egypt we shall yet see each other again here in the land of the faithful. My blessings to Sekhmet’s champion as well O’Connell. She shall know her reward soon enough.”

“Thank you.” Rick nodded.

And then Horus turned to Ammun and there was a flash of sunlight that made Ardeth look away and cover his eyes and the temple was empty except for the men and women kneeling there.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was so obviously shaken.

“I truly do not have any words to shape that Rick. Much less explain.” He shook his head but got to his feet somehow. Rick followed and even Ammun’s High Priest looked overwhelmed. He went over and spoke quietly to the musicians and singers and then came back to where Ardeth and Rick where still standing. 

“Are you well warriors? Truly, never have I seen such a wonder as both the bright gods here at once.”

“I am well.” He agreed. “Rick?”

“Fine. It’s just-- that was way too weird, Ardeth. And I’m getting pretty good at dealing with weird generally.”

“Come, let us go sit in the shade. Is there perhaps wine to be had, Imhotep? Or beer even?”

Ammun’s priest smiled just a bit. “There is always both, Ardeth. Shall I have the servants bring karkaday for you or will you join your brother and I in drink?”

“Karkaday will do me better.” He replied. “But at this point I think I would take the wine.”

“At this point I’d take gin. And that’s the worst tasting stuff I know of.” Rick sighed. “Can we go sit for a while?”

“Certainly.” Imhotep smiled a bit more and they walked out of the temple and found benches in the shade of the courtyard trees. The servants came with drinks and lunch and Ardeth remembered to ask Tahiri about her daughter.

“Nefren is well, Medjai, thank you again for saving her, truly she is the joy of my life and I would hate for her to be injured.” She smiled. “She would thank you herself but she is very shy.”

“As long as she is well I will count myself thanked.” He smiled. 

“Some things do not change to much in this waking world of yours at least, Medjai, for you are still always concerned with those who can not protect themselves.” Imhotep shook his head a bit. “Are all your warriors still so?”

“What good does it do a man to win at battle if he has no soul left for joy afterwards?” Ardeth returned, quoting the Koran with a smile. 

“It allows him the time to recover the art of joy later of course.” Imhotep replied.

“Perhaps.” Ardeth gave the point. “But then it is only victory if he manages the recovery.”

“So victory no matter the cost is not victory at all is that it?”

“In a sense. If a man loses all that he holds dear and defeats his enemy what sort of victory is that?”

“It isn’t one.” Rick put in quietly. “Not any that matters anyway.”

“There we go finding things we agree on O’Connell. It is a wonder Set does not march through the streets at this rate.”

That got a bitter sort of smile from Rick. “So you don’t think so either, huh?”

Ammun’s priest sighed. “When a man has lost all he ever held dear even death and damnation no longer seem to matter O’Connell, much less any victory gained.”

“Then we shall be thankful that the victory we have achieved so far while at a great price is still victory enough to celebrate.” Ardeth decided, because in truth while he was still saddened by the loss of his friends he was still to full of joy to feel disheartened. “To things worth dying for, that we are fortunate enough to have lived to enjoy.” He raised the goblet of karkaday.

“I’ll drink to that.” Rick agreed and tapped his goblet against Ardeth’s.

“Well said, Ardeth.” Imhotep did the same. “Sahedek is it?”

“Sahedek.” Ardeth agreed. “In’sh’allah of course.”

“Allah hamana then?” Rick asked.

“We can always pray so.” He nodded. 

“I will drink to that as well.” Imhotep smiled. “No doubt Ammun will understand my intent in doing so.”

“We are not going to argue once again as to whether there is any god but Allah, are we priest?”

“It seems we are to never find an agreement on that one, no.” Imhotep shrugged. “Let us leave it then.”

“As you say.” He set the goblet down and shook his head a bit. “Rick?”

And just like that his friend was gone from Thebes.

“MaSalaama Ardeth I will see you later.” Imhotep’s voice followed him into the waking world. 

“Bis’mil’Allah...” He mumbled to himself as he started to roll over and reach for his weapons.

“Slowly, nephew you are still not well.” Selim’s voice was gentle in the soft light of the braziers. “Allah will forgive you if you miss prayers today, Ardeth. I only wanted to check on you.”

“I am fine I think.” He replied although his head was pounding some. “Only very thirsty, uncle.”

“Here then.” Selim took a waterskin from Azza and then much to Ardeth’s embarrassment helped him sit up to drink it. 

“I am fine, Selim. I swear it to Allah. Go to prayer. I will sit here and drink and perhaps manage breakfast.” He smiled.

“Go.” Azza made a small shooing motion. “I will make certain they eat.”

Selim sighed but rose to his feet. “Very well.”

“Would you see to it that the leaders of the ten tribes here are gathered uncle-- Malik included, Allah have mercy. After breakfast we must speak.”

Selim sighed but nodded. “As you wish.” He turned and left.

“You get stubborn from all sides, don’t you?” Rick asked from beside him. He turned to see his friend sitting with Evelyn snuggled against his side under one arm.

“It would seem so yes.” He smiled and handed the half empty waterskin to his friend. “Are you well then, Rick? Evelyn?”

“Fine, tired, thirsty, and still hungry but other than that yeah. You?” Rick asked.

“The same.”

“I’m still a bit tired certainly, and thirsty, but I didn’t take nearly the damage you two did.” Evelyn sighed. “You frightened me to death you know.” She hugged Rick tighter.

“Frightened myself.” Rick replied. “But it’s okay now.”

“Are you awake enough to join me for breakfast Jonathan? Alex?” Ardeth looked over at the other two, not at all certain how he was supposed to deal with Rick and Evelyn now. Allah, but this was awkward.

“If there’s tea, I’ll manage it.” Jonathan replied but he smiled all the same. “Good to see you coherent, Ardeth.”

“It is good to be so.” He agreed. 

“Are you really all right, dad?” Alex asked. Rick reached out one arm and hugged his son close for a bit.

“Yeah tiger, just tired. Guess I lost more blood than I thought. And fighting tanks is hard work. But I’m okay. Sorry if I scared you, sport.”

“I wasn’t scared. Well not much anyway. And Uncle Jonathan kept telling me you were fine only knocked around a bit. But you looked awful when Ahdam and Sallah brought you here. It wasn’t your blood was it dad?”

“Some of it I guess probably was. But your mom had the book of Sekhmet so I’m fine.”

“I would’ve used the book of the Dead if I’d had too.” Evelyn said firmly.

Ardeth did not bother pointing out that Anubis would have been very unlikely to answer such prayers at the time. “Shall we go eat then, Alex?”

“Okay, Uncle Ardeth.” Alex hugged his dad for another moment and then let go. “Will you tell me about chopping up tanks later dad?”

“Sure.” Rick smiled.

“Okay then.” Alex went back to where Jonathan was standing and they walked out to breakfast. Azza looked at him for a moment and then left as well.

“I do not have any idea what to say.” He admitted finally. “It is not something I can find in me to regret, but I will offer my most heart felt apologies if I have caused tension where none was intended.”

“Don’t be silly.” Evelyn shook her head and to his utter surprise leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Are you certain you’re all right, both of you?”

Rick looked just about as lost as he felt but nodded. “We’re fine, love. At least I think we are. I’m still kinda tired, but that’s all.”

Ardeth nodded. “And I.”

“Well good. Now perhaps one of you would like to tell me exactly what is going on? And what it is you think you should possibly be apologizing to me for, exactly?” She asked, but she smiled a bit more as well. He glanced over at Rick again, not at all certain what he was supposed to say at that and only then realized Rick had flushed much as he had. “And you, are blushing over.” Evelyn put in.

“I am not.” Rick started to argue and then sighed. “Evie.”

“More than kisses I take it?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer.

Ardeth only ducked his head, and could not even find the beginning of anything to say.

“Yeah.” Rick answered, and then much to Ardeth’s shock reached over and touched his jaw. “Don’t do that, Ardeth, please?”

He sighed. “I will try to remember not to.” He agreed. 

Evelyn shook her head. “All right, I can see this is going to be awkward if I don’t just start. So, sorry this isn’t going to be quite as polite as it probably should be, Ardeth. But we’ve gone a bit far for propriety I think. Whatever happened or didn’t happen between you and Rick in Thebes is not going to upset me. It is not going to make me love my husband any less. And it’s not going to make me think any less of you either. All right? I’m not nearly that selfish or that silly.”

Ardeth only stared at her in amazement. “I do not know that I will ever understand that. Or what it is you think I have done in my life that makes you care so much for me as to allow me this place. But I will be thankful indeed to Allah every day of my life for the joy.”

“Oh Ardeth you can be such a dear fool.” And she hugged him with a soft laugh. “Would you rather Rick and I talk about this and let you go to prayers?”

“If you wish me to leave you be, certainly.”

“That wasn’t the question.” Rick pointed out. “She’s just giving you an out if you want it.” He put his arm back around Evelyn’s shoulders. “Can we maybe tell you just the really, really important bits of what’s ben going on, Evie?”

“I’ll settle for the important bits now, then we can see if we can find time later for the detailed version. If that’s all right with you Ardeth?”

“I think, as you say, this has gone beyond propriety, Evelyn. And I am so lost as to what to do I can only think to sit here and be amazed.”

Rick chuckled. “Great, leave me to explain it all.”

“I don’t need an explanation, I understand the reasons and all of that. Just tell me if you’re both all right and if you’re safe enough in Thebes for now?”

Ardeth felt himself flush again and Rick just looked shocked “Yeah.” His friend answered finally and then smiled and hugged her again. “Okay, now I have to agree with the damned thing again, you are by far the more intelligent one in our marriage you know that right?”

“Yes dear.” She chuckled. “Nice of him to notice. However, that does not answer my most immediate questions. One, are you both really all right and I don’t mean just physically either so don’t put me off with that. And second what is going on between you and Anubis and why haven’t you told me?”

Rick just sighed. “That’s a lot to answer, Evie.”

“Try.” She suggested, although Ardeth was rather certain it was not really a suggestion. 

“Yeah, um I think we’re okay. Aren’t we Ardeth?”

“As you say.” He agreed. .

“So I don’t have to find a way of cursing him back to hell or worse, Ardeth?” Evie’s voice was cold.

Allah help him how was he supposed to answer that? 

“No.” Rick said with almost as much coldness in his voice. 

“Well then good. That settles that for now. Believe me Ardeth, I’m not the least be upset with you or Rick for this all right?”

“I do not understand it, but yes, I believe you.”

“Good. Now why don’t one of you tell me what it is really going on with you and Anubis love?”

“Anubis, huh?” Rick swallowed hard. And Ardeth ignored his own embarrassment and reached over to grip Rick’s shoulder tightly. 

“Evelyn and I are both here, Rick.”

“Yeah. I know.” Rick nodded but a little of the horror left his eyes as well. “Um okay, when I killed the Scorpion King I-- inherited I guess, being Anubis’ champion. Okay, usually apparently there isn’t much to that and I’m in England anyway. Now we’re here and there’s this war so, he kinda wants my allegiance. Which to him seems to mean he gets my soul. I’m not agreeing and he keeps finding ways to..try and convince me otherwise.” Rick almost managed to make it sound not really all that horrible at all. Ardeth sighed and met Evelyn’s eyes as she gave a slight snort of disbelief. 

“Rick.” Evie sighed. “Darling, you are not convincing me you’re so calm about this or that it isn’t something horrible. I’ve seen your eyes yesterday and after that first dream visit. So, tell me what it is Anubis had done to try and convince you otherwise?”

He swallowed hard. “He keeps making me live through hell. Literally, I mean. The hell part, anyway. Mostly, it’s watching you and Alex and Ardeth die, over and over again and I can’t stop it. Nothing ever happens to me. He likes me so angry and lost I don’t give a damn about anything but making the bastard pay for what happened. And all I have to do to make it stop is give him my soul.” The words were a harsh whisper.

“Oh Rick. I’m fine, love. Alex is fine. Ardeth is fine too. Aren’t you, Ardeth?”

“I am.” He agreed. “Shall I swear it again?”

“No.” Rick shook his head. “I think I’m starting to believe it now.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Evelyn agreed. “And Anubis can’t have your soul. Because you’re going to be in heaven with me.” She shifted a bit and then kissed him. Ardeth looked away, even when he knew he should be used to such gestures of affection between his friends. But it was so very odd when he had enjoyed kissing Rick himself so very much only a bit ago. Evelyn pulled back from the kiss finally, and just leaned her head against Rick’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Rick.”

“I love you too.” He replied. 

“You’d best say that again, don’t you think?” She asked with a smile.

“Say...Evie.” Rick grumbled, flushing again. “She’s going to drive me nuts, Ardeth.”

“I think you object where there is no cause.” Ardeth managed a smile. And then took his courage in both hands. “And she is right. Anubis may not have your soul, habib.”

And that got Rick to flush even more. “Not you too.”

Evelyn praise be to Allah only laughed. “See there. And we’re all still friends. Better now?” She looked at them both.

“Miracle beyond my understanding certainly, Evelyn. But yes, I believe you.” He clasped Rick’s shoulder again. “I will be a good brother now, sister mine, and let you two alone. As I think there are a few things Rick would say to you that he will no doubt be more comfortable with if I am not here.” He let go of his friend’s shoulder. “I have no words to say to you, Rick for how full of joy you have made my heart. But I will trust you know as well as Allah does exactly how thankful I am.” And he left it at that and went to join his tribesmates and leave his friends alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bloody stubborn fool. Do you want to go after him Rick?” Evie asked.

“No. I think he’s right. Maybe this will be easier if he’s not here.”

“All right. If you think so. So, you’re all right and he’s all right and things went well in Thebes?”

“Yeah.” He had to smile. “They did.”

“Good. And you and Ardeth are far more than friends now. Not just pretending anymore?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Good. And Imhotep didn’t try to stop you?”

“Nope. Shocked me too. He annoyed the hell out of me afterward, yeah but I can live with that.”

“As long as you’re all right and Ardeth’s all right I suppose I can to. Although I’m not certain yet. And you weren’t hurt in this hell of Anubis’.”

“No.” He shook his head. “I wasn’t. He never hurts me, Evie. I just get to watch you die, over and over again.”

“That sounds quite hellish enough.” She snuggled closer again. “So, is that all that happened last night in Thebes. You and Ardeth decided to be more than friends and Imhotep was annoying but didn’t hurt either of you?”

“That’s about it yeah. Except for right before we woke up here actually. Ardeth and I had to go and see AmmunRa again. Which is-- I don’t have words for it really. But he said that he’d make sure Anubis left me alone. And he can’t hurt you in the real world because of Sekhmet, and Ardeth’s got Horus. But maybe we should make sure we keep Alex safe. Just in case not being able to give me tours of hell really makes Anubis angry.”

“I’ll give him the medallion I got from Adham unless we’re actually fighting. That should keep him safe from anything. And Sekhmet will understand me wanting to protect our son. She’s Hathor’s shadow after all.”

“That’d be good.” Rick took a deep breath, catching the hint of rosemary and roses that clung to her hair. “You smell good.”

“Azza helped me wash last night, she kept adding oils to the water to help me relax I think. She’s a wonderful mother you know.”

“That’s good.” Rick hugged her tighter. “You really are okay, right? You didn’t get hurt yesterday?”

“Not a scratch. I’m still a bit tired really but that’s all. And I’m starving. Shall we go get breakfast and then see what is happening today and then find a bit of time for you to tell me more of the whole story. And you can make sure I’m not jealous of you making love to Ardeth in Thebes.”

“I can, huh?” He smiled a bit, and it wasn’t hard to laugh and then kiss her and then laugh some more because life for the moment at least really was okay. It was his life sure, so it wouldn’t last like that. But Rick had gotten really good at taking the great parts when they came and stretching the joy out to cover the rest so he knew he could do it again.

They went and joined Alex, Jonathan, and Ardeth for breakfast. Ardeth glanced over at him and Evelyn and smiled. “Good morning my friends.”

“Good morning, Ardeth.” Evie smiled back and then went over to kiss Jonathan’s cheek, embarrass Alex by kissing his forehead and then went over and kissed Ardeth’s cheek as well. 

Ardeth flushed and glanced down but he smiled and then gripped her hand and said something in Egyptian that was way too soft for Rick to even think about trying to get a word of two from.

Evie replied in the same language and then embarrassed Ardeth even further by hugging him.

“Please, Evelyn, that is not proper.”

“We’re a bit far into this to worry about propriety now, Ardeth.” She shook her head but let him go.

“There is truth to that. Yes.” He agreed. Rick managed not to chuckle but it was a close thing. _Right, like we’re going to keep this under wraps for too long Ardeth. We’ll be lucky if the whole damn tribe doesn’t know by tomorrow._ He sighed and only finished his coffee.

Azza was making sure everyone ate and drank as much liquid as she could get them too. Selim, Sallah, and Adham came over after a bit and joined them as well.

Adham walked over and crouched down to grip Ardeth’s shoulders and then hug him close. Ardeth only smiled and did the same, kissing his cousin on each cheek. “I had worried when you did not come to prayer, Ardeth. But Selim tells me you are well only still exhausted. Kashim is resting as well but Hassan and I have spend the night on parol with those of us up to such after the battle and we have seen no sign of the Germans moving.

“That is good to know. But move they will. Or so the old gods tell me. Allah have mercy I forgot already. Come we must see to the falcons.” Ardeth shook his head and got to his feet.

“What about the falcons?” Selim asked joining them.

“Hours said if I would know what was yet to come for us I should let his children fly when I woke in Ahm Shere.” Ardeth answered and Rick recalled it now that he repeated it.

“I do not understand how you are so calm about the miracles you see in Thebes, Ardeth.” Adham sighed. 

“It is more shock often than calm.” Ardeth replied but he came to a stop by the falcons. Horus gave an annoyed sounding chirp and hopped to his arm and the rest of the birds seemed equally unhappy with something.

“Yes my friend I am late. I am so sorry. Can you and your siblings show to me what it is the bright son of Osiris wishes me to know?”

Horus took to his wings and headed out toward the dunes where they’d fought yesterday.

“Do we go that way?” Selim asked.

“We do. Sallah will you go get the books and join us there? Do you have your weapons with you Evelyn? Good Rick...” Sallah headed toward the storage tent.

“I left it out there somewhere Ardeth, we’ll have to go find it later.” Rick shrugged. 

“Then we do this the quickest way we can.” Ardeth decided and slid his shield around and onto his arm. “Alex stay here with your uncle.”

“But...”

“No.” Ardeth’s voice held that same weight it had when he’d faced down his tribesmates and Alex for once showed sense enough not to argue.

“I’ll keep him here.” Jonathan promised.

“Good. Selim, Adham, Rick, Evelyn grab hold please?” He held out his shield and his free arm as well. Evie took his arm, Selim gripped his shoulder and that left Rick and Adham to grab onto the shield. Ardeth said something in Egyptian and then there was that odd displacement of air and they were standing on the dunes looking down at the battle field. The falcons were circling something on the far western side.

“Now what?” Rick asked.

“We go and see what it is they would have us see.” Ardeth answered. But Horus came soaring out of the sky and landed on the outstretched shield “What is it my friend? Do we go or not?”

Horus flapped his wings and then took off and circled once over head and then down the dune toward the battle field. 

“Do we follow?” Adham asked.

“I think we must.” Ardeth agreed. It was harder making it down that dune without the armor to help him but Horus was waiting on one of the destroyed tanks as they reached the first line of carnage. “Now where my friend?” Ardeth’s voice was rough, and Rick didn’t doubt that walking amongst the remains of his tribes was going to be even harder for him than it was for the rest of them.

Horus took wing and flew just a bit away, then back then over the same spot, then settled to the ground. Ardeth made it to the side of the man lying there before the rest of them and knelt.

“Let me, Ardeth.” Evie knelt on the other side of the man and helped Ardeth roll him over.

“Allah rahmana,” Ardeth whispered. “Kahid.”

The young man was barely breathing but it was pretty obvious the wounds weren’t from battle. Rick knew the signs of a beating when he saw one. “Ar..deth...more...” He tried to grip onto Ardeth’s arm but his hand was too badly broken for the move. And Rick could only recall how gracefully the young man had leapt from rock to rock as they had worked their way into the remains of the pyramid at Ahm Shere.

“I know. Rest now...” Ardeth whispered, easing the young man’s hand back to his side.

“Here, Kahid drink.” Selim pulled the waterskin from his belt.

“I have a better idea.” Evie pulled the medallion Adham had given her from around her neck and set it on Kahid’s chest and Rick moved to stand behind her, placing her between him and Ardeth without being asked. She put her hand on the amulet and then said something in Egyptian, but it really sounded like a prayer. So he bowed his head too.

A dark red glow moved out from the medallion and surrounded Kahid, then moved up Evie’s arms to her elbows. It hovered for a moment and then just seemed to warp around them both like fabric or something and was gone. And Kahid was breathing strong and fighting to sit up in Ardeth’s arms.

“Arebe...Ardeth you must...they left us...” The young man pointed behind him where the falcons were still circling. “We told them nothing, chieftain, but they...left us to die in the sun.”

“I will go get Arebe.” Ardeth promised. “Stay with Adham. Get him back to camp, cousin.”

“I’m going with you.” Evie got to her feet, picking up the medallion of Sekhmet as she did so.

“Me too.” Rick pulled his shotgun wishing he had the armor but knowing there was no way they were going without him.

There was a sudden swirl of wind and sand and they weren’t alone on the field anymore. “AmmunRa tells me I am to join you this morning, champions.” The damned thing smiled, but he was dressed once more in the robes he’d borrowed from Adham and could have passed for human.

“We will be thankful for the aid then. We must get there.”

“Ardeth.” Kahid gripped his arm. “It is a trap, chieftain I am certain of it...Arebe and I we said nothing. We did not even let them know we spoke the language of the Prophet although only two of them do so. The others speak a language I do not know...Especially the one who questioned us. But I know they wait for you.”

“Then we will surprise them even more.” Ardeth turned to the damned thing. “Can you find my brother’s armor for him, Priest of AmmunRa?”

“Certainly.” The thing nodded and then raised one arm and before a full minute had passed the armor was dropped from the sky not ten feet to Rick’s left and nicely out of everyone else’s way.

“Thanks.” Rick rolled his eyes but he slipped the damn stuff on.

“You are welcome, O’Connell. Do we go now, Ardeth?”

“We do. Selim go back with Adham and Kahid and warn the tribes. Adham, do you have any cannon shot left?”

“Some.” Adham agreed. “Husan and I will get what weapons we have ammunition for ready, Ardeth.”

“Good. Selim get the leaders to their tribes and get the men mounted.”

Selim only nodded and the two leaders headed back up the dune to the camp, helping Kahid between them.

“Now what? If it’s a trap we’re walking right into it.” Rick pointed out.

“We are not walking anywhere.” Ardeth corrected. “Horus, go and get your siblings from the sky now.” He spoke to the falcon still on his shield. Horus took to the sky, gave a loud cry and streaked with far more speed than he should have had toward the other birds and then back toward Ahm Shere with the other falcons behind him. “I suppose it is too much to assume you have yet the power to turn day to night so we might approach unaware. But the cover of the sand will do almost as well.” 

The damned thing smiled. “We will do better with sunlight and sand, champion of Horus than with darkness. Do we travel by wind then or by the grace of the bright son of Osiris?”

“Horus is faster than even your winds.” Ardeth replied and held out his shield. Rick was careful to grip the outer edge and keep away from Evie as well. The poison didn’t seem to bother the damned thing any so he didn’t much worry about that. 

The sand swirled about them suddenly and then Ardeth recited the short bit of Egyptian Rick followed now. “Ai- hetrem- heset- heru.” And they were just as suddenly someplace else. He turned, shield at the ready, sword drawn as Ardeth and Evie knelt beside the man on the ground. The creature scanned the surrounding cover as well and then there was a burst of gunfire and he moved toward it. Ardeth shouted something in Medjai or Egyptian and the damned thing reached out and gripped his arm. “No.” Ardeth ordered and it was a word in Egyptian he understood. He said something else and the creature nodded and the storm just got worse, huge amounts of sand swirling just inches away from them now, almost a wall of the stuff and Evie used her knives on whatever was holding Arebe to the ground and then Ardeth pulled the wounded or dead man into his arms and Evie gripped his shoulder. Rick took hold of the shield Ardeth held out and the grabbed the damned thing’s arm and they were gone from the battle field to the middle of Ahm Shere.

Ardeth laid Arebe down onto the ground and Evie did as she'd done earlier put the medallion on the man's chest and spoke in Egyptian. The red glow was darker this time and took a lot longer to wrap itself around Arebe and then up Evie's arms. She sat back with a tired sigh but Rick could see that Arebe was breathing strongly now although still unconscious. Rick was kind of glad for that actually, because even with the wounds healing and fading it was obvious that the man he’d come to think of as a pretty good friend had been tortured. Ardeth had pulled the remains of the stakes that Evie had chopped through free from Arebe’s arms with a look of pure horror. Rick could understand that himself.

"Thank you, Evelyn." Ardeth sighed, resting his hand on Arebe’s forehead for a moment. Then he shook himself a bit and looked around, spotting someone he knew. "Amina you and the others get Arebe to the area for the wounded. We must find the others. We must be ready to go back to war." He turned from the small group of women who were tending the cooking fire to the men about. "Y’Allah, Medjai. Nimshee!"

It still amazed Rick not a little that all the men within hearing distance headed toward the dunes, gathering the others as they went.

"I do not think they will attack today, Ardeth." The creature put in quietly.

"It is better to be ready in case. Let us get back to the dunes."

"Are you okay, Evie?" Rick wished he could reach down and help her up but he was concentrating on just staying out of everyone's reach.

"Tired. That's more like wielding the weapons than reading from the books."

"Are you well enough to fight?" Ardeth asked, and helped her up.

“I can manage a bit. I’ll read the book of War if nothing else Ardeth.”

“Thank you.” He nodded once and held out the shield. Rick just grabbed hold again. And then they were standing on the main battle line looking down at the remains of the tanks and men. “It would do us the most good to know where they are coming from, if they come at all. Can you tell me that, priest of AmmunRa?”

The damned thing looked up at the sun and then out toward the field, closing his eyes after a moment but still facing that way. “They do not come this way at all, Ardeth. They head back west, and there were few of them at the point we found your tribesmate, a trap perhaps for rescuers but not for an army.”

“That is good. There you are, Sallah, may I have the book of Vengeance please?” Ardeth took the alabaster and gold book from his friend and opened it. “Is there not, I recall you saying Sallah, a spell in here for knowing those who are allies and can be trusted from those who would do you harm or turn against you? I think it is for finding traitors more than enemies, but I was thinking it might find us any Germans who remain hidden in the battlefield below.”

“There is indeed.” Sallah reached over and turned another page. “This one.” He tapped one inscription and began to recite it.

“Good. Please, Evelyn, Priest of Ammun, Sallah, if you would be so kind as to let me know if I get this wrong.” Ardeth took a deep breath and then glanced once eastward. “In’sh’allah of course.” The words were soft and then he looked up at the sun quickly and began to recite.

“He does that very well for someone who does not speak Egyptian.” The damned thing commented to Evie or Sallah Rick wasn’t sure.

“We are followers of the Prophet of Allah, Peace be upon him, repeating prayers is something we do well.” Sallah replied.

“As you say.” The thing nodded.

There was a bright flash of sunlight from the east and then a golden streak, not unlike the way Horus had appeared at Thebes that morning flew right over their shoulders and down across the field below. Then it circled, like a falcon might and streaked back toward them. Not one of them was expecting it to plummet suddenly into the book Ardeth was still holding. The whole thing glowed bright gold, the light blinding them all for a moment. “Ardeth.” Rick reached over as Ardeth gave a surprised sort of cry. Rick felt the sudden slam of the blow a second before it spun him around and into the sand.

“Killing him will not help, O’Connell.” The damned thing’s voice was sharp. “Are you well, Medjai?”

“I am fine. Only startled and out of sorts. Are you all right, Rick?”

“Yeah, fine.” He grumbled but he got to his feet. “Good thing we can’t hurt each other though.” He glared at their ally and then had to sigh. “But thanks. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You are welcome. It is good to try and save your brother of course, O’Connell. But right now that aid would do more harm than good.”

“We need to find you some immunity from the poison of the armor I think, Ardeth.” Evie put in. “I’ve got the amulet of Sekhmet and it doesn’t seem to bother you.” She looked over at the damned thing. “But I’d feel better if we didn’t have to worry so much about fighting side by side you know.”

“We shall see if such can be done.” Ardeth agreed. “Thank you for the concern though, Rick.” He smiled a bit. Then shook his head. “It is rather like what Alex said about the bracelet. Like a picture in my mind of the field below, with clear indications of who is Medjai and who is not.” He shook his head again. “But there is no one left alive down there now. So it is best, I think if we try to burry our dead before we go to battle again.”

“Do I tell the men to stand down then, Ardeth?” Selim asked coming over with the rest of the Medjai leaders.

“Did you find my father then, praise be to Allah?” One young man Rick didn’t know put in. 

“We did indeed Malik. He is at the nursing area now. I must speak with him and Kahid and you all. Are there enough men rested in the tribes now that we can keep patrols going and burry the dead as well?”

"There should be." Adham answered.

"Good. It will be hard work to bury them all, Allah have mercy. And then if we can I would see to the burial of Ahmer's tribe as well. They have lain far too long already with only the sky for their shrouds."

"Is there a ritual that should be observed here, Medjai? Do the dead need to be prepared first or is burial sufficient?" The damned thing asked.

"There are prayers to be said certainly. I do not doubt the women of the tribe will give vent to our grief for us as they always do. Then the family of each man should put a handful of sand into the grave. But with such a large number as this no doubt we will say prayers for all at once. They died in battle for Egypt and Allah, therefore it does them more honor to bury them where they lay and they need not be purified at a mosque first, having already achieved Paradise. Why?"

"I can with Ammun's grace of course, move enough sand to achieve the later." The creature offered.

That seemed to surprise Ardeth as much as it did him. "It was-- unexpected enough that you walked among us to heal those who are bound by oaths to God to see you once more in your grave. Now you would offer to help us   
burry our dead? I must, Allah knows this I am certain, find a stronger word than madness, priest of Ammun."

The thing smiled. "The dead are enemies of no one, Medjai. They died for Egypt, your God and their oath as Medjai. A man it has been said can be judged as much by his enemies as his friends. Am I not then well judged   
indeed? I will move as much sand as you wish, Ardeth Bay for the honor of the men who died here. If of course it is not insulting your tribes to do so."

Ardeth shook his head. "That, I have no answer for, priest of AmmunRa, I must speak to my tribesmen. Let us set patrols first, then we shall see to the burying of the dead." Ardeth decided. "Find forty men from each tribe to ride. Selim, Malik, Kashim, have your tribes take south. Adham, Gamal, Hassan, Abdul have your tribes take the west. Pasha, Jumah, Mohamed, my most heartfelt grief to you both for the loss of your son and fathers leaders of the Medjai, will you have your tribes take the north. Then we will meet at the main fire and discuss what is to come. Rick will you go and put that armor away, thanks be to Allah we do not need it now.”

“Sure.” He nodded.

“Evelyn, Priest of Ammun, let us go and see to the wounded who remain, while the leaders of the tribes send out scouts and then we shall join them for a council of war. Sallah, if you will bring the books please?”

“Of course, Ardeth.” Sallah agreed. 

Rick gave Evie a quick smile and then let the speed and distance covering ability the armor gave him get him back to Ahm Shere so he could put the stuff away again. It didn’t take long to get to where Arebe was being tended by his wife and two young women Rick didn’t know, but figured might be his daughters. The older man looked drawn and pale, and his eyes were still full of horror when they met Rick’s over Ainya’s shoulder. But they were angry too and stubborn so Rick had a bit of hope that the man he already considered a friend would be all right in the long term. 

“Malik’s a good guy to fight with you know.” He offered as he came over.

That seemed to surprise Arebe a bit but he nodded. “Thank you, Rick. Ainya and my daughters tell me we won.”

“Yeah. We did. Sorry it took us so long to find you. Horus told us to let the falcons go this morning so we did. Looks like he kinda likes you.”

The man shook his head a bit but he sighed. “As Allah wills of course. But I am thankful. And where is my chieftain and your wife? I do recall then from earlier do I not?”

“Ardeth’s checking the perimeter but they should be back any second with the other armaments and the books. Do any of you know where Kahid is?”

“Hamalia, his mother said he went to bathe and she would get him clean clothes and food and bring him back here.” Ainya answered.

“That is good to know.” Ardeth’s voice came from behind Rick and he turned to see Ardeth, Evie, Sallah, and the damned thing. “Alhamdilallah, Arebe. Truly I thought we had lost you.” Ardeth knelt down and gripped the older man by his shoulders and then pulled him close and kissed each cheek. “Malik has gone to see that the scouts of the third tribe have gone to join the others and then he will join us. Truly, you both should be well proud of him. But I am certain he is most thankful himself that you are back with us now to lead your tribe my friend.”

“He may have it for today, Ardeth. Truly, I will do well to stay awake for the council to come. What magic you have wrought for me I do not know, but I am truly thankful.”

“You should thank Evelyn for that, my friend. And Sekhmet. Come to that we have come now to see to any wounded who remain here. Would one of you be so kind as to find me whoever is in charge of the healing?” Ardeth asked obviously to the two young women.

“Of course chieftain.” They answered in unison, looked at each other quickly and then both got up and went to do so. Rick smiled a bit. He was pretty sure Ardeth had a lot of the young Medjai girls mooning over him. And knowing Ardeth was oblivious as a rock. 

Evie came over and slipped under his arm, wrapping her arm around his waist. They spent a while walking among the wounded that had been rescued from the battle field over night and it was really wondrous to watch the spells out of the book of Sekhmet and the book of AmmunRa work their magic. Because there were a lot of the Medjai who would have been dead otherwise and then they were well. Exhausted and weak sure. But well. Rick just shook his head and watched.

“Makes me think I should learn to read the damned book of the Dead you know.” He pointed out to Ardeth at one point.

“Truly, I can speak Egyptian certainly and read bits of it but not like that. No doubt there are things within the book of Vengeance that I would do well to know, certainly. Perhaps with you learning to speak Egyptian we should take the time as well to learn what symbols mean what.”

“Probably won’t hurt.” Rick agreed.

“Everything is well with Evelyn then?” Ardeth asked after a moment’s pause. And it could have been a normal question of concern given the battle yesterday and the healing today. But Rick knew exactly what Ardeth meant.

“Yeah, Ardeth. She really is the most amazing woman in the world.”

His friend smiled and then nodded. “I would have to agree considering. Certainly if you wish to spend the day with your wife, Rick I can speak to my fellow Medjai about the battles to come and see you at dinner.”

“Not until I know you aren’t going to get killed or challenged yet for saving us all. If Kashim and Gamal and Sura’s son agree to follow you like Hassan has, no problem.”

Ardeth took a deep breath. “If they do not, it would be best if you take Adham up on his offer of hospitality. Assuming of course that he does not challenge whoever I lose to-- and loses himself.”

Rick turned to stare at him, not sure at first if Ardeth was as serious as he sounded. But the dark eyes that met his were calm, and very serious. “Better idea. Don’t die.”

Ardeth smiled just a bit. “In’sh’allah of course. Gamal I can defeat, Jumah I can defeat, both even I am reasonably certain. Kashim-- perhaps, but Kashim and the others? No. That is what concerns me most.”

“They aren’t that angry are they Ardeth?”

“I do not know. I would not think so, but it remains to be seen how Allah wills the day to go. We can do no other, my friend. You will do as I ask if I fall? I will rest better in Paradise certainly, knowing you and your family are safe.”

“You’re assuming of course that I’m not just going to shoot whoever tries to kill you.” He pointed out.

Ardeth shook his head but he smiled again. “You have more honor than that, Rick. You know it, as do I. Come now, my brother, let us brave the lions, hmm?” He clasped Rick’s shoulder, and for just a moment the dark eyes meeting his gentled and Rick could recall with complete clarity the joy and passion they’d shared last night. “Damned unmanageable elephant indeed.” Ardeth shook his head and the strong hand on Rick’s shoulder let go as he turned away to walk over to Selim and Adham.

 _This is going to be so damned hard._ Rick thought to himself. Evie came back over to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. “Okay love?”

“Fine. Reading the spells doesn’t make me nearly as tired as wielding the weapons. Do we stay for the council of war and then go find Alex and Jonathan?”

“Yeah.” He agreed. So they found spots to sit. Rick wasn’t really surprised when the damned thing came to join them after a bit.

“Ardeth seems to think I should stay here. To, is there a good way to put this, insure our safety if need be?”

“Cover our butts if they turn on us after they turn on him you mean.” Rick replied.

“They wouldn’t? Would they?” Evie looked from him to the creature and back.

“That remains to be seen, Princess. Truly, I would pray that Ammun and Allah both have more mercy than to let that happen. I admit I would be hard pressed myself not to simply break into pieces whoever is fool enough to try to take his place.”

“I’ll help.” Rick offered with a smile. And as there eyes met over Evie’s head he realized that while the words were almost teasing they were both deadly serious. Now that is just nuts. We’re agreeing on keeping Ardeth safe? You and me? Right. Sure. 

“Me too.” Evie put in, coldly.

“You’ll scare them worse than he does.” Rick chuckled, indicating their surprise ally.

“Good.” Evie, or Nefertiri smiled. “Serve the idiot right.” 

“Arebe, Kahid, while I am loathe to ask either of you to relive your heroism quite so soon, we must know of anything at all you have learned about the enemies we yet face.” Ardeth’s voice was quiet, but it carried well enough.

“Very little I think. Their leader, who-- questioned us the most seems quite mad to me. He kept asking us things in a language we did not know and then growing more angry when we did not answer.” Arebe replied.

“Two of them came and spoke to us in Arabic but we pretended we did not know that either. And the once when I spoke aloud to Arebe while we were there I spoke Medja.” Kahid added. “I tried to count how many more of those tanks there were when they brought us to their camp, Ardeth but I counted only ten or so before they took us to the tent where we were kept, and I could not think to count when they took us out before dawn.”

“At least you were conscious to try to count.” Arebe smiled and hugged the young man tight. “Truly, Kashim your tribe is lucky to have such a man.”

“I have always thought so.” Kashim answered. “So we have more Germans to face yet.”

“The bright son of Osiris said that the battle had been won but not the war, and that there were yet dark times ahead.” Ardeth agreed. “And so, leaders of the Medjai we are yet defenders of Egypt. And so, I will ask as I did before for your oaths as Medjai if you will give them. Gamal, Jumah, Mohamed, Kashim? Will you follow me as commander still? Hassan has already given me his oath yesterday after the battle.” He smiled a bit at the man standing with Adham and Selim now.

“If there is anyone who would not, they may argue it with me when I am well.” Arebe grumbled. 

Ardeth smiled a bit more and squeezed the man’s shoulder. “Thank you, my friend, but there are yet reasons for your fellow leaders to be uneasy. Has the battle yesterday changed your minds my friends as to the sanity of keeping those allies Allah has seen fit to grant us even if we are uncomfortable at times with his choices?”

 _Yeah you think you guys have problems with it. Hell if Ardeth, Evie and I can manage to be civil you can deal just fine. Rick looked around._

“My father was willing to die for Egypt, Ardeth, as Medjai and under your command. I will do no less to honor his memory. My sword and my horse are yours, chieftain, onto Paradise.” Mohamed, Jalil’s son spoke first.

“Thank you, Mohamed. Truly, your father was a good man and I mourn his loss, but the tenth tribe is fortunate to have you to lead them. Allah haman’ ana.”

“In’sh’allah.” The young man agreed.

“My father was uncertain of your sanity, Ardeth, but after what I saw on the field yesterday I can say for my own heart that truly we needed the aid you have found for us, even that of our sworn enemy. So I will take the second pillar of my oath as precedence over the later. Egypt first, then we shall worry about all else.” Jumah, Sura’s son spoke next. “So my sword and my horse are yours, untried though they may be.”

“You will do well if you speak as well to your people as you do here.” Ardeth replied. “Thank you, Juman. So, I am left to ask of you both, you gave me your oaths the night before last to follow me through the battle. I thank you both for the kindness of letting me recover from my injuries yesterday and last night although you could have done otherwise certainly. So, Gamal, Kashim? Am I your chieftain still? Do we stand united to fight for Egypt?”

“I am still uncertain as to your sanity.” Gamal spoke next. “But even I can not see that we could have won the battle yesterday without the weapons of old Egypt, and those that you have allied us with to use them. It is wrong, I know, to fight with infidels, women and the damned as our allies. But it is an even greater wrong to allow Germany to defeat us. And so I bow to Allah’s will. But when the war with Germany is over, Ardeth Bay we will speak again.”

Rick grumbled a bit to himself over the infidels, women, and the damned bit although he knew technically it was accurate.

“No doubt. Thank you then, Gamal. Truly, I understand your uncertainty old friend, often times I share it. But we must do as Allah wills us.”

“For the length of this war then, chieftain, my sword and my horse our yours.” Gamal spoke the oath quietly.

“Thanks be to God.” Ardeth agreed. “Kashim?”

Kashim rose to his feet. “If Allah wishes you to ally us with the damned he will have to show me proof of it.” And he drew the sword at his waist.

“Oh damn...” Evie whispered.

“I do not wish to do this, Kashim. For the love of Allah, there has not been a challenge among our people for a dozen generations now.” Ardeth pleaded. “Let us talk of this and see if we can not come to peace, my friend.”

“How do I know you are yet my friend? How do I know the damned thing has not already stolen your soul while it haunted your dreams? No. You may Allah willing prove me wrong of course. But I will see it proven.”

Rick could see Ardeth draw himself up. “So be it then. Do you challenge me for the right to lead the Medjai, Kashim el Ahmed?”

“I challenge your right to lead us. I will let the tribes decide your successor should I prove correct.” Kashim replied.

“In that at least you show wisdom. I ask you once more, for the love of Allah and the sake of our tribes, Kashim, do not do this.”

“If you do not draw your blade, I will know for certain that you are a coward and then I will know just as certainly that you are no longer the man I have known all my life and followed for so long. For the love of Allah, Ardeth bin Mohamed. Prove me wrong.”

Ardeth took off the shield of Horus and handed it to Adham, then the scepter. “See that these go to whoever the bright God of Vengeance wishes them to should I lose, cousin.”

Adham said something too low for Rick to make it out from where he was.

“Be of better faith.” Ardeth replied and gripped his cousin’s shoulder. “Will you give me yet the honor of allowing my brother and his family to continue to aid Egypt in her struggle if I fall?” Ardeth asked, drawing his long sword with an easy familiarity. 

“If he kills you, he can damn will fight the Germans without us.” Evie replied before Rick could think of a way to say it.

“Do not let your grief rule you so, sister mine. You will no more desert Egypt than I would. Nor you brother.” Ardeth circled a bit to his left.

“We’ll see.” Rick replied coldly. Nothing said he couldn’t cut the bastard down himself if he won.

“I will allow O’Connell and his family to leave us in peace, Ardeth or stay if they wish to.” Kashim agreed. “Now, do we fight?”

“In’sh’allah, Kashim you have left me no choice at all.” Ardeth sighed. “Allah have mercy on us all.” And then he slashed out with his sword. Rick kept his arm around Evie even as they got to their feet. Imhotep standing on his other side.

“Does the fool think for a moment I could not kill him from here if I wished?” Ammun’s priest shook his head. “Would your brother forgive me do you think?”

“No. Stupid, idiotic, stubborn Arab. It’s a duel. I don’t get to shoot the bastard in the back either.”

“Honor has a place, but if it kills him I will personally ask Ammun himself to allow me the privilege of shaking sense into him in the next life.”

Rick had to smile. “I just might help.”

The thing chuckled. “As if it would do any good.” 

“Me too.” Evie smiled. “And I get to make Kashim sorry for it, first.”

There was an odd look to the thing’s eyes. “Of that Princess I would almost say he deserves it.”

“You would know.” She replied with a nod. 

Rick just watched the fight as it grew increasingly serious, and damn but Ardeth had been right, Kashim was just as good with a sword as he was. Rick kept his arm around Evie because it kept him from reaching for his gun or going to Ardeth’s defense and he knew damned well he couldn’t do either. He looked over at Selim and Adham and could tell from the tenseness in their stances that it was just as hard for them. He also noticed that Adham had set the shield and scepter down and had his hand on his sword hilt so there was no doubt in Rick’s mind that if Ardeth lost, Kashim was following him quickly. He met the tall Medjai’s eyes and put his own hand on his pistol. Adham nodded once so they understood that it wasn’t going unavenged one way or the other.

Ardeth was damned good with his sword, as graceful as any man Rick had ever seen in a fight. But it was also obvious that he was not at his best and that he was more tired and exhausted than Rick had realized. And it was not an easy fight at all. Ardeth dodged back not quite quick enough and the sleeve of his robe on his sword arm was slashed and hanging half off. There was just a trace of blood though so it wasn’t a bad cut. He swung around, low this time and Kashim had to dodge back as well. And it was that dodge that took the Medjai onto just the wrong patch of sand and rocks and his footing slipped and Ardeth knocked his sword from his hands in a move Rick could recall having worked on him back in Hamanaptura and then Kashim was flat on his back with Ardeth’s sword at his throat. “For the love of Allah, Kashim. Yield?”

“With gratitude.” Kashim replied with a groan. “Truly, Ardeth, it is good to be proven wrong.”

“Is it?” Ardeth looked down at him. “I could kill you.”

“You could but it would prove me right.” Kashim pointed out.

“I could have you banished.” Ardeth growled.

“If you wish. But you need all the warriors you have, Ardeth.”

“I could strip you of your command.”

“If you see fit to do so, chieftain.”

Ardeth was silent for a long moment and then he moved the blade in his hand and slid the tip of it across Kashim’s throat just enough to draw the blood. “Allah hamdas aha, Kashim.”

“As it should be, Ardeth.” Kashim agreed, but Rick could hear the first bit of fear in the man’s voice. “Do I join him in Paradise, Ardeth?”

“No, Kashim. You spoke true when you say I need every warrior I have. You oath, Kashim to Allah. I am  
your chieftain.”

“You are commander of the Medjai, Ardeth Bay. My chieftain, and my sword and horse are yours, forever forward. I will never doubt you again, Ardeth I swear it to Allah, the most merciful.”

“Then you should thank him that I need you yet.” Ardeth agreed. “Accepted. Sworn. Witnessed.”

“Witnessed.” The Medjai agreed in chorus.

“Have your wife tend that.” Ardeth wiped his sword tip on his own torn sleeve and sheathed the blade.

“Certainly.” Kashim got to his feet and then walked toward his own tribe’s encampment.

“Now, Allah have mercy, do we plan the next part of this war or must I yet deal with grown men who would behave like sulking children?” Ardeth looked around at the remaining Medjai.

“No, Ardeth. I think we are satisfied to follow.” Pasha put in. “Truly, Kashim should have beaten you, no offense of course chieftain, but you are not at your best, and Kashim is better with a sword than you are most days. So, if Allah had wanted us to follow another you would be dead. Since you are not, praise be to God, we follow onto Paradise. And I myself, will strangle the next person who says otherwise.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “Thank you, my friend.” He looked at the others. “We have scouts out to check for any approaching Germans. Arebe, my friend, when you are feeling better will you do me the favor of finding a falcon for each tribe? I would have then ride with the leaders of each scout group, that will give us faster warning than any rider could manage.”

“I am well enough for that, Ardeth. Even now, who do I owe my thanks to for that miracle may I ask?”

“Evelyn and the grace of Sekhmet actually.” Ardeth replied, and turned back to them. “Will you join us then, still? Truly we will do well to know what we can as to the remaining battles to come and what resources we yet have. But now we must see to the burying of the dead.”

“Did you truly mean this offer of aiding us in the burial of our dead?” Adham asked.

“I did.” The damned thing answered. “The shifting of the great desert is not so hard to manage.”

“Then I will say that ninth tribe would be willing to let you aid us in burying our dead.” Adham looked over at those who had to be his band leaders and they all nodded.

“Considering that I owe you in part for my life, it seems foolish indeed to turn aside the aid in burying my tribesmen who are not so fortunate. I agree with Adham, the third tribe would be glad for the aid.” Arebe looked over at his son but the young man only nodded.

“If such can be achieved and it sees the dead buried before sundown with honor, then I will agree as well, Priest of Ammun on behalf of the seventh.” Selim put in.

“And I, as well. Truly it would be foolish to do otherwise.” Husan looked pointedly at Gamal as he spoke and Rick figured that most of the Medjai were even more likely to not side with the man now.

“I think it is safe to say, chieftain that there is no one here who would not be thankful for the help. If you are certain of course, Pasha that it is no offense to Allah and therefore the souls of our tribesmates for us to do so.” Husan looked around at the others and there were various nods, even from Gamal.

“Then it shall be done.” Ardeth relaxed just a little. “Let us see to that grim task of burying our dead and then we shall concentrate on how those of us left may defend Egypt.”

“Shall we gather the tribes then, on the dunes where Adham and Husan have their weapons?” Mohamed asked.

“Let us have midday prayer and then see to the burial. Would that our victory was certain so we might yet celebrate the arrival of so many of us to Paradise. But such revelry will have to wait until the Germans are no longer a threat to Egypt. Then we shall celebrate both for a week.”

“I look forward to it.” Adham clasped Ardeth’s shoulder. “Allah willing we will not have to wait long.”

“I am certain, Medjai that my god will tell to me in advance of when the Germans attack again. Come to that Osiris’ bright son will undoubtedly speak to you if need be. We do not face them today at the very least.” The creature pointed out.

“There is truth to that. But I will worry less for the safety of my tribes once I know for certain when the attack will come. I worry more that it will come in pieces and not all at once. What weapons we have to use against them are great but truly it takes far too many lives to beat them and we can not spare another such number of lives and have anything left with which to fight. Arebe, will you send word to Hashim at Hamanaptura please and tell him to come with all his men as soon as he can? Truly, we will need this once I think to leave Hamanaptura to her own defenses and have all of us here that we can. Little it seems is there left in Hamanaptura to guard against in any case as you are here and so are the books.” 

“There is truth in that.” Arebe agreed glancing at the damned thing.

Abdul chuckled suddenly. “Do you think in this aid you are giving us creature that you might find a way to curse Hamanaptura for us from here so that we need not worry the crazy Inglizi will go digging up something else while we turn our backs? No offense of course, O’Connell.”

Rick had to laugh. “No offense taken Abdul and since we’re all here too you don’t have to worry about us unearthing something we shouldn’t either. Can you do something to keep Hamanaptura safe?”

“There is little of value left to Hamanaptura but gold. But I will speak to AmmunRa and we shall see what can be done to insure the safety of what remains. It is the city of the Dead however, O’Connell so indeed there may be more that can be done with the book of the Anubis than with the book of AmmunRa.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. But it would make sense.” Evie agreed.

“Will you do me the favor of looking through the book of the Dead then Sallah, Evelyn. Carefully? Please?” Ardeth smiled a bit.

Evie rolled her eyes but smiled back. “What else can I do wrong at this point right?” She cast a very annoyed look at the creature still standing with them and then shrugged. “Don’t answer that. I’m sure there’s something. Let’s go look at the books Sallah. You can come too, Priest of Ammun.” She decided. “Rick will you go tell Jonathan and Alex where I am so they can come help if they’d like?”

“Sure.” He smiled a bit. “You think one of the guys at Hamanaptura could go find Izzy in Cairo and tell him we need more grenades and cannon shells?” He asked Ardeth.

“I do not see why not. It will be good to have more ammunition certainly.” Ardeth agreed. “Let us all see to our tribes, my friends, and what we can yet do to aid our fight against the Germans and then we will join together on the dunes and bury our dead.”

There were various nods of agreement and the leaders all headed off in separate directions except for Selim and Adham and Arebe who seemed determined to linger and speak with Ardeth for a bit, quietly, in Medja. Whatever the concern was it was rectified after a bit and the three older men left. Ardeth walked over to stand with him and Evie and the damned thing. “You need to have that looked at.” Evie pointed out, indicating his arm.

“It is a scratch only. Truly, I am luckier than I deserve to be.” Ardeth shrugged and turned to look at the damned thing. “You did not cause him to trip, did you?”

“No.” The thing chuckled. “Although, I will not say I would not have, if I had thought of it. But I swear it to Ammun, Ardeth, whatever caused your tribesmate’s fall it was not I.”

“Then I will give thanks to Allah.” Ardeth replied. “You would not truly have abandoned the rest of my people to the Germans had I fallen would you have?”

Rick looked at Evie and then at the damned thing and then sighed. “No, probably not, cause I like your family and their families. And I like a lot of your people. But I would have made damn sure that Kashim didn’t live long enough to even care who they got to replace you.”

“At this point Adham’s son, Ismail is next in line, but he is only a child, two years less than Alex. So, if I were to guess it will fall to Adham himself until such a time as Ismail is old enough to take up the burden.” Ardeth replied.

“I could cope with that but I’d be too damned angry to care much about fighting the Germans.”

“It is good of you to say so.” Ardeth smiled and then gripped his shoulder tightly.

“No doubt Horus and AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, if not Allah himself would have voiced their displeasure upon your tribesmate as well. I was well tempted myself to remind the fool that I can be still a foe to the Medjai if I choose.”

“We’re inviting the end of the word again.” Rick pointed out.

“As you say, O’Connell.” The thing nodded but Ardeth smiled. 

“It would have undermined Kashim horribly if I’d just gone over and beaten him with a sword wouldn’t it have, Ardeth?” Evie put in.

“With certainty, Evelyn why?”

“Because I figured I’d just do that if he looked like he was going to win. Let Nefertiri pound him into the ground.” She smiled. “Then you could have had what was left boys.”

Ardeth looked from one of them to the other and shook his head. “It was a duel, honorably challenged and answered. Please, do not tell me any of you are serious?”

“I am mad, am I not, Medjai? And damned. What have I to lose after all?” The thing smiled.

“I’m an uneducated, hotheaded, American with no sense of honor and last time I checked avenging your brother was okay by God so why not?” Rick answered.

“And I’m only a woman, and English to boot. So I don’t have to have any honor.” Evie leaned up and kissed Ardeth’s cheek. “Welcome to the family, Ardeth. Do try not to die before you meet the rest of them will you?” Then she said something to the damned thing in Egyptian that made him laugh and Ardeth glance eastward.

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” Ardeth muttered.

“Why thank you, Princess. For what little remains of today ,I am honored of course to partake of your brother’s hospitality.” The damned thing chuckled. “It will be an interesting change of pace.”

“You are all without doubt, mad. Truly, Allah himself must know I am only one man. Let us see then to the book of the Dead for ways to protect Hamanaptura and then see to the burial of my tribesmates who rest now with Allah. Then if possible I would like to send men to bury Ahmer’s tribe as well but I do not know if I can spare them.”

“If the prayers for the ones here will suffice for the ones there, Ardeth, that much more sand to move is no hardship.”

The offer surprised Rick a bit but not so much as it had the first time.

“Then I will thank you for that as well, Priest of Ammun.”

The thing said something which had to be in Medja since it was obvious Evie didn’t get it either. Ardeth only looked eastward again and sighed. “You will drive me to madness with you, you realize?”

“Surely Allah will forgive you for so small a transgression, Ardeth?” The thing smiled. “You had best do so now so that your brother does not overestimate my request and run me through again.”

Rick found a cold smile. “Can’t I do it just for fun?”

“No.” Ardeth sighed. “You can not. Very well then, Allah have mercy, thank you Imhotep for your aid once more in seeing to my tribes so that we may face the enemies of Egypt as allies.”

“It is not a difficult name to say is it?” The thing shrugged.

“It’s forbidden.” Evie replied, her voice just as cold as Rick’s had been. “And it’s cursed.” She paused for a long moment. “Call him Akatammun that’s appropriate.”

“So it is. Will that do then, Ardeth? For when you can not find it possible to say my name? It is a name I do not object to in the slightest.”

“There is logic to it I suppose. And it is more a title than a name is it not?”

“It’s like most of the old names, a little of both..” Evie answered. “But you are Ammun’s chosen at the moment.”

“As you say.” The thing agreed.

“So what does Nefertiri mean?” Rick had to ask.

“Beautiful one.” The thing answered.

“Well it’s appropriate anyway.” Rick smiled a bit.

“Why thank you. Rick.” She smiled back and then kissed him. “Are you coming with us Ardeth to translate or are you going to see to the rest of the tribes?”

“I think this alliance is to new yet to let you walk alone.” Ardeth sighed. “Why do Ammun’s High Priest and I not go and work with Sallah and you two can check on your family and then join us? It will not take too long I do not think for us to go through the dread book.”

“That makes sense I guess.” Rick answered, not really sure he wanted to leave Ardeth alone with the damned thing but figuring that even he wasn’t stupid enough to undermine Ardeth’s very hard fought authority by embarrassing the hell out of Ardeth in front of his tribesmates.

“We’ll see you in a bit then.” Evie agreed and then said something to the damned thing.

Ardeth didn’t do a very good job of hiding a smile and the thing looked surprised and then resigned. “As you say Princess. I shall endeavor for the sake of Egypt to do as you ask.” It returned with a slight bow.

“See that you do.” She agreed with a nod and then slipped under Rick’s arm like normal. “Let’s go see Alex and Jonathan shall we?”

“Sure sweetheart. I’ll see you in a bit, Ardeth.”

“Ma’Salaama akee.” Ardeth agreed and then walked toward the translation tent with the damned thing.

“Sometimes you know I can almost forget he’s not human and then I could just rip him to pieces.” Evie grumbled.

“You and me both, sweetheart, you and me both.” Rick agreed but he let it go for now.


	6. Asr: Chapter 6

Ardeth turned back to his guest as Rick and Evelyn went to check on Alex. “Shall we see to the translations of the book of the Dead, priest of Ammun?”

“Certainly.” The priest nodded and walked with him toward the tent where the papyri and books were stored. “It is only a slight wound, Ardeth but truly you would do well to have it tended before it becomes inflamed and hinders your fighting.” 

He sighed. “No doubt there is truth to that. I will do so soon. But I am still uncertain of how my tribesmates will react to your presence if I do not walk beside you. And while it is likely they can do you no harm, I can not take the risk nor can I spare any of them if you were to have to defend yourself strongly.”

“Have the Princess heal it for you then when she returns." His guest suggested. "Or if it will not-- upset the level of forbearance between us here amongst your tribes I will do so."

Ardeth sighed. "I can restrain myself from tossing anything at you should you do so. Agreeing of course beforehand that you will not press otherwise."

"You have just fought a duel that could of resulted in your death in order that I might aid you in the battle against the Germans, Medjai. I can be a truly courteous guest while I am here." Ammun's priest smiled. "I shall save the annoying for Thebes if you and your brother will do the same?"

Ardeth shook his head a bit but he had to agree. "It is a barter then, Allah forgive me. I will be a courteous host if you will do me the favor of being a courteous guest. I can not speak for Rick, certainly, but he is unlikely to be too annoying or insulting on the chance that you might return it."

"No doubt." Ammun's high priest smiled. "He cares a great deal for you, Ardeth."

"Yes." He smiled just a bit himself at that. "Is there something in the book of the Dead that might aid us in warding Hamanaptura?"

"My knowledge of the book of Anubis is limited, Medjai, but likely there is something, yes." 

"Good." He caught sight of Kashim as the man walked toward them and paused. Noting with only a slight surprise that Ammun's High Priest paused as well and took a place at his side that left enough room for him to draw his blade but remained close enough to offer assistance if he needed it. 

"May I speak with you, chieftain?" Kashim asked quietly as he stopped a few feet away. "Please?"

"Certainly." Ardeth agreed. "Will you stay here for a moment, Priest of AmmunRa?"

"If you wish." His guest agreed. "But I will not hesitate to snap his neck from here if he tries with dishonor to do what he could not with the duel."

Ardeth sighed. "No doubt arguing that would be pointless. Spare my warriors please, champion of Ammun? I need them." He walked over to Kashim. "What is it you wished to speak of?"

Kashim glanced around and then down at the ground. "I wanted to apologize Ardeth, truly. But I knew no other recourse to insure that you were able to lead us all."

"It was within your rights to challenge me, certainly. I am only surprised you did so. I had thought the battle yesterday would have changed your mind as to the sanity of my decision to take the champion of Ammun as an ally."

Kashim smiled a bit. "It did. However, there are still those amongst the tribes who are not so convinced, Ardeth. And as good as you are with a blade my friend, after two or three challenges even if you won them all there would be too much discontent among the tribes for you to lead well."

Ardeth took a deep breath and thought that through for a moment. "Are you saying you challenged me so that others would not?"

"I am." Kashim agreed with a bit more of a smile. "All the tribes know, Ardeth that if any one of the leaders of the eleven-- ten tribes here could beat you in combat it would be I. However, if I failed, then was that not proof positive that Allah wishes you to lead us still?"

That took him another long moment to work through. "Are you saying you cheated?" He had to ask, even though it seemed an almost ludicrous question to ask. 

Kashim shrugged a little. "Perhaps it is best to say that I was not as careful of my footing as I should have been, being more concerned I suppose about not wanting to kill my friend than where my feet were."

Ardeth shook his head just a bit and then reached out and gripped Kashim's shoulders to shake him once hard. "That was insane. What if I had killed you?"

"You would not. I know you, Ardeth we have been friends since we were children. Defeated me yes, certainly. Banished me even if you thought it necessary but not take my life if there was any recourse. You are too honorable for that."

He gave a quick prayer to Allah for patience and understanding both and then shook his friend again, hard. "Idiot."

"No doubt." Kashim shrugged. "But it was a necessary idiocy, Ardeth. If it keeps us all safe and well to follow you for the sake of Egypt and our oaths to Allah."

"On that at least I will agree with you. Go and see to your tribe, Kashim, we meet on the dunes where Adham and Husan have their weapons after midday prayer. Then we shall bury our dead, may they rest in peace with Allah in Paradise."

"I will tell the fifth tribe then." Kashim agreed, but he clasped Ardeth's arms in a firm grip. "Thank you, my friend for letting me stay with my tribe."

"Egypt and Allah have need of us all, Kashim. And while I can not say I condone what you did, I appreciate the though behind it."

"In'sh'allah, Ardeth we can do know other." Kashim returned and then headed back to his tribe. Ardeth stood there a moment longer and then walked back to his guest who was waiting patiently.

"Is all well, Ardeth?" 

"It is." He agreed. Then he looked over at the priest as they resumed their walk toward the tent. "Did you not listen in then?"

"I gave my word to be a good guest, Ardeth. It was obviously meant to be a private conversation so I let it be."

He shook his head a bit. "I do not understand you, still."

"As it should be no doubt." His guest smiled. 

He sighed and repeated the prayer for Allah for aid in patience since his own was tested already this day and it had yet to reach noon. Sallah was waiting at the tent with all four books. "Salaam wa alakhum, Sallah."

"Wa alakhum salaam, Ardeth." Sallah replied and then glanced behind him to the priest of AmmunRa and sighed. "This is still unnerving, Ardeth."

"No doubt." He agreed with a smile. "Often the alliance unnerves me as well. But what must be done for Egypt must be done. For now we must worry about protecting Hamanaptura while there are no Medjai there to guard its secrets."

"I am not certain of using the book of Anubis, Ardeth. I have concentrated most of my efforts into translating the book of Horus and the book of AmmunRa." Sallah shrugged but he opened the dread book none the less. "Allah will forgive me for asking this I think. Will you aid us in the finding of the spell we need-- priest of Ammun?"

Ardeth glanced at the man beside him. "I am not as familiar with the book of the Dead as you might think, Medjai but I will certainly do what I can."

"Could you raise the remains of those priests who followed you in life such as you did when you took Evelyn to Hamanaptura and Ardeth, Rick, and Jonathan went to stop you?" Sallah asked suddenly.

"From here? It is possible I suppose, although I have not attempted such a thing before. With Ammun's aid and Anubis' will it could be achieved though. But we must word the command very carefully so that they defend Hamanaptura against all who come within its boundaries that we do not wish there and only that. Otherwise either they will range too far afield and kill those who we would not harm or try and kill those of your tribes you send back there once the war with Germany is over."

"As you say, but it has possibilities." Ardeth agreed. Then he thought of something else. "What of-- the scarabs? Can you still control those as well?"

Imhotep shook his head. "Not from here, not with certainty, and in many ways they are worse to have escape Hamanaptura than the animated remains of those who were once its priests. Certainly they may yet inhabit parts of the cursed city but they are under no control of mine or the gods either, I do not think."

Ardeth shivered a little at that, having seen too many men killed by the things in his life, and he had to wonder despite himself what horrible memories the very mention of the things stirred in his erstwhile ally.

"Then it is best to not disturb them if we can avoid it. It may be that the ruins will be safe enough as they are, what with all of Egypt expecting war and no expeditions likely but I will not take that chance if we can help it. So let us see to the book of Anubis and then decide what will be the best course of action to take."

Sallah nodded and sat down to begin searching the onyx pages one after another. Imhotep sat beside him and after a bit they fell into discussing the spells in Egyptian. Ardeth listened, cataloging bits of them to memory as he could.

"Any luck?" Evelyn asked as she and Rick walked in as well.

"Not yet, Sitt O'Connell." Sallah shook his head. 

"There are many spells in the book of the Dead but very few are actual curses." Ammun's priest pointed out. "And those that we have found so far do not seem appropriate for what we wish to accomplish."

"Something simple like ‘Death shall come on swift wings and destroy any who profane this sacred space’ is too much to ask for isn't it?" Evelyn sighed. 

Imhotep looked over at her. "Can Hamanaptura still be considered sacred?"

"Cursed then, which is really just the shadow of sacred anyway." She shrugged.

"As you say." He agreed. "That would be a simple solution, but it raises the question of how this death is to be achieved."

"Let's give the first one to Anubis, the second to Sekhmet, the third to Horus, and then back around again. Does that sound fair?" She asked.

Ardeth looked over at Rick who only smiled and shook his head. "You sure that would work, sweetheart?"

"I should think so. Well we probably shouldn't leave out anyone else who wants a fair share of the carnage but other than actually offering one to Set, which I'm loathe to do, I can't think of any other god who might want to be involved. Sobek maybe?"

Imhotep chuckled. "Khumun I would think as well. Perhaps we should simply give them all to Osiris to save the squabbling? I can not see any of the others disagreeing with that."

"And he is the god of the dead so it's appropriate. Very well then, let's find a spell that will do that."

"Or failing that, let us find one we can adapt to do that." Ardeth suggested. All three of the people looking over the book of the Dead looked at him. 

"It doesn't work that way, Ardeth. You can't just modify a spell out of the book you have to read it word for word or it doesn't work." Evelyn pointed out.

"I realize that. However more than once we have used a spell that was designed for one thing to serve another purpose such as I did this morning to see if there were any more Germans hiding on the battlefield."

"That is because Horus if quite fond of you, Medjai. I am uncertain that the other gods would be so lenient. Then again, if we were to find the spell and you were to recite it, it just might work. Even, AmmunRa is fond of you. What of the one that was used to seal tombs? Could that one have the effect we want though it was written for another purpose?"

"If we direct it at Osiris. It could I think, yes." Sallah turned to another page in the black book. "You are Horus' champion and Osiris if notably fond of his bright son, so you have the best chance of it actually, Ardeth." Sallah agreed.

"They both have a point you know." Evelyn agreed. "Do you want to try?"

"If it will increase the chances that we will succeed, certainly." He sighed. "If you will explain the spell to me, I will recite it with the idea in mind of how I wish it to be done." He agreed. It took only a little bit for Sallah, Evelyn, and the priest of Ammun to talk him through the spell. “Let us see it done then. I have never directed a request to the most revered Osiris, priest of AmmunRa. Is there some ritual I should follow?”

His guest smiled. “You are making a petition not acting as a priest so no, there is no real ritual to follow. But an offering would be good. Since he is neither your god, nor are you his champion.”

“What is Osiris fond of then?” He asked.

“He does not have any totem animals, he was the god of agriculture but we are not farmers. Mostly I recall that he was fond of people and his family.” Sallah looked thoughtful.

“There is truth to that. I suppose a general offering then would be best. Food of some sort, wine and beer, which you don’t have...” Evelyn shrugged.

“Have you something that came to you from your father, Ardeth? You are Horus’ champion after all. It might please the blessed Osiris to have the champion of his son give him a gift that belonged to his father.” Imhotep suggested.

Ardeth nodded. “I will have to think. We are not, by nature and necessity a people of possessions. And I doubt giving him my father’s copy of the Koran would be wise.”

His guest chuckled. And Rick and Sallah laughed.

“No that’s probably not a good idea.” Evelyn shook her head with a smile. 

“Something to do with you leading the Medjai would be good, as Horus took over the kingdom of Egypt from his father. Or any weapon of his that you might still have. Or one that you wielded against the men who killed him.” Sallah suggested.

“Commanding the Medjai does not come with symbols of rank Sallah as well you know. He was killed by the Asenusi, and we have not fought with them since their defeat here, but I may still have a weapon that I have used in battle with them. Selim brought me his sword but it is too old to use in battle and I left it in my sister’s care." He thought for another moment. "Ah, I think I have something after all.” He nodded. “Very well then. Is there some place in specific I should do this?”

“The temple here at Ahm Shere is dedicated to Anubis, who although definitely not a god we are on good terms with, is also Osiris’ son.” His guest looked over at Rick and then back at him and Ardeth had to agree. He was angry enough at the god of the dead himself. “No doubt there is at least a small shrine somewhere in the great pyramid for Anubis’ most revered father.” His guest looked over at Sallah.

“We don’t actually have to ask Anubis for anything, only Osiris.” Evelyn put in and Ardeth did not miss that she had Rick’s arm around her shoulders now. He reached over himself and squeezed his brother’s shoulder tightly. 

“Well that’s good, cause I’d probably choke on it.” Rick sighed but he reached up and gripped Ardeth’s wrist with his free hand.

“You can ask AmmunRa if needs be O’Connell. He is I think becoming a bit fond of you as well as your brother.” His guest smiled just a bit.

“Well, that’s good right?”

“Certainly.” Evelyn smiled. “He’s a kind god. Osiris is too. So I really don’t think they’ll be a problem. There is a shrine of Osiris isn’t there Sallah?”

“There is.” Sallah pulled out several papyri and looked through them before placing one on the table. “The main temple is here. And the shrine to Osiris is here.” He indicated a small room to the left.

“That would be my suggestion then, Ardeth.” Imhotep agreed.

“They are your gods, I will assume that you know their ways far better than I. Then let us go to the shrine of the most revered Osiris and see this request made so that we may see to the burial of my people.”

“I suppose there is a certain rightness to petitioning the Egyptian god of the dead before seeing to the funeral of so many who gave their lives to keep her safe.” Sallah sighed.

“Truly, my friend, you have spoken well.” Ardeth clasped his friend’s shoulder. “Will you come with us to the shrine of Osiris then, Sallah?”

“I would be honored of course.” Sallah agreed.

“And you, priest of AmmunRa?”

“Certainly.” His guest smiled. “Are you coming as well, Princess? O’Connell?”

“Of course we are.” Evelyn smiled.

“I’m not letting you all go in there without me.” Rick agreed. “So you want to go get this gift, Ardeth and we’ll meet you at the pyramid?”

“Certainly.” He agreed. “Will you bring the book for me Sallah?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I do not think anyone will question the four of you or try to prevent you from going, but if they do try to leave me my tribesmen well enough to fight the Germans will you please, champions of Egypt?”

Rick laughed and gripped his shoulder and Evelyn once again ignored propriety completely and kissed him on the cheek. “If you insist.” She smiled. “It isn’t like I get enough practice my sword skills these days, Ardeth.”

“When this is over and we have time, I will be honored to practice with you.” He offered with a smile.

“Why thank you.” She smiled back. Rick rolled his eyes but didn’t seem to mind the offer. Sallah only tried to smother a smile and surprisingly enough, Ammun’s High priest only gripped his shoulder quickly as well and smiled. 

“Truly Ardeth Bay you ask me of the most unusual things while I am your guest. First I am to save your tribes from the Germans. Then I am to aid you in healing your warriors, whom I will point out, only want to see me tossed back into damnation, then we go to hell itself to find your brother. Who no doubt will be the first in line to try and kill me again. And now I am not even allowed to harm those of your men foolish enough to attack me? I think you are stretching the bounds of being a good host a bit do you not?”

He had to smile. “I have had, most unwillingly I would point out, a good teacher.” He returned.

Imhotep only laughed. “Well played, Medjai. Well played. I suppose I deserved that. At least you have not asked me to fight crocodiles. Only Germans.”

“What have you to complain about then?” He smiled himself, caught Rick’s gaze and then headed to his tent. It took little time to find the sword his father had given him when he first rode to battle. He had outgrown it years ago now and preferred double edged blades to the single sided scimitar. But it had been too wonderful a gift and a weapon to part with, the old Damascus steel giving the blade a strength and hardness that was undiminished by time. He sheathed it at his waist with a quick thought to his father for not passing it on to his own son as had been done for several generations now and then went to join the others at the pyramid.

“Where do you go, cousin?” Adham came over to walk with him.

“I am trying to find a way to keep Hamanaptura safe while all the Medjai are here.”

“And where, dare I ask is our most unexpected ally?”

Ardeth smiled despite himself. “Waiting with Evelyn, and Rick, and Sallah for me to join them at the pyramid entrance no doubt.”  
“Ah. You left them alone? Is that wise?”

He could hear the suppressed smile in Adham’s voice although like always his cousin hid every trace of emotion behind a scowl. “Truly, Adham, is there any more trouble they could find? I believe we have unearthed all the curses Egypt has to offer by now.”

“There may be some truth to that. But I would not stake my life on the fact that there yet remains more to be found. Come then, I will join you in this if I may?”

“Certainly.” He agreed. “Undoubtedly I can use all the help I might find to keep them out of trouble, once we let them back amongst the cursed place.”

“Very likely.” Adham agreed with a slight smile. “Should I find us another ten or twenty warriors then, Ardeth?”

“Let us hope that is not necessary. What we are doing is asking Osiris for aid in keeping Hamanaptura safe though, Adham. If that is too close to blasphemy for you I will certainly understand it.”

“Allah is merciful, he will understand that I am doing as Medjai have always done and insuring the safety of the cursed place while protecting Egypt as we must.”

“Truly.” Ardeth agreed. When they reached the four waiting by the pyramid entrance, Evelyn, Sallah, and Imhotep were engaged in a rather involved debate over one of the spells in the book. Rick was just sitting to the side watching in amusement. 

“It’s like taking Alex to the candy shop.” He put in as Ardeth and Adham stood beside him. “Sallah’s got two people who not only speak and read the stuff but were there to ask questions of. I think he’d going to explode.”

Ardeth managed not to laugh but he had to smile. “Do doubt.” He agreed. “Sallah, my friend, might we go insure the safety of Hamanaptura’s secrets now? Then you may continue to badger my guests with questions if you must.”

Sallah looked a little sheepish but only smiled. “As you say, Ardeth. Truly, though, this is a most fascinating opportunity. Allah, I trust, will forgive me for saying that.”

“No doubt. Allah, I think, must be getting tired at all the things he is forgiving us for lately. It is good that his mercy, like his love, and patience for us is endless is it not?” Ardeth agreed.

“Well said, Ardeth.” Adham clasped his shoulder. “Y’Allah then?”

“As always.” He agreed.

“We can hope.” Rick nodded. “Do you speak Egyptian too, Adham?”

“No.” His cousin shook his head. “I can recite a few minor incantations if I must and I read some. But I do not speak it.”

“Makes two of us then.”

“We shall endeavor to keep to Arabic then, for all our sakes.” Ardeth agreed. “Let us go, then.”

“One last bit of Egyptian, considering.” Evelyn put her hand on his arm. “May Horus, the bright son of Osiris and most revered Isis, walk between us all, and the dark places we travel.”

“We can always hope.” He agreed.

“Allah hamdas aha?” Rick offered.

“In’sh’allah.” Adham agreed. “Let us go.”

They walked down the corridors back across the bridge his tribesmates had made and he let himself think for a moment about how many of the men who had worked on this were now in Paradise with Allah. It took little time to reach the main temple area now that the way was clear and the fires were out. He shivered a bit, despite himself, recalling at once how the place had looked consumed in flames, and then without meaning to the great fire filled chasm that had lit the part of hell he had found Rick in the day before. He reached over without thinking and gripped his brother’s shoulder. _Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim._ He thought the prayer quietly to himself, meaning it far more for Rick than for himself. Rick had his arm back around Evelyn’s shoulders but he glanced back to meet Ardeth’s eyes and it was so very easy to see the same memories in his.

“What did you bring to offer to Osiris?” Imhotep asked. 

Ardeth sighed and let go of Rick’s shoulder to pull the blade, glad for the distraction before he let more of both what they had seen in Anubis’ realm and what he and Rick had shared in Thebes afterwards show. “This was my father’s gift to me when I first learned to fight, and his father’s gift to him when he did. And so on, back ten generations or so now.”

“No doubt Osiris will be well pleased indeed.” Ammun’s High Priest agreed. “I was not looking for the shrine of Osiris last time I was here, or the time before that actually. Where is it you said it was, Medjai?”

“This way.” Sallah led them to the left. “I am not certain how much damage was done to it when the Oasis was destroyed though.”

“We shall see.” His guest replied. “I think it would be better to simply offer the prayer on the dunes facing Hamanaptura if this does not work. No doubt Anubis is still-- annoyed enough at us to hinder any spell we might try to invoke upon his alter if he can. Although knowing that AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt would then chastise his foolish grandson again might be worth the annoyance.”

“Is Anubis then not a god you worship?” Sallah asked in something like confusion.

“No.” The word was flat and cold even in Egyptian. “Not anymore.”

Ardeth nodded just a bit. “Then let us see this done and leave, I would not anger him more than needs be just in case we need his aid yet.”

“I’m getting to the point where I don’t care whether Egypt can afford us being pissed off or not, Ardeth.” Rick said quietly.

“Yes. As am I. But for now, brother mine, we do as we must.” 

“Here. It is not damaged much at all.” Sallah stopped a bit ahead of them and gestured at a doorway on the wall. The small shrine was indeed well preserved. He thought for a moment and then stuck his sheathed short sword into his sash to quickly pull the boots from his feet.

“I assume if AmmunRa expects the courtesy, it can do no harm to offer it to Osiris as well.”

Imhotep only chuckled. “No doubt. It is no wonder the gods are fond of you, Medjai. But there is truth to the idea as well.” 

“I had not thought of that.” Sallah agreed but followed suit.

“Will it bother Osiris if I only stand guard here, Ardeth? Evelyn? Sallah?” Adham asked, standing to the right of the doorway.

“I wouldn’t think so. He’s well familiar with Medjai I would think.” Evelyn smiled. But she slipped off her own boots as Rick did. Ardeth slid the shield of Horus onto his arm. 

“Is there something in particular I should say to start this?”

“Only ask, Ardeth. He is a kind god. No doubt he will listen.” Ammun’s High Priest chuckled. 

“As you say.” He thought for a moment and then entered the small room and went to one knee in front of the statue of the god. “Great Osiris, lord of the Tuat who taught to man the ways of farming so that the children of Egypt might not go hungry, I come before you to beseech your aid. I am only one man, most revered son of AmmunRa, and not well versed in they ways of your followers but I ask you, as leader of the Medjai, as champion of your bright Son, Horus Herakarte, to see that the City of the Dead is protected and its secrets kept safe from those who would disturb it while we Medjai are not there to guard it. To this end, great Osiris I offer you this blade, which was my father’s gift to me, and his father’s gift to him. Many are the leaders of the Medjai who have wielded this sword, great lord of the Tuat. I myself took it to battle when I rode against the Asenusi who had slain my father. Please, most revered son of Ammun, I need my warriors here to fight for Egypt and so for the first time since he who was Pharaoh gave us the geas of guarding the City of the Dead we must abandon our posts to see to all of Egypt instead.” He laid the blade at the foot of the statue and then turned to take the book of the Dead from Sallah. He found the spell he wanted on the page and traced the hieroglyphics as he recited the words. “Death shall come on swift wings, unceasing, and consume any who would disturb this place, wherein is buried the treasures of Egypt.” 

There was silence for a long moment and he started to look back at the others with him hoping one of them might know if that was all that needed to be done.

Then the earth beneath them shivered just a bit, and the painted stars on the roof above them began to glow. “My son is fond of thee, Ardeth Bay.” Said a voice that was even less a voice than that of AmmunRa at Thebes, each word a weight of its own.

Ardeth bowed his head, not at all certain how to answer that. “Truly, I-- am only a Medjai, most revered Osiris and unworthy of the blessings of your most wondrous son.”

“Perhaps. Look at me, Ardeth son of Mohamed.”

There was no way at all to do otherwise so he raised his head to meet the dark gaze of the god of the underworld. 

“Courage you do not lack. My son chose well. Go back to the living now, Medjai. I will do as you ask.”

“I have no words to shape my thanks, Great Osiris, but I am humbled by your granting.”

A low chuckle, like water bubbling in a small tributary. “My father said you were pleasing. He is right.” Osiris knelt and then whispered quietly into his ear. “Speak of this to no one. But know you alone, when all is lost, call to me, for my son’s sake. I will answer.” The words seemed too soft to be sound but he heard them none the less. Then the god rose to his feet and spoke again in that same weighted tone. “Take back thy sword and go.”

He glanced down at the blade lying at the feet of the god and did as he was told. “Thank you.”

“Nefertiri, daughter of Tetnuhether, come here to me.” 

Ardeth rose to his feet and backed a half step away as Evelyn came over and knelt to the god, hands crossed over her chest again. Rick had moved over as well and they stood without meaning to he was certain on either side of her, hands on their scepters, meaning to stand as guards no doubt and yet putting her back between darkness and light once more.

“Great Osiris, father of all the Kings of Egypt what might I say to thee to let you know of the joy in my heart and the wonder in my thoughts at your presence?”

Osiris smiled and then knelt down and whispered something to her that Ardeth could not hear. Rick looked over at him but he could only shake his head because he had no idea of what was said either.

“As you wish, great Osiris of course I shall do so.”

“Good. Take thy wife and brother and go now, Rick O’Connell. I apologize for my son. He has learned little of life despite years. He now knows better.” The god’s voice was just as slow and weighted in Arabic as in Egyptian.

“Thank you then. For my family, for your aid. And for answering my prayer, here, when I battled his champion.” Rick replied

“You are learning as well.” Osiris smiled slightly. “Go.”

Rick nodded and helped Evelyn to her feet. They made it two steps away when the god spoke again. “Come here, Imhotep.”

Ammun’s High Priest moved silently past and bowed as he did every day to AmmunRa. “Greetings to thee, most revered Osiris.”

Once more the god knelt and this time whispered something to Ammun’s Priest. Whatever it was seemed to startle the man because he glanced up to meet the god’s dark eyes. Then he nodded and bowed again.

“Go.” There was Ardeth was certain no way to avoid agreeing with that command either.

“As you wish it.” Even Ammun’s high priest seemed uncertain of how to address the god of the underworld which made Ardeth feel slightly less foolish about having no idea either.

There was a soft sigh, seemingly of the very stone around them and then there was only the statue of the god and painted stars above.

“Peace upon us all, that was...I have no words.” Sallah said finally, breaking the silence.

“Nor I, my friend. Nor I. Let us leave the gods of death behind us now. I would I think, see the sun.” Ardeth closed the book of the Dead and let Sallah put it away. “Are you well, Evelyn?”

“Oh yes.” She smiled a bit and then surprised him by leaning up to kiss his cheek again. “Thank you, brother of ours, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

“He seems old. I never thought of a god as old before.” Rick put his arm back around Evelyn’s shoulders.

“He carries a great weight. That might make even a god seem old I would think.” Imhotep put in. “Odd though for so bright a father to have so dark a son, and so dark a father to then have so bright a child. But truly, Ardeth, it was miracle enough that he spoke to you, not only granting your prayer but then gracing us all with his presence. You are an odd man, Medjai that the gods find such fondness for you, despite your belief in none but Allah.”

“Who am I to understand the will of Allah or those faces he chooses me to see? I am only one warrior among many. No doubt if my brother, may he rest in peace, had lived to lead the Medjai he would be now in my place and I would be content to follow him.”

“I think, perhaps cousin, that is a great deal of why the gods find favor with you.” Adham’s voice was a bit softer than Ardeth was used to hearing it. “Come, I have a sudden need to hug my children and Leila would be glad to see you for a change instead of only hearing about you from me. Share prayer with my tribe today, Ardeth and then we will bury our dead.”

“I would be honored, Adham.” He pulled on his boots as they left the small shrine and waited while the others did the same.

“You know, hugging Alex does sound nice. Let’s go embarrass him and Jonathan, shall we Rick?” Evelyn smiled.

“Sure.” Rick agreed. 

“Why do the priest of Ammun and I then not work on translating a bit more of the great books and then join you all to see our fellow Medjai laid to rest?” Sallah suggested.

“I would be pleased to do so. It will be interesting to see what of the old ways you still know, Medjai and what has been lost.” Imhotep replied.

“Then that is how it shall be.” Ardeth agreed and they walked out of the temple and back through the pyramid to the world outside. “I know that the great kings of Egypt built pyramids to insure their journey to the Tuat. But never before in all the times I have been in this one and others have I ever been so glad to leave the twilight world they create behind.”

“It is a bit like leaving death behind isn’t it?” Evelyn put in. “How odd.”

Ammun’s high priest looked up at the sun, apparently as always unbothered by its brilliance. “Great AmmunRa, Lord of both lands of Egypt, bringer of life and light, we give thanks once more for the wonder that is this land of the faithful, we give thanks for the joy of thy grace and presence in the sky that insures all life. It is as always a gift we are thankful for.” 

“Alhamdilallah.” Ardeth agreed. “No offense of course to AmmunRa.”

Adham chuckled just a bit and then clasped his shoulder. “You walk strange pathways cousin. But no doubt Allah will understand. Come let my daughters annoy you with constant giggling.”

Ardeth had to laugh himself. “Do they do that still?”

“Only for you. They save it now for special occasions.”

“I am honored, I suppose.” He replied, not really sure how to take that sort of comment. “I will see you after prayers, then we will, Allah have mercy, bury the dead and think again on what can be done to defeat those Germans who remain. I pray without another such loss of life.”

“As long as it’s the German’s who die and not us I can cope.” Rick replied.

“Allah hamdas aha, certainly.” Ardeth agreed, and reached over to squeeze Rick’s shoulder, as much an embrace as he could manage here in Ahm Shere. Rick smiled and gripped his wrist. 

“I will see you after lunch.” He nodded a bit to Evelyn. 

“All right.” Rick agreed. Ardeth walked with his cousin toward the area where the ninth tribe was camped. “Will you let Leila tend your arm cousin?”

“Certainly.” He smiled a bit. “It is nothing worth mentioning and yet everyone seems concerned with it.”

“You lost a great deal of blood yesterday, Ardeth. The spells in the books are truly amazing and the fact that you and O’Connell are up and about at all, much less the miracle that Arebe and Kahid are well does not keep those of us who saw how wounded and weak you were from worrying about you all still.”

He ducked his head just a bit. “No doubt. Truly, Adham I am well.”

“So I see. I am not arguing that, Ardeth. I am saying you should let my wife, your cousin, treat the wound you have so you may remain well.” Adham returned, but he smiled and then much to Ardeth’s surprise hugged him quickly. “I must think of my son you see, I would not wish your burden upon him, cousin, no mater my love for you.”

Ardeth chuckled. “Ah, I see now. Very well, Adham I will let Leila tend my arm. Does a wound received in a challenge for chieftainship no matter how minor deserve to be commemorated in tattoo do you think?”

Adham chuckled as well, but Ardeth noticed his cousin made no move to take his arm from around Ardeth’s shoulders. “It might at that.”

“Ardeth,” Leila smiled as they walked over. “I am overjoyed to see you, cousin.”

“It had been too long.” He agreed.

“Haltu.” Khalifa, Adham’s youngest daughter ran over from her mother’s side. “You came!” She held out both arms and Ardeth picked her up, settling her easily onto his hip.

“I did indeed. Truly you have grown an inch since I saw you last.”

“Have I really?” She smiled and then giggled. “You have not grown at all. No one is as tall as papa.”

“No, that is true.” He agreed. “Where are your brothers and your sister?”

“Mohamed is learning to ride. Ismail is playing with the other boys and Numa is..”

“Haltu!” The other young girl’s voice came from the direction of the tent followed a moment later by the child herself who was only two years older than her sister. “You came.”

“I did indeed.” He agreed with a smile. “Are you well Numa?”

“I am.” She agreed. “Are you? Did the Germans not hurt you any?”

“I am fine, no harm done truly.” He replied, which was not he supposed, technically true.

“Up, Haltu?” Numa asked, holding out both arms.

“Hmm, I think perhaps you and your sister are to big now for me to hold you both.” He swung Khalifa around in a quick circle and then set her down to pick up her sister and do the same. Numa laughed and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“I am glad papa brought you to see us.”

“I am glad to see you.” He agreed, smiling a bit at his cousin. 

“No doubt you both would have badgered me though another meal if I did not.” Adham returned with a growl. Which as always seemed not to bother his children at all but only made them giggle.

“Up papa.” Khalifa held out her arms and Adham swung her onto his hip much as Ardeth had. “Give Numa here Ardeth and let Leila tend your arm. I will endeavor to keep the terrors of the fifth tribe under control for a few minutes, although Allah knows it was easier to fight Germans.”

Ardeth laughed, not for the first time amused at how a man who could intimidate even him on occasion was so easily overwhelmed by the two little girls.

“You said you were not hurt, Haltu.” Khalifa pouted.

“By the Germans no. However, I was…sparing with Kashim and we were careless.” He shrugged.

“Papa tells Mohamed all the time, you have to be more careful in practice than you are in a real fight because if you injure an enemy that is good but injuring your friends is foolish.” Numa recited, and then giggled as her father took her from Ardeth’s arms and put her on his other hip. 

“Your father is a wise man. Perhaps I should let him talk to Kashim.” Ardeth agreed.

“With pleasure.” Adham’s voice was flat.

“No real harm done, cousin.” He smiled. “Leila, I hate to be a bother, but my cousin reminds me I need a bit of medical attention.”

Leila looked up at him and then rolled her eyes. “Where is Rihana when I need her?” She asked. Ardeth looked at her curiously not certain why his sister had been mentioned.

“My hands are full, Leila or I would oblige of course.” Adham put in, so obviously he understood the comment.

“Will you forgive me the impropriety then, husband mine?” She smiled, and it reminded Ardeth that his cousin was indeed a very fortunate man to have a wife that loved him so.

“I will be thankful.” Adham returned with a smile. The girls only giggled. And then to Ardeth’s complete surprise Leila reached up and swatted him on the head exactly as his sister did on many occasions.

“Tending to a wound is not an imposition, chieftain it is a duty and a privilege, although one I would wish never necessary to my family again. Sit now.” Leila indicated the fireside and disappeared into the tent.

Both Adham’s girls where still giggling, even harder now. Adham only gave him a smile. “My wife is fond of you, cousin. And she has no living brothers to annoy.”

"Mama swats papa all the time." Numa pointed out, still giggling. Her father only growled and squeezed her tighter. "Will I get to swat my husband when I get married, papa?"

"Certainly, if he objects I will swat him for you." Adham replied.

"No doubt." Ardeth smiled and sat down. "I would not envy any young man who wished to court your daughters, Adham."

His cousin snorted. "Someday Ardeth you will have children, Allah grant us miracles, and I will see who is brave enough to court your daughters."

“In’sh’allah." Ardeth agreed.

"Haltu can't get married yet, papa. Mama says I am too young to marry." Khalifa put in. 

"Ah, of course. That explains it." Adham smiled. Ardeth found himself smiling as well.

"Khalifa I will be Selim's age by the time you would want to marry me, and by then you will have a dozen young men to court you."

"Oh." She seemed to think about that for a while. "Then you can marry Sadika and have a son so I can marry him. That will be all right will it not, papa?"

"There see, Ardeth, it is not so difficult to marry after all." Adham's smile was even wider.

"So I see. And who is Sadika then, Khalifa?"

"My sister." Leila answered for her daughter, coming over with wash and a bandage for his arm. "Why?"

"So Haltu Ardeth can marry her and have a son so I can marry him. Because Haltu says he will be too old to marry me."

"I see." She smiled a bit. "Will you let me be the one to surprise Sadika with this news, daughter mine?"

"All right." The little girl agreed.

"Khalifa wants to marry everyone. Even Mohamed. Why would anyone want to marry Mohamed? He is short, and loud, and he never lets us play with his horse." Numa shook her head.

"I see. Perhaps he will grow out of that." Ardeth managed to reply. He bit back a hiss as Leila cleaned the cut and pressed the bandage too it. 

"Will Amal see to your robes, Ardeth or do you wish for me to mend them?"

"I can see to them, Leila but thank you none the less." He replied. "No doubt I would be lost in any of Adham's if I had to borrow them while you fixed these."

"No doubt. It is not yet time for prayer though, so if you will join me in my tent we will let Leila fix them for you before we go to see to the burial of our tribesmen. Do you have time for that, Leila?"

"Certainly. It will take only minutes. Numa go and get my sewing things. Khalifa go and fetch me some water so I can clean them some, though at least they are dark and do not show the stains."

Adham set both girls down and they ran off. Ardeth sighed but took his weapons and laid them aside before undoing his sash and handing her his outer robe. 

"Come inside, cousin and talk with me a bit." Adham offered him a hand and he got to his feet taking his weapons with him inside. He undid the other robe and gave it to Adham to take out to Leila.

Adham came back in a few moments later with a pot of coffee and poured them each a cup before sitting down.

“Your family is a joy as always, cousin.” Ardeth smiled a bit.

“Truly, I am thankful to Allah for them all.” Adham agreed. “The girls did not embarrass you to much did they, Ardeth?”

“No. They are adorable and you know it.” He returned. Adham only nodded, but the smile did not last this time and his cousin’s expression fell once more into that unreadable sort of stare. “What bothers you, cousin? Is your family well?” Perhaps there was a problem he did not realize, and he found himself wondering suddenly if the spells the old gods had given them would work for illness as well as injury.

Adham sighed. “Would that I could answer that and know I spoke the truth.” His cousin’s voice was low. “My children are well praise be to Allah.”

“Alhamdilallah.” Ardeth agreed. “And Leila?” He had to ask.

“She is also well. For which I am equally thankful to Allah.” Adham replied.

“Good. Why then can you not answer my question cousin?”

“Because I do not know the answer, Ardeth.” Adham replied, taking a sip of his coffee. “Do you recall when your brother, may he rest in peace with Allah, died, Ardeth?”

The question surprised him but he tried to think back to when it had happened. He had been as young as Khalifa was no doubt. “I think so, yes.”

“You came to me and you asked me a question, since I had also lost my brother not all that long before. And though I was not quite as old as Ismail is now I have never forgotten it. You asked to me, why is it that if Allah is most merciful he allows things to happen that make you weep? You had never seen your father cry before I do not think.”

“No, probably not.” Ardeth agreed. “I do not recall the question but no doubt I asked it.” He agreed. “What makes you think of that now?”

“I told you that we were only boys and even the wisest of men did not always understand the way of Allah. But that sometimes grief and pain borne together could strengthen those who shared it and that was why your mother and father were mourning the loss of your brother together.”

Ardeth smiled sadly. “That was very wise for a child not yet ten.” He pointed out.

“Sometimes children are smarter than you think. I am glad you have found such a friendship with O’Connell as you have, Ardeth. And I do not want you to think I either begrudge you such or am in some way envious of it, because that is not the way of things. I only wish to offer you now, the same friendship I did then. No matter our titles or our ranks in the tribes, Ardeth I am still the man who was your friend then.”

Ardeth reached over and gripped his cousin’s arms in his. “I have never doubted that, Adham. In truth, knowing that has been a blessing that has allowed me to bear my responsibilities to our people with more strength than I would ever have found alone. Something weighs on you, Adham. I can tell that much although as always you try hard to let nothing of it show.”

“Do we both inherit that from our grandfather do you think?” Adham returned., squeezing Ardeth’s arms in turn.

“Perhaps.” He agreed. “Speak plainly to me, Adham. What weighs on you so? Why is it that you can not tell me if your family is well?”

“Are you?” Adham asked with a slight smile. “Since I am too speak plainly.”

“Am I what?” Ardeth had to ask, not following the question now.

“Well, Ardeth. Are you well?” 

“Ah.” He smiled, ducking his head a bit. “I am fine. Truly, the wound I took on the field yesterday is healed and this is no more than a scratch.” He let go of Adham’s arms to touch the bandage Leila had made for him.

“Both of those are good to know. But, neither is actually my concern. Did it not occur to you that I would be concerned once I knew you were spending the sleeping hours here dealing with He who shall not be named in a city that is no longer real?”

Ardeth had to sigh. “There has been very little time to talk to you about much except the battle with the Germans since you arrived, Adham. It is not that I was trying to keep it from you, only that we had more immediate concerns to face.”

“Is knowing you face our sworn enemy each night somehow then less a concern than that I would face an enemy of Egypt in the day to come? You think as always, too little of yourself, cousin or too much of us, or both I am not certain.”

“He is our ally against the Germans Adham, and while it is an uneasy alliance it is one I must see kept for the safety of Egypt and Allah willing a chance for victory with some of my tribesmates left to celebrate it.”

“All of that is good, Ardeth, and I have offered him my hospitality as well have I not? So I am not arguing the need to have him as an ally now. I am only concerned cousin for you and for O’Connell as well. I can not it seems journey to this battle with you, but if I can in any way help ease any burden it places on you or on him I will do so. I am not blind, Ardeth and you have never in all our lives been a man to lean on anyone until now. So I know, without being told, or without even asking that something weighs on you both, for it seems he leans on you as much as you do on him.” Adham smiled and the shook his head. “No doubt you could not have found us a better man to welcome to the family from all of the Inglizi cousin.”

“I have thought so.” Ardeth agreed. “I appreciate your concern, Adham, truly. But truly I am well.”

“So you have weathered your nights in Thebes then? I had thought our sworn enemy for generations upon generations might have been more angered at the chieftain of the Medjai than it appears he is.”

“I had worried about much the same thing. I will tell you honestly, Adham, he is mad. I have no other explanation for what he does. He has threatened me with a great many things but he has not so much as even struck a blow and has even given me his word to his god that he shall not harm me. What then should I fear?” He was surprised himself when it came out as calm as it did, and without making him flush because he was rather certain he did not want his cousin to know about the bargain he had made or the game of desire Ammun’s High Priest still played with him.

“Perhaps nothing.” Adham agreed, with a slight nod. “Then I shall thank Allah with all my heart at prayers today that the creature has not touched you.”

Ardeth took a deep breath and then a swallow of his almost forgotten coffee not at all certain what to say to that for while it was technically untrue he doubted Adham meant the comment as he took it. And to correct his cousin now would only make matters worse. “I think Selim worries I face beatings or worse torture each night and am only being stoic.” He found a smile and a reply that was no real answer.

“He mentioned something to me about having thought you had been lashed, yes.” Adham agreed. “He worries for you as well.”

“I know.” Ardeth smiled a bit. “He is a good friend.”

“He is.” Adham agreed. He finished his own coffee and then sighed. “You have improved with it, Ardeth but you do not lie well.” Adham said finally. “And your eyes give you away all too easily if someone knows you well. You need not tell me what it is you do not wish me to know of course, but do not think for any amount of time that I would not listen.” His cousin’s voice was firm.

“Adham…” Ardeth sighed and shook his head. 

“I will ask, but I will understand if you do not answer nor will I be angry at you for it.” Adham went on. “Who in Thebes has kissed you so, Ardeth?”

And he could not help but flush at the question no matter how hard he tried. “Adham, please tell me you can not tell that from my eyes alone.”

“No.” Adham shook his head but he did not smile and then to Ardeth’s surprise reached over with a gentleness he had never known his cousin to show and only laid one finger on the point where his shoulder met his throat. “That is nothing you got in battle, Ardeth and we are a far ways indeed from the brothels we went to when we were young and foolish. You will do well to make sure you stay well dressed indeed in front of even your family.”

Ardeth felt himself flush even deeper and only glanced away. “Adham, please…”

“I meant no harm, cousin. Only concern.” Adham drew his hand back and then to Ardeth’s utter surprise picked up one of the blankets and draped it over his shoulders. “Who gave you that?”

Ardeth shook his head. “Will you take me at my word that it was most certainly not Ammun’s high priest who did so?”

“If you do not wish to tell me who has kissed you so I will not ask again, but I will only tell you this, cousin. If he has done so, or more, no matter how much or how little, it does not in any way make me one bit less willing to follow you to Paradise or to hell if needs be, chieftain. You have my oath to Allah himself on that, Ardeth.”

He sighed. “It is good of you to be concerned Adham, truly. And I am honored more than I can say by the oath. So I swear to you in return with no pretense and precious little politeness, I have not been raped.”

“Thanks be to God.” Adham sighed. “But he has kissed you-- and such, yes?”

“Gave me this you mean?” He found a smile and touched the mark he could not see. “No, Adham he did not give me this.”

“No?” Surprise in his cousin’s voice although he did not look up to meet the one all to perceptive dark eye. “You have someone here amongst the tribes you are seeing then?” 

“No.” He shook his head because that would only start rumors. “I would never be so disrespectful to one of our tribesmates to keep a mistress, Adham.”

“I did not think so.” Adham replied. “Only perhaps that I had missed that you had found someone to love and perhaps not yet announce your engagement to, but that is not like you either. So, if it is not something you came by unwilling, who are you spending your nights with in Thebes, Ardeth?”

“Did you think I would be so calm about him being here as our ally if he had harmed me so, Adham?” He ignored the question because he wanted an answer of his own.

“If you thought it was the only way to insure that the tribes survive? No doubt you would try. I have never known you to have to attempt such a falsehood Ardeth so I have no idea if you could achieve it or not. I only wanted you to know you need not pretend so with me if it were the case.”

“I have no idea what to say to you Adham, so much is tangled in my mind and heart suddenly that I have no words.”

“Simple ones then, Ardeth, will do. Whoever has kissed you so, do you love them?”

“Yes.” He smiled a bit. 

“And they you?”

“Yes.” He returned and it was not hard to say at all. 

“Good.” Adham’s hand rested on his shoulder. “Then I am not angry, no matter who it is.”

“Thank you, Adham.” He gripped his cousin’s wrist. “It was good of you to worry.”

“I worry still, because something has haunted your eyes these past mornings that not even this new joy will swallow completely and I would bear it with you if I could.”

He sighed. “Must I say it, Adham? I would rather not.”

“Then you need not.” Adham’s hand tightened for a moment. “Share it with me when you can, will you Ardeth?”

“It will sound so foolish you will think me a child and no one to follow into battle much less onto Paradise.”

“I doubt that. Nothing that unnerves you so that you can not meet my gaze is foolish, Ardeth.”

“It is kind of you to think so.” He returned and found the courage to meet that dark gaze with his own and not flush again. “He has not harmed me, Adham I swear it.”

“But he has touched you yes? Or threatened it?”

“Yes.” He agreed. “He has threatened a great deal, from having my tongue cut out at one point, to rape, to the Hom-dai itself but he has not once harmed me cousin. I am well."

"Good." Adham agreed. "If he harms you, Ardeth, I will rip out his heart and choke him with it." 

Ardeth looked up in surprise because in all their adult lives he had never once heard Adham sound truly angry. "Only threats cousin."

"Does the person who you are-- sharing kisses with know of the threats the creature has made and what haunts your eyes still, Ardeth?"

"Yes." He smiled a bit, thinking of all the times Rick had held him and let him shake and thought no less of him for it.

"Good. Then I will content myself that you are well and that someone makes you smile so. You do know I would not care who it was so long as it was something you desired do you not cousin mine?"

"I do. But I will not break a trust and give you a name, Adham."

"No, of course not." Adham agreed. "Nor would I expect you too." Adham poured himself another cup of coffee. "It is good to have spoken to you, Ardeth. I was uncertain of how to do so but I wanted you to know of my support and that neither my admiration or my love for you has changed any no matter what has happened in this place you walk in your dreams."

"Thank you cousin." He finished his own cup of coffee. 

“I will see if Leila is done mending your robes, Ardeth, then we can pray to Allah for the strength to go and see to the burial of our tribesmates.”

“I am saddened beyond words to be burying so many of us, Adham. But do know that my grief would be a thousandfold more if you had not had the amulet of Sekhmet yesterday and had perished in trying to save me and those allies we have against Germany, even He who shall not be named.”

“I am thankful to Allah myself for the wonder of it, and for the fact that you are well and whole yet.” Adham agreed and then hugged him again. Then he went out to speak with his wife. Ardeth poured himself another cup of coffee and only sat there and smiled a bit sadly at both his cousin’s stubbornness and the obvious concern. He was going to have to be far more careful with what he let show apparently than he had thought. But it was good to have one friend besides Rick that he knew he could turn to in this great tangle of things he had found himself in. Adham came back a few minutes later with his robes and he dressed quickly. He hugged both the girls and thanked Leila for the care of his arm and his robes, and promised to come soon to dinner before joining in the noon prayer. Then, he walked with Adham and his family, including both sons now back toward the battle site. 

Selim, Rick, Evelyn, Sallah and Imhotep were all waiting for them, along with the leaders of the other tribes. Jonathan and Alex stood with Rick and Evelyn and Mohamed, Adham’s oldest waved at his friend who waved back. Ardeth smiled a bit, thinking once more how glad he was that his friends had already grown to be a part of his family. “Are we gathered then?” He asked quietly.

“As we can be. There are of course still riders out on patrol but the rest of us are here chieftain.” Pasha answered. 

Ardeth nodded and then turned to look down at the battlefield. “We have removed all that is useful from the weapons our enemies left with their dead?” He asked.

“We have.” Selim replied.

“Then let those that ride sentry know we begin if you will, Arebe?” He smiled and clasped his friend’s shoulder, thankful again to Allah and the bright son of Osiris and Sekhmet herself for the fact that his friend was with them.

Arebe nodded and let the falcon on his arm fly.

“Selim, you are the oldest of the tribal leaders here, will you speak first?” Ardeth invited his uncle.

“I speak as a father who has lost a son just this last week past. No amount of words will convey the grief that fills the hearts of the fathers, sons, mothers, daughters, brothers, sisters and family of those left behind. But we know that these men died as warriors of Allah, to protect Egypt from the invaders who would plunder her sands for the ancient secrets and weapons they hold. They died Medjai and as such rest already with Allah in Paradise.”

Ardeth nodded. “Pasha el Ahmer will you recite for us the Koran?”

“And it is Allah who takes your souls at night, and resurrects you, that His will be fulfilled. For God brings forth the living from the dead and brings dead from the living as God enlivens the earth after it is fallow and so will you be brought forth. Weep you not at the loss for God has said to us. ‘For those who have fled or been driven from their homes or been hurt in My cause or fought or been killed, I will erase their sins from them and introduce them to Paradise beneath which rivers flow as a reward from the presence of Allah.’ Those who have died have their reward with their Lord. Truly they are already there, pure and forgiven without having been cleansed for they are one with God and that is as God has willed it to be.”

Ardeth sighed and then nodded. “The tribes have been forever lessened by this loss. Never will we forget the sacrifice these men have made. Allah grant us all as much courage when we face the same. Rest well, warriors, for truly no chieftain has ever lost better. . I will miss each of you beside me in the battles yet to come and thank you sincerely for your strength in those we have won. Allah, God of my people, these men were Medjai, I swear it. Grant them a place by your side, most merciful, they deserves no less. And there are no better to be found on earth." He took a deep breath and then picked up a handful of sand and let it run from his hand and spill down into dunes below. “We will remember you, until the wind no longer blows in the desert."

Each of the tribal leaders followed his example and symbolically picked up a handful of sand to toss into the great field below. Then as they had always done and would always do the women of the tribes gave a great undulating cry of loss the echoed out over the field and back toward the Nile and then back again.

“May Ma’at walk with you through any dark places you must travel on the way to the side of Allah.” Imhotep offered almost silently in Egyptian. “Now, Ardeth?”

“If you could.” He agreed.

Ammun’s High Priest raised both arms and looked up to the sun and there was very suddenly a wall of sand  
that stretched even above the dune on which they were standing and then it simply seemed to flow like water forwards. It was like watching the inundation of the Nile itself and when the sand was settled once more there was no trace below that the battle had ever been. Only drifts of sand.

There was a long moment of silence, then the mounted warriors of the Medjai who remained gave a cry and rode down the dunes and then back and truly there was no sign of anything at all. “Allah grant that we never again lose so many of us.” He sighed, meaning the prayer with his whole heart. 

And there was a bright sudden flash of sunlight and a warm wind from the direction of the Nile behind them and it blew over the sands as well, smoothing them again with a shadow of wings. He could hear the mummer of awe that went through the Medjai. “Thank you, Bright son of Osiris.” 

“You are welcome.” 

He was not sure for a moment whether he had actually heard the voice or not but given the utter shock on the faces of the leaders of his tribes he decided he had and they had as well.

“Horus is fond of you, Medjai.” Imhotep pointed out. “Will it be well with your tribes if I send the sand to bury your dead that lie to the west?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Not yet.” He turned to the small group of women and children and the three men who remained from the eleventh tribe. “We should go and see to the burial of your families and tribesmates now. Are you very certain you wish to do this? It will not be peasant.”

“It is what must be done, chieftain. We will do it.” Jamil answered.

“So be it then. Who will come with us then to bury Ahmer and his tribe?” Much to his surprise all ten of the leaders stepped forward to join the small group. Despite himself he smiled. “Truly, Allah could not grant any man better.”

“You aren’t thinking about taking all of them are you? You’ll kill yourself.” Rick muttered.

“Not if we are cautious and the bright son of Osiris is yet fond of me as everyone seems to think.” He shrugged. “I do not intend to cause myself harm, brother. Do you and Evelyn wish to come with us? Truly it is a horrific sight and I do not doubt it is worse now than it was when I was first there.”

“Then let’s ease the way if we can. Alex, love, can I have my medallion back please?” Evelyn asked. Alex slipped the medallion of Sekhmet from around his neck and handed it to her. “Here, Ardeth, for what little weight it has in the modern world, from Pharaoh’s daughter to the commander of the Medjai, may Sekhmet, she who is the wrath of AmmunRa himself grant you strength and safety and see you safely back to us.” She offered in Egyptian and raised herself up on tiptoe to slip it over his head.

He ducked his head just a bit but smiled. “Thank you.”

“Just be careful.” She smiled. “I like my brothers in one piece you see.”

“As you say.” He agreed and then slipped his shield onto his arm.

“Take care?” Rick squeezed his shoulder tightly. 

“I shall do my best.” He agreed and then went over to the group of Medjai. “Let us see this done then.” He glanced over at his guest and the priest of Ammun came to stand beside him. Rick traded a look with the priest of Ammun that Ardeth could not begin to understand. But his most unusual guest only nodded once.

“It will take a great deal for you to transport so many of us three days ride from here and back Ardeth.” His guest pointed out.

“I thought to see if Horus was willing to allow us to share the burden as Selim, Arebe, and Sallah did when they went to Hamanaptura and back.” He pointed out. “If you are still willing of course, Selim? Adham? Arebe you are not even going to consider it. Rest yet.”

“Yes, chieftain,” Arebe answered with a smile.  
“I will certainly do my share if the bright son of Osiris does not object.” Selim replied. “He is very loud when he is angry you know.”

“Yes.” Imhotep agreed.

“I have never known him to be angry so I can not say.” Ardeth shook his head. “Let us ask then and see what we may achieve.” He looked eastward. “Allah willing of course.” He prefaced the request. “Horus Hekarte, bright son of Osiris, who is lord of the Tuat and most revered Isis please, I ask of thee the use of thy grace to journey from here to where the dead of the eleventh tribe of Medjai lay waiting for us to bury them properly. Grant me oh Avenger of thy father somehow the strength to take my tribesmates who are gathered here with me now, and the priest of your father’s father with me so that the burial might be done and I might yet stand with them there and return us here. If it pleases you, my fellow Medjai are willing to bear some of the burden of the journey with me.”

Horus cried out from somewhere overhead, at least he thought it was his friend and not truly the bright god of Vengeance. 

But the son of Osiris it seemed was indeed fond of him as had been said because one moment they were in Ahm Shere and the next they were standing not far from the remains of the eleventh tribe on a small outcrop of rock uncovered by the shifting sand. And while he was a bit tired he did not feel nearly so exhausted as even his first trip to this field alone had made him.

“Allah have mercy...” Someone, he thought perhaps Jumah whispered softly. 

“I had tried not to recall this.” He shook his head and then glanced at the few of Ahmer’s tribe who yet remained. “Let us see to their burial and mourn.” He decided. “Allah, most merciful, who hears all prayers I stand before you chieftain of the Medjai, with the leaders of all my tribes here with me. I swear to you, most merciful that the men, women, and children who lie before me are Medjai, that they lived and died as warriors for Egypt. Truly, my God, there has never been such a tragedy to our people as this and I pray you to see them all to Paradise and tell to them oh most merciful that we will never forget them, while one Medjai remains to draw breath.” He looked out over the field. “You have been avenged, rest you all with that knowledge.”

“May Allah grant in his wisdom that my tribe would have half the courage of yours Ahmer, my friend, for truly none has ever died more bravely for Allah or for Egypt.” Selim said softly and moved to his side to pick up one handful of sand and toss it off the escarpment.

“Selim speaks for me when I can find no words of my own.” Arebe agreed and followed suit.

“On this loss I think even the Prophet himself, peace be upon him, would be silent.” Pasha put in and did the same.

“Truly, Ardeth, had I but seen this, I would have never doubted that you knew exactly what it was you were doing when you told us we needed any allies we could find.” Husan squeezed his shoulder. “I am old and foolish, and I will pray every day for the rest of my life that no Medjai ever has to see such a loss again. Allah grant you and your people the rest and the glory in Paradise they deserve Ahmer.”

Ardeth reached up and gripped Husan’s wrist in thanks but left the rest of the leaders of the Medjai to speak and add their own handfuls of sand to the ceremony. Then the nineteen members of the eleventh tribe that remained and were old enough to even walk gathered up handfuls of sand in turn from oldest to youngest and added those as well. It was, truly, all he could do to stand there and not shout out his grief and horror to Allah as they did so but he managed it somehow. 

Salima the eldest woman there began the wail that always accompanied the Medjai into Paradise and the other women even the young girls followed suit. And Ardeth found he did not care at all that it was normally a cry given by his tribeswomen and gave vent to his own grief as well. Which seemed enough for the other men there to allow themselves to do so as well. Barely thirty voices were not enough to give grief to thousands dead but it was all they had. And then from somewhere behind them came a cry that was not made by any human throat but was undeniably a woman’s wail.

Imhotep raised both arms again and the sand seemed to only slide down from the dunes and cover the dead without really ever blowing about at all. And a shrill cry that was not quite that of a falcon accompanied the slight shadow of a feathered wing that smoothed the sand to hide all trace of the remains of all the eleventh tribe.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Someone whispered.

“We can but pray.” Pasha replied. “Let us see the children home now, chieftain and grieve for our loss and celebrate just a bit the joy our tribesmates now have in Paradise.”

“As you say, Pasha.” He nodded. “Bright Horus, I have no way with words at the moment, son of Osiris. Only grief. Please, I beg you, grant me yet the strength to see my people back to our tribesmates safe and well.”

“Go in peace, Medjai. I will see thee home.” Said the voice that was not a voice of great AmmunRa, but for once even the shimmering joy that voice brought did not warm him. But they were back in Ahm Shere and the task was done for now. Ardeth took the time to speak with each of the survivors of the eleventh tribe, insuring that all of them were well. It tore his heart not just a little to see the grief and loss in the children’s eyes most of all. Horus came circling down from the sun and perched on his shield rim and the youngest child Sana seemed to brighten a bit so he took his friend onto his arm and showed the little girl how to stroke the soft feathers. Horus, bless him, only sat there and looked at her with his wide eyes. 

“When he flies back up can he see Paradise?” She asked softly.

“I do not know. Perhaps.” He could not know for certain what it was that linked his friend to his namesake and Horus had indeed already died and returned himself. “Why?”

“Could he tell papa and mama I love them for me?”

“Of that I am very certain.” He answered. “Will you do so for me, my friend? Will you take Sana’s message to your namesake so that he might give it to Allah?”

Horus gave a soft trill and then spread his wings and took to the sky and the sunlight caught his feather and turned him bright gold for a moment. 

“Thank you chieftain.” One of the other women said quietly, coming over to take the child’s hand.

“Thank you.” The little girl nodded, tears bright in her dark eyes now and then much to Ardeth’s surprise she pulled her hand free and hugged him tightly. Uncertain of what else to do he wrapped his arms around her gently. It was a very hard thing indeed to bear the soft sobs as she cried but he made no move to let go, only shaking his head as the young woman would have taken her from him.

“Here now, you will make yourself sick.” He remembered his father saying that to Rihana. “Do you want your parents to only worry more for you than they do now?” He eased the little girl a bit away so he could wipe the tears that still ran down her face. 

“I want them back, chieftain.” She sobbed. 

“I know. Allah knows, I wish for that myself. But it is not to be, little one. No matter how much we miss them.” He sighed, and wiped the tears again. “No matter the loved ones we lose Sana, we always miss them. All we can do is trust to Allah that he will give us the strength to survive and grow and do them proud when they look down upon us from Paradise, hmm? It is more than all right to mourn, Sana. Never think that it is not. But if you cause yourself harm in doing so that is not what Allah wills for us, all right?”

“I-- know. I am sorry I am not a very good Medjai.”

“Oh, child. You are, I swear it to you, more Medjai in your heart than even I could ever be.” He tucked one long bit of hair behind her ear. “Truly I am reminded that sometimes grief and pain borne together can strengthen those who share it. I will keep the courage in my heart to mourn my tribesmates and yet go on if you will. Is that a bargain, do you think?”

“So I can cry again and you will still think I am Medjai?”

“Little one, you may cry anytime you feel the need and I will count myself a lucky man to have you in my tribes, hmm?” He found a smile. “But you must not make yourself sick, and you must grow and make me and your parents and Allah proud all right?”

“I can do that, chieftain.”

“Good.” He kissed her cheeks. “Medjai do not break their words you know.” He pointed out.

“Yes, chieftain.” She nodded. “I know.”

“Why do you not go back to your tribesmates now, little one and I must, Allah willing, see to the battle with Germany yet to come.”

“You will not let the tanks hurt you chieftain? Please?”

“In’sh’allah, Sana I will only do my best to destroy them before they can harm any of us again.”

“All right.” She nodded as if it was settled and walked, with far too much dignity for so little a child with her tribesmates back to the few remaining members of Ahmer’s tribe. 

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He whispered to himself.

“I have never in my life been prouder of you, Ardeth.” Selim said quietly and clasped his shoulder where he was still crouched. He looked up and then sighed and took his uncle’s hand to get to his feet.  
“It is easier to face tanks.” He shook his head. 

“Often it is, yes. Your father were he alive to see you would be proud indeed.”

“It is good of you to say so.” He sighed. “No doubt he would have done better though. I have so little idea of how to speak with children.”

“You did fine, Ardeth.” Selim offered.

“Thank you. Let us eat then, and see what we can think of to insure that we defeat the enemies of Egypt so we can celebrate the arrival of so many of us into Paradise and mourn our loss of so many friends.”

“As you say, Ardeth.” His uncle hugged him close and kissed his cheeks much as he had Sana’s and then released him. Adham reached over as Selim let him go and squeezed his shoulder tightly. And when Adham let go, Rick did the same. Evelyn slipped out from under her husband’s arm, her other arm around Alex and leaned up once more to kiss his cheek and then embarrassed him further by hugging him tightly.

“Evelyn...”

“Oh bother with propriety, my husband is right here and half your tribes are here to chaperone.”

“She’s rather used to hugging me, Ardeth, so I expect as you’re family now you’d best get used to it.” Jonathan put in.

He sighed but smiled. “As you say.” He thought for a moment and then picked her up and hugged her tightly much as he would have done for Rihana. Evelyn gave a startled giggle and then just tightened her arms. “Thank you, sister mine.”

“You’re welcome. There see, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“No.” he agreed with a nod. “No disrespect meant of course, brother mine.”

“I know you. I know my wife. You’ve got a better chance of stopping the Nile from flooding, buddy, than from getting Evie to stop hugging you. It’s a family thing after all.”

“As you say.” He smiled. “Come then, let us eat. Will you mind, Adham if we join you?”

“I would be glad indeed. Is there enough made Leila?”

“I think so.”

“Why do you not bring what is made and join us, since I know Amal and Azza have cooked for us all?” Selim asked. “I would be honored to have you and your family with us, Adham.”

“Then that is what we shall do.” Ardeth decided. “Allah I trust will understand this, would you do me the courtesy as my guest and join us for lunch priest of AmmunRa?”

“If you wish. I do not think there is need for me to impose though.”

“We plan for war after lunch, and for that, it would do us good to have you here. You are my guest yet, priest, we have just buried my tribesmates. Let us be enemies later when we must be.”

“As you say. I will stay then.”

“Good.” He nodded, and found himself wondering what his father would have made of the alliances he had formed for the safety of Egypt and the hopeful survival of his people.

“Up Haltu?” Khalifa came over and held out her arms.

“Khalifa...” Adham muttered.

Ardeth only smiled. “Again? Did I not just put you down?”

“That was hours ago, Haltu. Up?”

He sighed and picked the little girl up, settling her on his hip. “You are impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible if Allah does not wish it to be.” Khalifa replied.

Ardeth had to laugh. “Well said. Very well then you are close to impossible.”

“Is that good?” She laid her head on his shoulder and seemed content to let him carry her for now.

“I suppose it could be.” He smiled. “Are you tired, daughter of my cousin?”

She nodded. 

“She is spoiled.” Adham muttered but Ardeth noticed he had Numa in his arms.

“No doubt.” He agreed. 

“Can I meet your guest, Haltu?” Khalifa asked.

“Hmm, you had best ask your father that, little one.”

“Can I meet Haltu’s guest, papa?” She looked over his shoulder at Adham no doubt.

“Bis’mil’Allah...” Adham grumbled. “No.”

“Please?” 

“No.”

“Please, papa?”

“No.”

Ardeth had to work very hard and not smiling. Adham could intimidate any man among the Medjai and he gave his cousin one more repetition before he gave in.

“Please, papa?”

“Bis’mil’Allah. Fine.”

“Can I meet your guest now, Haltu?”

“I suppose I agreed to it, did I not? Very well. Khalifa, daughter of my cousin, this it the High Priest of AmmunRa.” He indicated his most unlikely guest with his free hand. 

“Mohamed says that Alex says that you are already dead. Are you?” She asked before Imhotep could even reply to the introduction.

Ardeth sighed but his guest only smiled. “Then Mohamed would be right, after a fashion of course.”

That seemed to surprise Khalifa into silence for at least a minute. “You do not look dead.”

“Hmm, that is true. I suppose I do not at that.”

“You do not even look like a mummy.”

“No?” That seemed to amuse his guest even more. “Have you seen many then?”

“At the museum, and cats, and crocodiles.” She replied. “It will be hard to be scared now when Mohamed tells me to behave or you will come snatch me. You are not even taller than papa.”

“There now you see, Medjai I am not even a fit foe to scare children. Whatever shall we do?” 

Ardeth tried his hardest not to smile but he could not help it. “Trust me, Khalifa when he wishes to be he can be very frightening indeed. No doubt the Germans thought so.”

Khalifa shook her head. “I am not scared, Haltu.” She decided firmly. “Are you really three thousand years old?”

“A bit more I think.” His guest replied. “I thought the brotherhood between you and O’Connell was one of oath and not by blood, Medjai how is it then that young Alex has so much in common with the daughter of your cousin?” He asked in Egyptian.

Ardeth had to chuckle. “There is indeed a fine line between coincidence and fate.”

“Khalifa will you stop badgering your chieftain’s guest with so many questions? The– priest of AmmunRa will think we have no manners.” Leila said to her daughter in Medja.

“Yes mama. I am sorry, priest of AmmunRa. I was rude.”

Imhotep shrugged. “You are not nearly so ill mannered as your uncle or his brother so I think I will not be offended.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” Leila whispered.

“No doubt.” Ardeth agreed.

“I did not realize of course that I am a frequently invoked curse to keep children in line.” Ammun’s priest said in Egyptian once more.

“Neither did I.” Ardeth shrugged. “No doubt even if you do not frighten the daughter of my cousin, her parents at least are concerned she will annoy you too much.”

“And what is it then that I would do, tear the little one limb from limb or some such? Truly, Ardeth, as we have agreed I have been many things in life and death but never a creature such as that.”

He recalled suddenly Rick telling him once that the creature in Anubis’ hell had indeed ripped Alex into pieces. He shuddered and tightened his arms around Khalifa just a bit. “No, on that we do agree after all. Thanks be to Allah.” He nodded.

“Haltu what are you saying I do not understand?” Khalifa asked sleepily, sounding a bit cross.

“I am thanking the priest of AmmunRa for not minding that Medjai it seem have no manners be we chieftains or little girls.”

“Oh, that is all right then.” She sighed and turned her head against his shoulder to fall asleep.

“You know, Selim, your son might not have been so far off after all.” Rick put in softly, in English.

His uncle chuckled. “Perhaps you are right.” Selim replied in the same language. It did effectively cut his unusual guest out of the conversation but the priest of AmmunRa did not seem to mind that either.

Ardeth sighed, but it truly did sound very nice indeed to perhaps have a child of his own to hold like he did Khalifa. And that only made him think of Sana, and how very easy it was in this world to have everything you had ever planed for simply taken in a moment. “Perhaps, uncle, there may be truth in that after all.” He agreed. He was rewarded for that with utter silence from his family.

“We will talk later, chieftain.” Selim said finally, back to Arabic now.

“Of that I have no doubt.” He agreed with a chuckle of his own but he did not mind continuing to hold Adham’s little girl as they settled around Selim’s fire and the women went to get the food.

“I can take her, Ardeth.” Adham pointed out.

“She is sleeping. And she weighs not much more than Horus my friend I think I can sit here with her.” 

“As if she was not spoiled enough, leave me someone in the family I can still make her think will not let her get away with anything she pleases.” Adham sighed.

He had to smile. “Very well then.” He eased the sleeping child from his arms into Adham’s but she barely stirred. “Does she always sleep so soundly?”

“Yes.” Adham nodded, but he smiled and then settled Khalifa on the mat beside him where her sister was  
mostly dozing too.

“Your little girls are adorable, Adham.” Evelyn pointed out.

“Thank you.” His cousin nodded. “They do appear so do they not? No doubt it is to make people unwary so that when they become the terror I know them to be we are all utterly amazed all over again.”

“Some things, it appears, do not change with time at all.” Imhotep chuckled. “I have known children that have had that effect even on Pharaoh himself, Medjai you are not alone.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “No doubt. But we should hardly embarrass the Princess so when she is right here.”

That got a good laugh indeed from rather a lot of his tribesmates and his guest. Evelyn looked torn between laughing and annoyed herself. “Ardeth.”

“You keep reminding me we are siblings now are we not? Therefore why should I not feel as free to tease you as I would my sister where she here?”

“Hmm. All right then, I suppose. But I doubt Nefertiri was that much of a handful.”

“Why? You were when you were little.” Jonathan pointed out.

“Climbing over statues, sneaking into sacred places, letting the hunting dogs out to chase the Ibis of Thoth, truly it seems not that long ago sometimes.” His guest put in.

“Doesn’t sound like you at all.” Rick chuckled, but he held her close none the less. 

“Well, I suppose it does at that.” She sighed.

“At least I come by it honest then.” Alex grinned.

“God help us.” Rick grumbled, but he ruffled Alex’s hair. Ardeth looked eastward and gave a most heartfelt prayer of thanks to Allah for the wonder that having his family there was.


	7. Asr: Chapter 7

Adham waited until after the creature had left to return to Thebes, dinner had been eaten, and he and Leila had gotten the girls settled into bed before he went to find O’Connell. He waited until Selim and Pasha had Ardeth well distracted with some discussion before he caught the American’s attention. O’Connell looked surprised when he indicated with a wave that he wished to speak to him but then said something to his wife and joined him where he stood. “Will you walk with me for a bit, brother of my cousin? I must speak with you and would do so where all the tribes might not hear.”

“All right.” O’Connell agreed, but he glanced back at his wife and then over at where Ardeth was sitting with the other Medjai leaders. “Is everything all right?”

“That remains to be seen.” He replied. “I would not burden Ardeth with this yet when he carries so much for us all, already.”

“I don’t know what help I can be, but lets see.” O’Connell agreed, and Adham stored that piece of information away. Protecting Ardeth when possible was something he understood well, and apparently O’Connell was susceptible to the same thing. They walked and Adham led them away from camp toward the Nile. It did not take long for them to leave the tents and fires behind.

“Thank you for coming to speak with me, O’Connell.” He offered finally, coming to a stop by a solid outcrop of rock amidst the sand.

“You wouldn’t have asked unless it was important. So what is it? Is something wrong?”

“That depends at the moment, mostly on you.” He replied. “I am concerned for Ardeth.”

“I really don’t like talking in riddles, Adham. What about Ardeth?”

“He calls you his brother. You seem to consider him the same. Is this true?”

“Yeah. He’s my best friend too.”

Adham nodded and then he looked at the younger man, drawing himself up to his full height. “I would not have thought you the sort of man to take advantage of a friend.”

O’Connell was silent but he tensed, hands half-curling into fists, no doubt ready to fight should it be necessary. “Want to explain that?”

“I do not need to explain.” He replied, coldly. “He is a strong man who trusts you and turns to you for comfort who in hell are you to take advantage of his innocence and trust for your own pleasure?”

O’Connell growled something, that was probably not a word and swung hard, catching Adham across the jaw. He turned with the blow and kept from backhanding the man but it was a near thing. “Go to hell.”

“No O’Connell. So you do care enough to be angry at least, that is something.” He rubbed his jaw. “I wondered how you would respond to that.”

The man’s eyes narrowed but he kept both hands up, ready no doubt to fight more if need be. “You really like talking in circles?”

“No, actually. I do not. You are his friend, I do not doubt that. But I reserve the right to cut out your heart if you are only toying with his. So, I will speak plainly. I do not object to the love between you or whatever expression you both choose to give it. But my cousin is very new to love and desire O’Connell and you are not. So if I find you are taking advantage of that I will kill you. Is that plain enough?”

“Just what gives you the idea Ardeth and I are more than friends anyway?”

He snorted. “He does not lie well, O’Connell, not even with his eyes when he looks at you mostly. And he and I have been friends since we were younger than your son so I know him well enough to read his eyes. But, mostly, it is that you need to be more conscious of the marks you leave him with. You are fortunate that we as a people wear so much clothing, no?”

O’Connell was silent for a bit. “Might not have been me.” He pointed out.

“No, that is true. But since he swears to me he came by the marks willingly and there is no other man in all the worlds he loves as he loves you I know I am not wrong.”

“Assuming you aren’t wrong. Which is a damned big assumption. What happens now?”

“Nothing, so long as you do not cause him harm. It is good to see him smile so, despite the horror he faces here and the torment he deals with in Thebes.” 

“You seem to think you know an awful lot for someone who just got here.” O’Connell growled. Adham did not bother to think about it, only acted, reaching over and gripping the man’s shirt and hauling him up to slam him against the wall of rock behind them. 

“I spoke to Ardeth earlier today so yes, I know a great deal. We are brothers too in our own way he and I, O’Connell more than we are cousins. So do not assume that you are the only friend he has. I follow him because he is my chieftain and if he is willing to call the damned creature ally and offer hospitality I will do so for his sake. But I know very well indeed what haunts his eyes yet.” He pushed the man harder against the rock. “What sort of brother are you then that you let the damned thing torment him so?”

Anger and aggression gave way very suddenly in the man’s face to something colder. “You think I wouldn’t sell my soul to keep him safe?”

Adham sighed and stepped back to release the man, but he made certain he was well out of striking range before he spoke. O’Connell only straightened his clothing and weapons. “Then explain to me why you allow it.”

“Allow?” O’Connell snorted. “It might play nice here, Adham but it doesn’t have to keep from slamming me into walls or holding me still with a thought in Thebes. And half the time it doesn’t even let me be there when Ardeth is anyway. You don’t have any idea what’s happened because I guarantee you Ardeth didn’t say a damned word about it, not really.”

“It is not something he finds easy to speak of no.” Adham agreed. “I apologize, O’Connell I truly did not mean that nearly as insultingly as it sounded I only meant to ask you how it is you deal so with it. I am not finding it easy to do so at all. It is unfair of me to be angry at you certainly when it is obvious you support him as best you can through it.”

“Sometimes I ask Ardeth the same thing you know, how do you stay so calm? He keeps telling me he’s not calm but getting angry doesn’t do any good. He’s got a point.”

Adham sighed. “No doubt he does. I think we are both warriors and men enough as well as good enough friends with Ardeth for me to speak plainly, O’Connell. He has told me the creature has threatened much, but that he has not been raped praise be to God, but when I ask how far it is the creature has pressed him he only says he does not wish to speak of it. But I must know, or likely I will only make things worse. I have not Ardeth’s patience you know.”

“Noticed that.” O’Connell replied but there was a trace of humor to the words. “I can understand that. Did you really just ask him if the damned thing had hurt him?”

“We have known each other to long and been too good of friends and brothers to not speak plainly with each other.” Adham replied.

“Huh. Selim was a lot more subtle.”

“No doubt. I do not want to cause him more embarrassment or shame, O’Connell, not for loving you and not for dealing so very well indeed with whatever the creature has done that haunts him still but I must know what it is that he faces or how can I support him against it?”

“I can’t tell you, Adham. It isn’t my place.”

“You realize of course you have told me that I am not wrong by not simply telling me I am.”

“Not much I can do about that. All I will tell you is that I’ll do my damnedest to guard his back and stand beside him all the way to hell if I have to.”

“Then I will content myself with that I suppose. I will be thankful to Allah then that he has you to turn to for whatever comfort he can find.” He smiled just a bit. “Perhaps though I should have taken him to a few other places in Cairo when we were young if that is what it takes for him to consider finally getting married.”

O’Connell snorted. “That was kinda rude, you know.”

“Yes, I admit that. But I think it might be accurate yet. My cousin is not by nature a man to lie well or to hide his feelings with any measure of success, O’Connell. So, I am somewhat amazed everyone in the tribes does not realize how much the joy lights his eyes despite the horror of these last few days. Do try to give those of us who are too observant for our own good less to notice, will you please?”

“You’ve known Ardeth a really long time, Adham. Do you really get the idea that he ever takes orders even if he doesn’t know what he’s doing?”

And that, he had to admit was very likely. He chuckled. “No, knowing Ardeth I would expect not. He is stubborn to a fault, and brave and sometimes foolish with his own safety but never with another’s.”

“Yeah, stubborn’s a bit mild a word though.”

“Indeed.” Adham looked back over at the younger man. “Very well then, O’Connell I will not hold you accountable for my cousin’s…indiscretion entirely. But I meant what I said. Hurt him with this and I will kill you.”

“You really do think there’s more than friendship between me and him don’t you?” O’Connell chuckled. 

“More than friendship? Yes. I do. Because if there was not and I had suggested it you would have punched me again for the insult to you and to Ardeth.”

“Maybe.” O’Connell shrugged. “But I’ll take the warning like you meant it. It’s good to know he’s got someone here he can turn to if he needs to.”

“Onto death.” Adham agreed. “Will you do me the kindness then as one of his friends to the other, when this war with Germany is over and we are no longer allies with the damned creature may I help you with locking it back in its grave for tormenting my cousin so?”

“Sure. I can use the help.” O’Connell agreed. “But we should let Ardeth have first dibs really.”

“As you say. I can agree with that.” Adham offered the man his hand. “Welcome then to the Medjai, Rick O’Connell and to the extended family. Allah knows we can use all the help we can get to keep him well.”

“That I won’t argue with at all.” O’Connell took his hand and shook it. Adham used the grip to remind the other man of his strength for just a moment. And O’Connell returned it with a smile. 

“You want to try that with the damned thing sometime? Bet it would annoy the hell out of him to find one of the Medjai who’s stronger than he is.”

“I did so.” Adham smiled. “It was mutual though, as he is far stronger than I expected. Not an easy man to fight and defeat even without his powers.”

“No. I can vouch for that.” O’Connell agreed and released his hand. “Let’s go back to camp, huh? Evie’s going to wonder where I got to.”

“No doubt. I should get back to Leila and the children as well. And Ardeth will be worried about us both.”

“Probably.”

They walked back toward camp. “If there is anything I can do here to ease the burdens he gathers in Thebes, Rick, will you tell me even if he can not?”

“If it doesn’t break his trust in me, Adham, sure.” The man nodded.

“Good. Ma’Salaama then, cousin.”

“Ma’Salaama, Adham.” Rick chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke to find himself, not surprisingly in Thebes once more. He was also not surprisingly curled on his side with his head on Rick’s shoulder, one arm around his friend’s chest. Then he remembered that he had not gone to sleep with Rick beside him and tensed, starting to roll away until he was certain.

“Just me, easy now, Ardeth.” Rick’s arm loosened around his shoulder obviously willing to let him go if he still felt the need to.

“I-- was not certain.” He replied but he laid his head back on Rick’s shoulder and only snuggled closer. The arm around his shoulders tightened again and Rick’s other hand came up to stroke through his hair.

“Noticed that.” Rick replied. “Okay now?”

“Now that I know it is you, certainly.” He smiled a bit. “How is it that we did not go to sleep even in the same tent and now here we are in bed?”

“I wasn’t even going to worry about it. Figure we owe Horus a thank you or something?”

“Perhaps.” Ardeth chuckled. “For this I would even thank our host I think.”

Rick tensed and then chuckled a little, but there was something dark to the tone. “You know, Ardeth, for this I’d probably thank him myself, despite the fact that I’d like to rip his throat out. Because having you in my arms is the closest thing to paradise I’ve found in this place yet.”

Ardeth felt himself flush just a little. “And I, Rick. And I.” He agreed. “It was hard indeed at times today not to want to turn to you and hold you close.”

“Well I’m here now. I wish to God you hadn’t had to lose so many people, Ardeth.”

“As do I. I know in my heart they are in Paradise with Allah, and that is good, but it grieves me so that I have lost them.” He laid his head on Rick’s shoulder. “But I will try to be thankful for the joy I have received as well. There were so many times today in Ahm Shere when I wanted to kiss you.”

“Hmm, really?” Rick’s voice was still soft. “So?”

He raised himself up on his arm to look at his friend, not certain what to think. The blue eyes were warm and teasing and full of that look that Ardeth was beginning to look forward to. It should have made him nervous and only made his anticipate more what was to come. “I do not understand?” He admitted. 

“If you wanted to kiss me so often in Ahm Shere, Ardeth, why don’t you do it now that you can?”

“Oh.” He smiled a bit and then did. Leaned over and kissed Rick fully. It was still such an odd thing to realize how very much he enjoyed kissing his friend.. Rick for his part, seemed willing to let Ardeth dictate this one. So he deepened it quickly, not really worrying this time about easing into it since he knew very well that Rick enjoyed the kisses as much as he did. Somehow, however, one led to several and he was lying underneath his friend and enjoying himself far more than he had meant to. “Rick.” He managed the name in a sigh and then broke the kiss to tilt his head back and try and catch his breath. Rick groaned something that might of been his name in return and then trailed kisses down his throat, back up to his ear and then nipped gently, which only roused Ardeth further. “Allah but that feels good, Rick.” He managed somehow, stroking his hands down his friend’s back and then up to tangle as well as he could in Rick’s hair, which was just too short to get a grip on. 

“Like that, hmm?” Rick asked and Ardeth could hear the smile. 

“Very much,” he admitted. But he pulled Rick back to kiss him again. Then he did his best to return the caress of tongue and teeth, smiling himself as Rick groaned. 

“God, you’re getting good at that.” Rick chuckled and Ardeth had to chuckle as well. He turned his head a bit to follow the same path with the edge of his beard as he had with his tongue. And he could not help the pride he felt as Rick gasped and his friend’s strong hands tightened in his hair. “Tease.”

“If you wish me to tease you, habib you will have to tell me how.” Ardeth returned with a smile. “I would like that very much you know.” He rolled them over so that Rick was underneath him now and raised himself up on his arms to meet the warm blue eyes. “Tell me, Rick O’Connell what you desire and I will do so with whatever skill I can find.”

Rick’s eyes darkened and then he smiled. “You would, huh?”

“I would.” He agreed, but he did not miss the flash of something like pain in his friend’s eyes either. _Why is it when I wish to please you, you do not want me too, Rick?_ He traced his friend’s jaw with one hand. “Did you not say you wanted to find what roused us both?” He offered recalling what Rick had said last night.

“Yeah, I did.” Rick agreed with a smile that this time took the rest of the darkness with it and brightened the heat in the blue eyes some as well. “Sounds good.”

“It does.” He agreed. “Just kissing you is almost enough to rouse me by itself you know.” He said softly and then kissed his friend again, a long hot duel of their tongues that took his breath away before he finally broke it again. “But I like kissing you even better when there are not so many clothes in the way.”

“Sounds even better.” Rick agreed with another smile and then reached for Ardeth’s sash.

“No, not this time.” He shook his head and then rolled to his feet. “This time, I get to practice first, remember?”

“Right.” Rick chuckled. “Forgot that part.” He sat up. “I’m not wearing my boots, you either I notice.”

“Now that is odd.” He agreed, because indeed their boots were sitting beside the bed. “Perhaps we owe thanks to Bastet instead of Horus.” He shook his head and then reached over to undo the buttons on Rick’s shirt, which was easier this time than last. 

Rick reached for his sash again and Ardeth let him undo it, trusting the rest of his robes would take longer than the buttons. “You wear too damn much.” Rick pointed out.

Ardeth chuckled. “You would rather I dress like I live here in Thebes? Would that suit you, Rick?”

“Be easier that’s for sure.” Rick chuckled again. “Of course I’d never think about anything but how you looked.”

“Truly?” He smiled himself. “Not even when there is dancing?”

“Nefshen’s beautiful yeah, but I think the only person in the world that would look as good as you in almost nothing is Evie. Now if she showed up dressed like Nefertiri that would be a different story.”

“No doubt.” Ardeth flushed himself because it was suddenly very hard not to picture just that.

Rick laughed, no doubt realizing why he was flushing. “She’s beautiful, Ardeth, there’s no-- how do you put it again, disrespect meant? Just because you noticed that.”

“Thank you.” He sighed. “You look very good yourself, you know, in almost nothing.” He brushed the shirt from Rick’s shoulders and followed it down his arms with his hands. “If you tangle those knots I will have to cut the laces.” He pointed out as Rick paused in undoing the ties to his robes.

“That’s tempting.” Rick returned with a grin.

“Hmm, no doubt.” He undid the lacing to the outer robe himself and let Rick pull that one from him to pool onto the floor. Then he smiled and did as he had the first time they had done this and put his hands on each of Rick’s knees and knelt. And this time when the passion flared hot in his friend’s eyes he knew why. Surprising himself as much as Rick to judge by the look that flicked through those blue eyes he ran his hands not down Rick’s legs but up along his thighs, then to the buckle of his belt, and got it undone before Rick caught his hands.

“God, Ardeth, you learn quick.”

“It is easy to learn, when I enjoy it very much indeed.” He smiled and then leaned up a bit to kiss his friend for a long moment. “It rouses me to know I rouse you.” He whispered softly as he broke the kiss finally.

“Oh, this is going to be so damned hard. Isn’t it?” Rick shook his head. “Ardeth, we should slow down. This is...You aren’t used to this and...”

He gave a brief prayer to Allah for strength and patience both. “I am naive certainly, Rick but that in no way makes me unwilling. I like this, hmm? Feeling you, touching you, kissing you.” He worked the buttons of Rick’s pants undone and then let his fingers stroke with surety along his friend’s growing arousal. It was still odd, certainly, to stroke Rick like this instead of himself but he knew what he enjoyed so it was not very hard at all to mirror those touches for his friend. Rick groaned, leaning his head back a little.

“Ardeth..”

“Yes, habib?” He smiled and then eased the pants down a bit, not off completely because Rick would not cooperate and raise his hips any. But it was enough that he could manage what he wanted. “Look at me.” He whispered, not sure where the dark note in his own voice came from. Rick groaned but he did so, his eyes darkening again and Ardeth leaned forward and licked lightly over the tip of the hard flesh in his hand before taking what little he could into his mouth and recalling how wonderful it had felt when Rick had done it for him he swallowed, pulling his friend even deeper into his mouth as he did so.

“Oh, Christ.” Rick’s hands gripped his hair tightly and he had the choice of going with the pull or causing himself pain.

“Let me do this...” He started to argue but Rick kissed him with a hunger and desperation he could not ignore and he let himself be pulled back to the bed and rolled onto his back. The kiss grew even deeper, edged around with a harshness he had not known before but nothing like force either only desire and heat. So he let Rick show him how to kiss so and returned it as best he could. Until he could not think of anything but satisfying the hunger the kiss had come to represent. He arched his back, rubbing his own arousal against Rick, not caring that they were still mostly dressed. He found a good grip on Rick’s pants and pushed them further down his friend’s hips which only seemed to make the need to get out of his own clothes worse not better. Rick groaned, and broke the kiss with a gasp. 

“Stop.” Rick voice was a low groan. “Please.”

Ardeth groaned himself but he let his hands pause where they were on Rick’s back and simply lay there for a few moments and caught his breath. “Allah-- have mercy, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed. “Way too fast.”

“Good though.” He smiled just a bit “But better I think, with less clothes.”

“Yeah.” Rick chuckled. “You okay?”

“I am. Is there some reason I should not be?” He arched his back just a little, because it felt good to have Rick’s weight against him like this. And he had to sigh at the resulting sensations. 

“Yeah, that is nice.” Rick agreed. But he raised himself up on his arms and that was not nearly as good. Ardeth pulled him back down and kissed him again, not quite as harsh and desperate as before but not minding the heat and hunger at all

“Ardeth,” Rick muttered breaking the kiss after far too short a time. “We need to slow down.”

“I do not want to slow down.” He surprised himself with the complaint. “Please, Rick? I-- want this so.”

“Crazy. Okay, I gotta get undressed, huh? You too. You wear too much, Ardeth.”

“Right now, I agree with that.” He nodded, but he let Rick go a bit and then rolled them back over so Rick was on his back. “Let me do this.” He got up and pulled Rick’s pants off to join the shirt and his outer robe already on the floor then undid the tangle of knots on his galabeyeha and the lacings on his own pants so the entirety of it could fall to the floor. Rick had raised himself up onto his arms and was only watching him with that same dark hunger to his eyes that made Ardeth want to smile and yet shiver as well. “Am I so very good to look at, Rick?”

“Yeah.” Rick smiled. “You are. Come here, Ardeth.”

“We are even on this as well then.” He felt himself flushing as he took that one step back to the bed. And he recalled how Nefshen had asked him almost the same question the first night he had spent in her arms. He smiled and then followed her example there and went back to his knees to caress Rick with his hands and tongue, trying to recall something both of what Nefshen and Rick had done for him.

“Oh Christ,” Rick groaned, his fingers back in Ardeth’s hair but they did not pull him away this time only rested there. “Ardeth, you don’t have to-- do this.”

“Do you not enjoy it?” He raised his head to try and meet Rick’s eyes. It did not seem possible given the very real proof of Rick’s desire but he was unused to this yet so perhaps there was more involved than he understood. “I only wanted to try and bring you pleasure, as you do me.”

“Crazy idiot. You don’t have to try so hard, Ardeth.”

“Why not? If it pleases us both, when I do?” He stroked Rick firmly, finding that spot that had made him nearly arch off the bed the first time they’d done this. “Like that...”

Rick groaned something that might have been his name.

“Let me taste you?” He asked, hoping the flush he could feel did not keep the hunger from showing as well. “Please?”

“God, Ardeth. Yeah-- I just...yeah. Please.”

“Good.” He lowered his head and went back to the caresses. Both Rick and Nefshen had managed to take far more of him into their mouths than he seemed able to accomplish but Rick did not seem to mind him using his hands as well so he did so. 

“You don’t know how– good that feels.” Rick whispered.

He pulled back enough to lick at the tip again and smile. “I know how good it felt when you did it for me.” He pointed out.

“Yeah...I guess.” Rick’s hand laced through his hair again. “Ardeth.”

“Yes.” He took his name as a request and went back to trying to figure out how it was Rick managed this so well. 

“Oh Christ,” Rick repeated, his hands tightening in Ardeth’s hair so he assumed he had done something good and only repeated the same caress of his tongue again. Rick arched his back at that, the move pushing him deeper into Ardeth’s mouth and he swallowed reflexively before pulling back a bit so as not to choke. “Sorry...”

He wanted to say something but did not want to stop to be able too so he only growled a little and then recalling what Rick had done with him put one arm across his friend’s hips to push him back to the bed.

“Oh yeah, good. Don’t want to choke you.”

“Hmm.” He wanted to smile at the breathless groan that overlay the words but it was just as impossible as speech.  
Rick growled something that might have been Ardeth’s name and thrust his hips forward again. Ardeth swallowed, and pushed him back down. It seemed to work well enough so when Rick thrust up again he simply repeated the move. It grew a bit easier to take more of his friend into his mouth and he tried that too. It was so very odd to be trying this, he decided suddenly, when he had never even considered that it was possible a few days ago but then he supposed he was finding out many things were possible that he had never considered. And without meaning to he recalled what Khalifa had said. _‘Nothing is impossible if Allah does not wish it to be.’_ And he chuckled without thinking about that either. Rick groaned out something that Ardeth was almost certain was French and his friend’s hands in his hair tightened enough to make him wince.

“Sorry,” Rick muttered, his hands loosening some. “I...maybe you should stop? Huh? I don’t-- want-- to choke you.”

Ardeth sighed and raised his head slowly. “Let me try?” He asked, his own voice a little rough. “Please, Rick?”

“Okay.” 

He smiled and then licked from base to tip again, before taking another risk and pressing his tongue against that spot that made Rick jump so when he touched it with his fingers. And he was glad he was mostly pinning Rick to the bed otherwise he might have indeed gotten choked. He took the hard length into his mouth again, chuckling at the strangled groan that invoked. Rick tensed, hands tightening in his hair once more and then shuddered. Later, Ardeth realized he should have known what that meant but it was still a shock when the first hot pulse of fluid poured into his mouth, followed by another and another. He swallowed again, just as reflexively and tried not to choke as Rick suggested. It was not an easy thing at all to swallow fast enough and he felt a bit dizzy from not breathing by the time he finished. Rick tugged insistently, if without much strength, at his hair and he moved up to lay mostly on top of his friend and just breathe. 

It took him a bit to decipher the soft mumble of words Rick was saying. But they only mirrored the gentle hand that stroked through his hair and the other that trailed caresses up and down his back. “I am fine.” He found his own voice after a moment longer. “Only surprised, and a bit out of breath.” He smiled and raised himself up on one arm. “Please, tell me that felt, as good for you as I wanted it to.” He traced his friend’s jaw, not certain what to make of the dark look to the blue eyes or the fact that there was real evidence of tears. “Rick?”

“It was perfect.” Rick replied, roughly. “God, Ardeth, you are nuts, You know that, right?”

“Hmm, perhaps I am. It is a good thing we both enjoy my insanity then is it not?” He smiled a bit.

“Yeah. You liked that, huh?” That seemed to surprise Rick quite a bit but the blue eyes lightened again. “Thought I might have choked you.”

“It was a near thing.” He agreed, and felt himself flush again. “I do not see how it is you manage to take so much of me into your mouth, Rick. I would choke for certain.”

“Practice.” Rick replied with a smile. “Crazy, stubborn, idiot, how’d you learn that so quickly, huh?”

“Beginner’s luck?” He returned, recalling the American phrase with a smile.

That got a chuckle from his friend. “Right. Well, let’s see if your luck’s holding for a while, huh?” And he let himself be rolled onto his back and kissed. Rick deepened the kiss slowly but with a growing hunger than only reminded Ardeth of his own desire, which he had almost managed to forget while pleasing his friend. He returned the kiss as well as he knew how and let himself simply enjoy it. “You really do like kissing, don’t you, Ardeth?”

“Very much.” He agreed, and then asked, even though he could feel himself flush darkly as he spoke. “When you kissed me, yesterday, and I could taste myself on your tongue, I thought I would rouse all over again. Do you like it as well?”

Rick stared down at him in what had to be shock although he had never actually seen that look in his friend’s eyes before, then it turned to disbelief and then amusement. 

“Should I not have asked then?” He offered finally. “I apologize if...” 

Rick leaned down to kiss him again, quick and light this time. “Yeah, Ardeth, I like it. I just didn’t expect you to ask.”

“Ah.” He shifted a bit, enjoying the feel of Rick’s weight pressing him into the bed. “How am I to know if I do not ask? And if I do not ask, I can not learn.”

“I think you’ve learned way too fast already, Ardeth.” Rick chuckled. “My turn then, Ardeth, what do you like, hmm? Tell me what you desire, Ardeth, and let’s see if I can do it.”

He flushed again, and then tilted his head back, offering Rick his throat. “Kiss me until I can not think, let me feel your weight against me like this, and hold me tightly, hmm? I want to feel you.”

“Easy, where’s the challenge in that, huh?” Rick’s lips teased his throat, up to his ear and then he groaned as his friend bit lightly.

“I did not realize I was to think of something challenging, only what I desire.” He managed the words despite the way his thoughts wanted to fly away. 

“I was teasing. Whatever you like, Ardeth.” Rick kissed him again, deep and long and with enough heat and hunger that Ardeth could only enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick broke the kiss with a last lick of his tongue over Ardeth’s lips and smiled at the picture Ardeth made lying there under him, flushed with desire, lips still swollen both from Rick’s kisses and likely from the pleasure he’d given Rick just minutes earlier. And that had been so much more than Rick had known how to deal with, anyway, that he wasn’t even going to think about it right now. He licked his way down Ardeth’s neck and then back up again to tease his ear. Ardeth groaned and then tightened his arms around Rick with a shiver. Rick smiled, and then repeated the move just to feel the shudder go through his friend again. 

“That feels, so good.” Ardeth mumbled finally.

“Well I hope so.” He chuckled and then kissed his way back down Ardeth’s neck.

“Be careful, hmm? I do not want to explain, or not, to Adham again.”

Rick shook his head and raised himself back up onto his arms. “What?” He really did want to know exactly what had prompted Adham’s half-threat half conversation earlier.

Ardeth flushed dark across his cheeks and Rick had a hard time not telling him how cute that made him look. But he raised one hand to touch his neck. “I was, not certain how to explain that.”

Rick moved his hand aside and then chuckled, flushing a bit himself, and then nipped lightly at the reddened skin. “Sorry about that.” He said softly, soothing the mark with his tongue.

“Hmm, as you say.”

“So what did you tell Adham?”

Ardeth chuckled. “That I came by it quite willingly and I was not going to tell him who gave it to me.”

“Something give him the idea you might have got it unwillingly?”

“Apparently.” Ardeth sighed. “He worries.”

“I noticed that.” Rick chuckled himself and let it go for now. “Guess I’ll have to be careful Or you’ll have to keep dressed a lot.” He moved further down Ardeth’s shoulder and nipped again. “Why’d you take your robes off anyway?”

“So Leila could mend the sleeve.” Ardeth shivered a bit. “I do not think, I can think, when you do that.”

“No?” He soothed that spot with his tongue as well. But he stroked his hand gently down Ardeth’s arm only then realizing the cut he’d gotten at AhmShere was already healed here. He traced the slight scar with his finger and then moved up to kiss his friend again. It still surprised him a little how much Ardeth really seemed to enjoy kissing. But he also wasn’t above using it make Ardeth groan either. He couldn’t help but remember Ardeth’s question about the kiss earlier. He chuckled because it really was so much like Ardeth to do something like that and surprise the hell out of him with it. 

“What amuses you so?” Ardeth whispered, his voice low and a bit breathless.

“It wasn’t amusement, just enjoyment.” He moved his lips back to Ardeth’s ear and nibbled. “I like tasting myself when I kiss you..” 

Ardeth obviously tried to stifle the groan that invoked but it really was a nice sound anyway, low and sweet. 

Rick smiled and then moved down a bit to trace kisses and the occasional nibble from the hollow of Ardeth’s throat to the curve of muscle along his chest and then to one nipple. Ardeth’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly and he smiled a bit more but kept the gentle suction for a while longer. Then he raised his head to meet the very heated brown eyes. “Good?”

“Yes,” Ardeth nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “More?”

“Oh yeah, there’s more.” He promised, moving to the other side to continue the caress. And it felt really good to have Ardeth shuddering underneath him like this. He’d kept most of his weigh on his friend, since for some reason Ardeth seemed to like that. And it was really arousing to feel all the little shivers and twitches that went through the strong muscles under his. He worked his way slowly lower, taking his time to drag as many breathless half-swallowed moans out of Ardeth as he could. Then he pushed Ardeth’s legs apart a bit so he could lie between them and licked teasingly up the entire length of his cock.

Ardeth arched his back, and the moaned sort of sob could have been Rick’s name, maybe. He closed his lips just around the head and swallowed, and Ardeth arched up into the move with a cry he didn’t even try to smother. Rick chuckled, liking the sound and knowing the vibration around Ardeth’s cock was just one more thing for his friend to enjoy. He pushed Ardeth back to the bed and braced one arm over his hips to keep him there before taking a deep breath and swallowing Ardeth whole. It was worth it to hear Ardeth’s response but he couldn’t keep it up long, his throat wanting to tighten too much and make him gag. So he raised his head slowly, making it a tease and licked the tip again. 

“Allah have mercy, Rick. How do you do that?” Ardeth groaned, his voice low and rough around trying to catch his breath. 

“Practice.” He smiled. 

Ardeth groaned and then tossed his head back as Rick stroked his hand slowly up from his balls to the head and back down. “Please?”

“You have any idea how good you look right now?” Rick asked, working his way back up to kiss Ardeth hard, still stroking his cock with light enough strokes that he was pretty sure would keep his friend just this side of coming.

“Rick,” Ardeth moaned his name, arching into the caresses with something like a sob. And Rick stroked harder, and then pulled his hand away to let his weight press Ardeth back into the bed. Rick slid his arms around his friend as best he could and pulled him tight against him before kissing him as deeply as he knew how. Ardeth shuddered, gasping out something and arched his back despite Rick’s full weight. Hot liquid spilled between them and Rick chuckled softly, breaking the kiss for a bit so Ardeth could catch his breath. He reached down to beside the bed coming up with one of Ardeth’s robes which he figured would work well enough for now to wipe them clean. He dropped the fabric back to the floor after a minute and then snuggled Ardeth into his arms and just held him. 

“Okay?” He asked finally.

“Paradise can not be better.” Ardeth answered softly and only snuggled closer. 

“Nope, be kinda hard to top that.” He agreed, stroking his hand through the dark waves. 

“Why is it you stroking me like that feels so much better than doing so myself?”

Rick had to chuckle, despite feeling himself blush. “Cause we’re doing it together. It’s just one of those things about making love.”

“Hmm.” Ardeth sighed. “I liked just having your weight against me too.”

“So did I.” He agreed. “Nice not to worry I’ll crush you.”

“You are not that much bigger than I am.” Ardeth pointed out. “But I do wish I could manage to swallow you as you do me. I think I would like that.”

Rick closed his eyes because his mind was trying to come up with just what that would feel and look like. “Takes lots of practice.” He managed finally. Which was true enough if not all of it. 

“Then we will just have to practice, hmm?”

He chuckled, tightening his arms around Ardeth. “Sure.” It might be kinda nice actually to let Ardeth learn this sort of thing slow and with as much fun as they could squeeze into it. “You figure out who we’re supposed to be thanking for waking up in bed together, because I’ll definitely offer them some beer.”

Ardeth chuckled. “I have no idea. I am just thankful to Allah on general principle and trust that will do.”

“Right.” Rick agreed with a smile. “I’m pretty thankful to him myself you know.” He stroked the tangled hair again. 

“Hmm.” Ardeth agreed, moving a bit to press a kiss to the side of Rick’s throat. “It was perfect, habib.”

“It was. This is pretty good to.”

“It is.” Ardeth nodded and put his head back against Rick’s shoulder but he pulled the sheet up around them both.“In case we dose off.”

“And have company later.” He grumbled. Then he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Best of both. I get to hold you after really great lovemaking and I get to annoy the hell out of the damned thing. I like this.”

Ardeth muttered something but he laughed as well. “You are impossible.” He growled finally.

“You aren’t glad we get to annoy the hell out of it?”

“I am-- amused that for all his interest in me and the teasing and annoying I have endured here all he has succeeded in is giving us this opportunity. And I suppose I will enjoy the fact that he will undoubtedly be jealous and annoyed by the fact that we are lovers in truth and not just pretense. Although he certainly did not seem annoyed yesterday.”

Rick shrugged. “He seemed pretty annoyed to me when we were talking last night before you woke up.”

“Did he? Good.” Ardeth sighed. “Best I think if we do not annoy him too much though. He has been quite courteous these last two days and I am loathe to return to the way it was before. I owe him four kisses yet.”

“Right. Okay. I can play nice.” Rick sighed. “And he did help keep you safe in hell. So, I’ll try to remember that.”

“Indeed.” Ardeth shivered a bit and then snuggled closer. Rick tightened his arms as well. “That was-- unnerving.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. But he titled Ardeth’s head up and kissed him again, long and full because he could and it was the best cure for all the horrible images his mind wanted him to remember right then. Ardeth, bless him, only returned the kiss fully.

“Later, we shall do that again when you can taste yourself on my tongue, hmm?”

And that just knocked the darker images right out of his mind and he had to chuckle. “Sounds really good.”

“It does.” Ardeth agreed. “Let us doze a bit? And then perhaps we can go bathe and dress for dinner. I am hungry.”

“So am I.” Rick agreed. “Nefshen’s going to be annoyed at me.”

Ardeth chuckled. “No doubt. She will be annoyed anyway, habib. Because we would have spent the night in this bed together regardless of whether or not we were doing more than sleeping. I am only a very fortunate man that Allah has gifted me with someone to guard my back and share my bed and love me well.”

He could feel himself flush a bit. “Thanks.”

“You are most welcome. Now when I tell you that you are so much more than a good friend to me, Rick O’Connell, it will mean so many things.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled and then ruffled the long waves. “Habibi.”

“As you say.” Ardeth chuckled. “Habibi, habib, akee, sadiqa, so many words I could use.”

“Too bad there isn’t just one for all of that.”

“Shield-mates.” Ardeth suggested, recalling the phrase Nefshen used for their relationship, which had stuck in his mind. “Hankerati.” He offered the original Egyptian as well.

“Is that what we are?”

“In part I think.” Ardeth sighed. “But here I will be happy with habibi.” Then he chuckled. “Or merru if you prefer to learn a bit more Egyptian.”

“Merru?” Rick tried the word. “That’s lovers, huh?”

“It is, or beloved, or simply love I think. Much like habibi actually. I am uncertain whether merr or merru is the correct form for lovers.”

“Like habib and habibi?”

“Exactly.” Another chuckle. “That will annoy our host to no end I am certain. He teased me once with threatening to call me that.”

“Did he?” Rick smiled a bit, coldly. “So if I call you that it’s kinda like rubbing his nose in it is it?”

Ardeth sighed. “You and your phrases for things. Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Good. I’ll save it for being really annoying then.”

“Bis’mil’Allah,.” Ardeth sighed but he didn’t seem too unhappy with it. And Rick was willing to let it rest for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imhotep let the shadows pool around him and kept from announcing his presence far longer than he had really meant to. Ardeth and O’Connell had gone to bathe and somehow managed to get the area to themselves. And he intended to see that it stayed that way because watching the two men alone was far too amusing to stop. Odd how they could be so very adult in most things and then truly enjoy acting like children at others. O’Connell took a very real delight in watching Ardeth bathe and in occasionally helping. The helping almost always resulted in arousing Ardeth quite a bit, a fact the Medjai did not appreciate given the semi-public place they were in. This latest bit of teasing resulted from Ardeth pouring one of the cold water jugs over O’Connell’s head while the American was relaxing in very warm water. They were at the moment wrestling more than drying off and there was easily as much foreplay involved as anything.  
It was, he admitted to himself both incredibly amusing and a bit arousing to watch. And he envied O’Connell far more than he wanted to think about. At the same time however he really had no desire to interrupt their teasing enjoyment of each other. So he only stayed to the shadows and watched.

“Rick.” Ardeth’s voice was breathless from laughter and passion and exasperation all no doubt.

“Hmm?” O’Connell had his brother pinned under him on top of a large pile of drying cloths.

“Let me up.”

“Now, why would I want to do that. I won right?” The grin was both teasing and far more wicked than Imhotep would have expected from the man.

“Do you want me to concede then? Fine. Yes. I yield. Let me up now.”

“No.” The tone was a darker one, full of promises best kept to the shadows. “I don’t think so.”

“Someone will come in any minute. And then what will we do?” Ardeth flushed as he spoke glancing, to Imhotep’s amusement almost directly into the shadows where he stood.

“Tell them we’re busy.” O’Connell replied. “We are busy, aren’t we Ardeth?” He leaned down and caught his brother in a kiss. And there was no way of thinking about it as anything but a claim of ownership. 

“Allah hamana...” Ardeth whispered when O’Connell broke the kiss finally. “Rick.”

“I won right? That means I get the spoils of war and all that.”

“I am not a treasure.” Ardeth disagreed, squirming a bit under his brother’s weight. The move only truly succeeded in arousing them both.

“Oh, I think you’d make a great treasure.” O’Connell disagreed with a smile. On that, Imhotep had to agree.

“Rick.” Ardeth growled, but he flushed darker and it only made him more desirable.

“You conceded right? That means you’re a treasure if I say so.”

“I am not.” Ardeth shook his head. “This is silly. Let me up now.”

“Nope. Not until you agree with me.” O’Connell chuckled and it was a dark sound. He caught Ardeth in another kiss, long and deep. And it was so obviously a true struggle for Ardeth to keep in mind that he was someplace that he did not think they should be doing this. Imhotep smothered his own chuckle as O’Connell let his brother breathe finally. And he promised himself that the next kiss he had from the Medjai he was going to enjoy it thoroughly.

“Rick...” Ardeth whispered, his voice low and breathless. “I can not do this.”

“Do what?” O’Connell grinned. “Admit that you’re treasure? Why not?”

“I am not an object like the gold of Hamanaptura.”

“Nope, you’re not. That’s only gold. You know more about ancient Egypt than I do Ardeth and I know captives were at least as much of the treasure of winning that gold was.”

Disbelief and then much to Imhotep’s surprise a flash of real anger. “I am no man’s slave, Rick O’Connell. Let me go. Now.”

O’Connell it seemed missed the true note of anger in his brother’s voice, which Imhotep admitted would have been easy to do if not for the added insight he had to the young man’s thoughts. “Nope.” He leaned forward to catch Ardeth in another kiss.

“No.” Ardeth growled the word, turning his head and pushing away hard, no longer playing at all. It was not the move O’Connell had expected but he rolled with it, letting Ardeth go without a question.

“Easy, Ardeth...It’s just me, huh? I was only teasing.”

“I am not.” Ardeth repeated harshly.

“No, no you aren’t.” O’Connell agreed although it was obvious to Imhotep that he was not at all sure what he was agreeing to. “I’m sorry, Ardeth, really.”

“I...” The young man stopped whatever he was going to say and only shivered. “As you say. No harm done.” He got to his feet and found his clothes.

“Did I hurt you?” O’Connell asked worried now, closer to panic really.

“No. Of course you did not. It was only playing, Rick. I realize that.”

“Didn’t sound like it to me.” O’Connell pointed out. And Imhotep wanted to agree with that. It had not sounded nor had Ardeth though of it as playing at all. “God I’m sorry, Ardeth. That was just stupid. I know damned well you have enough of that sort of crap to deal with without me adding to it.”

Imhotep growled silently to himself. Never, in all the times he had been given the opportunity, had he once, held the young man pinned underneath him and taken even a kiss while he struggled to get free. Nor, he should point out to them both at some point had Ardeth ever actually asked him to let him go. No, then the young man would realize the point and ask and he would have to let go. 

“It is nothing. A...passing memory nothing more.”

And that caught his attention. Because while O’Connell automatically assumed it had something to do with him, he was equally certain it did not. But he could not grasp what it was that Ardeth had thought of because the young man had already pushed it aside. _Oh I will know what that means, Ardeth. Do not doubt that._

“Does it help at all if I say I’m sorry?” O’Connell asked.

“Already forgiven.” Ardeth smiled. “You meant no harm and truly, most of it was quite a lot of fun. We are fortunate indeed however that no one came in while we were playing.”

“I would have let you go if they had. You know that right? I...all you ever have to do is tell me if I do something you don’t like, Ardeth.” The words were quiet but there was utter conviction behind them and a bitter sort of truth that made Imhotep wish he could decipher the American’s thoughts around the English they were made of.

“I know that.” Ardeth returned and reached over to grip O’Connell’s shoulder. “Forgiven and done. Come, we will get dressed and find some dinner. I am beyond hungry now.”

“Yeah, okay.” O’Connell did not sound any more convinced than his thoughts indicated he was. But he followed his brother’s example and dressed.

Imhotep waited until they were both mostly clothed to let the outer door open and the three young women who were just coming to the baths walked in. They seemed surprised to see the two men but only smiled and with far too little modesty for Ardeth’s peace of mind began to undress and bathe. 

O’Connell smiled a bit and clasped his shoulder, gathering up his own weapons and following his brother out into the hall. Imhotep waited a bit and then left the shadows and followed until he could catch up with them a few hallways away from the baths themselves. 

“Good afternoon, Medjai. Are you both well?”

“We are.” Ardeth replied. “We were going to go astound your cooks and ask for food.” The young man smiled a bit.

“It will unnerve them to the point we may yet see if a man’s heart can fail here in paradise.” He rolled his eyes a bit with amusement.

“Right.” O’Connell muttered.

“Truly, we are both hungry. Is it too late for lunch?”

“First you will not eat when there is food, and now you expect to be fed when meals are not prepared. Truly, Ardeth, if I can be a courteous guest for you, do you not think you could try to do the same for me?” He smiled a bit at the very real embarrassment that got. “But far be it from me to not feed you.” He relented. “It is late. But no doubt there is something to be found. The cooks are just finishing up preparing the meal for AmmunRa and I must go see him as he returns once more to battle Set.”

“Is it that late?” Ardeth asked, surprised. “I had not realized. We can then wait for dinner, certainly. Would you do me the courtesy of taking to AmmunRa my most heartfelt thanks again for the aid he and his children and grandchildren have given to us in this war against Germany? Truly, I am so much more than thankful, that I do not have the words to shape it.”

“I will do so. You may, if you like, come to thank him yourself. My god is fond of you, Ardeth.”

“I would not want to annoy him when it is not necessary.”

“If you only come to see him when you need to, that is annoying. Come to see him because you do not need to and only for the joy of it and he will be well pleased.” He returned.

“Truly?” That seemed to surprise them both. “I had not thought of it like that. Very well. I would be honored as always to see so amazing a sight.”

“He will let us know if he is annoyed. Likely he will be amused.” He smiled a bit himself. “He finds it intriguing that neither of Osiris’ son’s chose champions who believe in them.”

“It is not a matter of belief. It is impossible not to believe when I have seen them both and AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, in all their glory. It is only that I do not believe that there is any God but Allah and therefore I do not worship them. Does that make any sense at all?”

“It does. It oddly enough is not a matter of belief it is a matter of faith.”

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed with a nod. 

“We truly must pick up our debate on religion again at some point, Medjai.” He pointed out. “I am as intrigued as AmmunRa I think with this faith of yours in your god.”

“It is the duty of any Muslim to explain the word of Allah when he can.” Ardeth agreed.

“You need to learn how to read Arabic.” O’Connell put in. “Since I really doubt anybody’s bothered to translate the Koran into hieroglyphics.”

Ardeth chuckled. “That would be unlikely. And I am no iman to answer all your questions but I will do my best.”

“This will take longer than your tale of the princess and the sultan which you have never finished either I will point out. One tale out of a thousand and one is not a good start, Medjai.”

“I am no longer telling tales to keep from dying am I?” Ardeth returned.

He smiled just a bit. “Is that the reason?” He shrugged. “Then I will never hear the tale will I? You never were, Medjai. You never were. Have you not realized that yet?” He shook his head. 

Disbelief and then oddly enough a familiar resignation. “You are mad.”

“Yes, we have long since determined that. Do not dissuade me from it, Medjai if by being so I am not threatening you with death and damnation in truth instead of only pretending to.”

“Are you saying you truly, at no time, intended us harm?” Ardeth asked. O’Connell only snorted and muttered something in English but they both looked at him in disbelief.

“Medjai, truly, you are not either of you, stupid men, foolish perhaps, but not stupid. If I had intended you harm why would I not have done so? Even when you threatened my god’s temple with destruction and dynamite, O’Connell did I do any harm to either of you?”

Silence and then O’Connell said something to Ardeth in English. The young Medjai thought about that for a long moment. “I even shot you and you did us no harm. I thought perhaps it was because you were concerned that I would be unable to accomplish my task for Allah and Ammun. But at that time there was no real reason why you could not have done so once I was sane again. And as you say Rick did try to cause considerable damage to this place and you were in no way constrained from punishing him for it. I...do not understand you.”

“We have agreed on that as well.” He smiled a bit more. “Causing you harm, Medjai, was never my intention.” He switched back to Egyptian. “You are still far to intriguing to simply destroy so completely, Ardeth, even if my god or yours would allow me to do so. So, I can say quite honestly there is nothing that I want to do with you that involves harm. Pleasure, certainly, but not pain.” He chuckled just a bit at the dark flush that colored his guest’s skin. “I have been quite patient with not admiring you so openly in Ahm Shere Ardeth, while you spend your nights here sharing passion with your brother. So, since I have so little of the game left to teach you, do not expect me to play with only beginning moves, hmm?”

Ardeth tensed some, but there was no real fear to his thoughts. Distrust and anger and annoyance certainly, but not fear. Which was some sort of accomplishment he assumed. “Shall I take it then that the– game will continue, despite our alliance?”

“If it were not for our alliance, Ardeth, and the will of Egypt’s gods, do you think we would still be only dancing about each other with words? You are hardly as naive now as you were when you came here your first visit, Ardeth. We both know that I could have had far more from you than kisses, without breaking any oaths or geas I have. You may thank Allah for that if you wish. Or AmmunRa, which is far more appropriate really.” He looked over at his guest, and smiled. 

“There is no god but Allah.” Ardeth disagreed, but he obviously had to struggle with the distrust and annoyance that wanted to color his voice as he switched the conversation back to Arabic.

“Truly, Allah must be thankful for your devotion. But for now, let us see to AmmunRa and wish him an easy victory against the destroyer. Then we shall eat and you can tell me more about your unhappy god.” He replied in Arabic as well. 

“Allah is not unhappy.” Ardeth pointed out, with a trace of real anger to the words now.

“Are you certain?” He smiled. “He seems most unhappy to me. Perhaps we should offer him beer instead of Sekhmet would that cheer him enough to allow you to join your brother and I in a drink do you think?”

O’Connell smothered a laugh but he could not keep from smiling.

“You may tease me if you wish, priest of Ammun, but do not insult Allah.” Ardeth shook his head, and the anger was very real indeed.  
 _You are still so easy to tease, Medjai. Ammun must know how I enjoy this._ “As you say. It was not meant as an insult only a joke. My apologies certainly if I offended your faith or your god, Medjai.” He gave the reply with all the honesty and courtesy he could just to see the young man’s reaction.

Disbelief and then a sigh. “Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth muttered.

“What? Oh, I see, I am a damned thing and a monster and I am not supposed to apologize for offending you much less your god. Truly, Medjai I think you listen too much to the stories your tribesmates use to frighten children into behaving. Would that I were the monster you both think me warriors. My life would be far less complicated.” He looked over at Ardeth and smiled. “Although you can certainly thank Allah that I am not if it pleases you.” He offered in Egyptian. 

“As always.” Ardeth agreed, but there was no anger now, only that same bitter edged acceptance he knew all to well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie waited a bit until she was certain Rick was asleep before getting up and heading toward the fire. She smiled a bit pleased to see everyone there she expected.

“You asked us to be here, Sitt O’Connell.” Selim spoke finally. “Or so Azza tells me.”

“I did.” She agreed. “I need your help, gentlemen. It seems I have Osiris’ blessing to join my husband and Ardeth in Thebes tonight and I thought it best to not go alone.”

There was a bit of silence. “Are you saying you want us to go to Thebes with you?” Adham asked finally.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m asking. I don’t really know if there’s danger involved but when the god of the underworld asks you to do something it’s impossible to argue and he did specifically tell me to take you with me, Adham, Selim, Arebe. So I must ask.”

“If we journey with you to Thebes will we wake?” Arebe asked.

“I don’t see why not. Ardeth and Rick have been doing it for two weeks now and Alex and I were there often enough in the beginning. As long as someone stays here to wake us up come morning prayers.”

“Then let us go. I have been wishing since this started that I could face the damned thing with Ardeth each night.” Selim decided.

Evie smiled a bit.

“Of course I will go.” Adham agreed.

“In’sh’allah, it can not be worse than the Germans.” Arebe sighed. Ainya who was sitting with him only put her head on his shoulder. Evie gave the man a gentle smile, both amazed and saddened by his courage.

“If at any time it looks like it might be bad I can appeal to Sekhmet to let me wake and I will wake us all.” She promised, and knew it would work.

“Then I will go.” Arebe nodded.

“I would be honored to go.” Pasha put in. “And angry certainly to be left out.”

“If I have not lost all faith you had in me my friends I would be honored as well.” Kashim nodded.

“And I.” Husan agreed.

“That leaves Abdul and Mohamed on patrol. And Jumah and Galal here to insure we wake.” Selim said. “That seems well.”

“Are you certain it is all right if I go with you?” Sallah asked.

“Of course I am. It would be horribly improper for Nefertiri to go anywhere without a scribe, Sallah. If I’m going with a full group of Medjai in attendance it seems best to go as Pharaoh’s daughter I think. Besides which it will hardly be anything the creature is expecting.”

“There is logic in that.” Adham agreed. “So what is it we must do to journey to Thebes with you, princess?”

“I’m going to say a spell that will include everyone’s names so that we make certain we don’t leave anyone behind. That’s really the part I am uncertain of are you sure you don’t mind risking this?”

“I am going with my husband, Evelyn. I will of course be happy to be your attendant while I do so.” Ainya spoke softly. Arebe it seemed didn’t even think arguing was an option.

“And I.” Azza smiled. “You are my niece, of course I am going to go with you.”

“It is amazing Amal had more sense.” Selim grumbled.

“Amal is seeing to the children and Evelyn’s son of course she is not going.” Azza sighed.

“I would truly relish the opportunity.” Suri agreed.

“It would help if one of the women going spoke Egyptian.” Evelyn smiled at the young woman who she suspected would be marrying Sallah any day now.

“Then I will go.” Suri replied.

“That gives us seven Medjai, you and our three tribeswomen is that sufficient?” Adham asked.

“If you would each not mind choosing one warrior to go with you that will give us over a dozen Medjai and the four of us.” Evelyn decided.

“Can this spell function if we each take two warriors with us?” Selim asked.

“Twenty-four and myself?” She thought about it for a bit. “I think so. I wouldn’t want to try for more than that though.”

“Then that is what we shall do.” 

“Make sure you bring all your weapons if you would. Pretend for the moment that we’re going to actually travel there. And when we get there you might have to fight.”

“Then we shall be ready to travel.” Adham agreed.

“Will you help me get dressed Azza?” She asked, her newly adopted aunt.

“Of course I will. Suri and Ainya will help too so that we can know what it is we are to be doing in this place we go to.”

It had taken the women with help from most of the others a bit to gather all the things together that she had asked for. But with their help it was actually possible to put together an outfit that would be suitable for Nefertiri to wear. It was a bit brighter actually than most of her clothing had been but she looked good in the reds and golds. It was, rather revealing too but not completely risque. She put her daggers and mask into the chest they had found them in to bring them with her. It took a bit to get the makeup right but Suri had a steady hand with the kohl and it was perfect when it was finished. She wrapped herself in a cloaking galabeya and helped the other three women don their best clothing and jewelry. And all they could borrow. If she was being Pharaoh’s daughter gold was essential. She was wearing more already than she had probably when she had been Nefertiri. Finally they were as together as they were getting and they went back out to the fire. The Medjai were waiting for them and she didn’t miss the rather startled smiles the three women with her got. “Get comfortable gentlemen, ladies. Once I say this we’re all likely to be sound asleep here and gone to Thebes.”

It took some arranging to make certain everyone had with them what they wished to take. Then she got everyone’s names and the names of both parents to insure she made no mistakes and listed them on paper in both hieroglyphics and Arabic. Then she opened the book of AmmunRa and began to read and when she got to the point of reciting all twenty-two of the Medjai she laid down and read from the list until she reached her own. Then she set the paper aside and said hers. And Mut came on silent feet and she was asleep in a moment.

And when she opened her eyes much to her amazement she was standing just outside the gates of the main temple of Karnak, and all the Medjai who had been with her in Ahm Shere were with her as well. And Osiris and AmmunRa both must have agreed to this because there were horses there for the men as well. 

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Sallah whispered. “Thebes.”

“It is indeed.” She smiled. “Will you be so kind a guard, Medjai as to go and announce to the gate keeper that we are here?” She asked in Egyptian. She noticed that Azza had picked up the chest with her weapons in it.

“I will do so.” Selim replied in the same language and then went and pounded on the gate with the hilt of his sword. The sun was already set she noticed and a few of the other Medjai pulled torches from their saddle packs and lit them.

A bird cried out overhead and Arebe looked up and then laughed as a falcon came to rest on his shoulder. “So you did not want to be left behind, Horus?”

“I know I didn’t include you in my spell.” She told the bird with a smile. “But I don’t doubt he’ll be glad to see you.”

“Princess? The guard says he will let us in. Do you wish to be announced?” It was obvious he was enjoying shocking the man at the gate.

“No, I wish to surprise the High Priest of AmmunRa.” She replied with a smile. 

“Of course.” Selim agreed and they headed into the main temple.

“Should we leave the horses?” Sallah asked.

“Leave two men with them in the courtyard.” She decided. Sallah nodded and fell back to talk to the others. Evelyn let Selim, Adham, Kashim, and Pasha walk before her up the main walkway and then whispered directions until they were inside the courtyard. She took off the robe she was wearing and handed it to Ainya who folded it and set it aside in the saddle bag of her husband’s horse.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Selim grumbled. “Evelyn.”

“I’m supposed to be Pharaoh’s daughter, Selim. I can’t wear Evelyn O’Connell’s clothes and do that.” She sighed. “Do I look all right Azza? Ainya?”

“You do.” Azza straightened her hair a bit and checked the fall of her filmy skirts and cape in back. Then she slipped out of her own outer robe and smiled at her husband who undoubtedly had not seen her dressed in such finery since their wedding.

“At least you are not wearing almost nothing.” He grumbled but he smiled too.

“I would not want to embarrass you or our chieftain, husband.” She replied with a smile.

“Hmpf.”

“Let us go see to my husband and your chieftain.” She decided. “We go through the main doors on our left then up the first stairs to our right and down the hall to the dining area. Is that clear enough?”

“It is.” Adham agreed. “Let us go then.”

“Y’Allah.” Pasha put in.

“We can always pray.” Adham agreed and they headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the halfway point of the NCV arc. I rather thought you might want to know that.


	8. Asr: Chapter 8

Imhotep sat watching the dancers and enjoying teasing his guests. Ardeth he discovered was both incredibly happy to have O’Connell as more than a bother and even easier to embarrass about it than he was to tease about Imhotep’s own interest in him. And O’Connell was still easily teased as well with anything that hinted at the fact that he had indeed watched the two make love. It was, he admitted to himself also fun to drop more and more innuendo into his teasing with Ardeth and see which ones the young man now understood and which ones were still beyond him. It was amazingly easily actually to tell exactly how much he and O’Connell had done in bed just from that. And that only added to what he could then tease O’Connell with. They were both annoyed with him and embarrassed but it was still an enjoyable evening.

“Tell me, O’Connell, with all the great gifts the gods have granted you since the first time we met, why it is you are still so poor a guest? One should be thankful for such pleasure as you have just spent the day enjoying, after all.”

“I haven’t threatened to blow anything up today have I? That’s manners right there isn’t it?” O’Connell returned.

“That is self preservation as my god would be greatly angered if you harmed this place. And while I am certain my cooks are thankful that you are eating, I would say that is far more the result of you and your brother’s appetites for things other than food than with any attempts at manners.”

“Medjai aren’t known for their manners, just for their dedication to keeping you in your grave last time I checked.”

“Hmm, I will not argue that.” He chuckled. And then motioned Shusha to refill his goblet and O’Connell’s. Then he smiled a bit more as the American drank it down quickly. “Thirsty?” He put all the innuendo into the word and his glance that he could. O’Connell’s anger spiked enough to steal his thoughts back to English and out of Arabic which was annoying but surmountable. “Truly, I shall have to be judicious when claiming the kisses he yet owes me, hmm? Depending which flavor I care to enjoy?” 

And that just about made the man forget his promises to Ammun or otherwise and take a swing. Imhotep only chuckled and left him be for the moment turning instead to his other guest and slipping from Arabic back to Egyptian.

“I am trying to convince your brother to be more thankful for his gifts, Ardeth. But he seems determined to be a poor guest. How can he fail to realize how very fortunate he is, Medjai?.” He pointed out to Ardeth after a bit.

“My brother if far more likely to recall that you are annoying him than he is to recall that he should be thankful.” Ardeth returned.

Imhotep chuckled. “He has a beautiful wife and a fine son. He has the blessings of several gods. He has all the tribes of the Medjai to call brothers. And he has truly the most intriguing of men to fight beside and share a bed with. Are not any one of these things more than any man should be thankful for?” He pointed out.

“As always, priest of AmmunRa, we do not agree on what a man should be thankful for.”

“He should not be so callous as to take such gifts for granted Ardeth. Nor should you. They are all so easily lost to despair. You are no stranger to grief or loss, Medjai. Surely you know that is true. His son could well be dead by now. Nefertiri could have remained dead in Ahm Shere the first time she came there. You could have died at least a dozen times since he met you at the very least. No, Medjai, such joy as you and your brother have been given should never be taken for granted.” He reached over and tapped his finger against the tattoo on Ardeth’s wrist. “That alone marks your days as numbered on earth, Ardeth.”

Ardeth looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. “There is truth to that. Do you expect me to be thankful then?”

“We defeated the Germans, Ardeth. We saved your brother from hell. And we rescued two of your people you thought lost to your enemy. And you have spent two days now sharing love with your friend. Do not tell me you are not thankful for all that.”

“I am.” Ardeth sighed, and then much to Imhotep’s surprise he chuckled. “Very well then, priest of AmmunRa. I shall give you a gift in return. Thank you Imhotep, truly, I am most grateful for all the wondrous gifts I have received as a result of you bringing me here to Thebes. For if it were not for that I would neither have my tribespeople safe, the blessings of AmmunRa, Bright Horus, and Allah himself. Nor would I have my brother to share my bed with. Truly, I suppose I owe you even another banquet and a night as a good guest do I not?”

Imhotep thought that through and then he had to laugh. “Oh well played indeed, Ardeth. Well played indeed. As you say. You are quite welcome, Medjai.” He smiled and then gentled his tone because he meant the next bit truly.“There is precious little comfort to be found in the waking world these days, Ardeth. Only fighting and death, injury and horror. Who am ,I after all, then to begrudge you any joy and happiness you might find here in the land of the faithful? It is good to see you smile so.”

“Madness is too mild a word.” Ardeth sighed.

“No doubt. Do not tempt me so, Ahba or I will forget and take a kiss from you here.”

“Would this new found courtesy between us, extend so far as to keep you from doing so were I to tell you that I would truly hate that?”

“Yes, Ardeth. It would.” He agreed.

“Then I am thankful for that as well.”

“You are most welcome.” He chuckled. “You could kiss your brother if you would rather.” He offered, just to see the young man flush.

“I would rather not.” Ardeth replied, but he did color just a bit. 

“Imhotep...” One of the guards came over and bowed quickly. “Please I must speak with you.”

“What is wrong?” He set his goblet aside. Because the man would never have interrupted so if had not been important.

“High priest of AmmunRa, there are two dozen Medjai in the courtyard.”

“Two...are you certain?” He turned to look at Ardeth who was obviously as confused as he was.

“Yes.” The guard replied. “Does Pharaoh come to Thebes?”

And that thought made him cold. _AmmunRa, who hears all prayers, please my god, do not forsake me now. Have I displeased thee somehow?_ Ammun had seemed content enough with him when he had seen the god to battle once more even amused that Ardeth had come to thank him again. “I...do not know, Tutshonek. I do not know. But let us assume that he does and make ready for he who is king of all Egypt.” He decided.

“As you say.” The man bowed and ran off.

“What’s going on?” O’Connell asked in Arabic.

“It seems I have other guests, warriors. Perhaps it would be best if you went back to your room or even better if you left Thebes I think.” He decided.

“If it is Pharaoh, will he not be angry at you?” Ardeth asked.

“Anger is-- probably a mild word, Medjai. Truly, it may be that I will not get my four kisses you owe me yet after all.” He found a smile. “If such is the way of things, you might do me a favor instead if it seems you need my aid in battling the Germans.”

“And what might that be?” Ardeth asked.

“No doubt you know where the cursed chest is, yes? Leave it for a few of the Germans to open then and let the Princess read from the book of the Dead I suppose.”

Ardeth was silent for a moment. “Allah forgive me for this, but he can not curse you now, priest of AmmunRa. Egypt needs you and your god.”

“You are only one man, Ardeth, chosen of Horus and leader of the Medjai in the waking world aside. You can not stand against Pharaoh. Not here. Take your brother and go.”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head.

“Ardeth, if he says to go let’s go.” O’Connell put in, moving over to grip his brother’s arm.

“And leave an ally to be damned? No. I owe you hospitality yet, priest of Ammun. And I will not break that. You saved my brother and I from hell and asked for nothing in return. The least I can do is stand with you and see if something can be done to keep us all alive and well to face the enemies of Egypt.”

“Honor has a place, Ardeth but it is only foolishness if it gets you killed when there is nothing to be gained by it.”

“If a man wins a battle and in doing so loses his soul where then is the victory?” Ardeth replied.

“For Christ’s sake this is crazier than most of your ideas.” O’Connell growled. “I thought seeing him back in his grave was part of your oath.”

“It is. After saving Egypt. I came to swords with my tribesmates over this very fact. I will be damned myself before I let a man who has been dead three thousand years tell me otherwise.”

“Stubborn is so mild a word, Medjai.” He sighed but he rose to his feet as the guards outside the doors knocked twice and opened them. 

Ardeth rose to his feet as well and then drew the shield of Horus onto his arm and the scepter into his hand. O’Connell sighed but pulled one pistol and the larger gun from along his back. Imhotep drew what power he could summon to him and noted where the closest sword was.

The crowd parted and several men he did not know, dressed much as Ardeth was only with the full headdresses and robes of the Medjai came two by two into the room then moved to the side and stood in lined array as there fellows moved past them and did the same until five men stood on either side of a now clear walkway. Ardeth stared at them in something beyond shock and it came to him that they were men Ardeth knew. Then four more came walking down the isle and he recognized them himself as some of the leaders he had met in Ahm Shere. 

“What in the name of Allah are you doing here?” Ardeth asked after another second of shock.

“Our duty, chieftain.” Selim returned with a smile and the line of Medjai parted again as the four leaders stepped into place.

“Greetings to thee, Imhotep, High Priest of AmmunRa, greetings to thee from the Lord of the Tuat.” Nefertiri smiled as she walked between them, looking every bit Pharaoh’s bright daughter and stopped at the first dais step.

“Evie...” O’Connell whispered.

“Welcome, Princess. You surprised us.” He smiled in return and held out his arms in the traditional greeting. Much to his surprise she took that step and gripped his arms and then leaned up to kiss him on each of his cheeks. 

“For saving my son from death, and my husband from Anubis.” She said softly in the ancient tongue. “Let us be allies yet priest.”

“Truly, no Pharaoh has ever had a better daughter.” He nodded. “Welcome then, Nefertiri, to the city of AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt. We were having dinner. No doubt we can find enough for your-- guard.”

“That would be wonderful.” She smiled and Nefertiri was gone behind Evelyn O’Connell’s much warmer eyes. “Hello, love.” She moved to kiss her husband quickly and said something in English which only seemed to mollify the man some. Then she turned to Ardeth and gripped his arms and kissed his cheeks. “Sorry to borrow your men, brother mine. But even I could not argue with Osiris. And I was not supposed to tell you I was doing this.”

“It is impossible to argue with the old gods I think.” Ardeth replied. “As you say, Princess. We are Medjai are we not? We are as always ready to stand as your guard if you should need us to do so. Please, join us. I would be honored to let you have my seat.” He put the scepter back at his belt and the shield back across his shoulders. 

“Far be it from me to have a seat of more honor than yours, princess. You may have mine.” He offered, rising to his feet. “That will let you sit with your husband. Did your son come with you?”

“No.” She shook her head.

“Then we shall only need...how many more chairs exactly?”

“We can stand. We are guarding the princess are we not?” Ardeth moved to where his uncle and his cousin were standing. And then much to his surprise and the obvious shock of those in the hall a lone falcon swooped down the long line of Medjai and came to perch unerringly on his shield rim. “Horus.” Ardeth smiled and stroked the bird’s feathers. “What in the name of Allah are you doing here?”

“He wished to come.” Replied the man they had rescued that morning from the Germans. 

“No doubt.” Ardeth sighed. “Are you well enough to be here, my friend? You must be exhausted, yet.”

“I am sound asleep I think.” The man replied with a smile. “Truly, Ardeth, I am glad to be here, chieftain.”

“Then I am thankful to Allah that you are. Selim, Adham, Pasha, Abdul, Kashim, Husan it is good to see you as well. Unnerving perhaps but it makes my heart glad none the less.”

“What do you do when you are told the god of the underworld has requested you to do so?” Adham shrugged but he hugged his cousin close and Imhotep could pick up the very real concern and worry. It took very little to understand that the man was certain he had taken far more than kisses from Ardeth but not yet rape. Imhotep sighed to himself at the assumption but there was little he could do about it now. Later he would let Ardeth know he needed to reassure his cousin that he was well. And his uncle too from the thoughts that the older man had as well. 

“Do you think, Princess, he has any idea how very beloved he is by the people he leads?” He asked, because she might still recall how her father was not always so favored by his subjects.

“No, I doubt he does.” She smiled. “He would only be embarrassed if he did.”

“Very likely.” He agreed. It took surprisingly little time to rearrange the seating. Most of the Medjai took up positions flanking the dais although two he noticed went and joined the guards at the door. The servants brought chairs for Ardeth and the six Medjai leaders but somehow that became seating for the three women who waited on the Princess, and for Ardeth’s uncle, the man they had rescued from the Germans that morning and one other of the Medjai leaders. “Do tell your tribesmen they are more than welcome to eat. Surely it has been far too long since the city of AmmunRa was blessed by the presence of so many warriors of Egypt.” He smiled a bit, because it was so obvious that Ardeth was not expecting him to be a courteous host and doing so was confusing him and O’Connell both greatly.

“As you say.” Ardeth nodded once and repeated the comment in Medja for those about him. 

“You don’t have to hover, Adham. I am perfectly safe I think.” Nefertiri told the huge man who stood beside her chair, doing an admirable job of reminding everyone that she was under the protection of the Medjai.

“If Osiris wishes me to be your guard, Princess. I will do so.” The man replied.

“I see the stubbornness runs in your family.” 

Ardeth smiled just a bit but he did nod. “As you say. No doubt you are correct.”

“Dedication to duty and the strength and courage to see it done are not stubbornness, but something to be proud of.” Selim said quietly in flawless Egyptian.

Ardeth raised one eyebrow and then chuckled. “There is truth in that, Selim. But I think the priest of AmmunRa has a point as well. Stubbornness does indeed seem to be a family trait.”

“As you say, chieftain.” 

“Since it appears that your tribesmen eat no more than you do when they come to my banquets, Ardeth, let us see to the entertainment shall we?”

“I am not fighting a crocodile.” The young man pointed out. 

“Likely the poor beast would get trampled under so many feet.” He returned with a smile. “And any sensible lion would only snarl and go back to its cage.” But he let himself consider for a moment what Ardeth would do if he had suggested it and just who among the Medjai gathered there would have argued for the right to take the challenge.

“No lions either.” Ardeth shook his head. “We agreed on that long ago did we not?”

“We did.” He wondered if his young guest had any idea how much the exchange alarmed his tribesmates. “Very well then, we shall try for less bloody entertainment.” He clapped his hands and the floor cleared to allow room for the dancing. “With your permission of course, Princess I thought to offer entertainment.”

“As long as you are not trying to feed my guards to crocodiles or lions, priest of AmmunRa then certainly. I am only the guest, Imhotep.”

He chuckled. “You are, nor have you ever been, only anything Princess.” He returned. But he clapped again and the musicians began to play. “Should we warn your guard do you think that this odd fondness for so much clothing is not an ancient custom?”

“They noticed.” She replied with a smile of her own.

“No doubt.” He agreed.

O’Connell said something in English and his wife only smiled more. “I suppose while we’re amongst others that do it would be less confusing to keep to a language we all know.” She offered in Arabic.

“As you say.” He agreed. “It will save you and Ardeth from having to translate so much. Although, I did notice you brought the historian with you.”

“Sallah, yes. It seemed horrible not too. No doubt he is copying down every carving on the walls. We will never get him to leave come morning.”

“So long as he stays to the lighted rooms, Princess. It is dangerous if he does not. Ardeth do tell your men that they should not venture too far into the shadows or down into the temple proper will you?”

“Certainly.” His guest nodded and gave the order in Medja and it was passed from man to man in a whisper.

The music changed just a bit and several dancers twirled their way onto the floor. And it was amusing all in  
its own right to watch the usually inscrutable Medjai have to work very hard not to stare. Nefshen took great delight in teasing them as she danced her way up to the main dais. She started on the side where O’Connell was sitting and only teased him lightly with one scarf along his arm. “No offense meant, Princess.” She whispered as she twirled away.

“None taken.” Nefertiri smiled. “You dance well.”

Nefshen flushed with the praise and then twirled again a quick half dozen circles and stopped to stare up and up again at Adham. “Oh, my.” She smiled, and then only reached up and traced the man’s jaw quickly. But she did most definitely have to reach up to do it. She laughed, that same silvery sound Imhotep recalled well and then twirled again to settle in front of him to run her hand just a breath away from his skin down his chest. “You have amazing guests, priest of Ammun.”

“I do indeed.” He replied with a smile. “Be kind to them, daughter of Bastet they are unaccustomed to such beauty.”

“Pity.” She smiled and then twirled around again and once more managed to arch her back and all but put her head in Ardeth’s lap. “Ardeth.” She reached over and traced his jaw with her fingers. 

“Nefshen.” He smiled and somehow managed to keep from flushing. “Are you not angry with me anymore?”

“The Princess is here is she not?” Nefshen smiled and then twirled about again and smiled at him. Ardeth only nodded once. “Then I might forgive you.” She laughed and twirled again, a dozen quick circles in one spot that made him dizzy to watch, but flung her braids, skirts, and dancing veils out about her like flower petals. She stopped suddenly and then slowly, accentuating each move carefully she swung her hips around in a slow circle and let that movement carry her until she was several steps away. Then she spun around again and traced a complicated pattern in the air with her hands while slowly spreading her legs a bit more at each drum beat until she had managed to spread them completely and sit on the floor one out in front of her one behind her and her skirts pooled over her thighs. Then she rolled up onto her feet and retraced her steps quickly to slip on veil over Ardeth’s head and around his neck so she could pull him into a kiss.

“Nefshen.” The name was a growl but it did little to keep the embarrassment from showing. 

“Yes, Ardeth?” She rolled his name with a smile. “Do not lose this, hmm?” She slid one bracelet down her arm as she pulled the scarf back and dropped it in his lap. Then she danced away and over to Selim who seemed utterly at a loss as to what to do with the attention and then to the others, before joining the other three dancers on the floor for a complex pattern of scarves that had them weaving in and out of each other and creating webs of cloth between them.

“You did not mention her.” Selim said quietly, but with a great deal of amusement in his voice.

“My oversight, surely,” Ardeth returned with a slight smile.

“Are all the banquets here so entertaining?” Adham put in.

“When we are not fighting crocodiles, or such, yes, often they are.” Ardeth returned.

“Would I not be a poor host indeed if I did not offer entertainment when you and your brother are my guests, Medjai?”

“I will grant you that you have never failed to offer entertainment at a banquet, no.” Ardeth returned. 

O’Connell muttered something in English which apparently was too soft for even his wife to make out. Which, he supposed was a good thing. 

“It is good I do not take lessons in manners from my guests then. I thought you were going to eat something for a change, Medjai.”

“We ate.” O’Connell replied. “Didn’t we?”

“Assuredly. It is not any fault to your cooks that they make too much.” Ardeth replied.

“Then let your tribesmates know that it will not poison them to do so. Truly, Princess, they will feel you are slighting them otherwise.”

“There is some truth to that. Risa, could you and Ainya fill plates for yourselves, Azza and I, please?”

“Of course Princess.” The woman answered in Egyptian with a slight bow. 

“You brought servants?” He had to ask.

“I brought friends.” She returned with a slight smile. “Have you any idea how much work it takes for a Princess to get dressed after all?”

For a moment he wanted to answer that because he did indeed, having helped Anck-se-Naumun redress frequently. But to do so would only remind the young woman beside him of the animosity between them and at the moment he had no wish to unbalance the evening so. It was miracle enough they were all being as courteous as they were. “Your mother I recall always said it was a foolish waste of time when all her daughters were beautiful enough without aid.”

“Did she?” Nefertiri smiled. “I had forgotten that.”

“I did speak with the servants here and I think there is one or two who remember Tetnuhether. If you like, since you are once again my guest, I will find them for you so you may speak with them.”

“That would be most wonderful.” She seemed a bit surprised but then smiled.

“Then it shall be done.” He shook his head. “How many guards did you bring with you Princess so I know how many rooms I need to find for them all?”

“Twenty-three all told, including myself.” She replied.

“Ammun have mercy.” He sighed.

“We are Medjai, we came prepared to camp if need be.” Adham put in. 

“That would be rude would it not, Medjai, given that you have offered me hospitality in the waking world? Will your men mind if they must share two or three to a room, Ardeth?”

“Certainly not.” The young man shook his head. “But it is an unexpected visit, so if we must camp under the stars tonight we will not mind to do so.”

“You already have a room.” He pointed out. “The room you had before Princess is of course yours and your husband’s. I will give the women with you the adjoining room so that they may help you dress in the morning if you wish. That then leaves me, nineteen men to find room for.”

“Seventeen since two of us will be on guard outside the Princess’ room.” Adham put in.

“He takes his duty seriously does he not?” He asked both Nefertiri and Ardeth in Egyptian.

“I made a slight mistake I think, in telling him that Osiris told me to bring him as my guard by name.” She shrugged.

“Ah, that would explain it. Six rooms will suffice if there are three to a room.” He decided. “That can be done easily enough.” And he gestured Tahiri over and explained to her what he wished done. She nodded and bowed and then disappeared.

“I must admit, I am a bit surprised by your willingness to be so hospitable on such short notice.” Nefertiri looked over at him.

“We are for the moment are we not, allies against the enemies of Egypt. Besides, as you said, for some reason most revered Osiris. Lord of the Tuat, wished you to come here and bring the Medjai with you. I am not so foolish as to anger the gods, Princess.”

“That would be foolish indeed.” She agreed. 

“But I do wonder what it is that causes the most revered Osiris to send you here with your guard. Did he not give you any indication of why you are here or are you not allowed to say?”

Nefertiri shook her head. “He said only to come here tonight with Selim, Adham, Arebe, and Kahid in particular. That was all.”

“AmmunRa mentioned nothing to us when we saw him before he went to battle Set once more.” He shook his head. “Have any of you heard anything from Horus, or Sekhmet, or even Anubis?”

“No, Sekhmet doesn’t seem to speak to me as much as Horus does to Ardeth. Or Anubis does to you, Rick. Not that I’m complaining on that part.” She shook her head.

“Horus I don’t mind seeing. He’s pretty amazing. And I don’t have words for Ammun. But if I never hear another word from Anubis I’ll be really glad.”

“There is truth in that.” Ardeth agreed. “But no, I have not heard from the bright son of Osiris since the time he was here with AmmunRa after the battle.”

“Very odd. I would hope then there is no enemy to be faced in Thebes as there is in Ahm Shere.”

“Bis’mil’Allah, I hope not.” Ardeth sighed. “AmmunRa would have warned you do you not think?”

“I would, but even here, Medjai I am not always certain I understand the way the gods think.” He shook his head. “We shall, unfortunately, have to take on faith, that we are gathered here to accomplish whatever task it is the gods wish us to.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth sighed. 

“I’m not certain if I’m relieved that we’re gathered here or not.” Evelyn sighed. “Rick can you even get to your armor here?”

“I don’t know.” O’Connell replied, but there was a darkness to his thoughts that did not reach his voice and Imhotep actually grasped enough to realize that he had indeed come close to trying just that more than once. And that pulled the young man’s thoughts straight back into the hell of Anubis’ creation.

“We are ignoring the dancers again. And I would hate for Nefshen to get annoyed at you once more, Ardeth.” He offered. 

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed, but he smiled just a bit. “Likely she will not let me keep her token at this rate.”

“Why exactly did she give you that, Ardeth?” Selim asked. And it was worth the entire evening to see Ardeth flush so. 

“It’s a gesture of respect Selim. And a bit of a way to garner favor. It was a very common practice as I recall it. Does she have any idea you are the Medjai chieftain, Ardeth? No doubt you’d have to choose between more than one favor if that got around.” Nefertiri put in with a smile, although it was obvious from her thoughts she knew very well that there was more involved in the gift than only respect.

“Bis’mil’Allah, Evelyn, please, I am only one man, and I have done nothing worth noting here in Thebes to earn me one such token much less the attention of any of the others.” Ardeth shook his head.

“I suppose it’s a bit beyond the scope of propriety isn’t it?” She smiled a bit and then looked over at her husband. “I thought I told you to keep him out of trouble?”

“Me?” O’Connell asked, but he did smile and a bit of the darkness left his eyes. “How exactly was I supposed to do that, Evie?”

“I thought I was supposed to be keeping Rick out of trouble, Evelyn. Not the other way around.” Ardeth added.

“It was mutual. Not, that I had dancing girls in mind when I told you both that.”

“She is not what one would normally consider a threat or an adversary is she? Did we not argue that before, Medjai?” He asked with a smile.

“Having Nefshen for an adversary? Not that I recall, no.” The young man shook his head.

“Something about who one could consider an opponent and not feel foolish about.” He shrugged a bit and reached for his wine goblet with a smile.

And that brought the conversation easily to Ardeth’s mind and it was so obviously a struggle not to flush. “As you say.” He offered finally with a trace of cold anger to the words and a prayer to Allah that Imhotep would have sense enough not to press further with the Medjai leaders right there including the man he had faced in combat for leadership only that morning. 

“One should never take for granted that just because something does not appear to be a threat it is by any means assuredly harmless.” He nodded. “Would you not agree, Princess? Certainly no one would guess that you are very likely far better with a sword than most of the Medjai who stand as your guard would they?”

“Unless they knew better.” She agreed with a nod but he did not miss the uncertain look she gave both her husband and Ardeth. 

“Indeed, perhaps I should have offered to let you fight the crocodile instead of your bodyguard.”

Her eyes widened a bit. 

“Like hell.” O’Connell growled.

“It was my choice and my battle.” Ardeth turned to him and reached without conscious thought for the sword at his belt.

“Truce, Medjai, truly, I meant no harm only a compliment to your fighting abilities, Princess. I am hardly going to suggest you prove them.” He sighed. “They take their task very seriously for men who have a champion of Sekhmet herself to guard. Put your sword away, Adham you can not kill me with it and it will annoy your cousin if I have to slam you into the wall to prove it.” He kept from turning to face the man behind him but he kept the power he had ready just in case.

“Do as he says, Adham.” Ardeth said quietly. “We are guests after all. Are we not, priest of AmmunRa?”

“Certainly.” He agreed. “Nefshen was right, Medjai I have the most...intriguing guests. But then I already knew that.” He rose to his feet and smiled just a little at the young man seated beside him. “If you will do the honor of escorting your wife, O’Connell, no doubt there are a few people here who would be honored to meet you Princess.”

“As you say.” She rose to her feet and then smiled as Ardeth and Adham both fell into place behind her and O’Connell came to her side and took her arm. “I doubt I was ever this well escorted in Memphis.”

“There is some truth to that.” He agreed.

The falcon that had for most of the evening perched on the shield beside Ardeth’s chair circled the room once and then landed, with far too much grace for even a falcon on Ardeth’s shoulder and then spread it’s wings to almost encompass the princess’s head. 

“Horus.” Ardeth started to chastise the bird and then stopped as the fact that it had just made a living copy of so many of the statues of the Pharaohs and their children came to his mind. “Ai-hetrem-hestet-heru.” He whispered.

“Why thank you, Horus.” Nefertiri smiled a bit but while her voice was calm her thoughts made it obvious she was as startled as Ardeth. And almost as one the servants, dancers, and lesser priests and priestesses gathered about went to their knees.

“That is all too appropriate you know.” The historian who Ardeth had left in charge of the great books put in. “Did he do that on purpose, Ardeth?”

“No doubt.” Ardeth shook his head a bit. “Thank you then, my friend, and my thanks to your namesake once more.”

The falcon gave a small chirp that sounded impossibly smug and began to calmly groom one lock of Ardeth’s hair.

“I would truly think he understands you, cousin.”

“Of course he does.” Ardeth replied. “Do you not, my friend?”

“I begin to wonder if the gods did have more in mind when they granted my request to give him back to you than I though possible, Medjai.”

“Who are we to know the will of Allah?” Ardeth replied.

“As you say, Medjai as you say.” He smiled a bit more. “You have made quite an impression on the crowd, Nefertiri. Let us wander among them and reassure them that while you are indeed Pharaoh’s bright daughter they need not expect you or your guards to be divine.”

“Certainly.” She agreed. But it took a bit of doing to convince most of the people there to look up and meet her eyes instead of staying to their knees and keeping their heads bowed. Nefertiri had never had the easy charm with people that Evelyn O’Connell managed but when she combined the two is seemed to work well. And it very much reminded Imhotep of Tetnuhether. He introduced her to the High Priestess of Mut who had come from her own temple having heard of the Princess’ most astounding arrival, and smiled a bit as she was drawn into discussing the great goddess’ blessings in allowing them to move to and from the land of the faithful to the waking world and back again. The conversation gave him an opportunity to study his new and not entirely welcome guests a bit more. Most of the Medjai were far more uncertain and uncomfortable with being in Thebes than their expressions or actions indicated. And they were all very uncertain of him, and not surprisingly distrustful of the hospitality they had received. Ardeth’s two family members were also trying with surprising success actually to keep within easy reach of their chieftain with an eye toward his safety as much as Nefertiri’s. And Ardeth of course did not notice that their concern was as much for him as for the Princess. _You do not have any idea how much they care for you do you, Ardeth? Or how rare that is in a leader, even the chieftain of the Medjai. You are an odd man, Ardeth Bey, and damnably intriguing._ He smiled a bit more at the thought, noticing that O’Connell had found a position that put him directly between Nefertiri and Ardeth, no doubt ready to come to the aid of whichever one needed him. _And what will the Princess think of this love you share with Ardeth? Hmm? And if you are in your wife’s bed this night O’Connell, I may yet find a chance to claim another kiss from your brother._ He turned his attention back to the conversation between the Princess and Mut’s high priestess.

 

“You have brought a most impressive guard with you to Thebes, Princess. Truly you surround yourself with men of great stature.” 

Nefertiri smiled. “Thank you. No doubt any one of the Medjai is suitable escort. Adham does make a rather formidable impression though does he not?” She looked over her shoulder at the very tall man standing behind and to her left. Then the smile widened seeing her husband and Ardeth there as well. “Not to mention the other two. No offense of course, Ardeth. I didn’t know you were there.”

“None taken.” He replied with a smile of his own.

“Pashakasa, this is Ardeth Bay, leader of the Medjai and champion of Horus.”

“Mut’s blessings to you and your warriors then, Medjai.” She smiled.

Ardeth inclined his head in thanks. “If the great goddess finds any favor with us it can only be a blessing.”

“And this is Adham leader of the ninth tribe.”

“Let us adjourn back to the dais and sit and talk shall we? Would you join us, Pashakasa?” He offered.

“I am thirsty.” She replied. Nefertiri nodded. “Truly, Imhotep it has been too long since Thebes had so auspicious a visit.”

“Certainly not with such numbers no.” He agreed with a smile. “The gods alone know what my cooks are going to do with so many people if they actually eat.”

“We are Medjai, Priest. If needs be we can go out and catch our own dinner.” Ardeth answered.

“Really? I do not recall that your skill with a bow was quite that impressive, Medjai.”

“I was– distracted by other concerns.”

“No doubt.” He smiled a bit. “One should learn to swim before diving into the river, Ardeth.”

“Only when one wishes to survive the experience.” Ardeth returned.

“As you say.” He shook his head. “I would think after so long I would be used to the utter lack of logic in the way Medjai think.”

“I have never found them to be that hard to understand. Duty to the gods and their oaths, loyalty to each other onto death, and the protection of Egypt and all of its people from Pharaoh himself to the fellahin in the fields. What is there to cause confusion?” Pashakasa smiled a bit. “I have always found you and your people to be a source of strength Ardeth.”

“Thank you Priestess.” He seemed honestly pleased by the comment and for all his exposure to the ways of love and desire in Thebes completely oblivious to the flirting involved in it. Nefertiri however was not and rolled her eyes just a bit with a smile at her husband. 

“Do you find the Medjai hard to understand, Princess?” He asked.

“No, not really.” Nefertiri replied. “Completely overbearing and annoyingly protective at times but not hard to understand.”

“Are we truly so bad as that, Princess?” Ardeth asked.

“She thinks so.” O’Connell pointed out. “Because I’m pretty sure I got lumped in there too.”

“As you should, brother mine. You are Medjai are you not?”

“Yeah, I suppose I’m kinda stuck with it.” O’Connell smiled. 

“Thanks be to Allah.” Ardeth chuckled. 

“That is a very odd thing for the champion of Horus to say.” Pashakasa shook her head a bit.

“You will find that most of the gods champions at this moment are rather odd.” He had to put in. “Even AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, is amused by that fact.”

“Then that is the way it should be, no doubt.” Pashakasa took the goblet of wine that Shusha offered her and Imhotep found himself once more one seat short.

“I will talk to my tribesmates a bit, priest of AmmunRa. For they are no doubt at least as lost in all of this as I was when I first arrived.” Ardeth indicated the chair that left. “And I need to find a place for Horus for the night or likely he will embarrass himself and his namesake and fall asleep on my shoulder.”

The falcon gave a chirp and snapped not too gently at Ardeth’s fingers. Imhotep had to chuckle. “It would do you well to not insult him or his namesake so I think.”

“As you say. Do not bite me in front of our host, Horus.”

The falcon fluffed it’s feathers and then smoothed them and turned to look unerringly into Imhotep’s eyes and then most amazingly only turned it’s head to tuck it against Ardeth’s throat under his jaw and make an odd sort of croon.

Ardeth chuckled just a bit and looked over at O’Connell who smiled back. “Be of better faith, little one, hmm? I am quite well. Let us go see to our tribesmates shall we?”

Imhotep sighed and then chuckled himself. “You have good friends, Ardeth Bay.”

“I do.” The Medjai agreed and then went to speak with his tribesmates. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You did not tell me you were the leader of the Medjai, Ardeth.” Nefshen smiled at him as she came over to stand beside him, and watch the Nubian acrobats currently amazing most of the guests.

He smiled a bit himself. “I did not even think about it, actually.” He shrugged a little. “I am sorry?” He offered.

“Hmm. You are an odd man, Ardeth, to not flaunt such a position and the prestige it grants you.”

He shrugged again. “Normally it is little enough to notice, or bother announcing to anyone.”

She shook her head. “Odd.” She repeated but she laughed a bit and he had to smile. “Your shieldmate is a fortunate man to have such prestigious bedmates.” She teased.

And he could not keep from flushing. “Nefshen.”

She giggled. “He is pleasing enough to look at, certainly. But I must wonder what it is about him that the gods find such favor. You told me he did not share your bed for more than sleeping, hmm? That is not what I hear from the servants. Shall I be cross with you or intrigued do you think?”

He voiced a quick prayer to Allah for understanding and courage both. “I think I am hoping you will be intrigued. I did not mean to make you unhappy.”

“No, somehow I truly doubt you did.” She smiled. “So I am intrigued, truly.” Her smiled turned teasing. “But you must tell me if he is a more pleasing bedmate than I am.”

Ardeth only flushed deeper and shook his head. “I do not know that I can even compare the two.” It seemed a safe answer.

She looked at him a bit and her smile changed again to something more gentle. “Ah, Medjai, truly Bastet finds favor with you like few I have ever known. You are as new to loving with him as you were to loving with me are you not?” It was not really a question but a statement. “I will hope then that you found as much joy and pleasure in being inside him as you did with me. I will not doubt he enjoyed it as much as I.”

He looked down at her, not trying to hide his surprise any. “What?”

“It was a compliment to you, Medjai. For all your lack of practice at the skill you make up for it in the joy you bring to loving, truly.”

Any other time he would be pleased indeed at the compliment but his mind was caught on what she had said before  
and the fact that he had finally put the words together. “If you are kind enough to think me a courteous bedmate, Nefshen, how in Allah’s name can you think I would harm him so?”

She blinked, obviously surprised and then reached over and touched his arm, gently. “I thought nothing of the sort, Ardeth. Truly, you think very little of your own pleasure I have found and too much of your partner’s to cause discomfort much less harm.” Then her eyes widened and she sighed. “Blessed goddess, do not tell me you and he are not...oh Bastet, Ardeth. It is hardly something that is painful.” She smiled a bit. “Should I have taught you that as well, Medjai? All that is needed, silly man, is patience, trust, and a great deal of almond oil.”

And that lost him completely all over again. “I can not believe I am asking this. What?”

She smiled again and then leaned closer and put her lips against his ear. “Take him to your bed, and touch him as I showed you how to touch me, inside yes? With your fingers? Only go very slow, one at a time and use a great deal of oil to smooth the way. It is not that difficult, and quite enjoyable.” She giggled a bit. “If the Princess is so kind as to keep her husband to herself tonight, let me know. And I will be happy to teach you what I can.” She laughed, that bright silver laugh he liked. “But if she is not, then you owe me the courtesy of telling me how well my advice worked, hmm?”

He turned to look at her completely, finding much to his surprise only humor in her eyes and her smile. “I do not have the slightest idea what to say.”

“Say thank you, silly Medjai, and enjoy the pleasure to be found, hmm? He is handsome, and I admit I would not be adverse to sharing you with him. Would the Princess mind do you think if I was careful and we kept you between us?”

There was no way to even think of a reply to that. “Nefshen.”

She laughed. “I shall wait until the shock wears off and ask you again.” She stood up on her toes and kissed him, soft and deep. “Bastet’s blessing on you, Ardeth. Come to the courtyard fountain tonight if your brother is otherwise occupied, hmm?” She let him go and then laughed and blew him another kiss over her shoulder as she walked away to join the other women dancers for a moment before they took the floor again. 

Ardeth had no idea how long he stood there before he could find the coherency of thought to take himself out to the balcony and let the cool night air soothe the flush he could feel still staining his cheeks. He was not at all certain what to think of the conversation other than the fact that he was both incredibly embarrassed and completely at a loss. Because if she was right, and he admitted to himself there was very little about pleasure that he would question Nefshen on, then why had Rick not even suggested they try? Certainly he was far too naive and ignorant of how to please his friend so, but that did not mean he would have refused Rick if he had asked. And that just made him flush again. Merciful God but it was impossible now not to wonder what it would feel like, when he had never even considered that sodomy could be anything but a method of torture. One of those things that was never spoken of outright, but every man feared when captured by an enemy. There were few other tortures he had heard whispered of that would break a man quicker. Allah had to know he had feared it so very much himself recently. And now he was trying to comprehend that it could be pleasure instead? He had thought Imhotep truly mad when he had suggested it might be possible to enjoy being in his bed, since he had had no doubt that Ammun’s Priest intended anything but taking him so that most frightening night. But if Nefshen expected that he and Rick would be sharing it as pleasure then it had to be possible. He shivered a bit, at the thought, remembering the enjoyment he had found in being inside Nefshen and watching her enjoy it. How much more joy would there be then in sharing himself with Rick that way when there was so much more between them? No doubt Rick was holding back for his sake, and his inexperience with such things. After all his friend seemed surprised enough that he wanted to learn to take him into his mouth so quickly. 

He smiled to himself a bit annoyed by his friend’s over-protectiveness but warmed by the concern behind it. _It shall be my turn to surprise you then, Rick, with the desire to know the joy and pleasure of such a complete connection between us. Allah grant me the courage to see it through, likely I will stumble over it like a fool. But you have never faulted me yet for my ignorance. I shall, I think, cause myself a great deal more embarrassment and ask Nefshen where it is I might find a bottle of this oil she mentioned. Perhaps if I am very lucky having it will be enough for you to realize what I am asking for and then I will not have to stumble over my words like a boy._ He shook his head a little at himself and then chuckled. _Allah have mercy on me, for I am as lost in this as I have ever been in anything but it brings more joy to my heart than I have the words to tell you._ He glanced eastward as he thought the prayer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie took a deep breath and set her goblet aside. “Azza I need to slip away for a bit, will you come with me so that the men don’t panic?”

Azza smiled a bit. “Certainly. I shall tell my husband we need to...primp. He will be horrified I even mentioned such unmentionables and we shall go.”

Evie had to stifle the laugh at that but she nodded. Azza came back a few moments later and they made their way into the hall. It didn’t take her but a few minutes to find Imhotep who had taken the opportunity to escape the gaggle of Medjai and escort Pashakasa out of the temple. She was a bit surprised she’d judged the time it would take so well, but apparently Nefertiri’s memories were quite reliable today. “Wait here a moment, Azza.”

“Evelyn...” The older woman gripped her arm.

“I’ll be fine, Azza. I have Sekhmet’s blessing and protection, plus I’m the daughter of Pharaoh.”

“That didn’t even save your father.” Azza hissed.

And that stung, still. “Stay here.” She patted the woman’s hand and then walked forward anyway. “Imhotep.”

“Princess. Is something wrong?” He asked in Egyptian. Which was good she intended to leave Azza out of this conversation.

“There is.” She agreed coldly. “So let us speak of it. I am not going to be polite about this. I don’t care how hard it would be to achieve. I don’t care how long it takes. But I swear it to you, Imhotep, by all the gods from Umat to Ihy that I will see you cursed back into damnation if I have to go to Memphis and bring back my father’s entire guard and Sekhmet herself to do it if you ever so much as try to harm Ardeth any. Ammun may be unhappy with me, he may even if he wishes see me punished for it. But I will do so. Do not think for a moment that I will not. Do not forget for a moment that I have sworn it. I don’t care how impervious you think you are, Imhotep you aren’t unbeatable.”

The man stood there and looked at her with unreadable eyes while she spoke but she could see the anger that sparked in them. “I did not realize your husband’s catamite was of such a concern, Princess.”

She didn’t think she only reached out and slapped him hard across the face. And the growl that came from her throat wasn’t hers at all. “The man both I and my husband love is very much my concern, bastard.”

He caught her wrist, not painfully tight but tightly. “Do not ever, raise your hand to me again, Nefertiri. Or we shall damn this land of ours to hell ourselves with the war that will result. I am not your servant or your subordinate now.”

“Let go of my hand.”

“In a moment. When I have spoken my turn. I will not be cowered, Princess. Not by you, not be the Medjai, not by Pharaoh himself. You may curse me if you can, but I will not back down from what I seek because you demand it. However, I understand your fear and your concern. And unlike your bastard of a father, Nefertiri I give a damn if my bedmates are willing or not. Even my sworn enemies, and I do not strike women. You might thank the gods for that while you are whining at them like the spoiled brat you have always been.” He let go of her wrist with a smile that made her cold, reminding her suddenly of the man she had faced in Hamanaptura so very long ago now.

“Go to hell.”

“You managed to condemn me to it once, Nefertiri. Never again. Go yourself and take your husband with you, and do not look to me for aid in saving him as Ardeth did. Ungrateful children the entire lot of you.” He growled and then smiled coldly. “It is good one of us is an adult is it not, Princess? Go back to your guards, Nefertiri and play at being more than you are.”

“I am more than you will ever be, bastard. And the gods know my family is more than you will ever be or ever know. No matter how many airs you try for. Leave them be and we can pretend for the sake of Egypt that we can stomach the sight of each other.”

He surprised her with another cold smile. “As you wish Princess. Truly while I might be hard pressed to be civil and enjoy your company I do not mind at all to look at my other guests and enjoy theirs.” He stepped past her and headed toward the banquet hall. “Are you not going to join us?”

“Of course, Priest of Ammun. Far be it from me to be uncivil.” And she turned to walk back to Azza. “Bastard.” She added in English.

“That word I have learned from your husband.” Imhotep tossed back at her and then went into the hall. 

“Is everything all right, Evelyn?” Azza asked.

“I think so. Yes.” She found a smile. “He just annoys me, Azza. And he was rather polite about being slapped so I suppose I’m not concerned.”

“That was very foolish.” Azza rolled her eyes. “You fit too well into my husband’s family, Evelyn.”

This time the smile was real. “Thank you , Azza.”

The woman only smiled back and hugged her. “You are welcome niece of mine. Come now the men will be wondering what trouble we have found.”

“Probably.” She agreed. But she walked back into the banquet hall and over to where Rick and Ardeth were talking. “Did you get Horus settled, Ardeth?” She asked.

“I did. Truly, Evelyn thank you for the most amazing gift of bringing my tribesmates here this evening. I am going to be hard pressed to remember I am not supposed to be enjoying these visits with the way things have been the last two.”

She smiled and slipped under Rick’s arms, not caring so much for the propriety or that Nefertiri would have never done so. “Yes well,” she poked Rick in the ribs just a bit. “Don’t get smug.”

That made Ardeth chuckle and Rick only stare down at her and then shake his head. “Right.” He smiled too. “You okay? You look flushed.”

“I’m fine, although I wouldn’t mind escaping the crowd. I certainly didn’t remember being stared at quite so much. But I suppose that’s because Nefertiri would have always been at this sort of gathering with her father and so all the bowing and such was to him instead. I keep wanting to look around for someone important.”

Rick chuckled at that. “You amaze me.”

“Rick is very right. I had not even considered how difficult this role must be for you, Evelyn. Truly, thank you seems such a pale thing to say.”

“Oh hush.” She reached over and squeezed his arm. “All girls want to be princesses at some point Ardeth. I’m just playing the role a bit late is all. And besides I think I annoy our host a great deal, so I certainly shan’t complain about it.”

“Yes, I noticed that. I wish I knew why he is being so polite though. I can not see him being happy with so many of my people here uninvited or that you have found a way to circumvent his spells. Do you truly have one that will get you all home safe?”

“I wouldn’t have brought them otherwise, Ardeth. Of course I do. Although I think just waking up in Ahm Shere would do it. It’s an invocation to Mut in the name of Osiris, from Sekhmet’s champion and the daughter of Pharaoh, so I’m certain it will do.” She sighed. “I just wish I knew why Osiris wanted us here.”

“It would be good to know. Allah grant we have no battle to face here as we do in Ahm Shere.”

“Oh that’s all we need.” Rick sighed. 

“Well I brought my weapons just in case.” She shrugged. “Perhaps I should send Arebe and Kahid back to Ahm Shere if there might be fighting though. And Azza, Ainya and Risa of course.”

“If it comes to that, I would appreciate it.” Ardeth agreed. “But let us hope it is nothing so dangerous.”

“That’s a good prayer.” She agreed. But she made certain she had the reverse spell committed to memory just in case. And if it worked as well as the spell for getting them here had then she knew they had a way to and from Thebes regardless of what the cursed priest did. And that helped insure that both Rick and Ardeth, who she really was much more concerned for were safer than they had been before. But she did wonder if it might not be possible for Nefertiri to journey to Memphis instead of Thebes, just in case she did need her father’s army.


	9. Asr: Chapter 9

“Is everything well, Husan, Adham?" Selim asked as he walked over to relieve Husan from sentry duty.

"It is." Husan answered with a smile. "But I am glad to let the watch be done. How is it I can be tired here if I am asleep in the real world?"

"I have no answer, my friend. I think perhaps we should ask Ardeth that."

"Hmm." Husan agreed and then shook his head a bit. "This is stranger than anything I have ever dreamed of, my friends."

"On that I agree." Adham said with a slight frown. "Go and rest Husan. We will make sure to wake you for prayers."

"I suppose one should pray here at dawn even if it is the middle of the night in the real world. It is very strange."

"It is." Selim agreed and then waited until Husan had left the hallway. "Did Ardeth mention to you that if we speak in English we will not be understood?" He asked in that same language.

"He did." Adham agreed. "He was not certain if the damned creature can know what we are thinking as it does with him but still it is better to be safe I think."

"I agree." He sighed. "It is...unnerving to be on such courteous terms with the creature when I keep expecting it to want to stab us in the back."

Adham was silent for a bit. "I am not concerned with us." He answered finally.

"No." Selim had to agree on that and smiled a bit. "Did he notice do you think that by standing guard outside the Princess' door we are only one door away from his?"

"No." Adham smiled himself. "I would wager it never entered his mind. I have been watching both of course and so I can rest assured that no one has entered or left his room since he did." The smile widened a bit, taking most of the cold harshness from Adham's scarred features.

"Really?" Selim chuckled. "That is good to know. She makes him smile."

"No doubt." Adham agreed. "I was hard pressed not to stare myself. You need not tell Leila that."

"I am not so foolish, Adham." He agreed. "Nor am I so old yet to not think it is a good thing he has found a bit of enjoyment in his life. Perhaps it is one reason he mentioned the other day that he was less apposed to finding a wife and having children."

"It can not hurt for him to know, a little I suppose, of the joy that can be known when your wife is the best part of your heart."

"As you say." He agreed. "I still wish that I knew more of what it is that has happened here though."

"As do I." Adham was silent for a bit. "I do not think I am breaking his trust in me, since it is already your concern, but I did speak with Ardeth about what haunts his eyes so."

Selim looked over at his fellow leader and then sighed. "And?"

"He did not say exactly what it is the creature has done, only that he did not wish to speak of it. But he did swear to me that he has not been raped and that at least is something."

"Thanks be to God." Selim agreed, truly meaning the prayer. 

"Indeed. He has however, been threatened with it apparently, but the truth lies somewhere between threat and reality. I even tried asking O'Connell, but he would only tell me that he will not betray Ardeth's trust in speaking. However, he did say that apparently the creature is not always as polite as it was tonight. Something about how it might be courteous in Ahm Shere but here it had no qualms about tossing him into walls or keeping him from helping Ardeth, and indeed that often it summons Ardeth here when it does not summon O'Connell."

"Bis'mil'Allah." He shook his head. "It is something to know it is not as bad as I feared and yet I know it is worse than Ardeth would tell us."

"He did not appear to have any new scars when he let Leila tend his arm and mend his robes." Adham shrugged. 

"If the creature can heal wounds such as our tribesmates received in battle or Ardeth received when trying to cross that accursed chasm in the pyramid no doubt it could send him back to us well even if he were not unharmed."

Adham was silent for a while longer. "Then I will enjoy helping to kill it."

"In'sh'allah." Selim agreed. "It is good we are here, Adham, I only wish I knew why we are here."

"As do I, Selim. But I will consider myself fortunate that I may guard his back for whatever time Osiris allows us here."

"As you say." Selim agreed and they left it at that for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke slowly, and it took him a moment to realize that he was still in Thebes, longer to recall that the warm body curled against his was not Rick's. Being much too small and softer. He smiled a bit and started to doze back off.

"Let her sleep, Medjai, I will wait for you on the balcony if you will find something to wear, or not of course I would hardly object. But AmmunRa would see you and the other champions of Egypt this morning." Imhotep's voice was an amused chuckle from the small table and he only sighed and gave a quick prayer to Allah in thanks because the sheet at least covered him and Nefshen both. His host chuckled. "I can move half the great desert should I need to, Ardeth I could move the bedding easily enough if I wished. Do not tempt me now, hmm? Wash, dress, I will wait for you on the balcony so we do not wake her."

Ardeth sighed but he waited until he was alone with Nefshen before getting out of bed and washing quickly with the cold water from the jug and then dressing to compensate for the chill in the night air. He managed to comb through his hair and then went to join his host. Who was sitting on the balcony railing with a pot of coffee and two cups. Ardeth took one with a nod of thanks and drank it. "Do you wish to go wake Rick and Evelyn now? How long is it until dawn?"

"A bit. No doubt it will take the princess a while to ready herself. We have just over an hour. We can go and wake them in a few moments." His host smiled. "I wanted to speak to you, without two dozen of your tribesmates in the way."

"Only twenty." He replied with a small smile.

"Five Medjai to face as enemies are more than enough foe for any man, Ardeth. And while I am used to thinking of your tribesmates as an obstacle to be overcome it is not a battle I have ever wanted to try to fight."

"I will thank Allah for that then." He took a long swallow if his coffee. "What is it you wished to speak of then?"

"Many things, actually. Some of which it seemed prudent to discuss when there were not so many of your tribesmates about, Ahba. Or the princess either come to that."

"If you are going to keep calling me that I will not try so hard to find titles for you that are not insulting." He pointed out.

"As you say, Ardeth." His host smiled. "But I owe you a few times yet for all the times I was silent while your brother or your tribesmates were about." A slight sigh. "No doubt that would only confirm your uncle and your cousin's suspicion that I am causing you a great deal of harm each night, if not actually forcing you to my bed."

He sighed because it was all too likely true. "I doubt it would ease their minds any, no."

"No." A chuckle. "Your cousin is almost as creative in his methods of imagining my execution for harming you as your brother is you know."

He took another swallow of coffee. "I have told him you have not harmed me." He pointed out.

"He knows I have not raped you." His host returned bluntly. "He worries a great deal about what it is I have done."

"I will find something I can tell him." Ardeth sighed. And then focused himself to think in English instead of Arabic. Of all his tribesmates Adham was the best friend he had. And it would be truly good to share the anxiety of this so often uncertain game of desire he and Ammun's priest played with his friend, if he could manage to do so and not completely embarrass himself. And not break the bonds of trust and friendship between him and Rick by doing so. 

"That would be good. He worries for you a great deal, Ardeth. Truly, you have good friends."

"I do." He had to smile a little. "Is that all you wished to speak to me of?"

"No. But I think I will wait a bit before we discuss the rest. I have been courteous enough to not embarrass you in front of your tribesmates, Ardeth. And I have even been kind enough to allow you and your brother quite a bit of time here in Thebes to share this new found joy and pleasure between you. Since it seems I am to be thanked for giving you such a wonderful opportunity, and for allowing you to share your bed with Nefshen as well I will point out I think you can find it to be thankful we did not have to bury more of your tribespeople yesterday than we did."

"I am certainly thankful for all of that." He agreed and then caught himself and sighed. "If I were to thank you by name again would that suffice?"

His host chuckled. "It would be pleasant enough, certainly. I like hearing my name from you, Ardeth. But no, you owe me four kisses yet, Medjai and you have been teasing me quite a bit with the new found passion between you and O'Connell and you know it. Let me see what it is your brother has taught you them, hmm? And set the coffee aside if you would so I know I will not have to catch it when we are done."

Ardeth sighed but did as he was bidden. "I suppose I shall try to be thankful you did not ask me for one in the banquet hall last night."

"I have no desire to make O'Connell watch while I kiss you, Ardeth. Truly, he struggles far too much as it is with keeping the horrible sights of Anubis' making from his thoughts. And I would just as soon never be reminded of only what we witnessed myself."

He shivered a bit, despite himself at that and found a nod. "As you say. I will be truly thankful if you never make him watch another."

"You might recall, Ardeth that I gave you the choice whether he was to stay or not. You were the one who assumed that your choice would not matter."

He thought about that for a moment. "Would it have then?"

"Yes. Foolish warrior why do you think I keep asking if it does not? Have I once given you a choice and then done the other despite your decision?"

That took a bit longer to think through. "No, I do not recall that you have." He sighed. "Even when I think I begin to understand you, I do not."

"I can be patient, Ardeth. I have all eternity to wait after all." Imhotep chuckled. "Come and kiss me, Ahba, before we go and wake the other champions of Egypt and see why it is the gods wish us gathered here."

"As you say." He nodded and took the two steps that put him within Imhotep's reach.

"Were I the monster your tribesmates think me, Ardeth, I would have taken my kiss while you were lying unclothed in bed."

"I do not know that I could have been complacent for that." He managed not to shudder at the thought.

"But you would have tried." There was something he did not recognize to the voice now.

"As I swore to Allah to be as complacent and willing as I can find it in me to be, and to allow you all ten kisses when you asked for them I would have to have done so. Would I not?"

"Truly, Ardeth, your courage and bravery and devotion to your god amaze me. I will only take a kiss, Ardeth. If I had intend more I would have done so long before now do you not think?"

"I will thank Allah you did not then." He nodded.

"Thank Allah later, Ahba, right now you can thank me for your tribesmates without words. Which tribe do your cousin's daughters belong to again?"

"The ninth." He answered.

"Then let us consider this one payment for the ninth tribe shall we? They are adorable children even if they are annoying and have no manners like the rest of their family."

He had to smile a little at that. "As you say." And it was not hard at all to keep still as one strong hand traced his jaw and then tangled in his hair. He leaned over and met the kiss as best he could, returning the still surprisingly gentle caress of Imhotep's tongue against his. Odd now to realize how much more involved and full of hunger this sort of kiss could be. It was not hard at all to stand there and return the one he was given. And it was truly not a bad price to pay at all for Khalifa, Numa, Mohamed, and Ismail much less for all the other children in the ninth tribe. He did not want to imagine what Khalifa's eyes would look like with as much grief in them as Sana's. 

Imhotep broke the kiss finally with a last soft touch of his tongue against Ardeth's lips. "Ammun's mercy, Ardeth, do not tempt me so."

"Perhaps you are right and it is not so bad to think of the kisses I owe you as thanks for saving my people and not as kisses I do not desire." He shrugged a little. "It is truly a very small price to pay for the joy of hearing them laugh."

His host smiled a bit. "You are learning, Ardeth. I could have had far more from you than kisses."

"You could have had me in your bed and I would I think, have still counted it as worth the cost, no matter how much I hated it."

"No doubt. But then I would be the monster your tribesmates, the Princess and O'Connell think me. And that I will not do. Come now, Ahba, let us go and wake the other champions of Egypt. Before I am tempted to squander all the kisses you yet owe me since you are being so agreeable."

"As you say." He nodded. "I will get my weapons then."

"Let us meet in the hallway, hmm? If I leave the room with you, no doubt your cousin will jump to the conclusion that we were doing far more than kissing."

He felt himself flush at that. "I shall meet you in the hallway then." 

Imhotep only chuckled and Ardeth went back through the curtains to the darkened room. He took a moment to tuck the sheet more securely around Nefshen and smiled a bit despite himself. "Thank you, most merciful Allah, for the wonder and the joy you allow me here."

"Ardeth?" She asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"I must go see AmmunRa this dawn, Nefshen. Sleep hmm?"

"Hmm." She smiled a bit but seemed very content to do so. 

He gathered up his weapons, slipping them into place and then walked out into the hall. Adham and Selim were standing guard on either side of the door to Evelyn and Rick's room. "Good morning, my friends." He smiled a bit.

"Good morning, Ardeth. What in Allah's name has you up so early?"  
"I thought it best to give the Princess sufficient warning that we are expected to see AmmunRa at dawn." He shrugged. "I am certainly unwilling to risk angering the great god of ancient Egypt by ignoring his summons."

"As you say." Selim sighed. Adham looked a little less certain but nodded.

"Good morning, Medjai. I see you remembered to come and wake your brother and the Princess, Ardeth." The priest of Ammun said from the other end of the hallway as if they had not just been talking a few minutes before.

"When Ammun wishes to see you it is not something you are likely to forget."

"If you can remember anything considering the company you kept last night, Medjai you are far more dedicated to the protection of Egypt than even I had realized."

He felt himself flush despite all he could do to stop it. "You might be allowed to live here with the past that was, priest of Ammun. I must live in the Egypt that is. And if I wish to do so with any of my people left to share it with my dedication to the protection of Egypt must come before all else. You might consider thanking Ammun for that yourself you realize. Otherwise one of us would be dead by now."

"As you say." There was an oddly formal note to the words. "Why do you not wake your brother and the Princess, Medjai so that we can avoid bloodshed this morning? It is still too early to have to keep O'Connell from trying to damage my god's most wonderful city."

"I do not recall that it is Thebes so much that Rick wishes to do damage to." He replied but he knocked on the door none the less. Then he opened it just a bit, but was very cautious not to look in. "Rick? Evelyn? I hate to wake you, but we are summoned to see Ammun at dawn."

"Ardeth? Yeah...okay. Right. We'll be ready in a bit."

"I will go and wake Azza and the others, Evelyn to help you dress and see if some tea and coffee can be found." Selim offered, being just as careful not to even glance at the slight opening in the door.

"Oh my, thank you Selim. Yes. How long do we have until dawn, Ardeth?"

"About an hour." He replied.

"Oh good. Thank you." 

"It is nothing to thank." He closed the door with a smile. "Is there coffee to be had, priest of AmmunRa?"

His host sighed. "Certainly, Ardeth, far be it from me to expect you to face my god without coffee so early in the morning." Selim went to the room on the other side of this one from his and knocked on the door. "Truce, Ardeth, I did not mean to embarrass you in front of your tribesmates, warrior. I would be using another name if I did." Imhotep said quietly in Egyptian.

"As you say." He agreed. "Let us speak Arabic for my cousin's sake, Priest of AmmunRa." He offered with a slight smile, not missing the scowl Adham gave his host.

"Very well. No doubt your brother will join us soon as well. There are still some things that do not translate well are there not, Ardeth? I think you would be hard pressed to explain the faith of Allah in the language of ancient Egypt after all."

"There is some truth to that. It is kind of Ammun to not think less of my brother because he does not speak Egyptian." Ardeth offered. 

"AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, is a kind god, Ardeth. Although I would think between the Princess and you, O'Connell could not do for better teachers."

"Any language is hard to learn at first." He shrugged. "But there is some truth to the fact. No doubt Evelyn is still better than I am, given that at least at some point it was her native tongue."

"How many languages do you speak, Medjai?"

He thought for a moment. "Five. I can stumble my way through French if I must but I am not fluent at it. And I can converse in Turkish but not very well. Arabic, Medja, Egyptian, Farsi, and English. And a bit of Hebrew but not much."

"Hmm. And you, Adham? How many languages do you speak?"

"The same as Ardeth, lacking Egyptian, but I can speak French fluently. And more Turkish."

"English is a hard language to grasp I find. So many of the words seem to overlap each other. Arabic has many levels of meaning, certainly, a trait it no doubt gets from Egyptian, but in English there seems even more ways of forming the same thought into words."

"It is a language filled with many odd ways of saying things." Ardeth agreed with a smile. 

"I have yet to find time to trade teaching Egyptian to your brother for a lesson in English. May the gods grant us that the enemies of Egypt are soon defeated so we may find a few more lazy afternoons to discuss Islam, heroes from Baghdad, and language lessons, Medjai. And perhaps find time to teach you to swim." The tone was not quite teasing, but close enough that he had to work at not being embarrassed too much in front of Adham.

"In'sh'allah, not all of us have eternity to waste, priest." He shook his head, pleased at the calmness in his voice.

"Hmm, that is unfortunately true." Imhotep agreed. Tahiri, Asher, and another servant appeared with tables and trays and jugs. "Knock on the door again, Ardeth and see if your brother is dressed enough for the servants to bring in breakfast." 

He rolled his eyes but did so. "Tahiri is here with coffee, Rick, Evelyn, shall I send her in?" He asked through the slightly opened door.

"Is there some reason we should not serve the princess?" Tahiri asked, and Ardeth could not help but recall that all to often there had been food and water left for he and Rick when they had been sound asleep, in various states of undress actually. Ammun's High Priest chuckled no doubt reading that thought as well and Allah help him but it was so very hard not to let the embarrassment show.

"Sure, Ardeth, we're presentable I suppose." Rick replied walking out into the hall, and holstering the last of his guns. "Do you ladies mind leaving us one tray full of coffee?"

Ardeth repeated the request in Egyptian and Tahiri only smiled and took cups from one basket to hand to each of the men there and then handing Rick the pot. "I will come back out in a bit with more." She promised and then took Asher and the other woman with her into the room and closed the door.

Ainya, Azza, and Risa came down the hall after another bit and went in as well. Which seemed to satisfy Tahiri because she came back out with one of the tables and a tray full of more coffee, flatbread, and condiments. "Will you eat if I leave this for you, Medjai or shall I just take it back to the kitchen?"

Ardeth smiled. "We will eat." He promised.

"Hmpf. Feeding Medjai is like herding cats." She muttered but she left the tray and headed back down the hall. "Are you certain we must continue to try, Imhotep?"

"As Ammun wills, Tahiri, we would not want the god to fault us for being inhospitable here in his city."

"As you wish, and Ammun wants, High Priest, but it is easier to herd cats." She walked away.

"Are we truly so impossible?" He asked his uncle.

"Only according to my wives, Ardeth." Selim replied with a smile.

"And Evie." Rick put in.

"And Leila." Adham agreed with a smile.

"I would then say your answer is yes, Ardeth. Certainly, I would not disagree with the consensus." His host chuckled. "No doubt it is good that we gave the Princess time to get herself ready."

"I was a little amazed with everything she seemed to think was involved, yeah." Rick shook his head. "Evie's a lot more likely to just get up and go."

“Your wife is as always the most amazing woman, my friend, that she can so balance so many different ways of behaving.” Ardeth shook his head. “I would be hard pressed I am certain to fit myself so well with the men who guard her father at this moment as she is to walk the Thebes that was.”

“She has a bit more of an advantage than you do, Ardeth. She recalls, as do I, when this was the waking world. But I think the Medjai have not changed so much that you would have difficulty. Although your ancestors were not given to wearing so much in the heat of Egypt as you and your tribesmates are now. It is still something of a mystery to me how it is you manage to do so.” His host shook his head and then smiled. “Or why you bother.” There was just a hint of emphasis on the word you. “But I will grant that the robes you gave me to wear are not nearly as uncomfortable as I had thought they would be.”

“Beats sunstroke.” Rick pointed out, with a coldness to his voice that told Ardeth his brother had not missed the teasing either. And that was certain to give away the entirety if they were not careful..

“I am Ammun’s champion, O’Connell, what have I to fear from the sun?” Ammun’s priest raised one eyebrow with the question and then sipped his coffee. 

“I hadn’t thought about that.” Rick replied, with a bit less coldness. “That’s an advantage around here.”

“Indeed.” Ardeth nodded, and then did his best to find a subject that the creature could not tempt fate with so easily. “Did AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, happen to tell to you why it is he wishes to see us this morning?”

“No, only that he does. I do not question the commands of my god, Medjai any more than you question yours.” His host smiled a little. “It is one of those– infrequently rare things we have in common.”

Ardeth gave a quick prayer to Allah but made the next move in the game as best he could. “Will he be angry then if I ask if he does not say?”

“Ammun is fond of you, Ardeth. And he is fond of the son of his son, so there is a good chance he will not be angered. Whether or not he answers is another matter. I must go and see to the breakfast of my god, Medjai. I will meet you at the courtyard in three-quarters of an hour. If need be, O’Connell, remind the Princess that she could, as always, look nothing less than beautiful and Ammun is not going to be offended no matter what she wears. Certainly he has never objected to you two after all.” His host chuckled and then headed down the hallway, but damn him if he did not brush far too close for propriety in the passing. Ardeth glanced eastward despite himself and asked Allah once more for patience.

“Bastard.” Rick muttered.

“As always.” Ardeth agreed. “Allah grant me strength.” He finished his coffee and poured himself some more.

“Your father, could he see you, Ardeth would be proud indeed. I do not know of any other man, living or dead, from your grandfather to any living man amongst us who could deal with this all as well as you do.” Selim sighed and gripped his arm, tightly. 

“It is kind of you to think so, Selim.” He flushed just a bit at the praise. “But no doubt any of the other Medjai chieftains, or most of the tribes could manage as well as I do, given the men I have to stand with.” He turned the compliment around.

“Hmm,” Selim smiled. “Far be it from me to dissuade you of that, Ardeth.” His uncle squeezed his arm. “It is good we brought two warriors apiece, Adham, and that you and Horus are here as well, O’Connell. Allah knows, I despair that it will ever be enough.”

And that seemed to make sense to Rick and Adham both because they laughed. “Why do I feel as if I have been left out of the joke?” He asked.

“We’ll explain it to you when you have kids of your own, Ardeth.” Rick smiled. 

“Hmm.” He rolled his eyes, but he knew enough not to press. “I will hold you to that.”

“Allah grant us miracles of course.” Adham put in. “I will let Khalifa hold you to your promise if you do not do so freely.” 

“Adham.” He felt himself flush.

“Oh, I gotta hear this. What promise?”

“My daughter wished to marry Ardeth’s son, since I will not let her marry him.” Adham chuckled. “No doubt Numa would be jealous and I would have to deal with all of Leila’s sisters and cousins forever pouting at me.”

“You realize that you guys are going to have to offer the whole bodyguard bit to whoever the lucky girl is of course just to keep her from the rest of them.” Rick smiled.

Ardeth shook his head. “Please, enough? It is too early in the morning to already be so embarrassed.”

“As you say, nephew.” Selim chuckled. “As you say.” And thankfully, they seemed satisfied not to tease him further. They managed some of the breakfast by the time Tahiri came back with another pot of coffee and a basket of something. She looked pointedly at the tray of food and then from one man there to the other. 

“Truly, I promise we will eat.”

“Good, then I will see that the cooks have breakfast ready for all your men come the dawn. I did not know you were chieftain of the Medjai, Ardeth in this strange new world you and the Princess live in. I would have been more respectful.”

“Please, do not start now? My tribesmates will tell you, I am certain, that I am no one to bow to. I am only one warrior among many.”

“As you wish then.” She opened the door and slipped inside.

“You have made a friend I see.” Selim smiled a bit as he spoke.

“I saved her daughter from a fall down the stairs.” He shrugged. “It seemed little enough, but I think she is still thankful. And it is helpful to have people here who I trust tell me the truth when I ask them questions.”

“There is wisdom in that.” Selim agreed. 

“She’s always been nice to us.” Rick put in. “And she has to have some experience with the Medjai of this time because she does know a bit of Medja and didn’t seem to expect a whole lot of manners or pomp and circumstance from us.”

“No, there is that.” Ardeth agreed.

The door opened again. “We are ready enough for you to join us for breakfast, husband, chieftain, Adham, O’Connell if you care to.” Azza smiled at them. 

“Certainly, perhaps it is best if we plan a bit before we go and rejoin our host.” He nodded.

“Walking with asps in the dark before breakfast even. This just gets better and better, Ardeth.” Rick grumbled.

He had to smile. “At least we no longer have our hands tied behind our backs, hmm? I will take that as an improvement.”

“Well, yeah, I guess there is that.” Rick agreed with a smile of his own. 

“I think now we are the ones left out of the joke.” Adham put in.

“There are many pitfalls and uncertainties to walking the Thebes that was cousin, and while we grow better at navigating them with time and practice it is still often unnerving to do so. I am forever grateful to Allah and most revered Osiris for sending you all here to walk with us.” He meant it, because very likely the priest of AmmunRa would not tease him when there were so many of his tribesmates about and that reprieve was worth it.

“Then I am thankful myself that he allows us to be here with you.” Adham replied firmly and squeezed his shoulder tightly. And he recalled as well that he needed to find a moment free to reassure his cousin that no harm had been done. Uncomfortable though the game of desire still made him he would not have Adham at odds with his ally over something that had not occurred.

"Are you certain there is nothing else I can get you, Princess?" Tahiri asked, pouring Evelyn a cup of steaming tea from the jar.

"No thank you, Tahiri. Asher, enough, my hair will not be any straighter no matter how much we brush it and there is not the time to braid it. Go on now, thank you."

The three women of Thebes all bowed and then gathered up some of what they had brought and left. 

"Wow." Rick smiled and walked over to his wife. 

"Hello love. I take it, I look all right then?" She smiled back. Ardeth only sighed and sat down at the table because it was going to be hard indeed not to notice just how beautiful Evelyn, or Nefertiri more so, looked in the dress and jewelry she was wearing. And it was so very odd still how the woman he had grown to know over the last ten years looked very at home in the finery of Pharaoh's daughter.

"Let me do your eyes, Evelyn and then I think you'll be ready to go." Risa pulled out a brush and a small jar of something from the chest on the side table and then applied what had to be kohl to Evelyn's eyes. 

"I think I'm as presentable as I'm getting this morning ladies. Ainya why don't you go and check on Arebe, please? I'd feel much better if I knew he was resting."

"He had better be." Ainya rolled her eyes. "I told him to. I even threatened to have Ardeth let Malik lead the tribe again tomorrow if he did not."

Ardeth chuckled. "You may do so again with my blessing, Ainya. Truly, I am thankful beyond words to have him and Kahid back with us. However, if they do not rest here I will see that they do so in Ahm Shere and find others to take their duties. I need my warriors whole."

"Thank you, Ardeth." She smiled and ducked her head a bit. "I do not know if he believed the threat or not."

"You may insure him that he should." Ardeth smiled back. 

"Then I will go do so." She nodded. "Would it be all right to have the women send some coffee and breakfast to us as well, Evelyn? Or perhaps, if we can find where the kitchen is, we can get it ourselves?"

"Tahiri said she would see that breakfast was brought for all of us here, Ainya. Do not worry about that." He assured her. That seemed enough because she left.

"She worries more than she lets on." Evelyn sighed.

"Can't say I blame her, sweetheart. I mean I know the spells work and all, because otherwise Adham, Ardeth, and I would all be dead, but..." Rick shrugged.

“But it doesn’t stop you from worrying. Yes, you know, I’m very familiar with that.” She smiled and then leaned up to kiss Rick lightly, swatting his hand when he would have put his arm around her no doubt. “No mussing. I have to go see AmmunRa.”

Rick smiled and Ardeth had to struggle for a moment not to laugh. “AmmunRa is kind, Evelyn. No doubt he would understand if you only came to see him in your normal clothes. He certainly has not faulted Rick or I for doing just that.”

“Hmm, I’d rather not risk it. Besides which, I’m playing at Nefertiri this trip. And it seems like a good idea to keep that distinction.”

“You look beautiful, Princess.” He smiled a bit. “I feel we are underdressed.” He looked at his tribesmates who at least were in full dress, robes and weapons in place as if they were indeed journeying. “Or at least I suppose I am. Do we have time do you think for me to not look so out of place amongst the rest of the Medjai?”

“We’ve got about twenty minutes.” Rick shrugged.

“Good.” He nodded. “I will be back in a few minutes then.”

“I will walk with you cousin, if you do not mind? There are some questions of how we should behave here that I would ask of you before we make fools of ourselves and the Princess.” Adham smiled a bit.

“You aren’t likely to do that, Adham. You just have to stand there and you intimidate almost anyone.” Evelyn replied.

“As we should.” He agreed. “I would be glad for the company then, Adham.” He walked out into the hall with his cousin. “ I think I will check with the others and see if perhaps between us all we can come up with full gear for me.” He decided. 

"There is sense in that." Adham replied. "So should we all escort the princess to see this god of Thebes or are you and O'Connell alone sufficient to keep up the appearance she spoke of? I will of course be happy to do either. Or should we walk with you at least to the courtyard and then wait there?"

He had to chuckle. "You worry too much, Adham. Let us do this. You and Selim and two or three of the others can walk with us until we reach the temple. Then you can guard the gates until we come back out. That way, assuming that there is some threat which I can not see happening within the temple of AmmunRa, you would be able to come to our aid. Does that not seem reasonable for bodyguards?"

"It does." Adham nodded. "I am uncertain of what the strange place demands of us, cousin."

"As am I, Adham. It grows less strange in some ways the more often I visit, but I am never quite certain how to react to the things I see." He shrugged. "Only do what you would always do and have faith in Allah."

"As you say."

He paused for a moment. "I am truly thankful you are here, Adham."

"I am truly thankful that I was allowed to join you." Adham replied and then smiled a bit. "We have never needed such pretense between us, Ardeth. Let us not start now. Are you well?"

He chuckled. "I am. It is, I repeat, good of you to worry so. But truly, the priest of AmmunRa has caused me no harm."

"Hmm." Adham looked at him for a long moment and he did his best to meet that all too perceptive dark gaze. "“It does not appear it has to cause you pain to haunt your eyes.”

It took a moment for the words to make sense and then he recalled what Rick had told to him once. ‘He wouldn’t have had to hurt you to make it rape.’ And Allah help him if that did not make him flush. “Adham.”

His cousin’s hand gripped his shoulder hard. “I will not press if you do not wish to tell me. But you understood the comment and that alone is answer enough.”

He looked down the hall and then sighed. “I can not decide if I am annoyed you think I would keep such secrets from you, or honored that you somehow think I have the courage or strength to bear such and be sane.”

“You may be both if you like.” Adham shrugged. “I feel much the same I think.”

“We will find longer to speak of this just between ourselves, Adham. But I am well. He threatened a great deal when I arrived but he has never harmed me.” He sighed. “I swear it to Allah.”

“For which I am thankful. I only wish you still trusted me with what it is that haunts your eyes, Ardeth.”

“He makes a game of telling me he desires me, Adham. It is often embarrassing and annoying, and there are more times than I would like when I must be complacent and not argue the fact, much less strike him. What good it would do when he can hold me in place with a thought I do not know, but it is indeed hard not to do so anyway. But he has never touched me as you fear, I swear that to Allah as well.” He was well pleased with how that sounded.

“Thanks be to Allah. I am sorry to have added to your embarrassment, Ardeth.”

He found a smile. “It is little enough to apologize for, Adham. I told you did I not that you would think me childish for being so torn over so little?”

“It is not little any time you face someone who desires something you do not wish to give and you have no way of protecting yourself from it. The fact that he has not harmed you is cause for thanks. The fact that the threat remains is cause for concern. The fact that there is yet nothing to do to stop the threat is cause for fear. I will never think you a coward or a child for finding the courage each night to face that, Ardeth. Think better of me and of yourself, cousin.” 

And it was more relief than he could think of words for that Adham only hugged him tightly. “I am fortunate indeed to have such friends to worry so.”

“There is some truth to that. Think now, Ardeth. Does O’Connell think less of you for it?”

The question caught him by surprise but he shook his head. “No, not in the slightest.”

“That is good to know. Then it may be that I will not have to pound sense into him, after all. That is good. He might well win.” Adham smiled. 

“Adham.” He rolled his eyes a bit. “Why do you find it necessary to threaten Rick?”

“I am not threatening O’Connell, cousin. I am only concerned for you.”

“Have I not just assured you that I am well?” He sighed.

“You have.” Adham looked at him for a long moment and he did his best to meet that all too perceptive dark gaze. “But I was not only referring to the creature, Ardeth.”

It took everything he had not to either blush or look away at that. “Adham?”

“You will need to learn not only to stay fully clothed, cousin, but to lie better. It is a wonder not everyone here sees it in your eyes.” Adham smiled, which made him feel less concerned but he could not keep from blushing, this time.

“Adham.” It was all he could manage.

“Did you think I would think less of you or some foolishness like that?”

“No, Adham. But it was not my right to tell you anything if Rick did not wish me to.”

“Hmm. He is stubborn and honorable and a good man in a fight. I would be happier if he were a Medjai in more than oath, but I will not judge him harshly because of that. But Allah, what are you thinking Ardeth, Evelyn will kill you.”

Ardeth could only chuckle. “No, cousin. She will not.”

“You are certain?”

“I am.” He nodded. Then he met his cousin’s gaze again. “You are not-- disappointed?”

“If it makes you smile despite the horrors you face here? No Ardeth, I am not disappointed.”

“Thanks be to Allah.”

Ahdam just reached over and clasped his shoulder. “Come, we will find you something to wear that befits our chieftain and then we will go and see the Princess safely to the temple of AmmunRa. And then we shall spend whatever is left of the day surrounding you both with Medjai so that the creature can not annoy you too badly this one day.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” He stopped and then hugged his cousin, quickly.

“Be of better faith in yourself and in me, cousin. Come now we will find you something to wear.”

Ardeth nodded. It took little time to borrow from his tribesmates the accouterments he wanted. But it did also give him a chance to check on Arebe and Kahid. “It is good of you to come, my friends, but I want both your words that you will rest, even here. Allah knows I will need you both to fight with again before this is through.”

“We will do so, Ardeth.” Arebe smiled. “I will walk with you down to the courtyard I think and see to Horus for you this morning.”

“I would be thankful.” He smiled. “And you Kahid, you will rest?”

“I will. Although truly all I did last night was sleep, chieftain. I have been more tired after climbing mountains than I am right now.”

“That is good to know. But rest anyway, since I am all too likely to need you to climb a few more for me.”

Kahid smiled. “Will the falcon god not grant you wings to fly there yourself, chieftain?”

“Alas, it does not seem that Horus thinks I should try flying. Very likely I would injure myself in the doing anyway. I will keep my feet on the ground when I can.” He clasped the young man’s shoulder. “I shall see you all after AmmunRa has journeyed to the sky once more.”

“Allah hamana.” Kahid offered.

“As He wills it to be.” Ardeth agreed and then went with Adham back to Rick and Evelyn’s room. It took only a bit to gather everyone together and head to the temple. He and Selim went first, Rick was with Evelyn, and Adham, Husan and Arebe walked behind them. 

“I don’t think I need a full escort to go see AmmunRa, do I Ardeth?”

“Arebe is going to check on Horus for me, Adham, Selim, and Husan will wait for us outside the temple doors and Rick and I of course will go with you to see Ammun. You did say we should keep the appearance of Nefertiri as much as we can did you not?”

“I did.” She chuckled. “Did I just give you permission to bully me about, brother or ours?”

He smiled. “I would never be so rude.”

“Right.” Rick laughed. “Unless of course you thought it would keep her safe.”

“Such is a bodyguard’s job is it not?” He returned. They reached the courtyard and he took a moment to thank the two of his tribesmates who were watching the horses. 

“My god will be amazed at the multitude who have come to see him to the sky, Ardeth. Surely he had more need of such warriors to help him with the battle just past than with the journey through the sky.” Ammun’s priest said walking over to join them.

“If all the Medjai massed together could insure him a pleasant trip for once through the dark realm of Osiris I would see if they would be willing to do so. But alas, what are even the best of warriors against the Destroyer?”

“I do not know your answer, Ardeth. But no doubt my god and Osiris’ bright son would be pleased at the offer. I will grant that you and your brother and all your tribes are the most damnable foes when you set your minds to it.”

He nodded a bit. “Thank you.” He smiled a bit. “Allah knows it is not always an easy victory but we have not failed at any task he has given us yet.”

“I find myself amazingly enough hoping for the moment at least, that it remains that way.” Their host chuckled. “Good morning, Princess.”

“Good morning, Imhotep.” She inclined her head a bit. “I am honored of course to be allowed to see to the arrival of AmmunRa to the sky, priest of Thebes. I am only one daughter of Pharaoh after all.”

“I am only the messenger, Princess. I do not ask why the message was sent. Let us go and see if AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, will give us answers. Have your men bring torches if you will, Ardeth, to insure the shadows do not come too close, and caution them to stay within the light.”

He nodded and took the precaution of asking the other two Medjai in the courtyard to join them with torches for safety’s sake. Then he slid the shield of Horus onto his arm and took one himself. Rick pulled his shotgun with a smile and offered Evelyn his arm. “Shall we go?” 

Horus came circling down and landed with that same uncanny accuracy on the rim of his shield. “Hello, my friend.” He stroked the soft feathers with a smile.“It was good of you to come, though how you managed it I am still uncertain of.” 

“Asked his namesake probably.” Evelyn put in.

“Likely.” He agreed. “But I am so very glad that you are here.” 

“Bring him with you then, Ardeth.” Ammun’s priest said. He nodded and they walked toward the temple through the columns and then to the first set of inner doors. “Leave your boots if you please.”

“Adham, Selim, Arebe, Mohamed, Abdullah, will you wait for us here please?”

“Certainly, chieftain.” Selim replied.

He handed Adham his torch and shield and then unbuckled his boots and took them off before taking them back. Rick had re-holstered his shotgun to do the same. And Evelyn only slipped out of the sandals she was wearing with ease. The doors opened and the priest of AmmunRa took the headdress and jeweled collar from the servant waiting inside and put them on.

“I have not seen you look like the High Priest of AmmunRa for many years now, Imhotep.” Evelyn said quietly in Egyptian.

“I have been blessed indeed by the lord of all Egypt to be allowed to take the mantle of High Priest of Thebes back once more.” The man agreed. “Let us go and see Ammun to the sky.”

They walked to the second inner set of doors past the table laden with food and offerings and then as Ardeth had seen him do before the priest of Ammun raised both arms bent at the elbows palms toward the door and the shrine doors opened. He wondered absently if they did so because Ammun’s priest willed them too or if they would do so whether Imhotep was there or not. The braziers within the shrine were all lit and cast a warm circle of light around which the shadows seemed to shift. But there was no scuttling or hissing to give any indication that they contained anything but darkness. None the less, he walked in and placed his torch in the sconce on the side of the door. Rick followed his example. They found a place to one side of the boat that gleamed softly on its dais and waited. Imhotep bowed to the direction of the boat as he always did. There was a moment or so of silence and then the gongs began to sound. And Ammun’s High Priest began to recite the same prayer Ardeth had heard him use both here and that once in the hell of Anubis’ making. Ardeth thought for a moment and then went to one knee, his hand on his sword and the shield on his other arm. Horus hopped onto his shoulder instead, and steadied himself silently. Rick knelt as well, with one hand on the scepter of Osiris. And Evelyn went to both knees, crossing her arms over her chest, hands on her shoulders as she had to Osiris at Ahm Shere. He listened only partially as Imhotep gave the ritual prayer of morning, recalling instead how part of that prayer had summoned AmmunRa to Anubis’ realm and set them free. He looked over at Rick and gave thanks in his heart both to Allah, in whatever face his God was kind enough to show to him.

There was that breathless moment of waiting and then a sigh of wind but with no wind at all. And from somewhere, deep within the darkness, a light came slowly forward and all around him the walls began to shimmer with something like sunlight in this place where no sun could have entered. And AmmunRa himself filled the shrine with light. Evelyn caught her breath sharply, and he reached over as Rick did, both of them placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Imhotep." Said that voice that was not a voice at all. "Arise and give thanks for I have blessed this day and you are once more welcomed in paradise."

The High Priest rose to his feet and then bowed from the waist before straightening and holding out both arms palms up bent slightly at the elbows. "All praise to thee AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt. I am once more your servant in all things. May I serve you this day oh great god?" 

"As it has been. As it is. As it shall be." The god answered. "You have pleased me Imhotep and I am well pleased indeed.” 

"As you have commanded oh my god." Imhotep bowed his head again.

Then the ram’s head that was no such thing turned to look at them instead and Ardeth glanced back at the stone floor. “Greetings to thee champions of my children’s children. Truly all of them have chosen well. My son says to me he spoke with you, princess, and he thanks you for heeding his words so completely.”

“It is nothing to thank, great AmmunRa.” Evelyn replied with as much awe in her voice as he had always felt when greeted by that voice.

“We shall see. The best gifts are often those that are the least expected.” The god smiled.

Horus suddenly fluffed his feathers and then smoothed them again as the light in the shrine grew brighter and the shadows shifted wildly as a bright arrow of golden light streaked from the southwest. And they were no longer alone in the shrine, Selim, Adham, Arebe Kashim and Kahid were all there as well.

And Ardeth felt a strong flash of pride as his men without exception followed his example and knelt as well, hands on their weapons.

“Greetings to thee Selim son of Mohamed.” Said the bright god of Vengeance.

Selim looked up, and it was easy to read the complete uncertainty in his uncle’s face.

Horus only chuckled. “I see that thou did do indeed as thou promised me in Edfu and return my champion his shield and those gifts I, myself, wished him to have.”

“Truly, the gifts you have seen fit to grant our chieftain and our tribes are wondrous, bright son of Osiris. What little my fellow Medjai and I could do to aid in allowing the use of them is not worth mentioning.”

“I see, child of Allah, that you are not the only one in your tribes who thinks so little of his own accomplishments.” Ammun’s voice was a chuckle that brightened the shrine.

Ardeth ducked his head a bit, then found a smile. “We are all only warriors of God, great Ammun, each of us does whatever he can toward the protection of our great land.”

“Truly, Ardeth Bay, there is indeed some truth to what you say. But my blessings on you yet, Selim bin Mohamed.” Ammun smiled and then turned to Arebe and placed his hand on the man’s head in blessing. “Arebe, son of Muhtadi, truly you have served your chieftain, Egypt, and Allah well. My blessings on you, Medjai. Know that your bravery is an example to all, and truly I, myself, and Allah himself are grateful for thy courage. Rest now, child of Allah, here in the land of the faithful and be well.” And the light simply cascaded through his friend like a waterfall in the middle of the desert.

“I have no words, oh great Ammun.”

“That is words enough.” Ammun smiled.

“A gift, Medjai, in thanks.” And Horus pulled a blade from his belt and laid it at Arebe’s feet. “Take back thy weapon, Arebe and wield it yet for Egypt.”

Arebe picked up the sword with a smile despite the tears and tucked it into his belt. “Truly, I am thankful to have the blade back, oh bright god of Vengeance. But I did not make the sacrifice alone.”

“No, I know that thou did not.” The god nodded. “Kahid son of Shakib..” Ardeth turned to look at where his friend knelt 

“Bright Horus?” Kahid blinked, and then ducked his head again. “I am only one Medjai, bright god of Vengeance, it is of no notice that I am fortunate enough to survive.”

“It is of much notice that thou suffered greatly for your tribe’s safety, and worth more that thou tried thy best to save thy fellow Medjai when thou were too weak to even save thyself. Truly, your bravery warriors shall be the standard which all your tribesmates shall need to set their sights to meet. Know then, Kahid bin Shakib that thou have my blessing and that of Allah himself.”

“I am only a warrior, I do not deserve such blessings.”

“Do not presume to know more than Allah, child. Only be thankful.” There was a smile to the god’s voice.  
Ardeth had to smile in responce, recalling how very unworthy he had felt of the same honor. 

“Yes, oh bright Horus. I meant no disrespect to you or Allah.”

“No, I see that thou did not.” Horus chuckled. 

Ammun did as he had done for Arebe and reached over to rest one hand on Kahid’s head. And the blessing of that light brought his young friend nearly to tears. “There now, child.”

“A gift for you as well, Medjai. Next time thou decides to climb a mountain, and find thyself in danger of falling, I will be kind enough to grant safe passage, but do not expect wings.”

Kahid nodded once. 

“It is good you are here, Medjai, to serve at you has always done, as guards to Pharaoh and his children. Adham son of Mohamed I have a geas for thee.” Ammun spoke firmly.

His cousin looked up, startled and then back down. “What can I do, Great AmmunRa? I am only one Medjai.” Ardeth looked at them worriedly, because he was loathe to have his cousin accept a geas he knew nothing of. 

“On the day that it is most needed for you be in battle at your cousin’s side, you will be needed far more where you do not think you are needed at all. But for the sake of my children’s champions and the love of my bright daughter, Horus’ wife, do not forget what I have said and be where thou are truly needed and wanted and not where thy honor says you should be.”

“I do not understand.” Adham shook his head.

“Thou will, Adham. When the time comes.” Horus chuckled. “Truly, the ways of thy god are a mystery even to me, myself, child of Allah. Only remember what thou have been told.”

“I will do so.”

“Good.” AmmunRa smiled and then glanced toward the outside of the shrine. “Greetings to thee daughter of my daughter.”

The shadows simply parted and a woman easily as tall as he was, with the dark skin of a Nubian, and blood red hair in braids down to her waist walked into the light towards them. She was clad only in a kilt of golden cloth and with a collar of brilliant carnelian about her neck and shoulders. It took him only another moment to realize who the woman was. 

“Greetings to thee, oh father of my mother, brother mine.” Sekhmet’s voice was low and warm, with an underlying humor that caught his attention. “And to thee, champion of my brother at Edfu, Medjai.” She walked past them all. “Nefertiri.”

Evelyn glanced up and then back down. “Oh great goddess of War and Healing, I do not have any idea what prayers to offer in thanks.” She offered softly in Egyptian, 

“We are warriors, Nefertiri, what need have we of pretty words regardless of our parents? Stand up and let me see you.”

She rose to her feet, and the bowed her head again. 

Sekhmet reached over and tilted her chin up. “Look at me, champion of mine.”

A pause and then she met the goddess’ eyes, standing up straight with all of Nefertiri’s presence. Ardeth did not even think only rose to his feet and Rick did and moved a step closer to her. Evelyn took a step back and then met the goddess’ eyes. And Ardeth knew how hard that was to do the first time. “I do not know why you chose me of all of Egypt to be your champion, great goddess of war, but I am honored beyond words and thankful beyond speaking for the great gifts of war and healing which you have granted me.”

“That is as it should be. It is good to see the fire in your eyes, daughter of Pharaoh, truly, you are not nearly as in need of protection as your guards might think. Be at peace champions I mean you no harm. I bring my own blessings to thee and thine today in this the city of AmmunRa. Do you remember, Nefertiri when last you spoke to Anheratu, champion?”

“In the garden in Memphis, yes.” She agreed.

“Think again upon her words, champion of mine, you will need to know them well. So that you will know where it is you must be and what it is you must do.”

“I will endeavor to do as you ask, great Sekhmet.”

“See that you do. Be not afraid to call on me for aid, child of Pharaoh, for it is mine to grant and I am well pleased with thee indeed.” Sekhmet smiled and the face was no longer that of a woman but that of a lioness. Truly the goddess in all her glory. “It may be that we shall speak again, later, Evelyn O’Connell. It may well be, if fate is kind.” And she laughed a low rich chuckle that somehow fit the lioness as well as the woman. Then she turned to look at Rick. “And greetings to thee, champion of Anubis, I thank you for the life of my champion, Rick O’Connell, for truly without her and you and your brother Egypt would be hard pressed to win this war to come.” The Arabic sounded so odd with the slightly hissed consonants the lioness’ mouth produced.

Rick nodded. “My life wouldn’t mean much without her.”

“That is no doubt as it should be.” Sekhmet returned. 

“Know then, O’Connell that the dark son of my son is luckier in champions than he deserves, and no doubt still ashamed of himself once I told him he was behaving without honor and to my shame. He knows better now and indeed should have come here himself to tell you so. But he is slinking in the shadows like his aspect and does not appear.”

“My brother is many things some of them foolish, but he will learn. But know that when the time comes and all seems lost, do not fear to ask for aid, only remind my idiot of a brother that I told thou to do so for my sake and he will remember.” Horus spoke quietly.

Rick nodded again. “You do know how thankful I am, right?”

“I do indeed, O’Connell. I do indeed.” Horus nodded. 

“It is good that you have brought the Medjai here, daughter of Pharaoh. I, myself, bring you blessings this day, Medjai, for the victory you have achieved over the enemies of Egypt, for the service you and your ancestors have always done Egypt, and for the service and victories yet to come. You have a great task yet to accomplish, and Allah, himself has plans for you and your people, so be vigilant, chieftain, leaders of the tribes of Medjai, warriors, champions of Egypt.”

“As you command and Allah wills us, great Ammun.” Ardeth found his voice.

“As you will, so of course it shall be done.” Evelyn agreed.

“Spoken like a true daughter of Pharaoh.” Ammun chuckled. Then the ram’s head turned a bit. “Come here to me Kashim son of Ahmed.”

Ardeth looked up in surprise and then to his friend as the man rose and then came to kneel beside him. 

“Thou question your chieftain’s right to lead you, Medjai.”

Kashim swallowed hard, And Ardeth wanted to say something, of how it had not been that at all. But Kashim spoke first, in Medjai instead of the Arabic Ammun had spoken. “I was concerned with his decisions, and the ramifications they would have for our tribes and for Egypt. I did not want to challenge him, for we have been friends he and I since we were children, but I will not fail in my duty to Allah, Egypt, or my people, and if that means that Ardeth needed to prove to me and to the others that he had Allah’s blessing for his chieftainship then so be it.”

“Then you may take this back to any that may yet feel that somehow your chieftain has disgraced himself or your people by accepting the gifts, I, myself wish him to have, or my champion’s aid or that of the champions of my children's children. ” And the god’s hand reached down and gripped Kashim by the throat before Ardeth could even think to interfere. “ALLAH FORBIDS IT.”

Ardeth winced at the anger in the voice that was not a voice at all. Kashim visibly flinched.

“Do not harm him, please, oh Great Ammun , he is Medjai, and my friend, and I have need of all my warriors.”

The ram’s head turned to stare at him with those fathomless eyes. “Would you argue with me, Child of Allah?”  
Ardeth took a deep breath. _Have mercy on me, oh most compassionate Allah, for I do not want to anger the bright gods of old Egypt when they has been so kind to me, but I can not allow him to harm my tribesmate._ “I would never wish to anger you, Great AmmunRa, but if you would harm any one of my tribesmates, then yes, I would argue.” Ardeth rose to his feet and drew his sword, Horus, sitting still on his shoulder gave a screech. 

 

“Ardeth...” Kashim hissed. “No.”

And Allah be praised because all the other Medjai there, Rick and Evelyn included, rose to their feet as Ardeth did and drew their weapons. Horus only regarded them with those same fathomless eyes. But Sekhmet smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, obviously waiting. And the lord of both kingdoms of Egypt only released Kashim with a laugh. “Your Ibrahim would be proud of thee, Ardeth Bay.”

“Only if I must wrestle with you for the blessing of leaving my friend whole.” Ardeth shook his head, shaken, and more than uncomfortable with the comparison and knowing he was unworthy of it. “I am only one Medjai, Great AmmunRa.”

“Truly, Allah is blessed to have such children. And I may say with honesty to all my family, they have chosen well.” Ammun chuckled again. “I mean your men no harm, Ardeth Bay, only deliver the message I was given.”

Ardeth closed his eyes for a moment and gave a silent prayer of thanks to Allah as he re-sheathed his sword. “I am sorry if I offended you, Great Ammun.” He offered, reaching down to help Kashim to his feet.

“I am amused, Medjai, if I were offended you would know it.” Said the god with a smile. 

And Sekhmet laughed. “He speaks truly, Medjai. Likely he would have Horus take your head if he was annoyed.” She smiled. “I would rip your bowels from your stomachs and leave you to die in the sun. But Horus has his father’s fondness for mortals. He is a fitting champion for you brother, as his audacity matches yours.” 

“I think so.” Horus agreed. 

Ammun laughed. “I will , therefore, not make you wrestle for your blessing, Ardeth Bay, but I will give you a tenid yet, Medjai.”

“As you choose and Allah wills, I can do no other.” Ardeth nodded in acceptance.

And those strong arms went around him and the voice that was not a voice whispered in his ear. “So I give you this command, Ardeth Bay, when the testing comes again, without thy tribesmates there and I, myself, and Bright Horus, and even Allah himself unable to aid you, trust that the same courage that just allowed you to face me with only a sword and your bravery and thereby give your tribesmen courage to follow is enough for what you face. And do not give into the despair you feel, or all shall indeed be lost. Only call upon the one you would least expect for aid, and you will know what must be done.” The voice was very soft indeed. “But this caution I give you, lest the whole of the warning be undone. You must find the answer yourself Ardeth and not ask for aid in its solving.” 

“I do not understand.” Ardeth shook his head a bit as the god released him, shivering slightly as he was let go. 

“You will, child of Allah. You will.” 

“As you wish and Allah wills, oh Great Ammun.”

And the god turned back to his High Priest. “Make certain the Princesses and all their guards are welcome in the city of Thebes, Imhotep, they are my guests this glorious day. And you will yet receive a gift you do not expect before sundown.”

“There is no greater gift I could ask for, oh my God, then the wonder that is life here in Thebes, but I will do as you have commanded Great AmmunRa.”

“Recall you, Imhotep that all you do is by command and with my blessing alone.”A flash of something in those dark eyes Ardeth could only term as horror and then the man nodded and bowed again.

“I have never forgotten.”

“No, I see that you have not. I have journeyed far to bring light to both kingdoms this day, Imhotep and I am hungry.”

“We are thankful for thy blessings once more, oh great god of all Egypt, undeserving though we are.”

“As it should always be.” AmmunRa replied with another smile. “I am well pleased with thee, Imhotep. Abide thee then this day in the city of the faithful of Egypt.”

“As you will me, I will do, oh my god.”

“As it should be. Allah’s blessings and mine to you all, Medjai. Be at peace then warriors, champions of Egypt, truly the great gift of the Nile could ask for no better protectors.” 

“Victory to us all, Medjai.” Sekhmet offered and then the light gathered in upon itself and streaked out through the door of the shrine and along the banquet table and was gone. And the horns outside began to blow as the dawn lighted the desert sky.

"Oh my god." Evelyn whispered.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Someone said

“Ardeth?” Kashim whispered, so obviously shaken. “I do not understand any of this, chieftain...but Allah has to know how I am thankful to be alive. What in the name of God where you thinking, my friend? If as you say, you are only one Medjai, Ardeth, what more then am I? You do not want to anger the very gods who have given us a chance to defeat the Germans do you? For the sake of one man?”

Ardeth smiled just a bit, and then gripped the other man’s shoulders “Kashim, my friend, are you arguing with me on how I lead the Medjai again?”

“No.” Kashim shook his head. “Of course I am not...Bis’mil’Allah, Ardeth...I...” He stopped and then sighed. “I do not know what I am doing actually.”

“It gets easier after a bit, Kashim, to see the gods we have always thought of as myths and tales. Although I have never had one angry at me before, it is unnerving to say the least.”

“When the bright son of Osiris spoke to us at Edfu and told us he was annoyed at our use of your shield, Ardeth. That was unnerving. This was– I do not have words.” Selim sounded shaken.

“Okay, you are certifiably nuts now.” Rick surprised him, reaching over and gripping his shoulders to shake him hard. “Idiot.” 

“Stop that.” Ardeth gripped his friends hands with a smile despite the shake. “You take the idea of being the older brother too seriously sometimes, Rick.” He shook his head. “And you are no one to lecture me about arguing with the old gods, brother mine.”

“Well...yeah, okay. But Ammun? Jesus Christ, he’s one of the good guys, Ardeth.”

“If I wasn’t so very glad we were all well, I would let Rick pound on you, you know that right?” Evelyn walked over as well. And then much to Ardeth’s surprise she reached up and slapped him, stingingly on the side of his head. Ardeth only stared at her in shock “So help me, Medjai, I will drag you to Memphis and let you explain it to my father why I had heart failure here in the land of the faithful if you ever, ever, do anything that stupid again. Do you hear me?” She spoke the threat in Egyptian but the accent was all Evelyn O’Connell, and that made it almost as amusing as it was a threat and all he could do was stare at her. Because after all, Evelyn was not that tall of a woman, only a bit taller than Nefshen, really and certainly did not look like someone who should be threatening the chieftain of the Medjai. 

“I am sorry?” Ardeth offered, finally.

She only rolled her eyes but then smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “All right, I forgive you.” 

“Thank you.” He agreed. “Bis’mil’Allah that was– unnerving.”

“Unnerving isn’t even close.” Rick disagreed. “And I’ve gotten pretty used to generally weird since I’ve known you Ardeth.”

“Truly, my friend, all the Medjai here will gladly tell you even our lives are not usually nearly so strange.”

“He is right about that.” Selim agreed. “Bis’mil’Allah, is everyone well?”

“Other than likely to faint from pure shock? Certainly.” Evelyn shook her head. “I think I need to sit down again. I never actually thought I’d speak with her.”

“Yeah, that was different.” Rick agreed, slipping his arm around Evelyn’s shoulders

“Truly, Ardeth Bay, the next time you tell me I am mad, I will remind you of this. I think perhaps even I underestimated your bravery and courage, Medjai.” Even Imhotep sounded annoyed at him.

“We really need to stop agreeing on things.” Rick muttered. 

“No doubt. There is breakfast to be had for you and your guard, Princess.” Ammun’s priest offered. “Even the insane ones.” Ardeth did not miss the pointed look either. “Foolish child.”

“Thank you, priest of Ammun. I think we could all use to sit, that was, unnerving. Are you truly, all right Ardeth? Kashim?” Evelyn looked from one of them to the other and back.

“I am well.” Kashim replied. “A bit unnerved as Ardeth said.”

“We can all agree with that.” Ardeth nodded.

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "It's kinda overwhelming at first. Come on sweetheart, let's go sit outside, huh?"

“Yes. I do wish I knew what he meant."

"You kinda get used to the riddles after a while but they still don't all make sense." Rick agreed.

"Remind me, when we get back to the real world, to write down everything we've been told so far will you, Rick? Ardeth? Then maybe we can piece it all together."

Rick shook his head. "Why didn't we think of that, Ardeth?"

"Because you aren't librarians." Evelyn replied with a smile.

"That explains it." Rick chuckled. 

"As I believe I have mentioned to you, O'Connell while I would not consider any man who has been such an adversary as you have stupid by any means it is still obvious that your wife is the more intelligent one in your marriage." Their host paused. "Rather like your young thief of Baghdad is he not, Ardeth?"

"You remember that?" He had to shake his head at the reminder of the tale of Ali Baba. "There is some truth to it though. Truly, Evelyn, I have never ceased to be astounded by your intelligence."

"Just my lack of common sense when it comes to cursed things right?" She chuckled again.

He had to smile. "My brother married a woman not only intelligent but also courageous and brave as any Medjai could wish to be. It is only like the rest of us that sometimes you have more bravery than sense.”

“Hmm, I suppose that makes sense. But I would really like to go sit and drink some tea.”

“I will see that it is done. Did you wish anything but coffee and tea then, Medjai?” Imhotep asked.

“Karkaday and some fruit and bread perhaps. No doubt the rest of the Medjai will join us soon.”

“As you say. I will join you all in the courtyard in a bit then.”

“You really are being a good host, Imhotep. I’m almost tempted to ask why.”

Their host paused and then raised one eyebrow. “Because Ammun wishes it of course, princess. And far be it from me to be worse a host than the Medjai have been to me these past three days.”

“If that is all it takes I will be a courteous host more frequently.” He agreed.

“It is an unexpected wonder, Ardeth, considering that your people have spent three millennia keeping me bound into damnation to be so well treated as to be offered lunch.” Ammun’s priest pointed out with a slight smile that did not hide the bitter edge much.

“As you say, perhaps you are right then, priest, and one should always be thankful for the gifts one is given, however unexpected or...uncertain they may be. There are always far worse alternatives are there not?” 

His host was silent for a long moment, and Rick freed one hand from Evelyn’s grasp to reach over and grip his shoulder. “Well said, Ardeth. Truly, I had thought that lesson might take you a while longer to learn actually. We agree on something else, Medjai, we do at that. There are always worse alternatives. Enjoy your morning champions of Egypt. I will join you later.” And Ammun’s High Priest only nodded once more in acknowledgment and left.

“How do you stay so calm about it all, cousin?” Adham asked.

“About what Adham?”

“Damnation, the old gods, all of it?”

“It is likely more shock than calm, Adham. Truly. But for now let us only enjoy this most amazing of mornings. . Let us enjoy it with our fellow Medjai and then see if we have time to tour Thebes a bit before midday.” He clasped his cousin’s shoulder. “Will you go and see if the others will join us in the courtyard?”

“Of course, Ardeth.” Adham agreed and then squeezed his wrist in acknowledgment. “But you must promise to guard the princess while I am gone.”

He chuckled. “I will be happy to do so.” He was a bit amused with how seriously Adham seemed to take the duty but he was not about to tease his cousin with it.

Some of the lesser priests had come out and offered proper stabling for the horses, which Ardeth accepted knowing the courtyard would be filled with women and children soon. And indeed it was not long after that when servants appeared with more tables and mats and low chairs and set up under one tree. Within minutes the rest of his tribesmates arrived and took up positions about, which left Evelyn and his three tribeswomen, Rick and at his insistence Arebe and Kahid to seats among the shade. It was enjoyable enough to simply find a spot to stand not far away and watch the women and children of Thebes realize their now accustomed two visitors were no longer alone and just who they had brought with them.

“Good morning again, warriors.” Imhotep’s voice came from the temple proper. “Is all well with your men, Ardeth?”

“It is.” He agreed. “We have had breakfast, much to the joy of your cooks I am certain.” 

Ammun’s High Priest chuckled. “No doubt. If you are all willing of course I thought to offer you and your tribesmates a tour of Thebes.”

“If possible. It would be appreciated.” 

“Then of course it shall be done.” A slight smile accompanied the words. “No doubt as always the Medjai are ready to travel now. Is there anything you need Princess before we go?”

“I am only Pharaoh’s daughter, Imhotep, I can travel now, certainly.” Evelyn replied, and Ardeth reminded himself to thank her again for this. Balancing the woman she was with the one she had been could not be easy. “Let us go see Thebes then. Amal? Suri? Anyia? Are we ready to go?”

“Of course, Princess.” Amal answered with a smile. 

“Then let it be so.” Ammun’s priest gestured them toward the gates.

It took actually very little time to gather his men into an easy formation.

“Thebes will wonder at the great procession no doubt.” Imhotep chuckled. “Twenty five Medjai, a princess, three ladies in waiting, and myself. We must be careful or we will have a celebration on our hands.”

“Do you suppose we could go in disguise?” Evelyn put in. “I don’t think it matters what they wear, they’re still going to look like Medjai.”

“True.” Ammun’s priest looked over at him. “It does not seem to matter what they wear or do not wear they carry the title with them.”

Ardeth managed not to sigh and did his best to simply enjoy the most amazing fact that his tribesmates and family were there to enjoy the day with him.


	10. Asr: Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest appologies for the delay. Computer issues were unavoidable. Apparently, also, Asr: Chapter 8, never posted. It is now available, as is Chapter 9 and this Chapter, which is 10.  
> Chapter Warnings: There is a discussion in this chapter of an off screen sexual assult. And while I do not belive it is dwelt on, it is an important component of this chapter. So, if that is a problem, please let me know and I will happily send you a chapter summary without the description.

Not being able to sleep was becoming far too common place for Kaptain Albert Schwartz’ comfort. He knew, logical, that he needed to sleep in order to be able to lead his men well, but that in no way seemed to convince his mind to shut down enough at night to allow him to achieve it.

“Still awake, Kaptain?” Dr. Weiss asked coming over to join him by the small camp stove.

“Yes.” He nodded. “How are the men doing, Doctor? Have we lost any others?”

“Not in the last few hours no, thank God.” The man replied. “I am uncertain about three of them surviving the night, but the rest I am certain will get well.”

“Christ, what a disaster this has turned into. And we still have no damned idea who we’re facing out here or why or even what this insanity with the sand involves.” He shook his head. “They seem like Arabs to me, but the two we questioned certainly didn’t seem to speak Arabic. Oberfuher Kratz says that the tattoos they had were only partially in Arabic, the rest were hieroglyphics and hieratic of all things. So that really doesn’t help us. Even the Egyptians don’t use them anymore.”

“You seem to have quite a group of problems, Kaptain.” The doctor replied. “I take it we are going to continue forward with this assignment though?”

“Of course. Although it will be a bit before we can press on to join our comrades who are getting ready to take the canal. And we have our own target to acquire here. So you will have a few days yet to tend our wounded and get those that survive ready to be transported home.”

“It will be a week or so before I can guarantee that those who survive will be able to survive the added strain of moving them further.”

“If we have not resolved this within a week, doctor, you will undoubtedly have far more wounded to tend. Who are these people and what in the name of God are they doing out here?”

“I don’t suppose we could just ask them?” The doctor chuckled.

“No.” He smiled himself. “That does seem rather unlikely.” He finished his cigarette with a sigh. “Do you suppose they’re out there on the other side of the battlefield wondering who we are and why we’re overrunning their desert?”

“I suppose that’s possible actually.”

He thought for a while, trying to imagine his Arabic counterpart sitting beside a fire no doubt wondering about the invaders that had come upon this forsaken place. What would he do in that imaginary man’s shoes? Did the man even know of the legend of Ahm Shere or had his people simply been traveling as the nomadic Arabs were known to do when Schwartz’ scout division had come upon them and so decimated the people? Was that what had angered them into fighting? And the sandstorm certainly had provided ample coverage to attack. No doubt the Arabs were good at judging such weather being natives to this horrible place. He thought some more. So now what? Do they move on? _Are you still out there waiting for us?_ If his unknown and mostly imagined counterpart was indeed staying put and wondering similarly about him what would the man do next? The fact that they had managed to defeat Schwartz’ men including their tanks proved beyond a doubt that the Arabs no matter how backward he might have thought them were formidable opponents and not to be so easily written off. 

“Kaptain? Are you listening?” Dr. Weiss interrupted his thoughts.

“What? No, doctor I was thinking.”

“So I noticed. Do try and sleep, Kaptain. No doubt you’ll need the rest before this week is out.”

“Goodnight Doctor.” He nodded as the man rose.

“It really is a pity we lost those two prisoners. It would be good to know who it is we’re facing.”

“It would indeed.” He agreed. And a thought came to his mind suddenly. “You know, doctor you might have a point after all.”

“About what?”

“Asking them. They’re soldiers certainly. They have a captain of some sort surely. They fight too well not to be organized. So, if I was this man I would send out scouts to make certain I know my men are safe while they heal. I know this because it is exactly what we have done, sent out scouts and set up sentries to insure our own safety while we plan the next attack. Surely then it is not impossible for the soldiers of the fatherland to capture some of these scouts? Yes, that is a very good idea. Thank you doctor.”

“Glad I could help. Will you get some rest now?”

“As soon as I put this plan into motion, doctor I will be happy to sleep.” And it was certainly possible that with the plan in motion he could finally do so.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I didn’t think we’d ever manage to find a few minutes without twenty Medjai around.” Evie sighed as she sat down next to Rick with a sigh. 

“Tell me about it.” He agreed. “There’s only twenty of them, how come they manage to take up so much space?”

“Practice?” Ardeth put in walking over and leaning against the wall. “I thought perhaps if I stood here and looked as if I was doing my job, Princess. Three other Medjai will not try to do the same.”

“Good point.” Evie smiled. “And I did want to talk to you too. Do you suppose you could go bar the door, Ardeth?”

Ardeth raised one eyebrow but then shrugged. “If you wish.” He looked out into the hall from the small antechamber they’d found and then closed the door. “It may be that we have escaped.”

Evie had to laugh, and Rick chuckled. “Aren’t we a bit old to have to go hide in the broom closet? I thought we broke Alex of that years ago.”

“Yes well, desperate times and desperate measures.” She rolled her eyes. “Come sit, Ardeth. We really do need to talk.”

“Uh oh.” Rick looked over at Ardeth but he didn’t really seem worried.

Ardeth on the other hand looked far more uncertain. “Evelyn? If...I...”

“Don’t start apologizing yet, silly. Just come sit. I’m not the least bit angry, Ardeth.”

“As you say.” He moved over and sat just to the other side of Rick. “Thank you.”

“I told Rick this, Ardeth so I’m going to tell you. I’m not angry, I’m not jealous, I’m not even the slightest bit hurt all right?” She reached over and caught his hand, even if she had to lean over Rick to do it. “You are far too important to me, brother mine, to risk our friendship if I hadn’t been certain of all of that before I told Rick I wasn’t going to divorce him or some other vapid sort of thing. All right?”

Ardeth only stared at her for a long moment, obviously shocked and then blushed, ducking his head a bit in embarrassment, and looking for a moment all of about twelve years old. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, stop that.” Rick put in, and reached over to cup Ardeth’s chin and raise his head. The move surprised her some, but seemed to make perfect sense to Ardeth because he only smiled.

“As you say, I am trying, Rick, truly.”

“I know you are.”

“So, you aren’t going to apologize for ruining my marriage or some other poppycock like that are you, Ardeth?”

“No, thanks be to Allah, for I would never forgive myself if I had caused problems, but I will only be amazed at the miracle Allah has granted me. Truly, Rick, I think amazing is too shallow a word.”

“Me too, Ardeth. She’s a miracle all right.”

“Oh hush.” She slapped him lightly on the arm with her free hand.

“Nope. It’s just truth Evie.”

She squeezed Ardeth’s hand again. “So, we’ve forded that stream nicely. I don’t know how we’re going to make this work, Rick, Ardeth. Really I don’t. But we can. I know that. Because I really do love you, Rick. And that hasn’t changed a bit from the day I married you except to get stronger. And I love you too, brother mine. And I don’t even have to ask about you two, so, we balance it all somehow, right?”

“God I hope so.” Rick nodded.

“In’sh’Allah.” Ardeth agreed.

“Didn’t you say once that Rick, Alex and I were three sides of the pyramid?” Evie pointed out.

“That was a long time ago, but yes.” Ardeth nodded.

“And did it come to your attention that pyramids have four sides, Ardeth?” She added.

Rick smiled just a bit. “Wondered about that.”

“I think I had assumed that was Jonathan’s part, as he is your brother and has saved your life both times on these adventures of yours.”

Evie smiled. “Yes he has, thank God. But Jonathan would be forever happy if he never had to do it again. Not that I doubt he would if he had to, but– no Ardeth, I think I knew it then, you get to be that side, brother mine. You already were we just didn’t know it.”

“Coincidence really is just another word for fate, huh?” Rick put in and then put his hand over theirs. “You going to stay with us on this, habib?”

Ardeth nodded. “I think I would rather die than lose it, yes. Allah, I trust, knows I am so lost as to how we will manage it, but He must also know that nothing else would make me half so happy.”

“Good.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaning up to kiss Rick. 

“Evie.” Rick chuckled. 

“Don’t Evie me, Rick O’Connell. I love you, I’m allowed to kiss you. Don’t let him convince you otherwise, Ardeth.”

Ardeth only blinked. “Why would Rick wish to convince me that he is not allowed to kiss you?”

Rick chuckled. “Sometimes he doesn’t get it yet.” And then he winked at her and leaned over and kissed Ardeth lightly, for just a second. And Evie was a bit shocked herself at that, but not the least bit dismayed either. _Oh, my._

“Rick.” Ardeth almost hissed the name. 

“What?” Rick smiled a little. “And Evie says I’m allowed to kiss you since I love you too.”

“Not when Evelyn is right here you are not.” Ardeth muttered, but the flush the kiss had gotten was really adorable. She had to fight back the urge to smile.

“Oh please, you’ve seen me kiss him a hundred times I’m sure. I’m not jealous, silly.” 

“Truly?” Ardeth looked a bit uncertain.

“Truly.” She let the smile out. But hoped it came across as supportive and not teasing. “It’s going to take a bit of getting used to certainly, Ardeth. But I think we’re all strong enough to manage it, don’t you?”

“Allah I hope so.”

“We are.” Rick said firmly. “But thank you, sweetheart, for...being the miracle you are, okay?”

“Right.” She sighed. 

“Rick is right, Evelyn. Thank you so much.”

“Well, all right, you’re welcome. Just try to stay out of trouble when I’m not here will you please? And do let me know if I need to come back here and smack him for you. And if he doesn’t believe me, I will personally curse him back to hell if I have to go to Memphis and bring back my father’s entire army to accomplish it.”

Ardeth flushed again and Rick sighed, then chuckled. “Might be fun to see him try to get out of that. But you know right now maybe I should thank him, considering that if he wasn’t such an ass we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Ardeth chuckled. “I did thank him for that you know. For managing to do nothing more with annoying me so except allow me the most wonderful gift of sharing my bed with you.”

“You did? Really? Oh, I’d have loved to have seen that.” She laughed herself. “Serves him right the bastard. So we are all good now?”

“I believe so.” Ardeth nodded.

“Yeah, Evie. We are.”

“Good. Then I suppose we should go find the rest of the Medjai before Selim starts organizing search parties and Adham goes and threatens Imhotep and get’s himself hurt.”

“Likely.” Ardeth agreed with a smile but he squeezed her hand and Rick’s before he let go and went over to the door and looked back out into the hall. “We owe some god or goddess a great deal of thanks, the coast, as you say is still clear. I will go find my people and tell them you are both well.”

“Thank you.” Evie smiled. “I’m not certain leaving Imhotep alone with the other Medjai is a good thing or not. Or perhaps that should be the other way around. Although he is being a very good host. Which makes me even more untrusting.” 

“Yes, although perhaps it is in the case as he said and only that he is doing as Ammun wills. But it does make me how is it you say Rick? Waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“Yeah that’s it.”

“Do you think Evelyn that this spell you have to get my tribesmates back to Ahm Shere might work for Rick and I as well?”

“I don’t know, Ardeth. I could try it I suppose. Adding your names in I mean.” She agreed. Going over the spell again in her mind. And apparently either thinking it through completely was enough or she muttered part of it out loud because one minute she was standing in Thebes with Rick and Ardeth and the next she was awake in Ahm Shere in the middle of the night. “Oh blast.” She grumbled to herself and fumbled for the paper beside her to reread the original. “Well I can assure Ardeth it works to wake us up.” She smiled a bit and then began to recite it all again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ardeth blinked in surprise as Evelyn simply vanished from under Rick’s arm. And there was a sudden silence as the rest of his tribesmates were gone as well. “Rick?”

“Maybe something woke them up?” Rick shrugged.

“Are you well Medjai? I was speaking to your historian when he vanished.” Imhotep walked over. “And all your men and the Princess too I see. I have such rude guests.” He chuckled but he did not seem the least bit annoyed.

“I doubt it was intentional rudeness this time, Priest of AmmunRa.” Ardeth replied. “Perhaps only something that woke them in Ahm Shere.”

“Perhaps.” The man shrugged. “At least lunch was over. The cooks are very happy with people who actually eat for a change. Since our guest of honor has disappeared like a wisp of smoke, Medjai shall we call the meal over? No doubt if the Princess returns it will be well to evening with the difference between the time in the waking world and here. We shall simply have another banquet.”

“There is truth to that.” Ardeth agreed, and Allah help him but he was not the least bit disappointed in the fact that everyone was gone, considering that it gave him and Rick a chance to spend the day together. Nefshen had spent a good part of their evening together trying her best to explain to him how it could be that two men could make love and only find pleasure in it. He kept those thoughts very tightly to English though, truly not wanting Imhotep to understand them and try to deal with the teasing that would result. 

Some of it must have leaked through though because Ammun’s High Priest chuckled. “Tisk, Medjai, you should be more courteous to your sister. Not to mention your tribesmates. Truly, Ardeth you will leave me with nothing at all to teach you in this game.” That at least was in Egyptian. Rick looked over at him but only rolled his eyes in annoyance. Imhotep laughed. “Shall I bother to wish you a restful afternoon, warriors, since somehow I doubt rest is what will occur?” He switched back to Arabic for that one.

And it was very hard indeed not to flush. “Don’t bother.” Rick replied with a smile of his own. “Come to bed, Ardeth?” The invitation was obviously nothing to do with sleeping at all.

“I would be honored of course, habib.” He chuckled, surprising himself with the response, and not embarrassed at all by the very real joy it gave him for Rick to say so.

“Me too, love.” Rick surprised him with the Egyptian.

And that just made him smile. “I will teach you the language yet.” 

“Well played, O’Connell, well played indeed.” Imhotep chuckled. “You would do well to remind your brother that he should not add to the temptation I already have to kiss you, Ardeth, or I will forget that I have learned patience.”

“As you say.” He nodded. “Then I shall thank you for being so kind a host to Evelyn and my tribesmates while they were here. Truly, it was a fine gift indeed, Imhotep, and I am most thankful. For both your hospitality to my people and for your forbearance in not embarrassing me completely in front of them.”

“Little that would profit either of us or Egypt, Medjai but you are welcome none the less. It is good that someone notices I am not quite the monster I am supposed to be. I expect you will not be thankful for the gift Ardeth, but I will leave you this afternoon with your brother. Likely he will be unmanageable if I do not. Ma Salaama, Ardeth.” And the man reached over to lightly trace his jaw. “Take your brother to bed, Ardeth before I am too tempted yet.” And he turned with that and simply left them standing there.

“Madness is so mild a word.” He muttered to himself. “Shall we go then?”

“Sure. Everything okay? I couldn’t follow but about three words of all that.”

“Everything is fine. He is only driving me mad with his own insanity.” Ardeth sighed. “I am sorry Evelyn left so suddenly, my friend.”

“Kinda surprised me too.” Rick shrugged and then chuckled. “But I can’t say I’m going to mind sharing your bed instead even a bit, if she doesn’t come back and we’re stuck here the rest of the night you know”

He flushed at that. “If you are as content to have me in your bed as Evelyn my friend then you are just as mad as our host.”

“Nope, just really, really lucky.” Rick disagreed and leaned over to kiss Ardeth fully. And it was a long soft kiss that was so very easy to simply slide into and enjoy. 

“Bis’mil’Allah, Rick. You will make me forget we are in public.”

“Hmm. Right. Forgot that part. So lets find someplace not so public.” And he headed out into the hall. Ardeth gave a quick prayer for patience and the courage to see his plan through and followed.

They walked back to their room, and Ardeth found himself seriously considering a prayer to Bastet for her kind intervention in this, since otherwise he was likely to make a great fool of himself. And while he knew Rick would neither laugh at him for his naivete or tease him about his lack of skill he so wanted this to be as much a joy for his friend as the great pleasure Rick had already given him. Allah help him but how did one convince a man to make love to you? Perhaps he should have asked Nefshen that as well, while he had asked her the rest, it certainly could not have been any more embarrassing.

“You okay, Ardeth?” Rick asked with s slight smile as he closed the door.

“I am fine. Only lost in thought I suppose.” He managed.

“Uh huh. Good ones?” The tone was teasing now, and Ardeth realized he was likely flushing all over again. 

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He muttered to himself but he smiled. “Yes. They were. Allah but you make me glad to be alive, Rick O’Connell did you know that?”

Rick seemed utterly surprised by the admission but his smile was softer now and then he shook his head. “I’m glad, Ardeth.” He offered and then reached over to trace Ardeth’s jaw with his fingers. Ardeth turned his head and placed a kiss against his friend’s fingers before trying his best to copy what Rick had done for him once, and licked lightly at one finger before drawing it slowly into his mouth. Rick’s eyes brightened a bit and he swallowed hard. “Tease.”

“Promise.” He countered with a smile. Rick smiled back and then the hand slid along his cheek to tangle in his hair and pull him close for a long hot kiss, full of hunger and desire. He gave the kiss back as best he knew how for a very long time until Rick broke it finally with a sigh. Ardeth could only smile. But he stepped away long enough to take the shield from his shoulders and set it beside the bed, and then place his swords and knives on the table. Rick chuckled and then did the same with his own weapons. “It is good to be armed, certainly, but it makes undressing even more time consuming.”

“We could take a page from Evie’s book and dress like we belong here.”

Ardeth chuckled but he could not help but recall how very beautiful Evelyn had been in the clothes she had pieced together into something fitting Nefertiri. “Your wife is the most amazing woman my friend.”

“Yeah she is.” Rick chuckled. “What would you look like dressed in something like those acrobats last night had on, hmm?” Rick asked coming over to stand in front of him and run his hands lightly up Ardeth’s chest then back down, before sliding them around to his back and pulling him close for another kiss before he could answer.

“Not nearly as good as you would.” He found the reply as he broke the kiss and then reached for the buttons on Rick’s shirt. “We need to at least find you some robes though. I am going to grow very tired of buttons.”

Rick laughed at that, a true rich chuckle that made Ardeth smile as well. “Now you want me to dress like a Medjai too? I’d look silly.”

“You would look anything but silly.” He disagreed. “No doubt Evelyn would get annoyed at how many of my tribeswomen found ways of seeing if you partial to taking another wife.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “About the second one Evie scared to death would put an end to that real quick.”

“Hmm, as you say.” He smiled. “Truly, what miracle is it then that she does not mind that we are lovers now in truth and not pretense?”

“Because she loves you too, Ardeth. And she isn’t going to let something as stupid as jealously cause either of us pain. But most of all because she knows that us being lovers now, doesn’t mean I love her any less than I did before.”

“Then that is miracle enough, right there.” And he gave a silent thanks to Allah as he pulled Rick close and kissed him, trying his best to test his still uncertain skill at the heated duel of tongues that resulted. But he was a bit proud that he managed to get the buttons of Rick’s shirt undone and the cotton brushed from his friend’s shoulders and onto the floor. He slid his hands along Rick’s back tracing the increasingly familiar pattern of old scars and smooth skin with his fingers. Rick’s hands were in his hair, holding him lightly where Rick thought it best for him to be for the kiss. Finally, he had to break away to gasp in a breath. “I do not think I have ever been so decadent as to even think of an afternoon set aside for nothing but the joy of sharing my bed with a lover, habibi.”

That obviously surprised Rick because his friend actually flushed just a bit. “Ardeth.”

“What?” He found a smile. “It is only truth. You– make me glad to have the time free to do so, even if it is only here in Thebes, Rick.” He leaned over and kissed Rick again. “Is it wrong to enjoy this so?”

“No, Ardeth. I’m just surprised you said it is all. And it’s only wrong when we aren’t enjoying it.” Rick chuckled. “But you still wear too much.” The tone was teasing despite the grumble and he smiled back as Rick reached for his sash and pulled it loose. “Outside laces first right?”

“You remember.” He chuckled and undid the ties on his outer robe and let that one fall to the floor to join Rick’s shirt. They made short work of the ties to his galabehya, which left both he and Rick clad only in their pants and boots. And Bastet might have heard his unvoiced prayer yet because it was much easier than he had thought it would be to push Rick backwards to sit on the bed and then drop to his knees so he could unbuckle his friend’s boots.

“Christ Ardeth, you have got to stop doing that.”

“Why? When it rouses you that I do? And I enjoy it a great deal myself.” He replied pulling the boots from Rick’s feet with a smile.

“Because I am not anyone’s idea of a saint.” Rick replied, and there was an odd note to his voice but the hand that traced his jaw and then buried itself in his hair was as sure as always. 

“I do not think I would be enjoying this so much if you were.” He offered back. Rick blinked and then chuckled.

“Well no, probably not.” Rick pulled him up a bit and he went with the tug so that he could kiss his friend again, and somehow Rick managed once more to have them lying on the bed with Ardeth underneath him before Ardeth could figure out how it was he did that. “My turn now.” Rick broke the kiss to crawl backward until he could reach Ardeth’s boots and unbuckle them, tossing them with little care to the floor. Then his hands went back to Ardeth’s feet and slid slowly up his legs, easing them apart until they rested at his waist again. Ardeth only met his eyes, swallowing hard at the passion he could see there and the answering hunger it caused in him. He arched a bit against Rick’s fingers as they stroked far too softly across his arousal and then toyed with the laces of his pants. 

“Please Rick?” He found enough voice for that. “Do not tease me so, hmm?” He caught his friend’s hands and pulled him up to kiss again. Rick chuckled.

“Thought you liked teasing.”

“I do. But I like loving you better.” He replied, and traced his hands down Rick’s sides, across his ribs trying to recall the touch Rick had shown him their first night. Apparently he was close enough, because Rick groaned against his lips and then broke the kiss to lick at his ear and down his throat. He reached for Rick’s belt and got the metal unbuckled before Rick caught his hands in return.

“If I don’t get to tease you don’t either.”

“That was not teasing, that was wanting you undressed.” He replied, but he stroked his hands up Rick’s chest instead, and then rolled them over so he was lying on top of his friend and could return the caress of teeth and tongue along Rick’s throat down to his chest and then to one nipple. It still surprised him that Rick enjoyed such caresses much as Nefshen did, but he didn’t doubt the pleasure of it. His own enjoyment of the exact same thing had been even more surprising yet. Rick groaned, his fingers tangling in Ardeth’s hair. And Ardeth decided he liked provoking that sound so he repeated the slight pressure and then increased it, laving the hard flesh with his tongue as well. Then he drew back to follow the path of his tongue with the edge of his beard. Rick gasped out something and arched his back a bit. 

“Christ, Ardeth, you learn quick.” There was a groan and a chuckle to the words. He smiled and repeated the soft kisses and licks to the other side. “Ardeth.”

“Hmm?” He was rather enjoying this, and Rick’s hands stroking absently through his hair and then down his back and back again. “I like tasting you.” He raised himself up on his arms to meet his friend’s hot eyes.

“I’ll show you who’s tasting who.” Rick growled and he laughed as he was rolled onto his back and kissed, long and full of hunger. He could not help but moan himself at that, or stifle a groan when Rick moved to tease his nipples in turn. And Allah but it was still so odd to enjoy that but he arched into the caresses, stroking his hands through Rick’s hair now and wishing it was long enough to get a grip on. But it was not, so he fell back on words, hoping they would come out in some language Rick spoke. 

“Please? More now? Harder hmm?” He recalled Nefshen making that same request. Rick chuckled but did so. And remembering Nefshen made Ardeth glance over to where, and Allah but he would have to thank her so much, a jug of oil sat on the bedside table, wrapped in something. “That feels so good.”

“It’s supposed to.” Rick smiled as he raised himself up to look down at Ardeth, blue eyes bright and hot with desire. Ardeth reached down trying to find either the laces to his own pants or the buttons to Rick’s. And that got a groan and then a chuckle from his friend but between them they managed to get both their pants undone and the material pushed out of the way an onto the floor. Ardeth pulled Rick back tight against him and kissed him fully, enjoying both the kiss and the way their bodies fit together.

“Rick...” He tried to find all the words he had gone over in his mind and could not think of one of them. 

“Yes?” Rick’s voice was low but there was a smile to the words. Ardeth managed to open his eyes and meet the warm blue gaze. 

“I was hoping I could do this better,” he sighed.

“Do what better, Ardeth?” Rick shook his head.

“Ask, find words to...I would like...” Ardeth started in English, but then switched to Arabic, finding it no easier to put into words in either.

Rick’s smile was gentle as was the quick kiss. “What do you want, Ardeth?” The words were followed by another quick kiss to his throat and then Rick’s lips moved to his ear and he nibbled lightly in that way he had that made Ardeth shiver. “Hmm?”

“May I? Ff you would...” He gave up and shook his head. “I am such a fool.”

“You’re gorgeous when you blush.” Rick chuckled. “Okay, so for once you can’t find words. I think I’m flattered. Show me what you want then, Ardeth.”

Allah how was he supposed to do that? Despite all that Nefshen had told him he was still so very uncertain about it all. Then a thought came. A way of combining something he and Rick had shared before and what Nefshen had shown him last night. A way of finding his courage, and if he were truly fortunate, the right time to use it. He rolled away a bit to grab for the bottle of oil, and found that it had been wrapped in a cloth stuffed with some sort of grain that had been warmed and so kept the jug warm as well. He smiled a bit more and poured some onto his hands. 

“Where’d you get that?” Rick asked.

“Nefshen gave it to me as a gift.” 

“Really?” Rick chuckled. “You two have a good night?”

He flushed but nodded. “She is– very beautiful and truly it was a great joy.” He stroked his hands down Rick’s back. “But– as much as I enjoyed the night and the other two nights she has shared my bed. It is– not as wonderful as sharing with you.” He gave it with all the honesty he could.

Rick’s eyes lightened a bit more and the smile was gentle. “Making love’s a lot of fun, when you and your partner both enjoy it. But– well I guess sharing love’s better, huh?”

“Yes.” Ardeth smiled himself. “Very much so.” He moved his hands around to stroke up over Rick’s chest. “Nothing I have ever known is as wonderful as loving you, Rick.”

Rick shook his head a little but he kissed Ardeth long and slow, one of those kisses that came very near to stealing all of his ability to think. “Making love to Evie is the only thing in my life that has felt as good as loving you, Ardeth. I mean that.”

“Then I am more fortunate than I even knew.” He sighed. 

“I think we’re both the lucky ones this time, habib.” Rick smiled and then took the bottle of oil from the bedside table. “You were going to show me what you wanted and couldn’t ask for. You find the words yet?”

“Nefshen said it was good for massages.” Which she had, but only as a suggestion for how they might use it themselves and a way of making him more comfortable with the idea of using it with Rick instead. “Although I had no idea of what she meant.” He felt himself flush again. “When we were rubbing each other’s shoulders in the courtyard the other day, to ease the ache and annoy our host? I had no concept of what it was really we were suggesting to him you know.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that, Ardeth. So next time we do that you’ll understand the double entendre a lot better, huh?”

“Yes.” He poured some of the oil onto one hand before setting the bottle back on the table and rubbing his hands together. Then he stroked the warm oil lightly down Rick’s back, kneading the strong muscles as he went. 

“Nefshen was right. That feels really good. Smells good too.”

“It does.” He agreed. “I was– not certain I would do it right. She seemed to think– we could find a good use for it between us as well. I was hoping you would show me what she meant.”

“Sounds decadent.” Rick chuckled but he sat up beside Ardeth and reached for the jug himself to pour some on his hands. Then he stroked firmly over Ardeth’s chest the oil lending the caress a suppleness it normally lacked but not making it any less arousing. “Good?”

“Yes.” He sighed, and closed his eyes to enjoy the feel. Rick only chuckled and Allah be thanked his hands worked quickly lower. “Rick.”

“Yeah habib, I’m right here.” Rick chuckled. “I should thank her for this?”

“Indeed.” He arched his back a bit as Rick’s hands stroked over his hips and then eased his legs apart a bit again. And he could not think at all as one strong hand closed around him, still slick with oil and began to stroke him slowly. “Rick.”

“Like that?” Rick’s voice was a low murmur in his ear. “Nice, huh?”

“Very.” Ardeth agreed and then pulled Rick on top of him again and kissed him. “But...that is....Allah that feels good...That is not what...the oil if for, hmm?”

“It’s not?” Rick’s voice was a bit rougher now, and the hand stroking him only quickened. He could feel Rick’s own arousal hard and hot against his hip and so he reached down and mimicked the caress. “Ardeth.”

“You feel good.” He offered. 

“You too, habib.”

“Will you...love me, habibi?” He found that much courage. 

“Thought that’s what we were doing.” Rick teased.

“Yes, only, Oh God I can not think. Will you...” He felt himself flush, trying to find his courage. Wishing that he had managed to convince her to touch him so instead of only letting him touch her. She had smiled, saying it was something he should save for his brother, and that she was certain they could manage it between them. But she had known what she was talking him through and he was so afraid now that he would get it wrong. But he knew he would never manage the words for what he wanted. So he took his courage in both hands and did as Nefshen had shown him last night traced his still slick hands down Rick’s back and then lightly as he could find the control for between his friend’s legs, just brushing the opening to his body with his finger tips. “Show me how good that can be, please?” He found the words after all. “Touch me so, Rick? Make us one, habibi?”

“Oh God.” Rick arched into his touch and then away so that he pressed tighter against Ardeth. Not knowing what else to do, Ardeth only repeated the caress. “God, that’s...oh Christ you don’t know. Crazy idiotic arab. I...”

“Touch me so? Inside? Please?” He mumbled the words against Rick’s throat, despite the flush he could feel heating his face. And it was insanity he was certain to want something so much when he could barely comprehend it.

Rick’s hand left his cock to slide lower still and he spread his legs a bit, uncertain but wanting to know what it would feel like. “Ardeth?”

He opened his eyes to meet his friends and then suddenly the hot blue darkened and he could not describe the look in them any more. “Rick?”

“We...need to slow down.” Rick shook his head, and he pulled his hands away. “Not...yet okay? We should...um...”

“You desire it. I desire it. Please Rick?” He asked. 

“No.” Rick shook his head the expression in his eyes changing to stubbornness that Ardeth knew all too well.

“Rick.”

“I said no.” The words were suddenly sharp. “Let go.”

He blinked, not quite certain how to reconcile the tone with what they had just been doing, but he released Rick so his friend could roll to his feet. “Rick?”

Rick was only muttering something to himself that Ardeth could not really make out.  
“Did I offend you?” He asked finally. Feeling himself flush and a cold disappointment settle in his stomach where there had been the fire of passion only a few moments before.

“No. Of course you didn’t.” Rick shook his head, but he reached down to where their clothes were scattered and picked up his slacks pulling the flask of whiskey he’d gotten from Jonathan off his belt and taking a long swallow. “You surprised the hell out of me, sure. But I’m not offended, Ardeth.” He recapped the flask and turned back to meet Ardeth’s eyes. “Not your fault, Ardeth. Just...we should work up to that, huh?”

“As you say.” He did not, Allah forgive him, believe a word of it. “I am sorry if...”

“Shhh.” Rick smiled but it didn’t light his eyes any. “Don’t be silly. I’m. really flattered you’d. offer Ardeth. Really. Just..”

“Are you angry at me?” He had to ask.

“No, Ardeth I’m not angry.”

And that was as far as he knew the first time his brother had lied to him flat out. “It was good of you not to laugh at my foolishness.” He offered, and drew himself in as deep as he knew how. Finding that place inside that he drew his strength from when he had to use his role as chieftain and not simply live it. 

“You weren’t being foolish, Ardeth. Crazy and brave yeah but...”

“As you say.” He rolled to his feet and found his clothes, pulling the pants and robes on easily, with countless practice and then, Allah be thanked he found the courage and the strength for a smile. “And to think I have always thought you were the one with often more bravery than sense.”

“Right. Pot and kettle Ardeth.”

“No doubt.” He managed. He went over to the table where his weapons were and reached for his blades. Turning in surprise as a rather annoyed squawk preceded Horus as he flew into the room and came to rest on the table right in front of Ardeth. His friend gave him no chance to pick up the sword but snapped at his fingers and then climbed up his arm to perch on his shoulder. Another chirp and he butted his head under Ardeth’s chin and would not move only crooned. “Horus? How is it you are still here? Are you hurt?” He stroked the soft feathers gently. “There now, my friend what is wrong?”

“Is he okay, Ardeth?” Rick asked, coming over to stand with him, as he pulled on his own pants.

“I am not certain.” 

Horus gave another chirp and then turned to look at Rick, fluffed his feathers and put his head back under Ardeth’s chin.

“Is everything all right, Rick? Ardeth?” Evelyn’s voice came from the balcony a moment before she walked it. “Not quite where I was expecting to...oh...”

Ardeth could not keep from flushing, and then a moment later he could only turn away from them both, because there was nothing to be embarrassed over after all. Nor was there likely to be. Horus gave another annoyed squawk and butted his head harder under Ardeth jaw and then began to groom one lock of his hair. “Hush now. Do not be so silly.” He chided his friend. 

“What’s wrong, Ardeth?” Evelyn asked softly. “Is he hurt?”

“No, I do not think so.” He tried to get Horus to perch on his forearm so he could look at him. “Only being very odd.”

“He does that when he’s worried about you.” Rick put in, sounding worried himself.

“Often yes.” Ardeth agreed. “I am certain it is nothing. I am fine, Horus. What is wrong, hmm?”

Horus gave an annoyed chirp and launched himself into the air to most surprisingly of all come to rest on Rick’s shoulder instead. Which was far too dangerous given Rick had yet to put on his shirt. But somehow the talons did not even break the skin and then Horus gave the same chirp and butted his head under Rick’s jaw instead.

“Okay, that does it. What in the world happened while I was gone?” Evelyn asked, her voice surprisingly gentle.

“Nothing.” Rick answered and then cursed. “Hey, watch those things; they hurt. Ardeth come get your bird.”

“Horus do not claw my friend. Come here now.” He held out his arm. Horus gave another chirp and then hopped down to the floor before launching himself into the air and back out the window.

“Right, and if nothing is wrong then I’m going to be able to just sprout wings and fly after him. Certainly.”

“Evie.”

“I will leave you two alone.” Ardeth found his voice and picked up the sword that Horus had prevented him from earlier. “No doubt my tribesmates are here and I...”

“Ardeth.” Evelyn’s voice was gentler than he had heard it before. “What’s wrong?” She touched his arm lightly. “Talk to me, brother mine.” She offered in Egyptian.

“I...do not have words, Evelyn. Truly. Thank you for the kindness of allowing me the– joy of sharing your husband’s bed the other night. Truly, I do not deserve so much. I will leave you alone so you may...” He left the rest unsaid. “Would you tell him, please, if he will listen, that I am so very sorry and I will never bother him with my foolishness again?”

“Not until you explain what foolishness you think I’m supposed to apologize to him for, Ardeth. And you can’t leave like this, silly. You’ll break your heart and his. I know that look, hmm? What’s wrong?”

“It is...” He sighed but who else in the world would know Rick better, so perhaps she would understand. No doubt she could have told him not to press for more closeness than Rick wanted with him if he had only had the sense to ask. “I thought perhaps he...would desire me. Though why I thought so when he has you as his wife is beyond me now.”

“Wait just a moment. I thought we went thought this. And certainly that you two were already lovers.” Evelyn’s hand tightened on his arm.

Ardeth managed to shrug, trying not to feel the pain the last word invoked. “We shared my bed last night, yes. It was...as close to Paradise as I have ever been. But I could not be content with what we had done...and now. Well. It is perhaps for the best. No doubt we will do far better as friends and comrades than...”

“Ardeth Bay stop talking in circles like a Medjai and tell your sister what’s wrong.”

“I wanted to be his lover, Evelyn. I did. I do. Allah forgive me for that. But I shall not ask him for more than he wishes to give. It was kindness enough that he...”

“Oh bloody hell.” She cursed in English now. “Is that what you think? Of course it is. Rick O’Connell didn’t we already talk about this?” She whirled away and stormed over to her husband who had just finished dressing.

“Evie.”

“Don’t Evie me. I am not in the mood. Now go tell the best friend either of us have ever had, that the other night wasn’t a pity fuck. Explain to him what it was. And then have the guts to tell him why you panicked. Or I will slap you. I love you so much most times, Rick but right now... You don’t get to play with his heart. Or yours you silly man. And that’s what’s going to happen if you don’t talk now. Or so help me I’ll start talking. And I really think he needs to hear it from you don’t you, Rick?”

“I can’t.”

“Oh that’s rot.” Evelyn said firmly. “You can. I know you, Rick. Now. I’m going to go make sure none of the other Medjai are here. Then I shall go back to Ahm Shere and see if there’s enough night left to bother with doing this again. That should give you both plenty of time to talk.” She looked over at him and much to Ardeth’s surprise gave him a very gentle smile before turning back to Rick and leaning up to kiss him. “You are going to stay here and fix this mess do I make myself clear? Do not make me fix this Rick.”

“Evie...” The name was a plea.

“Just talk to him, luv. You know you need too anyway. Did you think it wasn’t going to come up? Silly.” She kissed Rick again quickly. “Talk. Ardeth, you talk too. Because I will smack you if you don’t. Nothing that happened is because of you all right? So just stop being silly about that. And despite appearances he loves you, brother mine. So don’t fret over that either all right?” She patted his arm again and then only walked over to the door and left. Ardeth thought for a long moment and then set his sword back down, only then realizing that he had not put on his sash so how was he going to take the blade with him?

“What did she mean, Ardeth?” Rick asked softly. “Didn’t I tell you that I wasn’t offended or whatever?”

He nodded, tracing one swirl of the Damascus steel absently. “You did.” He sighed. “It was kind of her to worry so, Rick. Truly, but it is hardly worth such concern. I...truly am sorry that I...”

“God, I messed this up, huh?” Rick sighed and then to Ardeth’s complete shock only wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, his back against Rick’s chest. “It isn’t you. Okay? It isn’t what you did. Or what you wanted. It’s not.”

“You do not need to lie, Rick. I am a grown man. I can handle...”

“I’m not lying, Ardeth.”

“Would you perhaps swear that to Allah for me?” He asked, trying for humor and rather certain he fell short.

Rick sighed. “How about I swear it on Evie’s soul, Ardeth? Is that good enough for you?”

He swallowed hard. “Bis’mil’Allah. Yes. I did not mean...”

“Okay. So I’m not lying. It isn’t you, not what you did...which God knows felt like heaven. And, I would– really, really like to-- say yes. I would. You don’t have any idea how much I want you Ardeth. I swear that too, okay? But I can’t...”

He was not certain how long he stood there before he could breathe again, and then he could only lean into his friend’s arms. “I thought-- you did not desire such...a closeness between us.”

“God where do you get this from? Ardeth you are one of the most gorgeous men I have ever known, okay? I thought it twelve years ago, I still think it. And it’s gotta be pretty good if I’m willing to put up with all the Medjai stubbornness that goes along with the looks, huh?” Rick’s arms tightened. “For some crazy screwed up reason, you idiot you make me feel-- what was it you said? Like Horus feels when he flies right? Well that’s it. Yeah. God, Ardeth you are the bravest, stubbornest, and most truly crazy man I have ever known. You fell into bed with another man for the first time yesterday Ardeth don’t you have any self preservation? Loving like that-- it’s such a huge step, habib.”

“You did not turn me away because you wished to take this slow.” Ardeth disagreed, feeling himself tense again.

“No, I didn’t.” Rick’s arms tightened. “I...Christ, this is so damned hard, Ardeth.”

And for the first time he realized there was pain in his friend’s voice. “Rick? What is wrong? I...” He tried to turn.

“No, wait okay? I can’t do this and meet your eyes and I can’t do it and let go, so-- just-- can I just hold you?”

“If it will ease you at all.” He agreed, but he wrapped his arms over Rick’s and held on. “You do not have to tell me.”

“No, Evie’s right I do. I just...God I don’t know, Ardeth.” Rick sighed. 

“Is there anything I can do or say, Rick?”

“Stay?”

“I will stay.” He promised.

“Okay then. I had a friend once, a good friend of mine in the Legion. And we got into some trouble together. We met this woman. And she invited us back to her house. She was pretty, we were drunk-- doesn’t matter anyway. But, there we were, me, Rolande and this woman in bed when her husband comes home a day early.”

Ardeth sighed. “You are lucky he did not shoot you.”

“Yeah, well, she decides to save her reputation so she starts screaming. Anyway half her family comes running of course and they drag Rolande and I out into the alley behind the house. We were drunk, and unarmed and-- there were a lot of them. I don’t know, Ardeth. But, they, um, decided we needed to be taught not to mess with a man’s wife.”

He tightened his arms over Rick’s not knowing what else to do.

“Rolande was either drunker than I was or just too stupid to shut up, but he kept giving them hell you know? So, they started hitting him, over and over. And then, when that didn’t get him to shut up like it did me, they-- figured they’d-- make sure he didn’t-- mess with anyone’s wife again. And, God, I couldn’t do a damned thing to help him, Ardeth.”

“That is not your fault, Rick. Sometimes there is no way to win.”

“I...after...they’d finished...can I just say it?”

“If it will help.” He squeezed Rick’s arms again.

“Raping him....Um...I was gonna be next.”

He could not help it he turned in Rick’s arms and pulled his brother close. “We will find these men, brother and we will kill them.”

“I...there was...a commotion down the street...somebody had robbed a house...and the police came...and...it was just luck you know? Nothing else. Five minutes more and...just luck.” Rick shook his head and then pushed away a bit. “And no matter how damned much I try, Ardeth...every time I...let myself want you like that. I...see him. And then I see you...and I wish I didn’t, but I can’t...”

“Allah have mercy, Rick, I do not know what to say.” He hugged Rick tightener and then began to stroke his hands down his friend’s back. “I can not undo what those men did. All I can do is swear to you that if you tell me who they were, where they lived, I will see you avenged.”

“How come I knew you’d say that?”

“You know me well?” He stroked Rick’s hair and relaxed just a bit as his friend rested his forehead on Ardeth’s shoulder. “I do not know how to help.” He admitted finally.

Rick gave a slight sound that might have been a snort or a chuckle. “This is good.”

“Is it?” He tightened his arms. “Then this I shall do.” He kept the embrace and the caress. “Will it make these memories worse if we sit down?”

“No.” Rick shook his head a little. “Even making love with you didn’t make them worse, Ardeth. It’s just...I panicked. I...don’t want to hurt you. And...I don’t know that I know how not to.”

Ardeth sighed. “Now that is foolish. Rick, you are not an ignorant man and even I know that sometimes there can be a bit of discomfort for a woman when making love if a man is not careful. Her first certainly is never anything but that. But that in no way makes it less love, my friend. There is no way to compare the paradise I have found in your arms to what you just told me. Only pleasure beyond my dreams, Rick. Truly. I wanted to share that joy with you, to...have that completion with you. I do not know how it is possible, but that does not make me desire it less. And if there is a bit of discomfort, I am a Medjai, I can bear it. And if it is more than that then I will tell you and you will stop whatever it is you are doing. Likely you will stop before I ask because you are so worried about it.”

Rick gave another snort, this time more a chuckle. “You think so, huh?”

“I do not doubt that any more than I doubt that the sun will rise tomorrow.”

“So what now? You think we should try this? Are we that nuts, Ardeth?”

“Brave enough certainly. Your courage has never ceased to amaze me, Rick O’Connell, nor your stubbornness. When a warrior takes a bad wound, sometimes no matter his bravery he can not face another battle like that one again. So we have learned to work past it, though it. Until it is only a memory and not a fear. Can we not do that now. Hmm?”

“Christ, you are nuts. I don’t know, Ardeth. I want to. I do.” Rick sighed. “But. It’s a lot more than you think it is, Ardeth.” Rick put one hand against his heart. “I’m not saying we can’t try. Or that I don’t want you, okay? But– we can’t rush this either, Ardeth. I won’t do that.” There was a note of absolute conviction to Rick’s voice.

Ardeth smiled just a little. “And you think I am stubborn. I am willing to concede that you have far more knowledge of this sort of loving than I do, Rick. But I am not willing to be talked out of it either.”

“Now that I believe.” Rick smiled back, although it was still a bit sad. “Hell, Ardeth you are nuts. But if that was a typically roundabout Medjai sort of way of asking me if I knew how to do this, then yes.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” He flushed a bit. “And no, I was not attempting to ask that yet.” He traced Rick’s jaw with his fingers. “And– your knowledge of this....closeness between us. It is more than only what happened to your friend?” He managed the question.

“Yeah, habib.” Rick nodded a bit and then turned his head and pressed a kiss against Ardeth’s fingers. “I don’t know...if I can– bring myself to try it, Ardeth. But, I want to.”

“Then we will do so. I did not embarrass myself to no end last night asking Nefshen questions about this to allow fear to stop us now.”

“You did what?” Rick shook his head and then smiled, more of the horror leaving his eyes. “You really asked Nefshen about us making love?”

“I did.” He smiled himself despite the flush. “She was– very kind and tried repeatedly to explain it to me. Although she seemed to think the actual doing of it was something I should wait and share with you. I think I am glad of that now, since I know that you at least know what it is we are doing.”

Rick sighed. “I– don’t know if I can, Ardeth.”

“You have never once lacked for courage, Rick. Come now, you are not going to make me seduce you are you? I have no skill and will only make you laugh.”

“Right.” Rick’s eyes were warm now, but still haunted. “You’d really seduce me?”

“I would try.” He found a smile, then reached over to trace Rick’s jaw. “Likely I would make a fool of myself, but yes, I would try.”

“I doubt that.” Rick smiled a bit as well.

“Hmm.” He was not the least bit convinced, but he did not doubt Rick thought so. “Very well then, but you may not laugh.” He sighed, but it made Rick smile a bit more and the blue eyes lightened a little. So he supposed it was worth making a fool of himself. He reached over and traced Rick’s jaw with his fingertips. “Come back to bed, habibi. Let us leave the uncertainty and worry to the waking world tonight and only share this night together.”

Rick chuckled. “And that’s not having any skill at it?”

Ardeth smiled back. “I have, praise be to Allah, an excellent teacher and a great desire to learn.” He slid his hand back through Rick’s short hair and then pulled his friend close and kissed him. Soft and gentle first, like they had done when they were both uncertain of this and then deeper, when Rick only leaned into the kiss with a sigh. Ardeth let himself relax a little more when Rick’s arms went around him and pulled him close, and the kiss slid from mostly comfort into something far more hungry. Tongues sliding against each other in a long hot sharing of breath and desire. Ardeth let one kiss become several, not caring where one started and the next stopped. He stroked his hands down Rick’s back and then back again. “Bis’mil’Allah, I must undo these buttons again?”

Rick laughed, and then only hugged Ardeth tighter. 

“You may not laugh.” Ardeth reminded him but he smiled despite himself.

“Right, forgot that part.” Rick chuckled but he kissed Ardeth again and then helped with the buttons so that Ardeth could slide his hands under the cotton and enjoy the feel of Rick’s skin warm against his hands. He brushed the shirt from Rick’s shoulders back to the floor and gave a quick prayer than this time it would stay there. 

He helped Rick with the lacings on his own robes, shrugging out of them. Rick’s hands traced up his spine and then around to his chest, one coming to rest over his heart. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Ardeth.”

“Hurt me?” He tried to think why Rick would say that now.

“By not telling you and letting you think...”

He put his fingers against Rick’s lips and then smiled despite himself as his friend began to trace them with kisses. “It was my foolishness as much as yours....I...should have more faith in you. It is only still so hard for me to believe that you desire me Rick. What in Allah’s name have I done to deserve the joy and pleasure and honor it is to have you not only as my friend but as my lover as well?”

Rick shook his head but he flushed just a bit. “Ardeth.” He sighed. “Shouldn’t I be asking you all that? You think you’re lucky? I think I got the better end of the bargain.”

He chuckled. “Doubtful. But shall we both believe then that the desire for more than friendship is mutual?”

Rick’s smile turned to something softer and his hand pressed against Ardeth’s heart again. “I want you, Ardeth. In any way I’m lucky enough for you to take that to mean. It’s crazy yeah, but true. I don’t have a clue when you came to mean so damned much to me, habib. But...you do, okay?”

He ducked his head a bit in embarrassment.

“Uh uh. Don’t do that.” Rick’s voice was a bit rough and the hand that had rested against his heart cupped his chin. “Please?”

And the last thing he wanted now was to stir bad memories so he found a smile and an idea. “Will you do me a favor, so that I may remember not to do that?” He asked.

Rick smiled back, obviously surprised. “Sure.”

“Each time I do, claim a kiss, hmm? Or I suppose if we are in Ahm Shere you may count it as credit owed later.”

“Sure.” Rick smiled. “I’m not going to object to that.”

“Good.” He smiled and then leaned over and kissed his friend again. And it was not that hard at all to back up the step to the bed and then sit down, pulling Rick with him. Rick, thank Allah, took the invitation for what it was and before long they were lying back in bed, Rick propped half over him, his friend’s hands buried in his hair and his arms around Rick’s back. He had to break the kiss finally, because he could no longer catch his breath. 

“Kissing you is so much fun.” Rick smiled.

“It is?” He blinked at the surprise. But he found himself smiling just a moment later. “Truly?”

“Yes.” Rick rolled his eyes. “Truly.”

“Why?” 

“Other than the fact that you are infinitely kissable? Because you enjoy it so much it’s impossible not to.”

“Infinit...you are teasing me.”

“Nope.” Rick shook his head. “Plain truth.” He moved down a bit to place a kiss just below Ardeth’s ear. 

And he had no idea how to answer that. “I am so glad you think so.” He decided finally. Rick chuckled, sending warm breath over wet skin and all Ardeth could do was shiver. 

“Good?” Rick asked. Ardeth managed to nod and his friend repeated the soft breath of air over his skin. Ardeth groaned a bit and pulled Rick closer as his friend trailed kisses and nibbles down his throat and then laved the skin with his tongue.

“How...can that...feel so good?”

“It just does.” Rick replied with a smile.

“Hmm.” He rolled them over so he could copy the moves, finding those spots he was beginning to realize his friend truly liked more than others. And he used what little knowledge he had gained in this so far, alternating kisses with letting his beard brush against Rick’s skin. He took his time, trying for the same patience Rick had shown while seducing him. 

“God that’s good, Ardeth.”

“Then I am doing it right.” He smiled, moving down to place a kiss over Rick’s heart before moving to one nipple and laving it slowly, softly at first until Rick shivered and growled his name. 

“Tease.”

“Yes.” He admitted that and then chuckled as he closed his mouth around the now hardened flesh and sucked, light at first then hard when Rick’s hands tightened in his hair. He moved to the other side and teased only a little less there before doing the same. Rick’s breathing grew increasingly rough and the soft moans he made occasionally grew deeper. Ardeth raised his head finally and then managed to pull away and sit back on his knees so he could undo Rick’s belt and got that undone. Rick helped with those buttons too and then reached over for the laces on Ardeth’s pants. Ardeth smiled a bit and then leaned his head back as Rick caressed him lightly through the soft linen. “Please?” He swallowed hard. “That feels so good.”

“You feel good too.” Rick replied, his hand sliding inside the now unlaced pants and repeating the caress against Ardeth’s skin. It took only a moment for him to push the pants down as he knelt up. But he had to move away from Rick’s touch to get the pants off completely. Rick only watched him, blue eyes hot and full of the almost hungry look Ardeth liked. Rick pushed his own slacks off and then off the bed. Ardeth smiled and then slowly, wanting Rick to know what he planed reached for the jug of oil still sitting beside the bed. “It is not so warm now.”

“We’ll just have to warm it up.” Rick smiled.

“As you say.” He poured some on his hands and rubbed them together before reaching forward and stroking his hands over Rick’s chest and shoulders. “You have been carrying camels again when my back was turned?” He smiled.

Rick laughed, but he closed his eyes and relaxed under Ardeth’s hands. “That feels really good, Ardeth.”

“I am glad.” He smiled, moving his hands down to brush over Rick’s nipples then down over his stomach before reaching for the jug again.

“Uh uh.” Rick caught his hand and picked the jug up instead. “My turn.”

“All right.” He agreed, catching a quick kiss as Rick sat up. And then he took his courage in both hands again and laid down on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms.

Rick caught his breath audibly. “Oh Christ, Ardeth, habib...you don’t...have to...”

“I want to.” He turned just a bit to look over his shoulder. “If you do?”

“Oh God yeah...just...Um...okay...uh trust me then? We’re not ready for that yet, Ardeth. Either of us. Roll back over okay?” And Rick’s hand on his shoulder urged him onto his back.

“I am glad you know what you are doing.” He admitted, feeling himself flush. “How is it I want so very much something I can truly barely imagine, Rick?” Despite what he and Nefshen had spoken of, despite how she had showed him to touch her so he would know in some respects what it would be like to touch Rick so, it was still something he could barely grasp.

“Like I have a clue? You sure you want to do this, Ardeth?”

“If you mean am I certain I want to be your lover, yes. Do I...want to...” He paused. “Is there a word for this when it is love between us instead of something else?”

“Lovemaking?” Rick offered.

“Certainly...but I meant...for...having you inside me.”

“Oh. There’s a lot of them, but I don’t know any one in specific.”

“Hmm, there is one in Egyptian.” He sighed. “I...want to try, yes. But I have so little knowledge of this Rick.”

“What did I do to get so damned lucky?” Rick asked, lightly trailing kisses down his throat. “We could um...You could– be inside me instead?”

Allah help him but that thought brought the desire curling back hot and quick again. But he shook his head. “I-- would be too afraid Rick, of doing it wrong, and hurting you. Please? I need-- to know this joy, this connection between us. Then, if later you are insane enough to trust me so. I will never have words to tell you how honored I am.”

Rick sighed. “I...how do you find words for it, Ardeth?”

“Perhaps you inspire me?” He offered. Rick gave a surprised snort but then chuckled. 

“Right. Okay, just, promise me. No heroics, no Medjai stoicism or any of that crap okay? If it feels good, great. Let me know what you like. But if it hurts, at all, you tell me okay?”

He chuckled himself pulling Rick up into a kiss. “My word to Allah, I shall be only decadent and leave the stoicism for fighting Germans.”

“Good.” Rick smiled but kissed him back then down his neck to his chest and teasing his nipples much as he had for Rick earlier. He groaned, pressing his head back into the mattress and arching his back. 

“Rick.”

“Get used to it. You think I was slow before?” There was a slight smile. “Not even close.”

“Allah haman’a.” He muttered.

“You don’t need Allah’s protection Ardeth, just patience.” 

He managed to smile in return, then sighed as Rick rolled him back onto his side. He went with the gentle tug and push trying to find a comfortable way to lay.

“Move that leg forward, huh?” Rick suggested, his hand stroking down Ardeth’s hip. He did so, finding the balance easier. “God Ardeth, why do you trust me so much?” Rick laid down behind him and pulled him close, not unlike how they stood earlier.

“That is a foolish question. I trust you to guard my back, fight beside me, keep me whole, and hold me when I am too shaken to do anything but tremble. If I trust you so with my heart, my soul, and my safety, how then is trusting you with my body any more difficult?” He tried to explain where the now almost instinctive trust came from.

Rick was silent for a long moment and then one strong hand stroked through his hair and then pulled it away from his neck, making it easier for the kisses. “Bravery doesn’t come close.” The words were whispered against his skin. Ardeth shivered a bit, liking the feel. Rick only chuckled and then slowly traced down his spine with more kisses. His friend's tongue paused now and again to lick at one spot or another. He shivered, not trying to stifle the groan that escaped his throat.

“Ardeth?”

“I did not expect it to-- rouse me so.” He admitted.

“Does it?” There was still a smile to Rick’s voice. “Good. Just wait.” And the kisses stopped at the small of his back. One hand came around to stroke his cock and the other slid along his back. He shivered again, arching into the caress. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded, remembering that he was supposed to tell Rick what felt good. “More?” 

Rick muttered something Ardeth could not catch but then placed another hot kiss to the small of his back and then slowly stroked his hand down Ardeth’s spine again then between his legs to gently cup his balls. 

He arched forward with a moan. "Allah’s mercy, that is--please, yes."

Rick chuckled again but the caresses continued, unbroken. Then his hand moved back to run ever so lightly along the skin that separated his balls from the entrance to his body. He shuddered, with pleasure and just a twinge of uncertainty. But he pressed his hips back into the caress determinedly. “Slow down, Ardeth. You don’t get to rush me on this.”

“I-- only want to know. Please? Touch me?”

“We’ll get there. I have something else in mind, first.” Rick whispered and then the mattress shifted a bit and Rick’s tongue gently traced the same path as his finger. 

Ardeth froze, not certain what he was feeling other than shock. Too much, his mind seemed to say, but his body arched into the caress with a hunger for more. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell Rick how good it felt but all that came out was a groan. More kisses and licks and he just closed his eyes and let himself feel. And it was so very odd how easy it was to simply relax into Rick’s touch. Then Rick’s tongue stopped for a long moment before slowly pressing firmly but without real force against him and then slowly pushed inside. And Allah help him but he had never felt anything like that. He shivered, not at all certain what he thought of the sensation. But despite Rick’s concern there was no discomfort at all, just an odd sort of warmth. He shivered again, and then found his voice. “More?” 

Rick only paused for a long moment before trying the move again. And this time it was even easier to relax. Because the touch was something he was expecting. And he slowly let himself drift between that warm tongue and the hand on his cock and it was a sweet glide and he found he liked one as much as the other and then finally the warm mouth pulled away and he could not bite back the moan of regret. Rick’s forehead rested against his back

“Okay?" Rick asked as if there was really a question. 

"Paradise could not be better. I have-- never felt anything like that. I did not even know it could be felt."

"I'm glad." Rick’s hand traced a gentle caress down his side. "Still feel good?"

He shifted a little. "Yes."

“Good.” Rick said and then tugged at his shoulder. “Roll back onto your back, okay?”

He nodded and did so. Still trying to even begin to come to terms with what he had just experienced. “Rick.”

“Yeah?” Rick’s voice was low and a bit rough, but the hands that stroked down his sides and rested at his waist were surprisingly gentle. “Want me to stop, Ardeth?”

“No.” He shook his head desperately. “I– more? Please?” He managed the words somehow.

“Yeah, there’s more, promise.” Rick placed a kiss to the point of Ardeth’s hip before easing his legs apart. Ardeth groaned as Rick placed a second kiss to the tip of his cock, shuddering at the sensation.

“Rick.” It was more warning now, because he was far closer to release than he had realized. 

“Yeah, I know. Think about something cold.” Rick suggested with a smile.

“Now?” He groaned but he did as Rick suggested, closed his eyes and tried to think of cold things, like the water in the Nile at Aswan just at the start of flood season when it was too cold to wade, like the rain that had poured down upon him on his last visit to England. 

“Better?” Rick asked softly, one hand sliding down his leg.

“Yes. It only feels so good when you do that.”

“It’s supposed to.” Rick chuckled. “If it doesn’t then I’m not doing it right.”

“Hmm. As you say. I only– wish to wait.” He could feel himself flush darker at that.

“Nothing says we can’t start over if we have to.” Rick’s voice was a low whisper now and he placed another kiss to the tip of Ardeth’s cock with a smile. “Can you reach the oil, Ardeth?”

Ardeth nodded, reaching over to the small table beside the bed and picking up the jug. He started to hand it to Rick, despite the still hot flush he could feel but Rick only shook his head.

“Hold onto that.” Rick instructed. “It’ll be easier if you do.” He held out one hand. “Just a little for now, okay?”

Ardeth nodded again and poured some into Rick’s hand. Recalling what Nefshen had said about how it would be necessary. 

“Good.” Rick smiled a little, but there was a gentleness to his eyes that made Ardeth warm again with nothing like embarrassment at all. “If you change your mind or– just...”

“I swear it, I will tell you.” He managed a chuckle.

“Right. Okay.” Rick sighed, but he ran the hand without the oil down Ardeth’s side again to rest on his hip. Ardeth started to raise himself up onto his arms to watch what Rick would do. But then one slick finger moved to trace the path it had earlier, along his skin and then to press against the entrance to his body. He shivered, both in anticipation and at the actual feel. "Just like before, Ardeth. Just a touch, habibi." And it was only a touch, not even trying to press inside. Ardeth managed a nod, and then groaned as Rick began to lick at his cock again and he only tossed his head back against the mattress beneath him as Rick teased him with warm lips and tongue as the very tip of that finger slipped inside. He heard more than felt himself make a small sound, maybe a whimper but there was nothing like discomfort in the touch. An odd sensation certainly but nothing like pain. Rick raised his head, letting Ardeth slip from his mouth and that made him groan again. “Ardeth?” There was real worry to Rick’s voice.

He found his courage and then a sigh. "I-- think, I did not expect there to be no discomfort at all." He admitted softly. "I only thought that perhaps it would feel good too."

Rick let out his breath in a sigh that sent warm breath over his skin and made him shiver. "No pain, Ardeth. I promise. You and Nefshen didn’t do this?”

He shook his head. “No. She-- told me how to touch her so...but I did not know it felt so good. Rick.”

Rick smiled. “Yeah, it does. It’s going to be so much better than that. Just relax, okay? Let me show you how good this can feel..."

He sighed but tried to let the tension flow away as that one finger moved slightly, almost a tickle and then slid into him slowly. And there was no pain at all but he could not help but gasp in surprise at the feel, arching his back a bit. “Oh Allah.” He felt his body shudder. 

“Shhh, easy, I'll stop.”

“No.” He ground out the word, forcing his eyes open and only then realizing he had closed them, he glanced down to meet Rick’s gaze. “It feels good. Please?”

Rick gave a soft sound maybe meant as a chuckle and pressed another kiss to the point of his hip. “Okay. Yeah. It’ll get better.” Rick promised. And he wanted to ask how but then that finger began to move slowly, just a little. And Allah help him because it was so much more than he had ever expected. Not only the touch but the way his body opened to it. And it felt so very good. He just let himself glide between that touch and the way Rick stroked his cock with his other hand. Then that hand left his cock and he groaned at the loss. “I need more oil, huh?” Rick whispered, and he managed to nod and pour some into his friend’s hand, trying to catch his breath as the pleasure eased for a moment. He felt the finger inside him withdraw until it was barely there. "Two now, Ardeth. Tell me if it hurts? Okay?” Rick met his eyes again, the normally light blue darkened a bit with a concern and worry that made Ardeth feel oddly cherished.

“I promise. I will tell you.” He found the words somewhere, wondering to himself how many more times he was going to have to reassure Rick that he would. Then that teasing caress was back, and he let the worry go, closing his eyes and simply letting that sensation wash over him. One finger slid back inside him and the other teased around it before slipping inside as well. He tensed a bit at the tightness but there was no pain. “Rick?” He heard himself whisper before he realized it. He forced his eyes open to look down at Rick again..

“Too much?” 

“I am not certain. Wait?"

“Yeah, sure. We can stop?” And the hands stilled, the only movement his own breathing and Rick's. And it gave him a bit more surety about doing this, to know that he could stop it all with a word. 

“No, only...talk to me?" He asked softly, because this was precious between them and deserved whispers.

Rick sighed and then smiled gently, before placing another kiss against his hip. “About what? How good this feels? About how gorgeous you are right this moment? Christ Ardeth, you are so damned brave. And I want you so damned much you make me ache, did you know that?” Rick’s hand stroked lightly up his cock again, making him shiver a bit. 

He groaned as that moved the fingers inside him, and laid back again with a sigh. “Truly? I-- if this is causing you pain, Rick we can...”

"No, silly, not what I meant. I mean I want you, Ardeth. You don’t have any idea how much.” There was a firm certainty to that that Ardeth could not even argue with. Rick traced a slow line of kisses up his cock and it was all he could do to catch his breath. “And we aren’t rushing not if it takes every bit of patience I've got. And believe me I've got enough patience to see it through. Trust me."

"With everything I am." He replied and then relaxed a little more, and spread his legs just a bit further. “It-- truly does not hurt.” 

"You sound way too surprised. Where you thinking it would?" A few kisses broke up the words but he followed it, shivering again as the words sent warm puffs of air over his skin.

“No. Not really. I-- perhaps. I do not know. Until yesterday I have never even thought of it as something other than something to be avoided at all costs.” He admitted softly. “I was not certain I believed Nefshen when she told me it would feel as good for me as for her.”

Another soft sigh of breath against his skin that made him shiver again. "But it feels good so far?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Better than good."

"Okay.” Rick shifted a bit. “Then let me make it even better...” The words stopped as Rick swallowed him deep into his throat. And the fingers inside him seemed to stretch a little as if searching. He cried out, as something shocked through him like lightening, or release, or both. And all he could do was shudder and press first toward one sensation and then back toward the other. 

"Please?" He gasped. "More?"

Rick chuckled a little, raising his head slowly. “Yeah, there’s more. God, Ardeth you are so damned crazy.” He tried to listen to the words he really did but that touch was stealing his thoughts. And he wished he had remembered to ask Rick to speak Arabic. 

He caught his breath in a moan as the caress stopped and it was all he could do not to cry out. "Please?" He started to raise himself onto his arms, not at all sure what to do to convince Rick not to stop but wanting that touch back. 

"Shhh, I'm not stopping. Just a step closer, okay? Trust me." The words were whispered against his skin as Rick teased his cock again with with his tongue as the fingers teased deep inside his body. Then another pressure and a tease, before Rick whispered again. “Three now, Ardeth. Let me show you how good it can be, okay? Please? Just let yourself enjoy it.” Rick’s voice was almost pleading. And then there was a slow increase in the fullness inside him. He managed a nod, arching his back a bit, wanting that caress back wanting the shock that licked at his blood. He did his best to push down against Rick’s fingers. "Slow down, Ardeth. Damn it." Rick muttered.

"No." He argued with a firmness of his own and did so again. 

Rick chuckled. "You are so stubborn. And you’re going to hurt yourself. I told you, you don’t get to rush me on this, Ardeth. Trust me, habibi. It's so good like this, Ardeth. You feel so good." He was not completely certain he understood the words as the fingers stroked deeper again and it was tight and it was full but he did not fear it at all, just found himself waiting for that touch and then it came and he let it lift him back into more pleasure than he knew how to feel, as Rick took his cock deep into his throat again.

Finally, he could not keep still, despite Rick’s warning, just thrust his hips back and forth between those two most amazing sensations. "Please, Rick. I-- can not– take such pleasure, long?” He was amazed the words made sense at all.

Rick raised his head again slowly. “Isn’t this enough for now, Ardeth? We can try for more later...I don’t...”

“You will not hurt me.” He did raise himself up onto his arms now. “I want to try, Rick.” The words came out far more like a plea than the assurance and firmness he was trying for. 

Rick sighed. “Ardeth, I...”

“Do you not wish to?” He told himself firmly he would abide by that. But Allah had to know it would hurt.

“God no. I want you, Ardeth. I just– think we’re going to fast, habib.”

“Trust me to know my own desires as much as I trust you not to harm me, hmm?” He amazed himself with how coherent that sounded.

“Right.” Rick smiled just a little, easing his fingers free and Ardeth could not help but moan at the loss. “Roll onto your side then, okay? It’ll be easier.”

Ardeth managed a nod and did as Rick asked, rolling onto his right arm, Rick moving to lie behind him and pull him closer, his back to Rick’s chest. Rick pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, and then held out his hand again. 

“I need more oil, Ardeth.”

He poured some into Rick’s hand, shivering a bit in anticipation. Rick kissed his shoulder again and Ardeth pressed back into the touch as Rick eased his fingers back inside, and this time there was not even a bit of discomfort. “That feels so good.”

“Good.” Rick smiled a little against his skin. “Move this leg forward just a bit okay?” Rick reminded him and he did as he had earlier, finding the balance much easier. “God but you are so damned brave, Ardeth.” Rick sighed, but the caress never stopped and it was growing harder and harder to listen to the words, especially when Rick reached around and began to stroke his cock again with his other hand.

“Rick please?” He found his voice somehow.

“Yeah, okay. Um, I need more oil.” The hand left his cock again and found the jug. They spilled more than a little of it but got quite a bit on Rick’s hand. Rick shifted a bit. "All right, take a deep breath okay, and let it out slowly?”

He did as Rick asked, trying his best to relax a little, despite both his arousal and anticipation. “Now?”

“Yeah , now, okay Ardeth. Just...tell me if it hurts okay? Cause it might. Just for a moment, until your body gets used to it. It can be kinda painful okay? But, I'll go slow. I promise. And I'll stop. I will. Any time. Just tell me if it really hurts or if you change your mind or-- just...” The words trailed off but Rick was as still as stone behind him. And it took him a long moment to realize his friend was waiting for him to say or do something. 

"Allah’s mercy Rick I promise! Just do it. Make it real. Make it-- love between us, now, habibi?"

"It already is." Rick’s voice was breathless against his skin but so warm. Then the fingers that had given him such pleasure were pulled free and he took a deep breath as Rick pressed against him. And then he could do nothing but cry out, because while he had been ready for something like Rick’s fingers had felt he was not at all ready for the new sensation. Or how very much bigger Rick’s cock felt than his fingers had. He arched his back, his breath coming in pants. "Ardeth?" There was real fear in Rick’s voice and it brought him back to himself completely.

He reached back with his left hand and gripped Rick’s thigh to keep him where he was as he struggled for the words. “Only surprise and a twinge of pain. Nothing more.” He let his breath out in a sigh, trying to recapture how it had felt just moments ago, reminding his body of how good it could feel if Rick was just a little deeper. And suddenly it was easy to relax into his friend's arms. Rick was shaking hard enough for him to feel against his back.. 

"I'll stop."

"No. Not now. It was only a little twinge. It does not hurt, truly."

"Promise?"

"Yes." He sighed. 

A shuddering gasp for air, followed by a sigh and then a deeper breath. "I thought I'd hurt you."

"No." And he was trembling too he realized. "Do not stop now, Rick." He swallowed hard. "Touch me?" 

"Yes." Rick’s hand stroked his cock again, slippery now with oil. He was surprised at how much he had softened, but those fingers knew exactly how to rouse him. And he flexed his hips just a little, to test how it might feel. Rick groaned something that was probably his name. 

And he found the words and the courage he needed. And politeness be damned. "Now. I want to know...how it feels when it is love and trust, between us. There is no pain, Rick. I promise. Make love to me, Rick?"

A soft sigh, almost a sob but Rick pressed closer along his back and then slowly slid a little deeper inside him. 

"Hmm, yes. Can you-- touch me, inside, as you did with your fingers?"

Rick gave a half chuckle, but it did not hide the trace of tears in his voice. "Yeah. I think so. Here, raise this knee, just a bit." Rick’s left leg pressed between his and he did as Rick suggested. "That's it." And Rick moved a little deeper spinning that lightening through him again. And after a few strokes like that it was easier to push back and take Rick even deeper again. "Only, as much as you can, Ardeth. God this is-- so good, already..."

"Yes." He agreed but worked himself back until finally there was no more to take. And Allah be thanked because there was no pain at all, not even a twinge. Rick shuddered behind him and buried his face in the crook of Ardeth’s shoulder and that felt good too. And he gave over the worry and just let his body have its way. Rick was whispering words he could not catch against his skin and moved with him, inside him. And it was like being made whole. Finally, blessedly whole and he let it carry him to the sky. As his completion surged through him like a last bolt of that lightening. He heard himself groan, and it was supposed to be Rick’s name he knew that but it made no sense to him. Then it was a long slow spiral back down, like a feather caught on the summer wind. He was still held tight in Rick’s arms. Rick’s head against his shoulder and neck, hard panting breaths against his skin. But the same drafts that had hurled him into the sky had done the same for Rick it seemed, because Ardeth could feel him softening. And it made him warm and flush a little to think that he had caused that. That Rick had found his completion inside him. 

And it was so very beautiful, and wonderful, and he still could not catch his breath even when he was fully back inside his skin. 

“Ardeth...?” Rick’s voice was soft, worried but warm. “You okay?

There was too much in his heart and mind for him to put it into words, too much pleasure and too much joy and Allah had to know he felt new-born and whole and it could not possibly have felt as good as it did. It was wonder enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Ardeth?” More worry now, edging toward fear. “Easy. Oh Christ, did I hurt you? Please, tell me...?” Real fear now to Rick’s voice and he had to struggle with his own. 

“Wait.” He whispered the word. Rick's breath caught in a gasp and gentle fingers touched his face. 

“I need to-- pull out. I'm so sorry...” The embrace shifted and Ardeth groaned at the loss. It had felt so wonderful to be whole. “Please Ardeth, let me help? I'm so sorry.”

He shook his head, and then found the words. Drawing Rick into his arms before he could argue. “No pain, habibi. Truly. Joy to make me weep, but no pain.”

A whisper that might have been a prayer. “Don't lie to me, Ardeth.”

“Never.” He promised. “I swear it.” He tightened his arms. “Hold me, hmm?"

Rick did so and he relaxed into his friend’s arms. “Christ. I thought I’d hurt you.”

He shook his head. “I think I flew too high. I feel full of clouds.”

“Thank God. I thought...”

“No.” He interrupted that.

“Are you sure I didn't...?”

“Not even a little.” He broke in. “I swear it. Do not be foolish now, Rick.”

Rick sighed but he pulled Ardeth closer. “Okay.”

He lay there for a moment just enjoying the feel. "And you Rick? Did...you...was it...I?"  
“Shhh, don’t be foolish.” Rick teased. “It was perfect, Ardeth. Absolutely perfect.” So much certainty to the words that Ardeth could not even think to be insecure about it.

“Good.” He closed his eyes and just let himself drift. After a while he felt Rick shift against him.

“As wonderful as this is. I need to get us cleaned up or we'll both regret it later.”

He sighed but loosened his arms. “I can help.”

“No. Don't. Just lie there, huh? I want to do this.” 

“As you say.” He just laid there and listened to the sounds his friend made moving around, listened to the wind outside the curtained balcony, and the crickets he could hear in the distance. Rick came back to sit beside him and he opened his eyes to meet the bright blue. And he had to smile, and then Rick smiled back and Allah be thanked but it was so good it made him laugh. “I like-- this love between us, very much, habibi.” 

“You and me both, Ardeth. You and me both.” And then a cloth was pulled from the bowl of water and Rick began to wash him clean. He flushed slightly but let him. It felt good, reminding him a little of the massage Rick had given him earlier, almost enough to make him doze off. He reached up to catch hold of Rick’s hand as the cloth paused. 

“You will put me to sleep.” He said, smiling a little.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Only in that I do not want to miss a moment of this.” He returned. Rick chuckled but flushed a bit as well. 

“Ardeth.” Rick shook his head. 

Ardeth only smiled as Rick put the cloth back into the bowl. He reached up and traced Rick’s jaw with his hand, then down his throat and then his arm to intertwine their fingers. “Lie with me?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded and pulled the sheets up around them and settled beside him. “Ardeth?”

“Hmm?” He turned his head to look at the man beside him.

Rick moved a little closer and then pulled Ardeth into his arms, with a still surprising amount of gentleness.   
He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around his friend, shifting a bit closer still and laying his head on Rick’s shoulder. “I would not trade this for the whole of the world you know.”

Rick chuckled a little. “Really?”

“I swear it.”

“Ruling the world’s never appealed to me anyway.”

“Thanks be to God, no doubt.” Ardeth smiled.. “Rest well, habibi."

“You too, Ardeth.”

“With you beside me, Rick, how could I do otherwise?”

“Right.” But there was no more argument and it was easy to doze off.. 

The room was still light when he opened his eyes a bit later, uncertain what had woken him. Rick was still asleep but now he was lying beside Ardeth, one arm around Ardeth’s waist. “Ana habb entu, Rick.” He whispered.

“You do, huh?” Rick’s voice was a soft whisper.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was, but Evie came in to check on us and I woke up.”

Ardeth blinked at that, feeling himself flush a little. “Is everything well?”

“Yeah, she said that she and the rest of the Medjai would be back in a bit, since we still have about three hours until prayers in Ahm Shere apparently. She wanted to make sure we were okay, and give us enough time to get cleaned up if we needed too.” Rick chuckled, but it was a warm soft sound that Ardeth found he truly liked, that was very hard indeed not to join in on. “Guess she was right. We aren’t fit for company are we, habibi?”

“No we are not.” He smiled himself. “Thanks be to Allah no doubt. We will never convince my cousin he is mistaken in thinking us lovers, now you know. I could not find it in my heart to keep the love I felt before a secret in my eyes it seems. Now I know very well that I will not succeed at all.” 

“That going to be a problem for you?” Rick asked softly.

“No. Not if we do not flaunt it in front of the tribes no.” He stroked his hand down Rick’s back. “And I do not care if a few are offended.”

“Me either.” Rick shifted a bit to place a kiss against Ardeth’s throat. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm,” he paused while he considered that question. “I am better than that. I have no words for the joy in my heart or the– way you have made me feel complete for the first time in my life, Rick.”

Rick sighed but kissed him again. “If it’s half as wonderful as you made me feel, Ardeth, I’ll be satisfied.”

He flushed a bit again. “Truly?”

“I swear it, huh? God, you are– I know I don’t have a prayer of coming up with the words, Ardeth. Joy isn’t even close.”

And he felt that half-fumbled attempt ease something still a bit hurt inside him. “I thought-- I had– lost any chance of being your lover.”

Rick, thanks be to Allah, did not seem confused by that. “I just panicked, Ardeth.”

“I know that now. But it is good to believe it.”

“Yeah. Okay, so no beating around the bush.” Rick moved again and then kissed him. “I love you, Ardeth. Hell, it’s more than that. I am in love with you. I have been for-- well probably a lot longer than I realize. That isn’t going to change, okay? God knows I love making love to you. And I can count on two fingers the number of times I have felt as honored as I did when you let me love you, okay? It was perfect, Ardeth. Loving you has been perfect since we started. Want me to swear that too?”

“No.” He managed the word through the way his throat wanted to tighten. “I believe you, habib. It is...I-- feel so foolish. But, I did not know something could hurt like that.”

“Hurt like what?” Rick asked gently.

“When there had been such passion between us one moment and then...there was only failure and loss cold in my heart. You were so angry at me, Rick. And for once I could tell you were not telling me the truth.”

“Whoa. Back up. I was not angry at you. I swear it, okay? And I have never lied to you, Ardeth.”

He took a deep breath. “You told me you were not angry. And it was so obvious a lie, Rick.”

“I did?” Rick sounded puzzled. Then he sighed. “Oh hell, Ardeth, I meant I wasn’t angry at you. Yeah, I was pissed as hell at me, at those bastards in Cairo, at the damned thing here, hell probably even at Anubis for dragging it all back up. But, I was not angry at you. That’s what I meant.”

“Oh.” He sighed and then relaxed a bit without realizing he had been tense. “I told you I was foolish.”

“Just new to love, habib. Trust me, you do not know how many times I stuck my foot in it with Evie when we were first married.”

“Truly?” That made him feel better. “I think that is good to know. It gives me hope at least that I can learn better.”

“You and me both, Ardeth.” Rick sighed, and then rolled onto his back and pulled Ardeth into his arms, instead. And his muscles protested the move with more vehemence than he had expected. “Ardeth?”

“I am sore.” He admitted softly. “Only a little, hmm?”

“You sure? I...”

“I have been far more uncomfortable after too long at sword practice or riding than I am now. I was only surprised.”

“Okay.” Rick’s hand stroked his hair a bit. “I worry.”

“Yes, I noticed that. No pain, habibi, none at all. Only joy and pleasure enough to make me weep, and want very much to try it again now that I know how wonderful it can feel.”

Rick was still for a moment and then he just chuckled. “You are certifiably nuts, Ardeth.” But he tightened his arms again. “Thank you.”

“What for?” He relaxed into the embrace and the gentle caress to his hair and down his back.

“Everything. Giving me a chance to love you like that, letting me bury my ghosts when I didn’t even know I needed to. All of it okay?”

“Hmm, then once more we are even. I am well content indeed if you are, habibi.”

“Yeah. Me too Ardeth, me too.” Rick sighed. 

“Good.” And it was more than enough joy in his heart and comfort all around to argue with. He would have to get up soon he knew, but for now he was very content to just lie there and relish the comfort and the joy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Imhotep stood by the balcony door and watched his guests sleep. When he was certain he would not wake them he walked over to the bed and then sighed ruefully and picked up the second sheet and settled it over them. “Ammun alone I suppose knows what I am going to do with you two. Likely, you will drive me to the madness you seem to think I already show, Ardeth Bay.” He smoothed the young man’s hair. “Do you know how very hard it is not to desire you even more that before, Ardeth? Bastet herself, forgive me bright lady, could not make me desire anyone more. And yet, I am as caught in the game as you are, because I will not back down but I know very well I can not press too hard, hmm? Because now you will be concerned not only for yourself, but for your brother. And while you will let me tease you far more than you are comfortable with, if it causes him pain for me to do so, you will get angry.” He stroked the dark hair again. “And you O’Connell. Damn you for the interference you always seem to bring to my plans. But how can I fault you for loving him so, hmm? When you would defy the Medjai, Pharaoh’s daughter, and the gods themselves to do so? I am not quite so much a hypocrite as that. But tread lightly, O’Connell, you came near to breaking his heart tonight, and I have no qualms about making you regret it if you do.” He wished the men had been speaking something besides that damnable English but their actions had given him enough knowledge to work from. And Ardeth at least had occasionally thought in Arabic.

He let his thoughts slide over his guests and then smiled again. “Wake up, Ardeth.” He said firmly, drawing his guest from sleep while keeping O’Connell under. It was a hard balance to find but he managed it. 

Ardeth woke, uncertain for a moment what was going on. Then he only curled tighter into his brother’s arms. 

“Your tribesmates will return here very soon and I thought to be kind enough to wake you. I will wait for you on the balcony if you will find something to wear, or not of course I would hardly object.” He chuckled. 

Ardeth sighed, and gave a quick prayer of thanks to Allah, for the fact that he and O’Connell were at least covered by the sheets. 

Imhotep chuckled. “I can move half the Sahara should I need to, Ardeth I could move the bedding easily enough if I wished. Do not tempt me now, hmm? Wake your brother, wash, dress, and I will wait for you both on the balcony. So that we can speak a bit before we go to find the Princess.” And he left them be, and walked out onto the balcony to wait.


	11. Asr: Chapter 11

Ardeth sighed but he waited until the man was gone before snuggling closer into Rick’s arms and the warm bed. Allah had to know he did not wish to get up. He wanted very much to lie there instead and simply enjoy the feel of Rick’s arms around him even in sleep. His muscles were still a bit sore, an odd sort of ache he had yet to grow accustomed too, but he found himself smiling as he thought about it. Because there was no longer any doubt in his mind that his friend did indeed love him well. And he was looking very forward to enjoying the lovemaking between them as often as Allah was kind enough to allow him to do so. “Rick?” He moved a bit to look down at his friend. “Rick?”

“Huh? Ardeth. What’s wrong?” Rick blinked and then looked around the darkened room.

“Nothing, only that we must get up I am afraid. The others will be back soon”

“Great. Not that I don’t want to see Evie Ardeth, but I really just want to lay here and enjoy this.”

“As do I.” He smiled, at the joy that statement gave him. Because it still seemed unreal to him that Rick could enjoy spending time in his bed like this when Evelyn and he were so obviously in love. “But perhaps it is for the best that we get up before most of my tribesmates arrive. I am loathe to end the most wonderful day by having to deal with idiots this evening.”

Rick chuckled a that. “Well, yeah, okay. And we’d probably better convince Evie that we haven’t done something really stupid like ruin this, huh?”

“As you say.” He smiled. “Let us get up then and washed and dressed so we may see your wife and my tribesmates.” And he started to roll to his feet and then winced. “Bis’mil’Allah.”

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was sharp, and so full of fear and worry.

“I am sore, only that.” He promised, and it was true enough.

“You sure?” Rick asked sitting behind him and then pulling Ardeth into his arms.

“I am.” He smiled a bit, but leaned his head back against Rick’s shoulder. “And, it is not an ache I mind a bit.” He added, feeling himself flush even as he spoke.

That got a surprised chuckle from Rick. “God you are impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible if Allah does not wish it so.” He smiled a bit more. “We shall have to see if it is like any other sort of activity and the ache grows less with practice, hmm?”

“Christ Ardeth, you really are nuts.”

“In this? Very likely. Come now, we must get dressed and go see our host before the others arrive. And Allah knows I only want to fall back in your arms and into bed.”

“Me too, Ardeth, me too.” Rick kissed him gently then, and it was so very hard indeed to finally pull away from the kiss.

“Allah have mercy Rick, do not tempt me now.”

“That wasn’t temptation, Ardeth. Just thank you, habib, for the most wonderful gift.”

And he could not help but flush at that. “I am more than honored that you think so, Rick.” He managed the reply and then sighed and traced Rick’s jaw with his fingers. “No one, and nothing, has ever made me feel so cherished.”

“Now who’s tempting who?” Rick smiled, but he placed a kiss against Ardeth’s fingers too. “For later, when we can do this right again.”

“Allah I hope so.” He agreed, but he found the strength to get to his feet. And the cold water was welcome as he washed off quickly and then found both he and Rick clean clothes in the chest while Rick did the same. He wrapped his sash around his waist so he could place his sword and knives where they belonged and then slung his shield over his shoulder as Rick finished holstering his guns.

“Ready?”

“As I am likely to be, yes.” And he walked with Rick out onto the balcony, where Imhotep was sitting on the rail, with a thankfully steaming pot of coffee and three cups.

“I began to think I was going to have to come check on you.” Ammun’s priest smiled a bit, and offered the comment in Egyptian as he handed Ardeth a cup of coffee.

“Nearly.” He replied, pleased with the answer and the fact that he did not blush when he spoke it. He handed the cup back to Rick and took the next one for himself.

“Do not tempt me, Ahba or your brother and I will yet be at each other’s throats this evening.”

“As you say.” He nodded, and was thankful indeed that the man had said he would not take another kiss while Rick was there, because likely with so many horrible memories as they had stirred within his friend that would be very likely enough to make Rick do something foolish. “You wished to speak to me, priest of Thebes?”

“I did.” Imhotep chuckled. “Without two dozen of your tribesmates and the princess in the way.”

“Only twenty.” He reminded his host with a small smile.

“Twenty then.” His host agreed. “You have yet to find time to speak to your cousin, Ardeth. And he trusts me even less now that before if that is possible. So I think it is in all of our best interests that you do so.”

“I will do what I can.” Ardeth agreed.

“And AmmunRa said to me before he went to battle Set once more that I am to give you a message, Ahba.”

He rolled his eyes a bit with the teasing last word. But even that was not enough to truly annoy him at this point. He looked back at Rick with a smile. Rick didn’t look particularly happy, no doubt because the conversation was still in Egyptian, but he smiled a bit. Then much to Ardeth’s surprise, he came over and set his own coffee down on the rail, sitting beside Ardeth, and reached out to take Ardeth’s hand and clasp their fingers together.

His host gave a small chuckle. “Your can tell your brother I have no intention of trying to trespass on his territory today, Ardeth. No matter that I owe you that name a few times yet for all the times I was silent while your brother or your tribesmates were about.” A slight smile. “No doubt that would only confirm your uncle and your cousin’s suspicion that I am causing you a great deal of harm each night, if not actually forcing you to my bed.”

He sighed because it was all too likely true. “I doubt it would ease their minds any, no.”

“No.” A chuckle.

He set his own coffee down. “Will you tell to me what message it is that AmmunRa gave to you, priest of Thebes?” He looked over at Rick and squeezed his friend’s fingers.

“It is you shall not be surprised, more of a riddle than a message. Tell to the chieftain of the Medjai, that it may yet be that the sons of my son have chosen wisely. The fact that they have will be both salvation and burden. So when it seems to be one, then think again that it is perhaps only the reflection of the other.”

Ardeth sighed. “Did this riddle make any more sense to you, priest of AmmunRa, than it does to me?”

“No Ardeth.” His host shook his head. “It did not.”

“Then I will do my best to think on it again.”

“That would be good. Anything that worries AmmunRa, to the point that he would actually tell me to give you the warning is indeed something we should think about. Perhaps the Princess or your historian may yet make more sense of it that we can.”

“There is some sense in that.” He had to smile a little. “Is that all you wished to speak to me of?”

“For now.”

“Truly, none of that was something that would have surprised, Rick any, we could have spoken Arabic.” He pointed out, switching languages to do so.

“No doubt.” His host agreed with another smile. “But messages are best given in the language they were spoken in.”

“There is some truth to that.” He agreed.

“Everything okay, Ardeth?” Rick asked quietly in English now.

“It is.” He smiled. “Truly he is being not even that annoying this morning. Not that I care if we must walk with crocodiles today, Rick, I am still full of clouds.” He replied in the same.

That got a smile. “Well okay then. Me too, Habib, me too.”

He turned back to Ammun’s high priest. “Shall we go and join the others now? How long is it until dawn in Ahm Shere after all?” He switched back to Arabic once more.

“A bit. Long enough for you and your tribesmates to enjoy dinner at the very least. I shall leave you and your brother and wait for you all in the banquet hall. The Princess and your tribesmates will no doubt appear at the gates again. And it will give you a bit more time to spend with your brother. You could of course surprise me and be thankful.”

Ardeth found a smile. “Today, Imhotep, that is no hardship at all. Thank you then, Priest of AmmunRa, for the kindness you have shown me in giving me this most wonderful opportunity, and for being a kind host to my tribesmates who have joined us here. Truly, I am thankful for all of that.” He agreed, then paused. “But I will not thank you with more than words while my brother is here.” He put the last in Egyptian.

“No, Ardeth, I would not expect that you would. But you are quite welcome. I shall claim a more involved thank you later, Ahba.” The man smiled a bit. “And you have been teasing me quite a bit with the new found passion between you and O’Connell and you know it. So I shall leave you now, before I am too tempted to see what it is your brother has taught you.” Ammun’s priest rose to his feet and took three steps into the darkness before simply vanishing from Ardeth’s sight.

“How the hell did he do that?” Rick asked.

“I do not know.” Ardeth sighed and then picked up his coffee. “But I am not going to concern myself with it.”

“Bastard.” Rick grumbled. “Anything important I missed?”

“No. Only discussions of my tribesmates who are here and such. And a message from AmmunRa that makes no sense. Truly, I think he only teased me twice and that was far less than I expected.”

“Great. I don’t trust him when he’s playing nice Ardeth.”

“There is truth to that.” He agreed. “But for now, habibi I can not find it in my heart to care.”

“Really?” Rick smiled and then pulled him close and kissed him again, long and deep and slow, until he could not breathe.

“Rick.” He whispered finally, when he had to break away.

“Yeah, Ardeth me too.”

“It is undoubtedly the most glorious of nights, habibi. Come now, let us find your wife, my sister, and my tribesmates and we shall go to dinner. And I would thank her for seeing that neither of us was foolish to the point that we could not overcome it earlier.”

“Yeah, I need to thank her for that too.” Rick agreed. And it was hard to find the strength to leave Rick’s arms and head out into the hall, even with Rick right beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Does this get any easier to understand?” Adham’s voice was a bit of a surprise but Rick turned to look at the large man as he came to stand beside him.

“Which part? The gods, us just being here in Thebes, or dealing with the damned thing all the time?” He shook his head. “I’m still occasionally trying to figure out how I went from thinking walking mummies was impossible to this.” He gestured at the room in general.

“Hmm. As you say.” Adham agreed. “I have grown accustomed to fighting the undead. But here– I feel very uncertain indeed. Truly, O’Connell, I did not realize how much you and my cousin have to endure each night here, even when the gods bless you with their presence it is still more than unnerving.”

“Yeah, it is that.” Rick shook his head. “Sometimes it’s pretty wonderful, but-- I’d be just as happy I think if we could go back to sleeping through the night like the rest of the world.”

“As you say. I am thankful to Allah that he has allowed you to make this nightly journey with Ardeth though. Truly, I would stay and help you guard his back if I could, but I will say that I agree with him, he could ask for no better man to do so.”

Rick looked over at the Medjai for a moment and then nodded. “Coming from you Adham, I’ll take the compliment. I kinda got the idea you didn’t like me guarding Ardeth’s back.”

The man turned to look at him. Rick met the dark gaze squarely. Then to his surprise Adham smiled just a bit and nodded once. “I was not certain I did. Although, I will not say it was you guarding his back I was concerned over.” The man turned back to look at the room.

“No. There is that. Do you and I have a problem with that, Adham? Because I won’t back down. And Ardeth doesn’t deserve us having to beat each other up to prove a point.”

“I will reserve judgment on the whole of it, O’Connell until I am certain he is unharmed by it. But no at the moment we have no problem as you say. And that is not my concern now. Truly, as long as it is you or the pretty dancing girl that is sharing his bed, I will be content not to beseech any god that will listen to allow me to come back here and rip the damned thing to pieces.”

Rick looked over at him in surprise. “Something happen that I missed?” He wasn’t sure where the anger in Adham’s voice came from.

“I spoke with Ardeth this morning for a bit. And he found it easier to speak of here than he did in the waking world. Now I am even more determined to help you kill it.”

He relaxed a little, glad he hadn’t missed anything new between Ardeth and the damned thing. Because with everyone here, Ardeth was a whole lot less likely to tell him about it.

“I spent the entire night outside your wife’s room you know.” Adham said. And it was obviously not small talk so Rick thought about that for a bit. Then he smiled.

“Did you?” He nodded once. “Nice vantage point for the whole hallway I’d guess.”

“It was.”

He chuckled. “Ardeth realize that?”

“Only after I pointed it out.”

“Right.” He shook his head.

“He was...distracted by other things, no doubt.”

That made Rick smile even more, despite himself. “Nefshen is really beautiful.”

“She is.” Adham agreed. One of the servants came over with more karkaday for them both and smiled up at the man beside him. And it was kind of fun to see Adham have to work very hard not to stare at her, considering she wasn’t wearing any sort of top at all. Rick managed it a bit better just from practice. “That is disconcerting. But I will not say I mind.” Adham put in as she left. “We need not, I think, tell either of our wives that, though.”

“No.” Rick looked over to where Evie was sitting, talking animatedly with someone from Thebes and one of the Medjai women who had come with her. “At least your wife isn’t here to notice you noticed.”

“As you say.”

“Allah have mercy, do I want to know what you two are discussing?” Ardeth asked, walking over to stand next to Rick.

“How not to let our wives know how hard a time we’re having not staring at the staff.” Rick chuckled.

“Ah.” Ardeth smiled a bit. “I suppose we will all get used to it in time. Although, no offense or disrespect meant my friend, I do wish Evelyn had come to Thebes and not Nefertiri, per say. I think most of my warriors have asked me to ask you for forgiveness a dozen times today.”

Rick managed not to laugh. “Tell them they can look all they like, Ardeth. Anything more than looking and I’ll shoot them.”

Ardeth turned to look at him and then chuckled. “As you say. So it is all right if they admire her just so long as it stays admiration?”

“Right.” He stopped as that brought to mind the conversation with the damned thing that Ardeth was probably alluding too. He thought for a bit to recall exactly what he’d said when the damned thing had asked him about admiring Evie, and at the same time tease Ardeth with admiring him as well. “Admiring's no problem, Ardeth. Torment or bother, hell, yes. I’d shoot them.” He smiled just a little.

The look Ardeth gave him made it pretty obvious he understood the reference too. “As you say. It is good to know.” Ardeth squeezed his shoulder. “You are, as always, so much more than a good friend to have, Rick.”

And it was just as obvious that Ardeth hadn’t thought about that until he said it, because the hand on his shoulder tightened for just a second and then let go and Ardeth turned to look back at the crowd. Rick managed not to reach out and do the same, because that would just add to what Adham had already cautioned him about. And he wasn’t up to dealing with annoyed Medjai right now. But maybe Evie was right, the fact that more people hadn’t figured it out yet was amazing. “Pot and kettle again, Ardeth.”

“As you say.” His friend nodded. “I am loathe to disturb the rather enjoyable evening but where did our host disappear to?” He asked after a moment.

“He left not long after dinner.” Adham put in. “You were speaking to Kahid, and you were with your wife, O’Connell.”

“You take the bodyguard bit seriously don’t you?” Rick asked, figuring that Adham would know he didn’t just mean watching over Evie. It was getting a little confusing trying to remember all the sub-levels of conversation he was having with everyone were.

“When the god of the underworld lays a geas upon you, even second hand. It is not something you want to take lightly.” Adham replied.

“I have found that most of the geas the old gods give us are not to be taken lightly, although some, praise be to Allah, are far less to bear than others. I think I will find something to offer the lord of the Duat myself for the joy of having you all here.” Ardeth smiled a bit more. “And for taking his dark son to task as well.”

“Yeah, I can agree with that one.” Rick nodded. “Figure I owe him something for that as well. Anything that keeps Anubis away is a good thing in my book.”

“Indeed.” Ardeth nodded. “What does one offer the god of the underworld in thanks though?”

“You’re asking me? Ask Evie, or Sallah Ardeth. I’m just along to shoot things.”

Ardeth laughed at that. “You underestimate yourself, Rick. But I will take the suggestion as it was meant.”

Ardeth gripped his shoulder again quickly and then walked over to where Evie was still talking to the other women.

“Sometimes, O’Connell, I forget how very young he still is. Remind him to be more circumspect will you? Not everyone in the tribes will think so kindly on what occurs here, and he needs no further reason for the fools among us to question his leadership now. Next time I will not be so fortunate as to survive the grenade.”

Rick sighed, recalling that incredible act all to well. “And he thinks I’m more than a good friend to have. Did I ever thank you for that?”

“It is nothing to thank. He is my cousin, my chieftain, and my best friend, I have been willing to die for him since I was eighteen, O’Connell, that has never changed.” Adham frowned a bit, the expression definitely foreboding, and then the man’s face went even harder and Rick had to wonder what it was he was thinking. “Tell Ardeth I went to check on those men in the courtyard, and I fully expect him to guard your wife properly while I am gone.”

“I’ll guard my wife.” He rolled his eyes a bit.

“Let Ardeth guard her, you can guard him and pretend to be doing otherwise.” Adham pointed out and then with that turned and left.

And something Rick had heard the damned thing say quite a few times came to mind. “You have good friends, Ardeth.” He mumbled to himself and went to join his brother and his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adham pulled the riding veil over his face to make him even less visible in the shadow where he stood and then did his very best to think of nothing but the stone around him. The handle of the knife in his hand wanted to distract him from that but he kept at it as best he could. And then, finally, when the opportunity came he tossed.

The damned thing turned just as the blade left his hand and the knife only sailed past him and landed with a clang against the far wall. “Medjai.” The thing growled out the title and then much to Adham’s surprise smiled. “Truly, the lack of manners of your family never ceases to amaze me.” The creature bent and retrieved the dagger offering to him with a smile. “Yours?”

He reached out and took it, slipping it back into place at his belt with a nod. “Eventually, I will get lucky.”

Another smile. “I am already dead, Medjai. You could run me through and it would do you no good.” The creature’s eyes flashed and Adham found himself pinned to the wall behind him, unable to move. “Your cousin has shot me, O’Connell has gone so far as to run me through with the spear of Osiris, and yet, here I am. Do not presume that you can accomplish what the champions of Horus and Anubis can not.”

“Eventually, I will get lucky.” He repeated.

The creature sighed. “No, you will not. Do not make me kill you Medjai, your daughters do not deserve such grief. You can not kill me, Adham.” And the pressure left allowing him to move. “Have better faith in your chieftain, Medjai. I am not so poor a host as you think me.”

“No?” He stepped forward, pleased that he did indeed have an inch or so of height on the creature. “I may not be able to kill you, creature, but I will swear to Allah that if you harm him I will find a way to punish you for it, if it takes eternity.”

“No doubt.” The thing chuckled again. “Truly, stubbornness is so mild a word for all of you. All so worried for your chieftain’s honor. When he is very capable of defending it quite well himself you know.”

“If you can pull our thoughts from the air as you do, then you will know that I meant what I said.”

“I do not doubt that you meant it, Medjai. I doubt that you could achieve it.” The smile was cold now. “Do not presume to threaten me, Medjai. Or presume on the hospitality I grant you here. You can not stop me from doing what I wish or– desire to take, hmm? Try to harm me again, and I will do far, far worse to him than I have done yet, Medjai. You may ask O’Connell if that is not true. And if you even think about tossing another dagger at me from the shadows I will keep it as a gift...” The creature gripped his throat and pushed him back into the wall and Allah have mercy but he could not break the grip. “And I will use it as I cut the robes from him. Do we understand each other, Medjai?”

“Eventually, I will– get lucky.” He smiled and then brought both his hands up to grip the creature’s wrist and bore down with every bit of strength he had.

“Stubborn foolish idiot. Ammun knows you are indeed related.” The grip was loosened. “He will pay for your insolence, Medjai.” A cold smile. “Remember that when you wonder what it is I have done to him.” The grip released completely and the creature stepped back. “Come, your cousin will be wondering where we are, Medjai.” And it walked down the hall without a backward glance.

“Bis’mil’Allah what have I done?” He closed his eye and prayed with all his strength that Allah would not allow his cousin to be harmed because of his foolishness. It was so very easy to picture what the damned creature could do to his cousin. Too easy to picture how Ardeth would try to struggle against that impossible grip as he was forced face down onto the sand. He stopped that train of thought with a harsh wrench. It had not happened, Allah be thanked, and it would not happen now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep turned the corner and let out a sigh of relief. Ammun’s mercy but the Medjai was strong and it had taken far more strength than he wanted known to hold the man like that. Stubborn fool, like his cousin, like O’Connell and the entire rest of the family apparently. Adham was so very certain he intended nothing less than to tear Ardeth to pieces for his own pleasure and lust. Why both he and O’Connell and even still Ardeth himself seemed to think that likely when he had never even come close to doing so even when given the opportunity alluded him. But their loyalty and concern were perhaps too strong for them to think about it logically he supposed. And certainly O’Connell had the horror that Anubis had created in hell to add to that particular fear. It was, in a twisted horrible reflection, something he had already witnessed.

He let his thoughts brush back over Adham to insure that he did not need to dodge another blade and then listened deeper. But the thoughts were pushed aside with a hard firmness of long practice. He sifted through the remnants he had, because he was very certain that Adham had, had no more trouble picturing that particular horror than O’Connell had. A dark form pinning Ardeth to the sand, blood staining the desert floor under the young man as his legs were kicked apart and his captor reached for his robes. Far too detailed a thought to be pure imagining, there was a realness of memory about it but not completely. Something the man had seen happen to someone other than Ardeth perhaps? Likely, but the memory felt more than that, if not, unfortunately anything more solid he could pin point. He let it go for now. But he was determined to know the truth behind it none the less. Now, though, he had to find someway of dealing with the Medjai while they remained in Thebes and finding a way to keep the uneasy alliance they still needed for the safety of Egypt.

He walked back into the banquet hall, but stayed to the shadows, watching the men and women in the room until he could find the moment he wanted to catch Ardeth’s gaze. He gestured toward the antechamber to their left and waited to make certain the young man understood.

Suspicion and then resigned acceptance went through Ardeth’s thoughts, but he nodded once. Then he moved over to where the princesses were talking. “Kashim, do me the kindness of taking my place amongst the princess’ guard would you? I must go and find Sallah and I will tell Adham to gather the rest of us back here. And I would hate for my cousin to think I am shirking my duties.”

“I can guard myself perfectly well, Ardeth. Besides Rick’s right here and I’m surrounded by your warriors. You can relax a bit.” Nefertiri smiled. “But do tell Adham I appreciate him taking this imposition so seriously, will you?”

“It is hardly and imposition for us to uphold our oaths, princess, only an honor and a privilege as always.” Ardeth offered with a slight bow of his head but the smile was pure teasing and Nefertiri knew it.

“Bully.” She swatted his arm. “Go and find your warriors, oh great Medjai.”

“As you wish, so of course it shall be done.” He bowed with another smile.

“Ohhhh,” She rolled her eyes. “Shoo.”

Ardeth chuckled but clasped his brother’s shoulder as he left. “Dare I ask if you can keep her out of trouble while I am not here?”

That made O’Connell laugh but he shook his head. “Not going to happen, Ardeth.”

“In’sh’allah. I will find the others.” He walked out the side door which lead to where Imhotep was waiting.

“You grow better at pretense every day, Ahba.”

A sigh, but no real annoyance at the term. “As you say. There might be some truth to it. You wished to speak to me, creature?”

And he had to chuckle. “Point taken, Ardeth. I did.” He paused for a moment. “Your cousin is a very stubborn man you know.”

“Adham? Yes, he is. Why?”

“Because, he just tried to toss a dagger through my heart.” He shrugged. “What good he thought it might do I am uncertain but it was a good try.”

Disbelief, then anger, and then disappointment. “I apologize, priest of AmmunRa. Of all my people I did not think that Adham would go behind my back and try to undo this alliance.”

“I do not think he meant to undo the alliance, Ardeth.” He shook his head. “He meant only to warm me that if I harmed you he would kill me for it.”

Surprise and then a longer sigh. “May I ask what you did then?”

“Gave him his knife back and told him he was as stubborn as the rest of the family. And reminded him that his daughters deserved better than to be left fatherless so young.”

“Thanks be to Allah. I apologize for my cousin, Imhotep, I will find a way to keep him from doing anything so foolish again.”

“He is already regretting what he did do. It is, I think, some indication of the esteem they have for you Ardeth, that all it takes for either your cousin or your brother to behave is for me to threaten you when they would harm me, or my god’s temple.”

Ardeth was silent but he had to wrestle the anger at that back down to something he could manage. “Would you do me the courtesy of telling me what you threatened?”

“I told him if he continued to try and harm me I would do worse to you than I have. Vague I admit, but effective.”

Ardeth gave a brief prayer of thanks to Allah. “You have said that before.”

“So I have. It is you see, a threat I do not mind making for it is easily kept without actually breaking my oath to AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, to do you no harm.”

Ardeth inclined his head a bit. “As you say. You have never done me any, so doing something more is not saying anything at all.”

“Exactly.” He chuckled. “You begin to understand these oaths as an Egyptian, Ardeth. Your cousin truly does think I am going to toss you up against a wall and take what I will you realize that do you not?”

Ardeth only looked at him in surprise and then shook his head. “I do not know how else to convince him that is not the case, but I will try again.”

“It might help if you were a bit more certain of that yourself.” He pointed out.

“I am certain you will not rape me.” Ardeth said firmly. “I am even certain you will not as you have promised, force me to my knees. Allah grant that I knew for certain exactly where the line you will not cross is, but I think I have strength enough to bear whatever might be between that line and the kisses I yet owe you.”

“Truly, Ardeth Bay, your courage and bravery as always do you credit.” He chuckled. “I told your cousin if he tossed another dagger at me I would keep it as a gift and use it to undress you with.”

A flash of anger and then embarrassment and just a trace of fear. “Would you?”

“Hmm, I would have to, I suppose. But I seriously doubt he will risk it, Ardeth. He cares too much for you.” He thought for a long moment. “What would you do if I did?” He asked.

Ardeth schooled his thoughts back into English, effectively shielding them. “If you demanded it as part of one of the kisses I yet owe you I would try to find the strength to allow it. But you must know I would truly hate it.”

“No doubt.” He agreed. “Then it would be in both our interests to see that your cousin keeps from tossing any more daggers at me, would it not? I have no desire to harm him, Ardeth, but I will not abide being threatened so. I have a geas from AmmunRa not to harm you or your brother, I have none against the others and will defend myself if I must.”

“I will speak to him again.”

“Do so.” He nodded and then reached out and traced his hand with a now easy familiarity along Ardeth’s jaw. “Would that I were the monster your friends think me, Ardeth Bay.”

“I am thankful to Allah that you are not.” Ardeth replied.

“Hmm. You could thank me for not snapping your cousin’s neck.”

A sigh but a slight nod. “That is little enough to offer. Thank you, then, Imhotep, for not injuring my cousin even though he tried to injure you.”

He shook his head. “Truly, Ardeth, you are tempting. Come, we will find your historian. Your cousin will be worried about you while you are gone, and it will do him good to consider the consequences of his actions.”

“Bis’mil’Allah, will you leave me with no dignity in front of my family?”

“If I wanted to do that, Ardeth, I would have taken a kiss from you in the middle of lunch. You owe me four yet, Medjai. What would your cousin think of that?”

Silence, and then resignation. “It is not an easy thing to be thankful for something you hate just because there is something worse that could happen instead.”

“I am not asking you to be thankful, Ardeth. I am asking you to consider that I do, without doubt, hold myself in check where you are concerned. And even, often, where those you care for are concerned. Is it truly so hard for you to be thankful for that?”

A bit more silence. “As you say. I will try to think of it as such then.”

“Allah and Ammun willing Ardeth you will never know how very fortunate you are that I am not the monster you would still think me.”

A slight shiver. “I will be thankful for that.”

“Good. Come, I know where your historian is.” They walked a bit and then Ardeth stopped suddenly. “Medjai?”

“I thought I heard my name?” He turned and then just as suddenly was gone from Thebes.

“Ma Salaama, Ardeth.” He smiled a bit, and headed back to the banquet hall to see that the servants had it cleaned. He was more than surprised to find the princesses and the rest of the Medjai still about. “I just met your brother in the hall, O’Connell, how is it that he woke from Thebes into the waking world and the rest of you are here?”

“He did?” Was the reply. “Come to think of it, where are we all sleeping?” The American looked around.

“We’re out by the main hearth fire.” Nefertiri answered. “You’re in our tent, and I suppose Ardeth was asleep in his. Maybe something woke him that didn’t reach us.”

“That’s possible I guess.” O’Connell agreed.

“Would he not then wake us as well?” Selim put in.

“Sure, but that could take a minute or two there and that’s a bit here.”

“As you say.” He agreed. “Then I thank you for your presence, Princess, surely Thebes has been blessed by your arrival and the honor of your visit.”

“I can honestly say I enjoyed this visit far more than I enjoyed any of my previous ones.” She returned with a smile. “You have been a fine host, Priest of AmmunRa, and for that and the lives of my son, my husband, and so many of the Medjai I am truly thankful.”

“As Ammun wishes for the good of Egypt, Nefertiri.” He replied, refusing to be outdone at this game of politeness he and Nefertiri were playing. “Ammun’s blessings to thee, daughter of Pharaoh, champion of Sekhmet, She who is the wrath of AmmunRa himself.”

There was a sudden screech of a falcon and the bird he had gifted Ardeth with in the waking world came winging down from one of the windows to circle above their heads and then land with unerring accuracy on O’Connell’s shoulder. “Horus?” O’Connell asked uncertainly, glancing over at the Medjai leader who seemed to care for the falcons at Ahm Shere. “Arebe?”

“What is wrong, Horus?” The man asked.

The falcon flapped its wings once and then tapped its beak against O’Connell’s jaw much as it did so often for Ardeth.

“Okay, something’s really wrong. I get that. Did Ardeth say anything to you in the hall?”

“We were going to find the historian when he said he heard someone call his name. Then he was gone from Thebes.”

The falcon gave another sharp cry and then launched back into the air and this time settled on Nefertiri instead.

What should I say, Horus?” She asked. The falcon only flapped its wings again and then tapped her chin. “Ai-hetrem-heset-heru?” She tried.

“Not your god, Princess.” He reminded her.

She nodded. “Ai-hetrem-heset-Sek-ha-mut?” She tried instead.

“Great AmmunRa, who hears all prayers, take us if you will to the champion of Horus, I beseech you.” He offered it himself. “Bright son of Osiris give us a way to know what it is your avatar wishes us to know.”

And there was a wrench of the world and he and O’Connell, and Nefertiri were no longer in Thebes at all but in a dimly lit chamber it took him a long moment indeed to place.

“Oh God.” O’Connell muttered, obviously having no such trouble, and moved over to put his arm around his wife.

“Where are we, Rick?” Nefertiri asked, glancing around.

“Hell.” Her husband answered. “Why now?”

“Anubis’ hell?” Nefertiri asked, reaching for her mask and knives and putting them on. At least one of them was armed. Then he noticed that O’Connell also had all his weapons with him. “So we’re here, where’s Ardeth?”

His eyes met O’Connell’s over the princess’ head and there was no need to speak at all. “Oh God...” O’Connell whispered again and then took off down the hall. Imhotep only grabbed up two torches passing one to Nefertiri and followed.


	12. Asr: Chapter 12

“Greetings to thee, champion of my brother.” The voice came from behind him, startling Ardeth a bit and he realized he was no longer standing in Thebes.

“Anubis.” It took him another moment to place the voice. “Why do you summon me here, dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled?”

“I have news for thee and the other champions of Egypt. You seemed the better choice than to summon my own champion here again. No doubt he would be too angry to listen.”

“As you say.” He was truly glad and thankful to Allah that the god of the dead had not pulled Rick back to this place, or worse yet, summoned Evelyn. Although he would have preferred the god speak to Ammun’s priest and not him come to that.

“So you, like your brother, have no fondness for the priest of my father’s father, Medjai?” Asked the god with what might have been a smile, but it was a horrible grimace of teeth on the jackal’s face.

“We are enemies most days.” He replied coolly. “What news might I take then to my fellow champions of Egypt?”

A growl. “Do not take such disrespect with me, Medjai. My brother might find it amusing, but I do not.”

“As you say.” He agreed. “May I ask then, dread god, what news it is you wish me to carry to my fellow champions?” He found the polite wording with only a bit of work.

“You may ask.” The god chuckled, and it was a horrible sound indeed. “ I am curious why it is my brother, my father, and AmmunRa himself find such favor for you, Medjai.” The god walked around him in a circle. “You do not appear much to me.”

“I am only Medjai, dread Anubis, I would never presume to know the why’s of any of your family.” He found an answer.

“Only mine.” The jaws snapped shut just over his shoulder. “My champion is fond of you.”

“He is my brother.” Ardeth replied.

“Lover.” The god corrected with a snarl.

“When I am fortunate.” He agreed. “But more often we are the brothers.”

“You are not afraid of me, are you Medjai?”

“I do not think you will harm me, given that it would anger your brother, your father, and great AmmunRa himself, no.” He returned, but he made certain to keep the god in sight now, and his hand rested on the scepter of Horus at his belt.

The god chuckled that same rasping sound. “Wary is good, warrior. You have many enemies about, champion of my brother.”

“Do I?”

“The Germans are not fools, not all of them. They are like Pharaoh’s hounds who having scented blood will not give up the prey until it is hounded onto death and they can bring the remains back to their master’s feet.” The god smiled again and then reached out and caught a handful of Ardeth’s hair in his hand. Ardeth froze, but met the flat dark eyes with his own. “What does my brother see in you?”

“Why do you not ask him?” He returned.

“Bravery you do not lack.” The god chuckled and released his hair. “Most men would be shaken to have me so close.”

“I am Medjai, dread Anubis, I live with death every day of my life.”

“Hmm.” The god nodded a bit. “I could kill you.”

“Without doubt. But it would not aid Egypt if you do.” He forced himself calm. “And I will not go easily.”

“Would you threaten me, Medjai?” The god growled.

“No. It was only truth.”

The god chuckled and then tilted his head a bit to regard him in what might have been curiosity. “Seeing you bleed makes my champion angry.”

“Would seeing Horus bleed not make you angry?” He asked in return.

The blow caught him completely unaware and knocked him backward several feet to the floor. “Never presume such a comparison again.” The god growled, striding over. Ardeth could only roll to his feet and draw his weapons, little use though they might be and try to clear the ringing in his ears from the blow. “The Germans will avenge their dead, Medjai. They have already started. But their way is not yours and they will worry you down like a hound does a hind, do not allow that. Be vigilant, champion of my brother, be wary, but know you this, in a handful of days the battle will be decided and not all your warriors or any of the other champions will be able to aid you. Ahm Shere is a place of blood and sacrifice, Medjai, as it has always been. See you then that the blood spilled is of Egypt’s enemies and not your own. For if you fall, the consequences will be more than you will ever recover from. My brother has faith that you will triumph over this. I do not. But I will give you a chance to impress me as you do him because he is my brother. I know the stubbornness and anger and rage that lie within your brother’s heart, Ardeth Bay. Let us see what lies in yours. And if I am pleased, I will not go to my brother and say. Your champion was weak so I broke him, find another.” And the god was simply gone.

“Oh Allah, I do not understand your will.” Ardeth let himself shiver now that the god was not there to see it. He slipped the shield onto his arm, and held his spear ready in the other. Searching around the small room he found an entrance way to a passage not any different from the one he and Imhotep had traveled down when they had come here to find Rick. He took one of the torches from the wall and then headed forward. “Bright God of Vengeance, I beseech you, walk between me and all the dark places I must travel.”

The shield on his arm seemed to glow just slightly, and taking that as a yes he walked forward. The hallway stretched away into darkness so all he could do was walk it. It was impossible not to wonder what horrors he would face when this passageway ended, but he tried his best not to let his imagination stray to far. ‘They are only shadows, Ardeth. Remember that, no matter what he shows you, they are only shadows.’ Allah have mercy though the creature that had gone from Imhotep to Rick while it held him tight had seemed very real indeed. He had on real idea which direction he traveled in, but given that the Egyptians put the land of the dead on the west side of the Nile, and he was headed undoubtedly deeper into it, he glanced behind him. “Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” He asked softly, meaning the prayer with his whole heart. And he recalled standing on the dunes and looking out as the second wave of the army of Anubis washed over the sands. Allah protect us, he had asked. And Allah, most merciful, had listened to his prayer. _‘If it is your will, most compassionate, I would live to lead my people yet’._ He was uncertain how long he walked the dark hall before a noise from up ahead caught his attention. He had half been expecting screams, but it was not a scream but sobbing. He ran a bit, and then stopped as the passage did. And to his left lay a field of bodies, burned and shattered remains of men and animals. He closed his eyes, refusing to believe that this was real. _They are in Paradise with Allah,_ he reminded himself. _AmmunRa told you so._ But it could so easily be the remains of Ahmer’s tribe that stretched out into the cavern. He walked forward uncertainly, trying to find the source of the sobbing. A young girl was curled over the body of her mother and rocking back and forth a bit as he reached them. “Salaama, little one...” He tried to find his voice.

The child turned and then flung herself into his arms. “Haltu!” Khalifa’s voice was a cold shock but he caught her close, and only held her tightly. He had to drop his torch and his spear to do so, but he caught her, wrapping his arm around her and in doing so almost covering her with the shield of Horus. It took a bit of maneuvering to crouch down and pick his spear back up but he did so.

“Khalifa are you hurt?” He asked finally as she sobbed against his shoulder.

“Mama...died!” She wailed, her small hands balled into his robes.

“Where is Numa, and your brothers?” He had to ask.

“Mohamed went to find papa...Numa...and Ismail...” She only sobbed harder as the words stopped and that was answer enough.

 _Oh, most merciful Allah see them safe to Paradise, I pray you._ “We will find your papa.” He promised, because there was nothing else he could do. I am so sorry, Adham. He walked deeper into the field, Khalifa still clinging to him and sobbing. It was so hard to see the twisted remains of his friends, his people, as he tried to pick his way through the carnage. He found Selim next, his uncle lay partially over Azza, one hand reaching out even in death toward Amal who was only a few inches further ahead. There was no reason to stop and check for signs of life but he could not help himself. He made certain to cover all three of their faces with what fabric he could find. _Shadows,_ he reminded himself harshly, _only shadows, Ardeth._ So he would not grieve. But Allah have mercy Khalifa felt so very real in his arms.

“Ardeth?” He turned at the whisper to see Fatima, his cousin Ahmed’s wife leaning against one tent pole that still stood upright.

“Fatima.” He stepped over to her.

“We had no warning...chieftain. The men tried to...”

“Shhh,” He gathered her to him with his free arm. “Allah and I both know that.” He did not doubt it. Because if these people were as Ammun had said his memories and the reflections of his people in his eyes they were as brave here as they were in the real world. “Are you injured?”

“It is nothing.” She shook her head. “Ahmed went that way to find Mohamed and any of the others who might still live.”

“Your husband is a brave man. Let us find a place to gather those who survive.” He agreed, glad to know at least one of his cousins still lived.

“Is the little one hurt?”

“No.” He shook his head, and realized that his cousin’s daughter and cried herself into sleep in his arms. “Can you walk?”

“I will manage.” She agreed and they headed forward. More and more bodies piled about as they moved, a few more women and children finding their way to his side. He found Sana with the woman he recalled taking care of the wounded of the eleventh tribe when he had found them. Both, praise Allah, were alive, and he took a moment to hug the small girl close with his free arm. He nodded at her tribesmate and she nodded back.

“We can gather the wounded and survivors here, chieftain. There is water.” She indicated the sealed jugs that had tumbled from the camel who lay not far away.

“There are no warriors I have found to leave with you, can you shoot if need be?”

Her eyes were cold as they met his. “I will be happy too.”

He nodded and then handed her his cousin’s daughter. “Then I leave them in your hands. Take the weapons from your tribesmen and use them if you must.”

“I will not fail you, chieftain.”

“Allah and I know that.” He agreed. His arms felt very empty now without Khalifa’s weight. “I will send any survivors I find back to you...” He paused. “What is your name, sister?”

“Shadiya.” She replied, and he recalled it as she spoke.

“Allah hameki entu, Shadiya.”

“Allah Hama’ ana.” She replied.

“And to you.” He agreed. Allah protect us all. It was the only prayer he could offer right now. And he left them there because there was nothing else he could do and went to see who else the gods would show him. He found Adham’s son, Mohamed kneeling beside his father. “Mohamed.” He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Haltu Ardeth.” The boy glanced up, eyes red with tears.

“I have found Khalifa, she is safe. Are you...”

“Ardeth?” Adham’s voice was a rough gasp and he went to his knees beside his cousin.

“I am here, Adham.” He offered. “Save your strength, cousin.”

“Why?” A cough ended the word. “Leila and...my children?”

“Nuna and Ismail are with Leila and they are safe.” It was not exactly a lie. “I will take Mohamed back to get Khalifa where she is with the last group of survivors I found and then we will go back to them.” He did not know anything else to offer his cousin.

“That is good.” Adham agreed with a groan. “I...leave them in your care...cousin.”

“I will care for them as if they were my own.” He agreed, not caring at all that the tears would not listen to his mind when he insisted this was not real. “Go in peace now, Adham. Give your parents and mine my love will you?”

“In’sh’allah.” Adham agreed. “O’Connell...went west...to find the Germans.”

“No doubt.” He nodded.

“Horus...guide your aim, Arda.”

“And see you safely to Allah’s side.” He found the words. “I will avenge you, Adham, never doubt that.”

“No.” Adham agreed. “Follow...your chieftain, Mohamed.”

“I will father.” The boy nodded.

“Good.” And his cousin sighed a wet torn sound and was still.

He waited a long moment and then draped the edge of Adham’s own robe over his cousin’s face. “Walk straight back from here, that way.” He pointed behind him. “Khalifa is with the other women and children.” He gripped Mohamed’s shoulders. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Chieftain.” The boy’s eyes were dry now. “But I would go with you to kill Germans.”

“I know you would. But I can not protect my people and kill German’s both and I am better armed than you are to injure tanks.” He pulled several grenades and blades and one pistol from his cousin’s body and handed them to Mohamed who put them where they belonged amongst his own robes.

“I will not fail you, Chieftain.”

“I have no doubt of that.” He agreed. “Allah Hama’ ana, Mohamed.”

“Allah Haman'ana, Chieftain.” Mohamed returned. And the eleven year old was so very obviously no longer a child at all.

“We can pray so.” He agreed and then rose to his feet and indicated the way he had come. “Go.”

Mohamed rose to his feet as well and did, without a backward glance, and it tore another rend into Ardeth’s heart as he did so. He continued on his path, wondering if he was indeed headed west and what he would find. He doubted very much Anubis would grant that Rick and Evelyn and Alex were well.

“Uncle Ardeth!” As if the thought had summoned him, which he supposed it might have done, Alex came running over and threw himself into Ardeth’s arms.

“Alex.” He hugged the boy tightly. _Thank you most merciful. I will tell my brother his son is whole._ “Are you injured?”

“No, mom gave me the amulet of Sekhmet remember? It works really well.” He pulled the medallion in question out and showed it to him. “But I can’t find mom to give it to her so she can heal some of the wounded.”

“If you walk back this way you will find the other survivors, Alex. I will send your mother to join you as soon as I find her.”

“I could go with you.” Alex offered.

It took all the strength he had to find a smile. “I know you would. You are your father’s son in so many ways, Alex. But I can not spare you to go with me.” He said a quick prayer that Rick would forgive him and took a pistol and a short sword away from one of his dead tribesmates. “Do you know how to shoot this?” He asked.

“I’ve seen dad do it, and I can load it.” Alex answered.

“Good.” He took the cartridge strap from the man as well and then draped it with formality across his nephew’s shoulder. “Cary the blade like so, always draw it away from you and only use it if you have no other choice including running. Do you understand me Alex O’Connell?”

“Yes.” The boy nodded and took the scimitar and put it at his waist.

“Good. You will find many women and children among the survivors, Alex. I need you to protect what is left of my tribes while your father and I defeat the Germans. Can you do that?”

“In’sh’allah, Uncle Ardeth.”

“Spoken like a true Medjai.” He nodded, and then pulled off his medallion and slipped it over his nephew’s head. “Would that I had someone here to witness for us, Alex. But Allah will have to do. Iksandr, son of my brother, I name you Medjai. Go now, warrior, and see to our tribes.”

“I will.” The boy nodded, and like Mohamed before him he headed back the way Ardeth had come from. And it did no good at all to tell himself it was not real, because his heart no longer believed it. Another bit of a walk brought him to Evelyn’s side. She lay in a small dell in the sand, almost peacefully, her dark hair spread out about her shoulders and the golden mask of Sekhmet on the ground beside her. One outstretched hand still gripped her knife. He knelt down and eased her over onto her back so he could close her eyes.

“I am so sorry, Evelyn.” He offered softly. “I will see Alex well, as God gives me strength, I promise you.” He looked about and then spotted Kashim lying only a few feet away his chest shattered by a barrage of bullets. “Forgive me my friend.” He took the man’s sash and draped it over Evelyn’s face and then turned Kashim’s outer robe up to cover his face. “I have no words for how I have failed you both, but I swear it to Allah if it takes me eternity I will avenge you.” He promised. “May you both find the Paradise you deserve.” And he picked up his spear again and walked forward, though Allah knew how he was going to tell Rick this.

A strangled scream came from up ahead and he ran that way, not at all prepared for what he found. There were several defeated tanks in a rough crescent around a group of his warriors who lay dead amongst their horses and a larger number of dead Germans. But the two forms that caught his attention were Rick and an old enemy. Lok-nah was perched atop the remains of one of the German cars and was twisting the long spear in his hand deeper into Rick’s side with a smile.

Ardeth could not recall casting the spear in his hand but it sailed brightly through the half-darkness. The creature that might or might not be his old foe simply caught the spear in flight and smiled at him. “Ardeth Bay.”

“Leave my brother alone.” He was surprised his voice was so calm.

“Why would I want to do that?” Lok-nah replied and then flipped the golden spear in his hand and drove it into Rick’s left shoulder. Ardeth could not keep from wincing at the anguished scream that Rick so obviously tried to swallow. “I’m enjoying this.”

“I will cut you down again and let you bleed to death like a pig.” He challenged coldly. “Or are you a coward now that you are dead?”

“I served my god well, Medjai. I have been well rewarded.” The man rose to his feet and drew his own sword. “Where is your god now?”

“La illaha ilallah.” He disagreed. “But if you speak of Anubis, Anasusi, I will see if his bright brother will grant me his favor yet.” He drew his sword and brought the shield of Horus around so that the carved falcon caught what light there was.

The leader of the Anasusi growled and then pulled the longer spear from Rick’s side with no care at all for the pain it caused. “Stay there, so I can spit on you before I kill you.” Lok-nah smiled that cold grin and kicked indifferently at Rick as he walked forward.

Ardeth did not let himself think, only swung the blade in his hand. It was not an easy fight, no fight with Lok-nah had ever been easy, and he took more than a few cuts himself, but he was going to succeed in this as he had at Ahm Shere. And finally, Allah be praised he brought his shield around and slammed it into Lok-nah’s face and then his sword slid easily across the man’s stomach and spilled his guts out onto the sand. Lok-nah stared at him in what might have been surprise and then toppled slowly forward. Ardeth left him there and ran to Rick’s side.

“Took you...long enough.” Rick’s voice was a ragged whisper.

“Shhh, habib, save your strength.” He set his weapons aside and undid his sash to press it against the wound in Rick’s side. “I will get the book of AmmunRa and see you healed.” He offered.

“Don’t...think so.” Rick smiled, and the hand that clasped his had no strength to it at all. “My turn...to die in your arms, huh?”

“You may not die.” He shook his head.

“Not– and order...you can give.” Rick sighed. “Take it out, Ardeth? Please?”

He closed his eyes for a long moment and then nodded. And it tore what was left of his heart to pull the spear of Horus from Rick’s shoulder. Rick gave a groaned scream that had so little strength to it. Ardeth only gathered him into his arms and held him close. “I am so sorry, Rick.”

“Not your fault...” His friend sighed. “Crazy, stubborn, idiot.”

“As you say.” He agreed. Likely he was all three right now. “Alex is well, he is helping Mohamed guard the women and children who survived.”

“That’s good. Did...you see Evie?”

“No.” He lied flat out, Allah forgive him but he would not regret that now. “But I will see them taken care of when I do.” He promised.

“Good.” Rick smiled a bit. “Doesn’t hurt much now.”

“That is good.” He agreed, although he knew it was only an indication of how little life his friend had left.

“You...kicked his ass pretty good.”

“I should have thought to bring a pistol and simply shot him.” Ardeth disagreed.

“Take mine.” Rick offered. “Tell...Evie and Alex...I love them?”

“Of course I will.”

“You too, Ardeth. Ana habb entu.”

“And I you.” He managed, and he could not stop the tears.

“Don’t...” Rick reached up one shaky hand and touched his cheek.

“I can not help it.” He replied, catching the hand and then placing a kiss on the palm before curling his brother’s fingers around it and bringing it back to Rick’s chest. “To take with you.”

“Thanks...You take care of...yourself, habibi, please?”

“I will.” He promised. He would have to, he had too many children of too many relatives to see to safety. “Do not make me find you at this bar of yours, hmm?”

“Right...” Rick managed. “It’s cold, Ardeth.”

“It is.” He agreed and only hugged his brother closer. “Ma Salaama, habibi.” He leaned down and kissed him as light as he could. “Let go now.”

“I...” A slight tremor ran through him and Rick was still.

“Allah see you safe to Paradise, habib.”

“If I had known you cared so much, I would have taken longer with him.” The voice came from behind him a moment before the blow that struck across the base of his skull and he slumped forward across his brother’s body, trying to cling somehow to consciousness. But he doubted he had managed it because the next thing he realized he was hanging from his arms which were tied to the huge guns of one of the tanks and the enemy he had killed twice now was smiling at him. “Welcome back, Ardeth Bay.”

He smiled and then spit full in the man’s face. It earned him a backhanded blow that made his fragile hold on consciousness teeter wildly.

“Did you think you could kill me so easily?”

“Killing you has never been all that difficult.” He replied.

Lok-nah growled, but only walked behind him. He tensed, uncertain of what his enemy intended and then forced himself still and silent as his robes were cut in one long slice from wrist down his arm across his shoulder to the collar and then the same along the other arm. It left him with his pants and boots at least. He forced down a deep breath and then hissed it out as the knife slid across his shoulders just enough to draw blood. He knew it was foolish to waste strength on keeping silent when he would need it later to face the pain to come. But he could not bring himself to give his enemy the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. So he closed his eyes, turned his face against one arm and held on as the blade traced patterns in his skin, moving in and amongst his tattoos, changing them from blessings and protection into curses. He could not keep from flinching or shuddering as the blade worked though and each additional cut only added to the weight pressing against his throat and urging him to give voice to the pain. Finally, the blade stopped and his enemy walked back around to face him once more. “I am going to take this.” The man held out Ardeth’s sword, the one he had used both times now to kill his enemy. “And with it, I am going to slit the throat of every woman and child you have so conveniently gathered for me.” The laugh was cold. “Are any of them pretty, Medjai? Should I spare them for my pleasure?” The point of his own sword was placed at his throat. “Do you wish me to leave them be, Medjai?”

He knew very well what Lok-nah wanted so he found, Allah be praised, the strength to spit once more into his enemy’s face. “Unlike your men, Asanusi the Medjai do not beg.” He growled out the words. It earned him another backhanded blow that made the world gray for a bit. _Allah grant me strength I pray you._ He forced his eyes open.

“You will beg, Medjai. I will make you beg.” The words were a growl and one strong hand gripped his throat.

And he recalled how only earlier that day Ammun had gripped Kashim in much the same way. What was it the god had said to him again? A geas he had– _So I give you this command, Ardeth Bay, when the testing comes again, without your tribesmates there and I, myself, and Bright Horus both are unable to aid you, trust that the same courage that just allowed you to face me with only a sword and your bravery and thereby give your tribesmen courage to follow is enough for what you face. And do not give into the despair you feel, or all shall indeed be lost. Only call upon the one you would least expect for aid, and you will know what must be done._ He took the god’s words to his heart and only met the dark gaze of his enemy.

“Never.” He replied calmly. “Death you may bring me, creature, but my soul and my honor belong to Allah.”

Another backhanded blow and this time the world went gray for quite a bit, the ringing in his ears and pounding in his head making it impossible to do more than hover there between wherever he was and darkness. _Anubis, dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled, to not let him kill me now? Egypt has need of her champions._ He had no idea who else he might turn to for aid that he would least expect it from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I thought Ammun said this wouldn’t happen?” Rick growled as he came to a sudden stop as the hallway ended.

“I do not know what is happening, O’Connell. Or why it is that we are searching for Ardeth here and not you. I am Ammun’s High Priest and champion, but I do not always know the will of my god.”

“Great.” He looked out over the field below and shuddered. “This is going to be bad.”

“Is this what Anubis kept showing you?” Evie asked from beside him.

“No, sweetheart, this is Ardeth’s I think.” He answered, and it gave him the first hope he’d had that maybe they’d find him in one piece. Because if they were walking into Ardeth’s idea of hell, then maybe he was the one who would be left alive to grieve and hate. And Rick could deal with that, because whatever he found out there wasn’t real. “Let’s find him.”

“In’sh’allah.” She whispered but they walked out among the corpse covered plain. And it took only a while to realize which path Ardeth had taken because they found the bodies of his family that he had covered as he went. Rick just kept one arm around Evie as they walked.

“Mom. Dad!” Alex’s voice was a shock and a joy as his son ran over from somewhere ahead of them. Evie picked him up and hugged him tightly. “You’re all right.” Alex just clung to her and Rick decided not to point out that it wasn’t really Alex. It didn’t matter right now, anyway.

“You okay, Alex?” He reached over and put his arms around them both.

“Yeah, dad, I have the amulet of Sekhmet remember?” He held it up and then pulled it off. “Here mum, there’s lots of people who need you to use it.”

“Yes, I can see that.” She agreed. “Have you seen Ardeth, Alex?”

“He went that way. He sent Mohamed and I back to guard the women and children.” Alex led them over to where the obviously few remaining Medjai of this damned place were gathered. And it was only then that he realized that Alex not only had a sword stuck through his belt but a gun holster over one shoulder and an extra band of ammunition over the other.

“What the hell are you doing with that?” He indicated the weapons before he could think about it.

“Guarding everyone else.” A woman he didn’t know spoke before Alex could answer. “Your son is a brave man.”

“We are the only warriors my chieftain has left, O’Connell.” Said a young Medjai, maybe Alex’s age or so. “He did not want to leave us here, but someone had to go fight the Germans and he said it was better for us to stay and guard what was left of our tribes.”

“You’re too damned young to be shooting people.”

“If I have the opportunity to shoot at those that killed my parents and my brother and sister I will do so.” The Medjai replied. “Alex said he would help me, as we are family now.”

“Mohamed’s Adham’s son, dad.” Alex put in, sounding all too old. And he tried his best to remind himself that it wasn’t real.

“Do we really have a choice Rick? Until we can wake everyone up in Ahm Shere this is it.” Evie pointed out.

“I don’t know, Evie...I don’t know. Okay, look, will you stay here with Alex and the amulet and try to see if it works on people? Imhotep and I can go find Ardeth and anybody else alive and bring them back here. Ardeth’s shield works here I remember that. Then we can see about getting the hell out of here.”

“All right.” She agreed. “Anheratu did tell me to remember that the women and children are often left undefended and that I should not forget that. So I’ll stay. But be careful out there.”

“Anubis gets a kick out of making sure I watch everyone else die, Evie. I’m not worried about me.” He shook his head. “Just stay close to Alex.” He turned to look at the boy he couldn’t help but think of as his son even when he knew better. “You stay close to your mom, and...be careful how you aim that okay? Use both hands, or it’ll break your wrists.” He took a moment to show Alex how to hold the pistol as best he could. “Understand?”

“Yeah dad.” Alex nodded. “Thanks.”

He only hugged his son tight and promised himself he would never ever have to do that in the real world no matter what it took. “Okay.” He let go and then hugged Evie close as well. “Try to remember that you, me, Ardeth, and Imhotep are the only real people here, sweetheart, the rest of them, Alex included are only part of the dream.”

“Really?” She asked, blinking back obvious tears.

“Yeah. Trust me on this, I’ve been here before.”

“All right...it just seems so real, Rick.”

“Yeah.” He agreed, took another moment to kiss her quickly and then left before he could argue himself out of it.

“Your wife and son are brave beyond words, O’Connell.” The damned thing said as they hurried through the field.

“Always have been.” He answered.

“There is far too much truth to that. Truly, had her father been half the person she is, Egypt could have asked for no better man to rule her.”

Rick couldn’t think of a thing to say to that. Then he stopped, and took a moment to stare down at the body of the reflection of his wife. Ardeth had been here too obviously, because her face was covered with a dark piece of cloth, but he recognized her all the same. “Guess that’s a pretty good indication we’re real, huh?”

“As you say.” The damned thing agreed. They headed forward again and then stopped hearing a voice ahead that wasn’t Ardeth’s. He glanced at the creature beside him and then gestured to his left. The thing nodded and they split apart to edge closer.

“Do not faint, Medjai.” The voice carried to him in Arabic. “Or I will go entertain myself elsewhere.”

A rough whisper he couldn’t understand but he recognized the voice and came around the remains of one tank to see a man who looked vaguely familiar and Ardeth. And Ardeth, God have mercy, looked only slightly better than he had all the other times Rick had found him in hell. It isn’t real. He reminded himself but it didn’t help any. He drew his pistol and then took careful aim at the bastard as he moved around to in front of Ardeth and pulled the trigger. The man jumped as the bullet slammed into his back, whirling about and the ropes that held Ardeth to the tank’s gun suddenly snapped as if cut. Rick fired again, squarely into the thing’s heart this time and it might as well have been useless. “Great, this again. Okay, you son of a bitch, where’s the damned armor when I need it, huh?”

And then to his utter amazement the armor was exactly where he wanted it to be, all around him and in place. He smiled and then took that one leap step forward. “Surprise.” He slammed the shield into the man’s face and sent him stumbling back.

“Lok-nah.” Ardeth’s voice was a growl, but he’d picked up the spear of Horus from somewhere and only drove it through the man’s body knocking him to the ground and pinning him to the sand. “How does it feel?” The question was a harsh snarl and he twisted the spear in his hands sharply. The man or creature or whatever it was on the ground gave a choked off scream and was suddenly still. Ardeth let go of the spear and then picked up his sword which was also on the ground and moved back to the body, raising it over his head with both hands, and it was so obvious he could barely stand.

“He is dead now, Ardeth.” The damned thing moved to Ardeth’s side.

“He does not stay dead.” Ardeth replied roughly. “I killed him...before and it does no good...So I though...chop him to pieces you said, did you not, brother?”

And it dawned on him all to suddenly that this was really Ardeth. “I’ll do it.” He offered, and he would, and then so help him he was going to find the damned god responsible for this and if it killed him he was going to rip his head off.

“I...” Ardeth blinked, shaking his head a little as if dizzy and lowered the sword. “Are you real?”

“Yeah, Ardeth. I think so.” He answered, trying not to recall how the reflection of Ardeth he’d last held in his arms here had asked the same question.

“Thanks be to Allah then.” Ardeth let the sword drop and Rick wished just as desperately that the damned armor would go away because he wanted to hold his brother close. He dropped the sword and the shield and started to take off the rest but it only vanished just as it had appeared leaving the weapons on the sand. He ignored them and got to Ardeth’s side just after he swayed enough that Imhotep reached out to steady him. And his eyes met the dark brown over Ardeth’s head, and damn if they didn’t look just as relived as he felt when Ardeth didn’t even flinch from the touch only sagged against the support and let himself be lowered to the ground. “He will come back.” Ardeth repeated.

“Then we’ll kill him again.” Rick promised.

“As you say. Allah have mercy.” Ardeth started to lean forward, curling up over his knees and then hissed out a breath. “Can you ask Ammun to see us home, Imhotep?” The words were and exhausted whisper. Rick knelt beside him and touched the tangled, sweat and blood soaked hair gently not knowing where else to touch and not hurt him. But that didn’t seem to work either because Ardeth let out a half swallowed cry of pain.

“Christ, I’m sorry...” He jerked his hand back, covered with blood now. “Oh God, Ardeth.”

“I...feel...very odd.” Ardeth replied, but he was trembling in Rick’s arms. “It should hurt more than it does I think.” A strong shudder and his hand tightened on Rick’s arm.

“Let me see what I can do for your wound again, Medjai.” Imhotep offered and then laid his hand with a whole lot more gentleness than Rick had ever expected on Ardeth’s head. And it was so obvious Ardeth was struggling not to cry out. “Ammun have mercy, Ardeth.” The thing shook head. “We need to find your wife, O’Connell, or the book of AmmunRa. I can not heal this without it.” The dark eyes that met his over Ardeth’s head again said very clearly just how bad it really was.

“You are not supposed to be injured, Medjai.” Said a voice, Rick knew all too well. “How in the name of my father did you manage this?” Anubis stalked over and Rick could only growl out a curse and pull Ardeth into his arms, feeling his brother shudder and arch his back away from Rick’s arm. But he bit down the cry and gripped Rick’s other arm tightly.

“I am going rip your damned head off.” He growled out, meaning it even if he didn’t know how he was going to accomplish it..

“Do not threaten me, O’Connell.” The god snapped back. “The very nature of this spell should have prevented this, Medjai.”

“Then your spell, like your word to your father’s father, is full of failure.” Ardeth replied with a groan. “So, tell me, Anubis, how you will explain to your brother...that you did this.” He raised his head, and repeated the longer prayer to Horus that Rick had learned to recognize.

“My brother is not here to aid you, Medjai.” Anubis growled. “But for his sake, I will see you whole. Do not annoy me further, or I will send your fellow champions back to the waking world and we shall start this spell anew.”

Ardeth shuddered and the chuckled darkly. “My soul belongs only to Allah. I will not fear your curse.”

That seemed to mean something to the damned priest because Imhotep chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?”

Anubis stood there for another long moment, and Rick really did half expect him to wipe them all out of existence so he only held Ardeth closer and prayed silently to Allah to make it quick.

Imhotep said something in Egyptian the only word of which he caught was Ammun’s name.

“It angers you to see him bleed.” Anubis said without the anger Rick expected. He opened his eyes to meet the flat black ones in the jackal’s head.

“You wanted me pissed? Yeah, you got that.” He growled back.

“And you would punish me for it.” Anubis shook his head. “Knowing you could never defeat me, you would try.”

“I’ll do more than try.” He promised.

That horrible chuckle Rick recalled all too well. “Perhaps I was hasty when I told you not to make comparisons, champion of my brother. So be it then. Take Horus’ champion back to the world of the living, O’Connell, he will be well and whole there, but do not let the lessons you have learned here and the message I have given you be forgotten in the waking Medjai. Or we shall meet again and I will be displeased with you.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth replied and it was so obviously meant as an insult and nothing else.

“Go.”

“Not without my wife.” He started to argue.

“Pharaoh’s bright daughter leaves with you, O’Connell.”

“And the others...the children? I can not leave them here...” Ardeth disagreed shaking his head.

“Ammun’s mercy but you two are beyond foolish with your stubbornness.” Imhotep muttered. “They are not real, Ardeth. Any more than the reflection of you that died in your brother’s arms was real.”

“They are real enough to be hurt by the horror they have seen.” Ardeth disagreed.

“They will cease to be when you leave this place, Medjai.” Anubis chuckled again. “It is your memories that make them. Go.”

And Rick found himself very suddenly sitting up in the tent in Ahm Shere. He didn’t even think about it only got to his feet and out of the tent. Evie and the rest of the Medjai around the hearth were sitting up and looking around in confusion and then Ardeth came out of the tent next to Rick’s with Alex still half asleep in his arms and asking questions. “What’s wrong, uncle Ardeth is everybody okay? I can walk. I’m awake.”

“Alex!” Evie took him from Ardeth with a smile and Rick didn’t give a damn for the propriety of it only wrapped one arm around his wife and son and pulled Ardeth close with the other. And it didn’t seem like Ardeth cared much about propriety either at the moment because he not only let himself be pulled into the embrace he joined in on it for a long while, one arm around Rick’s shoulders and the other around Evie. Alex was still trying to ask a dozen questions and squirm out of Evie’s arms but he seemed to get the idea that nothing was helping and gave an exasperated sigh and was quiet.

“Ardeth? Are all of you well?” Selim’s voice was as uncertain as Rick had ever heard it.

“Allah be praised.” Ardeth answered and Rick let him go as he pulled away to hug his uncle close, much to Selim’s obvious shock. Rick only wrapped both arms around Evie and Alex and smiled.

“Thank you.” He whispered to whatever god cared to listen and he meant it.


End file.
